Some Things Never Change
by Ames78
Summary: This story follows cannon up until the wedding-that-wasn't. In my world, Frank leaves town, and there is no Francesca. Otalia have been married for a year and have the support of their children and most of Springfield. Blake Marler is even writing a romance novel based on their story, seeking "technical" advice Doris Wolfe.
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Never Change

Title: Some Things Never Change  
>Author: Ames<br>Fandom: Guiding Light  
>Pairing: DorisBlake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: Overall=NC-17- Mature Audiences Only<br>Summary: Summary: This story follows cannon up until the wedding-that-wasn't. In my world, Olivia and Natalia begin their relationship immediately, Frank leaves town, and there is no Francesca. This story is set in the future: Otalia have been married for a year and have the support of their children and _most_ of Springfield. Blake Marler is even writing a romance novel based on their story, seeking "technical" advice from an unlikely source.

Disclaimer #1: This story is an original work of fiction, based on the characters and setting found in the now- defunct Guiding Light soap opera. I do not own them and no copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer #2: This story depicts romantic relationships between women and it contains sex scenes. There is also mature language from time to time. If this is not for you, stop reading now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

There was a knock at the door. "Mayor? I have the second draft of the term report for your review."

"Just set it on my desk, Brian," she checked her watch without looking up. "It's after seven – why don't you head out? It's been a long week."

"Thank you, ma'am. Goodnight."

Mayor Doris Wolfe paused from the paperwork she'd been signing to consider the report on the edge of her desk, a comprehensive account of every initiative and accomplishment tallied by her office during the course of her term, to be submitted directly to the governor by the end of the month. Having written the first draft herself, she knew its contents forward and back and could recite most paragraphs verbatim.

All the long hours, political maneuvering and personal sacrifices had paid off: overall, her term had been successful. Crime was down and property values were slowly on the incline. Springfield was experiencing a small boom in both industry and tourism, when many of the state's other localities weren't so fortunate. Incredibly, she'd earned the support of both local business owners and the city's major unions, who found her to be tough but fair on most issues. Doris Wolfe may have been a conniving, ambitious bulldog, but she was a bulldog who fought for the greater good of her constituents most days. For that reason, she'd managed to survive the very public scandal known as Otalia-gate before being reelected by a decent margin in the fall – thanks in no small part to the generous campaign contributions of her "anonymous" patron, a prominent local businesswoman and….friend, she admitted begrudgingly.

Doris couldn't fight the small grin the formed on her lips as she glanced at the most recent additions to her desktop: two framed photographs that demonstrated just how much her life had changed over the last two years. The first was a candid shot of Doris and her daughter Ashlee, taken at last year's Fourth of July festival. In it, the mother and child, once so estranged they could hardly stand to be in the same room together, are smiling, heads tilted towards one another, enjoying a private joke.

The second was a photograph of the women who could be credited with bringing mother and daughter back together: Olivia and Natalia, on their wedding day, with Doris smiling in the background as their officiant. A gift from Natalia. Who would have imagined things would turn out the way they did? Out of fear and a misguided sense of ambition, Doris had used the women's relationship for political gain, in the worst, most hypocritical way. Olivia and Natalia had, in turn, blackmailed Doris for political favors by threatening to out her. But over time, as the drama and intrigue of their romance had unfolded, Doris found herself inextricably involved with the couple, first as reluctant lesbian tour guide to a confused Olivia and eventually as a loyal, if jaded, champion of their love. It was Olivia who finally convinced Doris to come out to Ashlee and Natalia who had made room in their family life for the irascible mayor.

Doris pushed away the sense of longing she felt any time she considered the picture of Olivia and Natalia. Their love was so obvious and so compelling, even in a photograph. Doris herself had chosen a political life knowing what it would mean: putting her personal needs on hold, keeping herself distant from the love of those who might be hurt by her ambition. Doris considered her surroundings – sitting at her desk, well into the night, reading over dozens of proposals for the umpteenth night in a row…

_Some things may change, _she thought, glancing at the photos, _but some things never do._

"Who stole your lollipop?" Olivia Spencer strode into the room abruptly before plopping into the chair in front of the mayor's desk.

"Jesus, Olivia! You scared me half to death – will you ever learn to knock?!"

"If you'd answer your phone, I wouldn't have to stalk you." Olivia popped a cherry tomato from the mayor's abandoned takeout salad into her mouth.

"Why are you always so hungry? I thought that wife of yours was supposed to be a miracle in the kitchen."

"Trust me, she's a miracle in _every _room." Olivia waggled her eyes suggestively.

Doris closed her eyes to block out the image. "Did you come here to gloat about your fantastic sex life or is there something that you needed? In case you couldn't tell, I'm trying to work."

"Come on Doris, all work and no play…"

"Makes me the mayor. Now what's up?"

"Well, I know you got the invite for Emma's birthday party, but you haven't called Natalia to RSVP."

"Ugh" Doris moaned dramatically. "Now why would I want to waste my limited free time playing pin the tail on the donkey with a bunch of rugrats and their smug parents?"

"You're not fooling anyone. I know you love Emma and she's certainly become obsessed with her Aunt Dot recently!" Olivia smiled as she picked through the rest of the salad.

"You're kidding…"

"I wish! Ever since that little mock trial you put on for her and the stuffed animals, all she can talk about is becoming a lawyer."

Doris looked impressed. "Given your influence, I'm sure she'll become Springfield's next corporate shark."

"Given Natalia's influence, I'm sure she'll be doing pro bono work for the ACLU," Olivia snorted.

As their laughter subsided, Olivia got serious.

"You need a break. This is your second term! It's time to ease off the gas pedal and enjoy what you've accomplished!"

The mayor looked down, shaking her head. "You have no idea…."

"Actually, I DO have an idea," Olivia interrupted, "because I used to be you. Before Natalia, work was my life and quality time was a few martinis at the bar before stumbling into bed – alone, most nights. I used my professional life as an excuse not to have a real personal life, and it kills me to see you doing the same thing."

"When did you become such a mushball?" Doris sulked.

"You haven't been paying attention," Olivia smiled. "So you'll come to the party, enjoy some games, give your niece a fantastic present like you always do. AND, Natalia's making those chocolate chip cookies you like so much…."

Doris looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay, okay," she held up her hands. "Call off your dogs – I'll go. Just tell me I won't be the only single adult there. I'm kind of over being the perennial third wheel in this girl group."

"Nonsense. Ashlee can't go, as you probably know, because I sent her to that event planning conference in Chicago. She's doing so well – you should be proud of her."

"I am, I am," Doris smiled and looked away, embarrassed by the affection she knew that Olivia could see in her eyes when talking about her daughter.

"And Blake will be there," Olivia offered.

"Blake Marler?" the mayor's eyebrows shot up. "Since when are you friends with her?"

"Oh, I've known Blake forever but Natalia actually invited her. They've been spending a lot of time together recently…working on a book Blake's been writing."

Doris looked skeptical. "Really? About what?"

"Truth be told, I don't really know," she frowned. "Some kind of historical narrative thing? I guess I should ask…" she ended uncertainly.

"With Blake Marler involved, you should definitely ask."

"What?" Olivia looked at her suspiciously.

The mayor blinked, straightening her suit jacket. "What, what?"

Olivia leaned closer, staring at her intently. "You just got a funny look on your face."

"Okay, get out of here. I need to finish this report tonight." Olivia got up to leave. "And you need to get home to Natalia," Doris added quietly.

Olivia smiled wickedly. "I surely do! See you Saturday. 2pm. Don't be late!" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

The mayor tossed the now empty salad container into the trash can near her desk. "I'll be there with bells on. And Olivia?" The woman paused in the doorway. "Tell Natalia, no nuts in the cookies this time?"

Olivia just laughed as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Shortly before midnight, Doris wandered into the women's bar on the outskirts of Springfield where she had spent many evenings over the last few years. The bartender, a gorgeous young blonde, was pouring Doris a gin and tonic before she even sat down at the bar.<p>

"Good evening, mayor," the young woman purred. "Looking for company tonight?"

Doris allowed her eyes to roam the bartender's curvaceous figure. "Just enjoying the view. Thanks, Amber." She took a sip of her drink.

"My pleasure," the bartender smiled suggestively. "I get off at two, if you change your mind."

Doris smiled back before turning in her seat to face the rest of the bar. A busy Friday night, the room was filled with women at tables talking and drinking, playing pool, and dancing closely to the low thrum of jazz music. The mayor had worried that coming out would prevent her from enjoying the bar without being questioned or harassed by its patrons or the press. But, for the most part, everyone had left her alone. Sure, there was the occasional enraged letter to the editor or homophobic rant on the city's Facebook page, but not the outrage she had expected. Maybe everyone already knew, as Ashlee suggested, or simply didn't care. By the end of the month, her story was old news and the people of Springfield had moved on to the next piece of gossip.

Doris should have been happy with this outcome. Isn't it what she always wanted? To be out and free while keeping her job and her status? But somehow, she felt more alone than ever. All she knew, all she was good at where women was concerned was sex, no strings attached. For years, she had convinced herself that all she needed was a quick and friendly roll in the hay, that a real relationship was not an option for a woman in her position. And now that she had the ability to seek more? She didn't even know where to begin – she felt like a tourist in a strange land who didn't speak the language. The sad truth was that Doris had never had a real relationship in her whole life, and now she didn't think she ever would.

Doris set her empty glass on the bar behind her, while Amber poured another. Surveying the crowd, she noticed an attractive redhead in the back booth, wearing a fedora and taking fastidious notes on a legal pad. One long leg protruded from the side of her trenchcoat. _Why does that woman look so familiar….is that…Blake?!_

As if sensing the mayor's eyes on her, Blake set down her pen and looked up at the bar. Recognizing Doris immediately, she smiled and waved the mayor over, animatedly.

Surprised and confused, Doris looked around before pointing at herself. _Me?_

Blake nodded and continued to wave her over, patting the seat next to her. With all the nonchalance that Doris could manage, she grabbed her drink from the bar and made her way over to Blake's booth.

"Um…hi," she managed awkwardly. _Well that was smooth, Doris. What is wrong with you?!_

"Doris Wolfe! I was hoping to see you here!" Blake responded excitedly while pulling Doris down next to her in the booth.

Doris was caught off guard. "You were?"

"Yeah, Natalia said that you come here sometimes." Blake looked around conspiratorially before admitting, "I'm doing research for a book!"

_So that explains why she's here. _"But wait, if you're just doing research, why are you in that…disguise?" Doris waved at the fedora and trench coat Blake was wearing.

"Oh, it's not a disguise. My creative writing teacher always told us that, when observing a scene, try to blend in as much as possible. I asked Natalia what to wear and she said this is how you usually dress…" Her smile began to fade. "Did I misunderstand her?"

Doris couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, you look great," she said, meaning it. A small blush rose up her cheeks against her will.

"Thanks!" Blake flashed her a genuine smile and Doris felt her heart beat a little faster._ Settle down,_ she chided herself.

"So, that doesn't explain why you were hoping to see me."

"Well, I don't know if Natalia told you, but I was so inspired by her and Olivia's love that I decided to loosely base my next romance novel on their story!"

The mayor's eyes shot to the top of her forehead as she began to choke on her drink.

"Oh, don't worry. It's going to be very tasteful," Blake said, patting Doris on the back. "The names will be changed and other details of course. It's really just the spirit of their love that will be portrayed…along with…other things."

Doris grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe her mouth. "Other things?"

"Well, yes actually, that's where you come in. You see, Natalia has been great. It's been so wonderful and inspiring to hear about how she fell for Olivia over time, the challenges they faced, her crisis of faith and all that stuff."

"And…" Doris prompted.

"Well, you know Natalia. She's a little shy and private…so when it comes to the details…the nitty gritty, if you will..."

"So…" Doris let the question float in the air between them.

"She suggested that I might come to you for reference as an expert." Blake answered. Doris still looked lost. "A lesbian sexpert, actually."

Doris looked around thinking that perhaps this was an elaborate practical joke? _Was that a hidden camera in the corner of the booth?_ Either that, or Blake and Natalia were out of their minds.

Blake sensed her alarm and put her hand on the mayor's arm before she could escape the booth. "Just hear me out. I want to tell this story and I want to get it right. I think a lot of people could benefit from reading something that is positive and affirming about gay relationships, but it won't be worth a hill of beans if it isn't authentic. I've been doing research online – there's some great fan fiction out there actually. But it's not enough – I need a real person to bounce ideas off of and someone to walk me through the specifics, if you get what I mean."

Doris still looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. "Does Olivia know about this?"

Blake took her hand, forcing Doris to look her in the eyes. "Look, you don't have to decide right now. Just think about it."

The mayor looked down where Blake's warm hand held her own, realizing that within this proximity, she could smell Blake's perfume, feel her thumb moving back and forth across the top of her hand. The mayor's vision blurred slightly but she shook herself out of the moment. Back in control of her feelings, she nodded at Blake, all business. "I will. Unfortunately, I need to go because I have some work to do in the morning. "

"Before Emma's party! I'll be there too – maybe we can talk more then?" Blake asked hopefully.

Doris nodded before rising from the booth. Steadying herself on strangely unsure legs, she walked out of the bar and into the night. Amber the bartender looked on with disappointment.

Safely in her car, Doris rested her head on the steering wheel, breathing in deeply. _What the hell was that all about?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Olivia slapped at the alarm clock until it was silent and rolled back over to Natalia, spooning her warm body from behind. The room was almost completely dark.

"6 AM? Baby, it's Saturday…" Olivia buried her face in Natalia's hair as she tightened her arms around the younger woman.

Natalia was already smiling as she turned in the circle of Olivia's arms. She held Olivia's face in her hands, kissing her gently. "I know…but we still have so much to do for the party. I've got 20 pounds of potatoes to peel for the salad and there's still a few presents to be wrapped. Josh is coming by at eight to set up the tent…"

As Natalia verbally checked off her to-do list, Olivia gently eased the younger woman onto her back, settling between her legs while kissing a wet path from Natalia's chin to her collarbone.

"We should probably get more ice…" Natalia's eyes clouded as she wrapped her long legs around Olivia, bringing their naked bodies even closer together. "Mmm," she moaned. "What are you doing?"

Olivia moved her hips gently against Natalia's in a circular motion. Everywhere their bodies touched felt hot…almost electric. She pulled Natalia up a little, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's back and kissed her deeply. "Just a few minutes…please..."

Natalia laughed gently, "I've fallen for this one before. Your few minutes always turn out to be a few hours." Her hands gripped Olivia's shoulders, but didn't push her away.

Olivia's hips continued their gentle thrusting while she ran a wet tongue between Natalia's breasts. Then, she stopped moving all together.

"What's wrong?" Natalia panted. Olivia's eyes were closed and she appeared deep in thought.

"I was supposed to ask you something, but I can't remember what it was." Another pause. "Oh well, I guess it will come to me." Her hips began to move again. She could hear Natalia's breath turning ragged as their bodies became slick with sweat. "You just feel so good…"

Placing her hands on either side of Natalia, Olivia pushed back so that she could angle her center against the younger woman. They were both very wet. "Oh my god…" Natalia moaned, spreading her legs even wider. Her hands gripped Olivia's ass, pulling her down harder and increasing their rhythm.

"So good…" Olivia chanted as Natalia leaned up to take Olivia's breast into her mouth.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Moms?" Emma called from the other side of the door. "I know you're awake because I heard the alarm go off."

Natalia had quickly pulled the thick duvet up and over Olivia's head, even though the almost-eleven year old had learned a long time ago never to enter her mothers' bedroom too early in the morning. "What is it Jellybean?"

"I want to wear my blue corduroys today but they're wrinkly – can you help me press them?"

"Take them to the kitchen. We'll be down in a minute," Natalia stifled a laugh as Olivia wriggled around under the covers.

When they heard Emma's energetic footsteps bound down the stairs, Natalia flipped the duvet back so the older woman could get some air. Olivia rest the side of her face against Natalia's stomach, breathing deeply. "I love that girl…but…"

"No buts!" Natalia pulled Olivia up for a sweet kiss, tracing the outline of her face with her hands. The love in Natalia's eyes took her breath away. It always did.

"Will it always be this way?" Olivia asked, her heart catching in her throat. She could never get over the way Natalia made her feel.

"Well, eventually, Emma will go off to college and we'll have a little more privacy," Natalia teased.

"You know what I mean. Will we always feel this way about each other?" Natalia could hear the awe in her wife's voice.

"And what way is that?" Natalia batted her eyelashes coyly.

"I can't get enough of you." Olivia said quietly, pressing her forehead against Natalia's.

When Natalia's eyes became wet with tears – tears of love, lust and everything in between –she quickly flipped Olivia onto her back, stopping her mouth with a ferocious kiss that left them both gasping for air. "Of course it will be." She jumped out of bed, heading for the bathroom on shaky legs. "Now enough sweet talk, we have a lot of work to do."

Olivia took deep breaths as she heard Natalia turn on the shower. For what seemed like the millionth time, she looked at the ceiling and said a silent prayer to God for bringing Natalia into her life. Emphasis on silent, for she knew Natalia would never let her hear the end of it. Olivia. Fucking. Spencer. Talking to God? _When pigs fly_…she chuckled happily to herself before sitting straight up in bed.

"Natalia?" she called towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?!" Natalia called back.

"Tell me again...what is it you're working on with Blake Marler?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly sunset before Emma's birthday party wrapped up. Everyone had a great time. The food was fantastic, thanks to Natalia. The rented bouncy house was a huge hit, thanks to Olivia. And Emma was the star of the show, as always, greeting each guest politely before taking them on a narrated tour of the farm and the party activities. Rafe even brought his new girlfriend Brittany around for the first time and everyone fell over themselves trying to embarrass him. Natalia and Olivia's hearts swelled with pride as they welcomed family and friends to celebrate the day.

Once again, Doris Wolfe won MVP for Most Valued Present: a 5-Star Trapper Keeper that Emma immediately hugged to her chest before running off to organize her briefs, a term she learned from the mayor herself. Later on, she thrilled the crowd with a stunning, memorized rendition of the closing arguments from "To Kill a Mockingbird." All in all, it was the best party anyone had been to in a long time. Emma was spending the night at Philip's house and Rafe and Brittany had gone home to his apartment. Only two guests remained.

Olivia and Natalia stood side by side, washing and drying the giant mountain of dishes left over from the day's festivities, picking up where they had left off in their discussion from that morning.

"Sweetheart, what did you think I meant when I said Blake was interested in my personal history? You missed a spot on this one," she handed a plate back to Olivia.

"I don't know, I thought maybe it was a story about growing up in Chicago or maybe something about being a single mother?" she scrubbed a spot on the dish furiously before handing it back to Natalia.

"But we talked about this already. I can't believe you don't remember!"

"I do remember! Sort of…how many times do I have to tell you, Natalia, don't tell me anything important when we're in the shower together. I have other things on my mind!"

"I understand that," Natalia said laughing. "What I don't understand is why it would be okay to share the story of my life before I met you with Blake, but not the story that came after?" She saw skeptical look on Olivia's face. "I'm proud of who we are, I'm proud of our story. I think it could make a big difference in how people feel about this kind of love, or give comfort to someone going through the same thing! The old Natalia, the Natalia before I met you would never have realized that she had something of value to share with the world – but Mrs. Natalia Spencer certainly does."

Olivia beamed at the woman she loved. "Baby, I LOVE that you love our story. But this isn't a documentary or a poem. Blake writes romance novels! With a LOT of sex in them. Are you sure you would feel comfortable with the personal details of our love life spread across Springfield and maybe even the nation at large?"

"I get what you are saying and I agree, to a certain extent. But passion, and all that comes with it," Natalia blushed endearingly, "is a huge part of our story." She ran a finger from Olivia's chin down her neck and between her breasts, pinning the older woman with a smoldering look as she considered their interrupted activities from that morning. Activities she hoped to get back to that night. "Our story wouldn't make sense without that passion, so I think that a romance is the best way to go." She returned to the dish she'd been drying. "And Blake has promised to change the names of the characters and the settings and other details, so that no one will really know it's about us. It's the core of the story that's most important."

Natalia smiled as if she had won the argument, but Olivia still wasn't convinced. "I'm not trying to be hurtful Natalia, but what makes you think you can trust Blake? She certainly has a checkered past in this town, and that means a lot, coming from me. How do you know she's not going to use this information later to blackmail us or something worse?" The thought of Natalia being hurt by this woman filled her with anger.

"People change," Natalia said thoughtfully. "I think you an I are two of the best examples of that. Blake helped me a few times, when I was first discovering my feelings for you. You know that right?" Olivia nodded. "And after that, whenever she would talk to me, I could tell that she was really interested. It sounds corny and unlikely, but she actually sounded really inspired by us. And when she came to me with the idea for the book, it just sounded so positive and so right…so we've been meeting for lunch a couple times a week to hash out the details. Believe me, I didn't realize you had no idea what was going on." Natalia cupped Olivia's cheek with her hand. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, actually, just surprised and maybe a little hesitant. But, if you think this feels right, I'm game to give it a try. But if she puts one toe out of line, I need to know immediately," Olivia's words were filled with a quiet ferocity that betrayed just how protective she was of Natalia.

"Absolutely!" Natalia kissed Olivia on the cheek before they returned to the task at hand.

Olivia turned to Natalia with the next dish. "But I have to know, what on earth makes you think that Doris Wolfe will go along with all this?"

"Oh…just a hunch." From the kitchen window, Olivia and Natalia could see two figures in close conversation at the picnic table in the backyard.

* * *

><p>Blake and Doris sat across from each, making small talk. The sun was just setting, but there was still enough light to see by.<p>

"Nice night," said Blake.

"Yes, it is." said Doris.

"Not too chilly."

"Not at all."

In the quiet they could hear crickets chirping.

"Okay Blake, why don't we get down to business," Doris said, using her best mayor voice. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Blake laughed nervously, "You make it sound so…serious. You know that I've written books. I'm interested in writing Natalia's story but I need some help…with the details…" she finished awkwardly.

Doris frowned. "Yes, I get that part, but why me? How did my name get tossed into this hat?"

"I think it's kind of obvious, don't you?" The major just looked back at her in confusion. "You know both Olivia and Natalia, you were a firsthand witness to the evolution of their romance, you counseled Olivia extensively on her transition….to this…lifestyle."

"Oh god, please don't say 'lifestyle'." Doris growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! See, this is part of what I need help with! In addition to being familiar with the 'Otalia' story, you're also a bona fide lesbian. And believe it or not, Natalia and I don't know that many other gay women." Doris looked back at her suspiciously. "Okay, we don't know any other gay women," Blake admitted.

The mayor's temper flared. "No offence Blake, but how am I supposed to believe you? How can I trust that you won't use this against me later? We have a…complicated history, as I'm sure you know."

Blake could tell that the mayor was seriously concerned about being hurt, and not just politically. She could sense Doris's vulnerability in the way she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, how she couldn't always make eye contact.

"I know what you're thinking," she said gently. "And I can't blame you because I've had all the same thoughts myself." Blake gestured to the valley beyond the field they were sitting in – the farmhouse offered an excellent vista of Springfield. "I love this town. This is where my family is. This is where my history and my future lie. But…it isn't a place that lets you forget your mistakes, and I've made quite a few over the years. We get trapped in these roles – home wrecker, drug addict, crackpot, ruthless tyrant…" Blake paused to look up at the mayor but Doris was staring out at an unknown point off in the distance. "And people won't let us be anything else!"

"Do you ever just wish you could shake it all off, start over with a clean slate? That's what Olivia and Natalia did! Fate presented them with a gift: a second chance at life and love and happiness, and all they had to do was believe in it!" Tears formed in Blake's eyes as she spoke. Hearing the tremor in her voice, Doris pulled a handkerchief from her jacket pocket, passing it to Blake. "I want to start over too, and this is how I want to do it," she finished quietly.

"It's a beautiful idea, Blake, but even if I believed you, what makes you think I'd be interested in helping?"

Blake couldn't help but smile. How could Doris be so blind? "You wouldn't be here talking with me if you weren't interested."

Doris rose abruptly from the table, turning away from Blake, her heart pounding for reasons she couldn't understand. "I don't even know why I'm considering this," she admitted, sounding scared for the first time in a long time.

Blake rose to stand beside her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "You don't have to…let's just take it slow and start with what you feel comfortable with." Blake thought she felt a tremor pass through the mayor. "I guess it's getting colder out."

By the time Doris stepped abruptly away from Blake, she had her emotions firmly back under control. "Look, I'm a very busy woman, as you can imagine, and I don't have a lot of free time. I suppose I could meet with you once or twice, in the evening, to discuss questions you have about the book. ALL of this is off the record and I will disavow any knowledge of our relationship," Doris blushed, "if anyone asks me. And, I claim the right to discontinue these conversations at any time, without notice. Agreed?"

"Oh yes, absolutely! That's perfect!" Blake exclaimed. "I can work on the plot outline with Natalia during the day and the sex scenes with you at night!" Blake laughed. "It sounds funny but it's true."

Doris scowled. "Don't make me regret this, Blake."

"Oh, don't worry, you won't! Now I'm assuming you just need to check with your girlfriend to make sure she's okay with this?"

Doris started coughing unexpectedly and Blake rushed over to pat her on the back. "Do you have allergies? You seem to cough a lot…I have some Allegra in my purse…"

"No, Blake, I don't have allergies and I don't actually have a girlfriend." Blake looked surprised. "I don't do relationships," Doris answered simply.

"Oh, okay, no problem. I mean, I'm surprised but…" Blake could see that Doris was getting uncomfortable again. "Look, I really appreciate you giving this a shot." She moved in front of the mayor, forcing her to meet her eyes. "You won't regret it," she promised.

Doris looked Blake in the eyes and felt something shift inside her chest. "I need to say goodnight to Olivia and Natalia." Blake nodded. "See you…Wednesday night at eight? The bar where we met last night?"

"That's perfect…I'll see you then. Goodnight, mayor." Blake smiled demurely.

"Goodnight, Blake." Doris walked back to the farmhouse.

"Kissing!" Blake shouted to Doris.

"Excuse me?" Doris turned, looking alarmed again.

"That's the topic for Wednesday night – I have a lot of questions about kissing." Blake smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains direct quotes from the 4/14/09 episode of Guiding Light. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Natalia and Blake shared a table at Company. Over the remains of their half-eaten lunches, Blake sat enthralled as the younger woman described the day she confronted Olivia in the cemetery, just hours before she was scheduled to marry Frank Cooper.

_As Natalia approached Gus's grave, she found Olivia kneeling there with tears in her eyes._

_Standing awkwardly, Olivia tried to lighten the mood. "I wanted to make sure there were fresh flowers here, because, you know we have a contract with these people and I swear to you I think they're slacking off."_

_Natalia's eyes were intense. "That's not why you're here."_

_"I wanted to say good-bye, and not to Gus, but to everything, that you know, that we've had since he died." It was the honest truth._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well you're starting a new life, you know? A new life, a new family…and I…I should do the same thing." Olivia's words were light, but her voice was strained. It was clear that she was struggling to answer Natalia's questions._

_Natalia let her off the hook. "I came say goodbye too, it's funny how we were both thinking the same thing."_

_"See, this is a good reason for me to…move on because, you know, we're finishing each other's thoughts and next thing you know we'll be on the couch in matching jogging suits, fighting over the remote like an old married…" Olivia couldn't bring herself to finish the sentiment. _

_Natalia pressed on. "We're doing the right thing though, we are, because it's the best thing for everybody. It's the best thing for Frank and Rafe and Emma, for all of us…" It was more a question than a statement._

_"That…is what is important, that's what's important." Tears streamed down Olivia's anguished face._

_"If you know that, then why are you crying?"_

_"I'm crying because…just, you should go, you're getting married, come on, you should go and try on your dress and sip champagne, look for something old and something new…"_

_"Tell me what's wrong…" Natalia interrupted._

_"…something borrowed and something blue. Just go be with your groom. Please, you don't want to be here," Olivia begged._

_"I want to know why you're upset."_

_"You don't want to be here!"_

_"I do!" Natalia insisted._

_"I'm in love with you!" Olivia screamed. "I'm in love with you…"_

Blake took a long sip of her water, jotting down notes while she collected her thoughts. "Natalia…that's amazing. I had no idea."

"I know." Natalia used a napkin from the table to gently wipe her eyes.

A light bulb went on over Blake's head. "So THAT must have been when the first kiss happened." Over the last few weeks, Natalia had told a story that began over a year before this moment in the cemetery. And although there had been all types of heated looks and warm embraces between the two women, not one glimmer of a _mutual_ liplock had occurred. In all that time. Not one.

"Well…" Natalia shrugged, "I'm afraid not." Looking back, she was acutely embarrassed by how much time she had wasted dancing around her obvious feelings for Olivia.

Blake was almost indignant. "What do you mean, no?! This woman, who you've grown to love and respect and co-raise a child with takes the greatest risk of her life and admits her feelings for you." Natalia nodded so Blake continued. "And more than that, you realize she has bottled these feelings for over a year, even going so far as to plan your wedding to Frank, so that you can be happy even if it makes her miserable." Natalia nodded again, looking down. "And you don't even kiss her?!" Blake threw her pen down on the table. "Unbelievable!"

Natalia was patient while Blake finished her diatribe. "Blake, I don't expect you to understand, because I don't understand it myself. All I can say was that I was confused and needed time. I deeply regret the pain I caused everyone during that time…most of all to Olivia."

"Oh Natalia, honey, I'm not judging you! I'm just surprised. I mean, Olivia Spencer kind of has a reputation, if you know what I mean."

Natalia smiled nervously. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Blake tried to think of the right words. "Well, to put it bluntly, she's kind of a sex machine isn't she? She walks into a room and practically screams 'orgasm'. And when she sees something she wants, she uses everything in her power to take it," Blake finished admiringly. She respected a woman with a healthy sexual appetite. "It must have been incredibly difficult for her to wait. I mean, REALLY difficult," Blake emphasized, raising her eyebrows.

Natalia could feel a blush rising up her cheeks and was eager to change the subject. "Speaking of sex, are you still planning to meet with Doris to get feedback on some of the love scenes you're planning for the book?"

"Tonight, actually. I'm really excited too," she paused, thinking. "Doris Wolfe is really an interesting person, isn't she?"

"Oh, is she?" Natalia tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, on one hand she projects this image to the rest of the world: strong and beautiful but also cold and unyielding…but there's something else there too. Heat….and vulnerability." Blake's eyes clouded for a moment. "But she never lets anyone see that. And if someone does manage to sneak a glimpse, it terrifies her," Blake finished quietly. "In some ways, she reminds me a lot of Olivia actually."

"Me too," Natalia replied wistfully. "You have excellent observational skills, Blake. I'm excited to see where you take this story," she smiled. "Now, I'd love to talk more about this, but I have an important appointment this afternoon and I'm already running a little late. Good luck tonight," she smiled. "I can't wait to hear how it goes."

* * *

><p>Across town at the Beacon, Olivia sat working at her desk when a calendar alert popped up on her laptop. Annoyed, she hit the speed dial. "Greg! What's this two hour appointment on my calendar for this afternoon and who the hell is NS?" she growled. Olivia was highly annoyed. The only thing she hated more than surprises was being unprepared. Just then, Olivia heard the click of her suite door and looked up, smiling. "Never mind, Greg – I got this." She hung up the phone.<p>

As Olivia turned towards her wife, she suddenly found Natalia kneeling in front of her. The younger woman pinned Olivia with a fiery look as she began unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. "Thanks," Natalia said, concentrating on a button, "for waiting."

Natalia opened another button, then another until Olivia's shirt fell open. She unclipped Olivia's bra and dropped both garments to the floor. "Stand up," she whispered, her hands on Olivia's hips. Shakily, Olivia rose to her feet. Natalia unzipped her slacks and pulled them along with her panties down around Olivia's ankles. "Step out." she commanded.

Olivia's heart pounded furiously as she removed the rest of her clothing and stood looking down at Natalia's upturned face. Natalia pulled Olivia's hips forward, her tongue blazing a wet trail from Olivia's navel down to the soft hair between her legs. Olivia drew in a quick breath, moving her legs apart as Natalia's fingers touched, then opened her. She buried her hands in Natalia's hair, holding the younger woman in place. "Oh my god…" she moaned. Olivia felt her thigh muscles tremble as Natalia's tongue made its way through her curls, caressing her gently. Olivia's knees began to give way. "Natalia, please," she begged.

Natalia pushed Olivia back in to her chair. Pressing Olivia's legs with her hands, she encouraged the older woman to tilt back, raising her legs over Natalia's shoulders. In the next instant, Olivia felt Natalia's fingers separating her lips, and the velvet of Natalia's tongue as she ran it up and down Olivia's clitoris in one fluid motion. Olivia's eyes squeezed shut as pleasure began spiraling throughout her body, one wave after another. Suddenly, Natalia plunged her tongue inside Olivia, fucking her deeply. Olivia moaned loudly, gripping Natalia's face harder to her center. "Your mouth feels so good." Waves of pleasure were moving through her with such force that she couldn't focus on any need but her own. "Oh god…I'm going to come. You're making me come."

Natalia quickly replaced her tongue with three fingers, thrusting deeply. Olivia felt heat and wetness and an exquisite pressure, but it was Natalia's lips enclosing her engorged clitoris that finally pushed her over the edge. "It's so good," Olivia moaned, bucking in Natalia's arms. Natalia held her in place while Olivia came long and hard before collapsing back in the chair. After several moments, Natalia rose to sit across Olivia's lap, waiting patiently while she recovered.

Pressing her forehead against Olivia's, Natalia sighed deeply. "Will it always be this way?" Her voice was ragged with desire.

Olivia kissed her deeply. "Of course it will." The smell and taste of Olivia on Natalia's face enflamed them both. Growling, Olivia lifted Natalia in her arms, carrying her towards the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natalia lay at the top of the bed, her long hair splayed across the pillows. Under different circumstances, she might have been mistaken for an angel her face was so serene. Eyes closed, she hummed softly, mentally reliving the last 45 minutes. Olivia lay at her side, fingertips tracing lazy circles across Natalia's stomach. The women were naked, exhausted, and the bed was wrecked.

"Do you ever wonder how the other half lives?" Natalia asked.

"Who do you mean?" Olivia rumbled, her voice still hoarse from calling out Natalia's name.

"I mean people that don't have a bed in their office?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "I'm being serious! We work such long hours…I don't think I could survive without regular conjugal visits," she smiled, running her fingers through Olivia's hair. These moments were golden.

"We're married." Olivia smiled goofily.

"Yes, we are."

"You married me," she said proudly, "AND you took my name…"

"I know, I remember," Natalia laughed. "You sound like you can't believe it."

"Sometimes I can't." Olivia was wistful. "There were a lot of times in the past when I couldn't see how it would work out." She turned her head, looking up at Natalia, "But you made it happen. You ran out of that church and into my arms. And we never looked back."

Natalia tipped Olivia's chin up so she could look at the woman she loved so much. "And now, we've been married a year…the best year of my life."

"Mine too," Olivia breathed, reaching up to wipe a tear from Natalia's eye.

They enjoyed each other in silence, loathe to return to their workdays.

"Blake's meeting with Doris tonight."

"Oh is she?" Olivia smirked, "I still can't believe she's going through with this. It's so unlike her…"

"Oh, I don't know…you think so?" Natalia's tone was one of pure innocence.

Olivia blinked and then frowned, bighting her lip the way she always did when working through a difficult problem. "Natalia?"

"Yes?"

Olivia sat up in bed. "Is this a set-up?!"

* * *

><p>It was nearly half past eight when Doris walked into the women's bar on the outskirts of Springfield. She'd spent the last 20 minutes in her car, trying to decide if she should just drive away. In the end, it was the thought of Blake sitting alone in the bar that forced her inside.<p>

Doris scanned the room. Although not as busy as it had been the last time they met, there were still plenty of women out enjoying the bar scene that night. Again, her eyes found Blake in the back booth. The redhead had switched out the trench coat and fedora for a maroon silk dress. She looked very sexy. And she wasn't alone…

The stranger, an athletic young woman with sun-kissed skin and long blonde ringlets, stood near Blake's table as they engaged in animated conversation. The blonde must have said something funny because Doris could hear Blake laughing over the din of conversation and music that filled the bar. Swallowing something that felt like ferocious jealousy, Doris straightened her power suit – she'd come straight from work – and strode across the room towards Blake's table.

The redhead looked up, breathless, as Doris approached. The mayor seemed like she wanted to eat someone alive, but Blake couldn't tell who…until she met her gaze.

"Ms. Marler." Doris's voice was raw, her eyes intense.

Blake allowed herself a moment to feel the the mayor's unbroken gaze caressing her body. "Doris," Blake said, without breaking eye contact, "this is Jaime. She went to school with Clarissa. We were just catching up."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment as the rest of the room faded away. Finally, Doris blinked before turning to Jaime with her most charismatic smile. "Of course. Nice to meet you, Jaime." They shook hands and Doris stood politely to the side while Blake finished her goodbyes. The young woman rejoined her friends at the bar.

"I…I'm sorry. For being late," Doris managed, struggling with the unexpected emotional turmoil Blake had unwittingly provoked.

"No need to apologize," Blake smiled. "I knew you'd be here if you could."

"You did?" Doris smirked. "Well that makes one of us," she worried an invisible spot on the ground with her shoe.

"And I want to apologize to you." Doris looked up. "For being…occupied when you got here." _You thought I was with someone else, and you didn't like it._

"You don't need to explain," Doris responded quietly.

"No?" Blake asked just as gently, trying to ignore how alive she felt when in the mayor's presence. "Perhaps not, but I wanted to. Please sit?"

Doris took a seat next to Blake. Her nerves were frayed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She told herself she should go home, but she knew this was the only place she wanted to be. She could think of little else since leaving the party on Saturday.

Blake watched her carefully. "You look like you could use a drink." Blake flagged a waitress to take their orders. "I don't want to waste your time, so maybe we should get started." Doris nodded.

Two hours and several drinks later…

Blake threw her head back in laughter as Doris described the day Olivia caught her in the bar. The redhead's skin was flushed and dewy – Doris suddenly flashed on what she might look like in bed, head thrown back in ecstasy instead of laughter. She would do anything to keep this woman laughing.

Blake wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "And what made you think wearing a hat made you invisible?" The woman burst into giggles…again. Her notepad lay discarded on the table between them.

Doris had relaxed a bit too, removing her jacket and rolling up her shirtsleeves. She reclined next to Blake, her arms spread wide across the back of the booth. Their heels lay abandoned on the floor under the table. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," Doris admitted shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed," Blake shook her head. "I've been on my own a long time and know what it feels like to crave…companionship."

"You do?" Doris teased.

"Of course," Blake shrugged. "Most nights, I can take care of myself just fine but there are times when you need to feel someone's weight against you, their skin on your skin," she blinked happily, giving Doris a good looking over. "I feel like I learned so much tonight. I can't believe I thought lesbians didn't kiss for the first year just because Olivia and Natalia took things slow."

"We're not aliens, Blake. We have the same hang-ups and heartaches that straight people do. I mean, take a look around this bar," she gestured to the couples in various states love and lust. "Some of these young women would not be afraid to have sex on this table, right in front of us, if the mood was right."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Blake teased.

Doris ignored her, continuing, "and others, like that couple by the window, I know personally happen to be very old-fashioned. No kisses until the third date and no sex for…well, I'm not actually sure if they've even had sex yet." Doris sounded disgusted. "Everybody likes something different."

"And what do you like, Doris Wolfe?" Blake flirted.

"Do you really want to know?" she pinned Blake with a heated look. The redhead nodded. "I get off on making women feel good. I give them whatever they want. For some, that means gentle, breathy kisses over every inch of their bodies. Others like it rough, a bruising kiss that ends with a bite, leaving the taste of blood in your mouth." She took another drink, watching intently as Blake's chest moved up and down. "For some women it's about passion…they want to be kissed off their feet..." Blake and Doris stared at each other as the air around them grew dense with feelings neither of them dared put words to.

Doris's fight-or-flight mechanism kicked in. "It's…it's late Blake. We should probably wrap this up."

"Oh, please wait. I just have one more topic on my list for tonight," she referenced the discarded tablet.

Doris rolled her eyes, rewarding Blake with an affectionate smile. "And what might that be?"

"A few months after the wedding-that-wasn't, Olivia took Natalia out for dinner and dancing. It was one of the ways they "introduced" their relationship to the rest of Springfield. I'd like to mock up some scenes for Natalia to review, but I need to get a better picture in my head." Blake popped out of the booth and padded barefoot the jukebox in the corner. A few seconds after making her selection, the strains of "Goodnight Sweetheart" filled the bar. She walked back over to Doris with her hand out. "Dance with me mayor?"

Doris could think of a million reasons to say no. It was late. They'd been drinking. This was Blake, for god's sake. But there Blake stood with a glint in her eye, hair tumbling down her back, and a dress that was hugging her in all the right ways. Doris rose, taking Blake's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Doris smoothly turned Blake around before pulling her close, taking Blake's right hand in her left and wrapping her right arm tightly around the redhead's back. Blake placed her left hand on Doris's shoulder, looking up at her in surprise as Doris moved them in a tight step touch pattern around the floor. "You can dance! Will wonders never cease?"

"Arthur Murray. 10 lessons." She whispered in Blake's ear, "Don't tell anybody."

A chill ran up Blake's spine and she felt unsteady until Doris's warm arms gripped her tighter. She fought to maintain some level of professionalism, returning to the topic at hand. "I'm glad we're doing this. It's definitely different than dancing with a man."

"Do tell." Doris turned her again before bringing her back to a tight embrace.

"Well, first of all, you smell really good."

"Anything else?"

"And you feel…different. Soft…and hot," Blake panted. "I can feel you everywhere," she looked up at Doris and felt her breath catch.

Doris was nodding but she could barely hear what Blake was saying because her heart was pounding in her ears. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Come here," Blake pulled Doris down for a gentle but very wet kiss.

Doris may have been surprised, but she wasn't stupid enough to resist. They took their time, exploring each others mouths. Doris moaned - Blake knew how to kiss. Eventually, realizing there wasn't any music playing, she gently pulled away from Blake's embrace.

"Blaaaake…we can't do this."

"Why?" Blake asked. "I want to…" she reached up for Doris's mouth again.

Doris held Blake's face in her hands. "I do too…but you've been drinking…and there are rules about these things. Come on," she said reluctantly. "I'll call us a cab."

The ride to Blake's house was spent in thoughtful silence as the two women mentally reviewed the events of the night. Doris knew that Blake wanted her but didn't know what to do with that information. Blake was a dangerous combination: smart, funny and wickedly sexy. Oh, and probably straight. But that kiss! Well, maybe just straight-_ish_. And while Doris could definitely imagine fucking Blake senseless in every room of her house - oh how she had imagined it! – she knew in her heart that Blake was simply not one-night-stand material.

The cabbie stopped in front of Blake's house and Doris asked him to wait while she walked her to the door. "Will you come in?" Blake's eyes were almost purple with desire.

Doris fought to maintain control, when all she wanted to do was take Blake, right there in the doorway. "Believe me I'm tempted, but I don't think that's good idea." She kissed Blake on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." Doris turned to walk down the front steps.

"Doris?" Blake called. The mayor paused on the steps but didn't turn around. "What kind of woman am I?"

In a flash, Doris turned, stunning Blake with a ferocious kiss, pinning her against the door and thrusting her tongue deep into the redhead's mouth. Blake's arms went around the mayor's neck as she moaned into the kiss. Doris devoured Blake's lips as her hands roamed the redhead's body. The mayor wrapped her arms around Blake's back, lifting her up and encouraging Blake to wrap a leg around her waist. Doris pushed her thigh against Blake's center. The redhead growled, gripping Doris's bottom lip with her teeth as the mayor cupped her breasts roughly.

Blake's eyes closed and from the way she was moaning and thrusting against the mayor's thigh, Doris could tell she might be on the verge of coming. With great effort, she began to slow their movements, stepping away gradually until Blake had both feet on the floor. Blake nodded but didn't say anything, mostly because she was still catching her breath. Doris cupped the redhead's flushed face in her hands, kissing her gently, before turning to head back to the cab.

The mayor waited until Blake was safely inside before handing the cabbie a hundred dollar bill. "You didn't see any of that."

Looking in the rearview mirror, he could see that the woman's eyes were fierce. "See what?" The cab drove away from Blake's home and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon when Olivia parked her car outside of Company. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Olivia took a deep breath – she loved Springfield in May. School was on early dismissal that day and Olivia and Natalia had promised Emma a picnic in the park. The past few weeks had been particularly hectic as they'd negotiated a major contract with the National Education Association for their annual conference in the fall. Olivia knew they all needed some quality family time together - and some fresh air.

As she approached the take-out counter, Buzz Cooper was there to greet her with a smile. "My favorite hotel magnate," he kissed her on the cheek. "Why is it you look more beautiful every time I see you?" he asked honestly.

"Oh Buzz, you're such a flirt. I _love_ it," she laughed affectionately. "But I think you know I'm taken."

"It seems that all the best girls are, regrettably," he sighed. "Speaking of girls, how are Natalia and Emma?"

"Couldn't be better. I can't believe Emma is finishing another school year – they grow up so fast."

Buzz nodded, counting time in his head. "And don't you and Natalia have a first wedding anniversary coming up soon? I think I remember trotting out my suit this time a year ago."

"Indeed, we do." Olivia smiled.

Buzz thought, not for the first time, how much Olivia had changed over the last few years. But that wasn't exactly true. She was still the same glamorous, sexy, formidable and, when it came down to it, fiercely loyal woman that Buzz had always known her to be. But, Natalia's love had transformed her into something more – he could see that she was at peace, probably for the first time in her life. Although it would surprise many, he was so happy that Natalia provided Olivia with what she needed, because he loved this new Olivia even more than the one he almost married so long ago.

"Well, have a great lunch today. I cut Emma's sandwich just the way she likes it. Threw in some snickerdoodles too, made fresh this morning."

"Thanks Buzz, you're the best." Olivia squeezed his arm before turning to leave. Company was mostly empty that afternoon but there was one patron sitting at a table near the back, pencil clamped in her mouth, as she typed away on a laptop computer. Olivia considered Blake for a moment and then checked her watch. She had time before she needed to meet Natalia and Emma at the park.

As Olivia approached the table, she could see that its surface was littered with notebook pages, half empty coffee mugs and a large thesaurus. Blake was so engrossed, that she didn't even see Olivia until the woman was standing right in front of her. "Oh! You startled me, Olivia." Blake closed her laptop and quickly began to tidy her workspace.

"Don't go to any trouble, Blake. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You didn't." Blake removed her reading glasses so that she could rub her eyes. "I needed a break anyway. Please sit down."

She took a seat next to Blake. "How's the book going?" Olivia asked casually.

Blake looked a little nervous. "Really well, I think. I hope I'm doing your story justice." It was hard to read Olivia's expression so she continued, "Actually, I wasn't sure what you would think of all this. I know that Natalia is excited about the project but I wasn't sure how YOU would feel…" she finished, uncertainly.

Olivia finally smiled, letting Blake off the hook. "Relax Blake, I won't bite." _Unless necessary_, she thought to herself. "This is Natalia's project and I'm happy to support it." Blake looked skeptical. "I mean it. I trust her judgment completely and am happy to help in any way that I can."

"Really?"

"Really."

Blake let out a breath of relief. "That is so good to hear Olivia, because I have so many questions to ask you!" Blake began to rifle through the notebook pages. "Like, when did you first realize you were attracted to Natalia? And, was it explicitly sexual? Or more of a romantic kind of attraction? Also, do you identify as gay now or more just…gay-for-Natalia?"

Olivia put her hands in the air as if to ward off a bear attack. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down, Blake. I'm not sure how I feel about all this…sharing."

Blake tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh. Well, I can understand that. It's just that…I was hoping to get your opinion on some things. I mean, I can _imagine_ what it might be like to suddenly find yourself attracted to another woman, a woman you thought you already knew but were beginning to see in a different light..." Olivia noticed that Blake's cheeks were turning pink. "But I kind of wanted to confirm that with you, to get an idea if I was on the right track." Blake looked down at her hands.

Olivia sighed, checking her watch again. She still had an hour before she needed to meet Emma and Natalia. _When DID I become such a softie? _She thought of Natalia. _Oh yeah, that's when._

"Okay, Blake – let's do this."

Blake sat entranced as Olivia took her time describing the events that led up to her graveyard confession to Natalia. It was clear to Blake that Olivia had suffered greatly during this time – questioning who she was, trying and failing to suppress what she was feeling, living in constant fear that Natalia would reject her, ruining their friendship and traumatizing Emma. A blind man could see how much Olivia loved Natalia and would do anything to make her happy. Again, Blake found herself so moved by the sacrifices these women had made for each other, risking everything they knew, and by the happiness they had found on the other side. There is no way that the Olivia of a few years ago would have been able to share this story with someone so openly.

"Thank you, Olivia." Blake wiped a small tear from her eye. "Natalia's a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one."

Blake looked thoughtful. "It's hard to imagine that loving someone – either physically or emotionally – could be seen as something hurtful." Olivia gave her a look. "I mean, I know there are stigmas about same-sex love, obviously…"

"Honestly?" Olivia interrupted. "It was never so much that Natalia was a woman. It was opening my true self up to the person in the best place to destroy me, allowing her to see parts of me I had never shown to anyone else and praying that she would still be there at the end of the day. This was a level of trust I had never been to, a level I don't think I even knew existed."

Olivia could see that Blake's thoughts had turned inward. She took Blake's hand, squeezing it gently to emphasize her point. "But it was worth it. Natalia MADE me see that it was worth it."

Blake nodded, but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I don't know what to do…"

"I think you do." Olivia challenged her, "I think you do."

Blake nodded, rewarding Olivia with a small smile.

Olivia collected her purse and the lunch bag before rising to go. She put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "I think you could be the best thing to ever happen to Doris Wolfe." She leaned in close to be sure that Blake would understand her next words. "But if you hurt my friend, I will _bury_ you."

Olivia strode to the door without looking back. "Good luck with the book!" she called.

Blake sat in contemplative silence, plotting her next move.

* * *

><p>Doris Wolfe walked out of the boardroom, checking her phone as she moved swiftly down the hallway with purpose.<p>

A few seconds later, a balding middle-aged man erupted from the same room. He broke into a trot to catch up with the mayor. "Wolfe! Doris!"

The mayor slowed down but didn't stop or turn around, so the man continued, huffing alongside of her. "Was there something you needed, Alec?"

Alec Albano's face was pink and beads of sweat had formed at his temples. "You can't do this." He grabbed her arm. "We had an agreement."

The mayor stopped in her tracks, pinning the man with the coldest, most dangerous glare he had ever received. "Remove your hand." she commanded.

The man complied but continued his diatribe. "We had an agreement! My company is bringing jobs into this community. How would your constituents respond if they knew you were responsible for tanking this project?"

Doris checked her phone again – she looked almost bored. "The agreement, Mr. Albano, was for 230 skilled-trade positions. Jobs with benefits and pensions. Your revised proposal is for well under two hundred, and many of those will be for minimum wage or temporary workers. I cannot and will not offer you tax concessions for anything less than what we discussed."

The man gaped at her, stunned. "Are you serious?! The original agreement was made three years ago! Have you looked at the economy recently? Based on the updated projections, I'd barely be able to keep my head above water!"

Doris stopped again to turn towards the man, laughing. "Well then I guess you'd better start swimming."

"You are certifiable if you think…"

"Oh, cut the crap, Alec," Doris interrupted. "Just who exactly do you think you're trying to fool? I_ know _where your money comes from. I know about the government kickbacks and the Swiss tax shelters and the "family money" in Chicago that funds the legitimate arm of your businesses. FIND the money."

"And if I can't?" The man was rattled.

"Well, let's just say I don't think you're bosses would be too happy to learn that you were running into so much red tape with city council, the EPA and OSHA without me there to smooth things over."

"Doris, you know me. You know I need this project to go through." The man was becoming unhinged. He looked around the hallway as if someone might be watching him. "Can't you do an old friend a favor?"

Doris cupped her hand to his face, "Oh Alec." The man looked hopeful. "We were never friends." She patted his cheek lightly. "I want those jobs. Every. Last. One." Doris turned to walk away.

"You are one stone cold bitch, Doris Wolfe!" the man practically shouted at her back.

Doris kept walking, "You just noticed?"

It was well after 8 o'clock by the time Doris made it back to City Hall. She nodded to the security guard manning the rear entrance and checked her phone again to see a text message from Olivia:

**_BLAKE IS HOT 4 U – GIVE HER A CHANCE_**

The mayor rolled her eyes, sighing. Olivia always texted like a 14-year old.

It had been two days since she and the gorgeous redhead had shared a mind-blowing kiss on Blake's front porch. Doris had promised to call Blake the next day, but she hadn't. What was the point? What was the best foreseeable outcome of getting involved with this woman? A few nights of the hottest sex she'd had in years? Maybe…hopefully…but then what?

Doris climbed the steps to the second floor, mentally reviewing the same argument she'd had with herself over and over that week. Even if she could believe that Blake was genuinely interested in her, outside of needing some fodder for this so-called book project, what would the future look like for them? _Sorry Blake, I can't have any kind of a social life because I'm always working. Yes, that terrible thing you read about me in the paper is true. And no, I'd prefer we not be photographed together so my political enemies won't come after you in order to get to me._

Doris shook her head ruefully. _Who would want that kind of life?_

The hallway was dark, but Doris could see a soft light emanating from her partially opened office door. She approached cautiously. From the doorway, she could see Blake Marler curled up in one of her guest chairs, reading a book. Doris wanted to smile, but forced herself not to.

Blake sensed the mayor's presence and looked up, removing her reading glasses. "Hey," she smiled.

"Blake," she greeted the woman formally. "How can I help you?" Doris proceeded to her desk and began searching the depths of her briefcase for nothing whatsoever.

Blake was undeterred. "Brian let me in. I brought you some dinner." Blake set a takeout bag from Company on the edge of the mayor's desk. "He says you're always here but he hasn't seen you eat lunch or dinner in over a week."

Doris laughed sardonically. "He's worried I'm a vampire."

"Actually, he speaks very highly of you." Doris looked disgusted. "Why does that surprise you?"

"He doesn't know me very well." Doris took a seat at her desk and tried to regain control of the conversation, which was hard considering that Blake was wearing a formfitting v-neck sweater dress in the deepest of greens that could have been made for her, it fit so good. _Why does she have to be so attractive?! _Doris couldn't believe how aroused she was getting just from looking at the redhead.

"Look, Blake. Let's be honest with each other. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression the other night. I thought you might be good for a roll in the hay, but in the sober light of day…you're just not my type." Doris faltered when she thought she saw a hurt look in Blake's eyes but forced herself to continue. "It's nothing personal. I can give you the names and numbers of a few women who might be interested, if that's what you're into now." Her words had been carefully chosen and designed to hurt. _This is for the best._

Blake looked at the mayor for a long second before breaking into polite applause. She laughed, walking around to where Doris was sitting and sat on the edge of the desk, facing her. "That's a great speech. I bet you won a lot of cases when you were District Attorney."

"Uhh…" Doris began to sputter.

Blake covered Doris's mouth with her finger. "It's my turn." She pushed Doris's chair back from the desk so that she could sit across her lap. As she spoke, she traced the line of the mayor's delicate gold necklace with her finger. "I appreciate that you're trying to protect me…from you, but that's not what I want." Blake motioned around the mayor's office. "You don't think I know what this world is like?" She shook her head. "You can't scare me away that easily."

"What _do_ you want, Blake?" Doris gripped the armrests of her chair to keep herself from touching Blake where she shouldn't.

The redhead took Doris's left hand and placed it inside of her dress, brushing across one very erect nipple, to rest over her heart. "Can you feel that?" Blake panted.

Doris swallowed hard, nodding – Blake's heart was pounding.

Their faces were inches apart. "That's not just lust. You know it and I know it. I can see it in your eyes." Blake leaned in close, her lips ghosting over Doris's. "What you do to me?" she whispered. Blake's eyes clouded with desire. "This is real." She took Doris's face in her hands. "I want _you_..._all_ of you...whatever that means." She kissed Doris slowly, gently and deeply – as if she was trying to taste every part of the mayor's mouth, as well as her soul.

Any resolve that Doris had been clinging to evaporated when she felt Blake's warm body moving against her. She wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, pulling her closer. With Blake's insistent mouth pressed against hers, Doris could feel something inside herself begin to yield, the first of many walls beginning to collapse. It was dangerous and scary…but also wonderful.

Doris growled deep in her throat, running a hand up Blake's thigh, underneath the edge of her dress. Blake knew she was just seconds away from being bent over backwards on the mayor's desk. She laughed unsteadily, pushing Doris firmly but gently away with a hand to her chest. "I want you Doris Wolfe, but not in your office." She looked around. "Not the first time, anyway."

Doris pressed her forehead against Blake's, breathing heavily. "When can I see you?" she whispered. Her voice was raw and emotional in a way that Blake had never heard before.

Blake rose from the mayor's lap, smoothing her dress as she walked over to pick up her book and her purse. "Sunday dinner. 2pm – my place. I'll cook for you." She returned to the desk, leaning over to kiss Doris firmly on the lips. "Don't be late." Blake walked out of the room without looking back.

"I'm in trouble." Doris panted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia could smell the coffee before she even entered the kitchen. There on the counter was a perfectly brewed cup in her favorite mug – two creams, no sugar. And next to it, on a brightly colored cloth napkin sat a freshly made blueberry scone. _I am soooo spoiled_, Olivia thought for the millionth time.

Natalia was out dropping Emma off at soccer practice. Before leaving, she'd taken the time to ensure that Olivia would have this small pleasure to wake up to. Olivia, meanwhile, had used the opportunity to sleep in and now sat lounging on the couch, still in her robe, enjoying the spoils of Natalia's labor.

In the chair next to her sat two enormous baskets full of clean laundry, fresh from the drier. Natalia must have run out of time this morning because she _never_ left clean clothes in the basket. "That's how wrinkles are born!" had practically become a family motto. Olivia scowled at the baskets, wishing them away with her mind. It didn't work. _I wonder if I could pay someone to come and fold this laundry before Natalia gets back_? She searched her phone, as if hoping to find a contact for 24-hour, in-house laundry folding. There wasn't one.

"The things I do for this woman!" Olivia moaned dramatically before carrying the baskets into the laundry room to be folded. She barely knew where to begin. "Come on Olivia, you can do this. Start with what you know!" She collected a few bras from the pile, folding them in half and stacking them neatly on the counter.

Olivia was startled out of her little pep talk when her cell phone buzzed. She balanced the phone in the crook of her neck and continued folding. "Well if it isn't the Casanova of Springfield!" she teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Doris Wolfe was wheeling her way through the local wine store. Her cart contained so many bottles it looked like she was planning a wine tasting for thirty – and had become really difficult to steer. She bumped into an end cap, tipping over a sign. "Damn it!" she shouted. Doris rarely bothered to keep her voice down.

"What's the problem, chief?" Olivia tried to sound sympathetic as she wrestled with one of Natalia's camisoles.

"What's the problem? What's the problem?! The problem is, Olivia, that I took your stupid advice and now I have a date with…..and do you know how long it's been since I've done this? I don't even know if I've ever done this!" Doris was spinning around in circles amongst the Brazilian reds. When she stopped to look at one in more detail, the room kept spinning.

"Okay, okay, okay – calm down." Olivia said seriously as she worked her way through Emma's socks. "You can do this. You're the mayor, for Christ's sake! Doris. Fucking. Wolfe."

"I know, I know."

"Say it back to me."

"I'm Doris fucking Wolfe," she managed, halfheartedly.

"And you can do this." Olivia came upon one of her favorite pairs of Natalia's panties, grinning.

"And I can do this," Doris said, with a little more energy.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"Umm…" Doris thought for a moment. "I need one red and one white wine that will go with every conceivable meal Blake might serve on Sunday." She looked through the cart. "So far I have wines for fish, chicken and steak…but what about seafood?"

"Umm…" Olivia mimicked her, "that's totally crazy. Go up to the front and Maury will pick you out two wines that will go with everything. And PS? You're allergic to shellfish so that's off the table anyway. And PPS do you really think Blake is inviting you over for your wine-picking skills?" When she came to the end of the socks, there were three odd ones left over. Looking around, she quickly tossed them back into the dirty clothes bin.

Doris was silent for a long time. "But shouldn't I bring her something…like a gift or…."

Olivia rolled her eyes. _When did Doris become such a mushball_? "That's a nice thought Doris, but totally optional. If you think of something simple," she paused, hearing Doris's wheels turning, "that isn't CRAZY, then go for it." The sound of the back door shutting told her that Natalia was home.

"Olivia?!" Natalia called to her.

"Who's that?" Doris asked.

"It's Natalia," to Doris; "I'm in here!" to Natalia

"Are you folding laundry?!" Natalia was in shock.

"I need you to focus on MY problem," Doris wailed.

"I can't believe you're folding laundry." Natalia's voice had dropped to its lowest register.

"I just…I just want this to be nice. I want her to still like me by the time dessert is served. Blake is really…I just want to make a good impression, is that so crazy?"

While Doris rambled, Olivia felt Natalia moving behind her. The younger woman reached around, untying the belt on her satin robe and removing the garment from her shoulders. Olivia stood naked in front of the dryer as Natalia ran her hands up the back of her thighs, squeezing her ass.

"We have two hours before I have to pick Emma up," Natalia purred.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned.

"Mmm, what? Listen lady, I've been your shoulder to cry on more times that I can count. Do you remember…"

Olivia lost track of what Doris was saying when Natalia slid her hands around to cup her breasts, pinching the hardened nipples roughly. She could feel Natalia's teeth biting a path up her spine.

"Mmm hmm…" she hummed.

"…I think we can all agree that I was a big part in stopping that whole Natalia and Frank wedding fiasco with my superlative MC'ing skills…"

Olivia braced herself against the dryer, widening her stance as Natalia swiftly slid her right hand down between the blonde's legs, running her fingers deftly through the slickened folds. The phone clattered to the floor as Natalia circled Olivia's clitoris in the familiar rhythm that always made her come.

"Olivia? Are you still there?" Doris asked suspiciously.

Olivia bit her lip when she felt the fingers of Natalia's left hand pressing inside her from behind. "Oh god….fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" she whispered, begging.

"Wait a second. Are you two doing what I think you're doing?" Doris sounded disgusted, but was not entirely surprised. _Those two are like bunnies_. She dropped the call to give them some privacy and wheeled her cart to the front of the store.

"I'm Doris. Fucking. Wolfe – and I can do this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Doris drove around town in circles so she wouldn't arrive at Blake's house any earlier than two o'clock, and wouldn't be any later than 2:05. She hadn't slept much the night before and woke before dawn, restless. Her daily 5-mile run along the lake had helped to calm her nerves somewhat, but Doris still ended up changing her outfit twice before heading out to meet Blake. She'd finally settled on cropped chinos with a white cotton oxford shirt and penny loafers. A nice balance between casual and chic, she hoped.

While part of Doris might have been embarrassed she was displaying the nervous pre-date jitters of a teenager, the other part didn't care – she wanted to be at her best for Blake.

Those jitters reemerged when Doris pulled her BMW up in front of Blake's house. Grabbing the wine bag and a small package from her trunk, she quickly brainstormed excuses for leaving on the way up the sidewalk. _Maybe there's a city emergency…I could call in a quick bomb threat. No, that won't work – stupid phone traces. Tell her I'm having heart palpitations? It's kind of true…_

Before she knew it, Doris was walking up the steps of Blake's front porch. She took a moment to reminisce – this is where the couple shared their second kiss. _And it was a good one_, she grinned to herself. The mayor paused for a long minute before raising her hand to knock on Blake's door.

Before she could, the door opened on its own and Blake emerged, smiling. "Hi there."

"Hi." Doris swallowed, taking Blake in. The redhead was wearing white capri pants and a light cowl neck sweater in deep aubergine, her feet were bare. She looked radiant.

Doris realized she must have been staring. "Uh, these are for you." She handed Blake the wine and the package a little awkwardly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said softly, rising up on tiptoe to kiss Doris on the cheek. "Same to you. Come on in." Blake took the mayor's hand, leading her inside.

Blake's house was much like Blake herself – warm and colorful, tasteful but with a sense of fun. The floor plan was open concept, with the kitchen adjoining the living and dining areas, making it a perfect set-up for entertaining. The tantalizing aroma of garlic, basil and other spices wafted from several pots simmering on the stove. "Dinner smells great," Doris said, meaning it.

"I hope you like Thai food." Blake stirred through one of the pots on the stove before turning to the wine Doris had brought. "These look fabulous. How about we start with the white?" she handed Doris a corkscrew and two glasses.

As their fingertips brushed, Doris felt an overwhelming desire to grab Blake and kiss her senseless.

"Do you mind setting us up?" Blake asked.

"Of course!" Doris practically shouted, startled out of her erotic haze. She was grateful to have something to do with her hands.

Blake smiled knowingly because she was feeling the same way. She gathered some vegetables to chop so that Doris could collect herself in private.

The mayor filled their glasses and took a generous gulp before sliding Blake's across the large center island to where the redhead was slicing onions. Doris wandered around the dining area casually to clear her head, smiling in appreciation at the large wall of family photos. "This is nice," Doris said, recognizing most of the faces. "Is that Jason and Kevin?" she pointed at a photo of two handsome young men standing in the woods, wearing backpacks.

Blake looked up, smiling. "Yes, can you believe it? All grown up…they backpacked through Europe last year. I was disappointed when they settled down in Portland, but they really love it there and business has been good so far. They're opening a second coffee shop next year," she said proudly.

"And below them I see Clarissa – is that at orientation?"

"Yes, my baby, a college student!"

"Will she be home for summer break?"

"No, unfortunately. She won an internship a CBS in New York. She's so excited." Blake slid the large pile of onions into a pan of sizzling oil and garlic on the stove. "And what about Ashlee? Natalia tells me she's been a godsend at the Beacon – it seems she's found her calling in event planning."

"She has," Doris smiled. "I'm really grateful that Olivia gave her this opportunity. The responsibility has been good for her and the fact that she's doing so well…I'm just really proud. She's a good girl."

Blake smiled, charmed by the love Doris was displaying for her daughter. She felt privileged that the very private mayor was sharing her feelings so openly. Doris continued around the room, pausing to look at a candid shot of Blake and Ross Marler, smiling.

Blake eyed her carefully. "Sometimes I forget that you knew Ross…that you worked together."

"That we did." Doris took a sip of her wine, moving on. Blake thought she saw something flicker across the mayor's eyes, but couldn't place it. When Doris returned to the island, the look was gone.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Doris seemed eager to change the topic of conversation.

"How are your chopping skills?" Blake smiled.

"Knife work is a mayor's specialty," she joked. "Hand me that pepper."

"Just a second." Blake grabbed a spare apron from behind the pantry door and approached Doris with a twinkle in her eye. The mayor dipped her head so that Blake could slip the garment around her neck. Their bodies pressed together as Blake reached behind her to tie the apron strings, never breaking eye contact. Everywhere their bodies touched felt like fire.

Doris remembered to breath. "You're going to kill me." She sounded resigned to her fate.

Blake ignored her, smiling, and returned to the stove. "Get to chopping, mayor."

The women spent the next twenty minutes preparing dinner together. Blake was impressed by how in tune they were with each other's thoughts and movements as they navigated the small kitchen space. Every once in a while Blake would provide guidance that Doris would then follow religiously, a true perfectionist. But the mayor was also creative, selecting some red pepper flakes from Blake's spice rack to add to the sauce they were preparing. When Blake raised her eyebrows, Doris responded with a simple, "Trust me." The redhead was surprised to find that she did.

Doris, for her part, struggled to control her emotions every time Blake brushed against her or their eyes met. She wanted this woman in a way she was not entirely comfortable with, a way that made her feel vulnerable and weak-kneed. She carried their plates to the table while Blake refilled their wine glasses. As a spontaneous gesture, Doris pulled out Blake's chair, surprising them both. The mayor blushed while Blake graciously took a seat.

The meal was fantastic and the conversation even better. Doris laughed heartily as Blake described her conversation with Olivia about the book from a few days ago. Watching Blake, Doris marveled at how it was possible to feel so tense and so relaxed around someone at the same time. She'd found herself laughing and smiling more with Blake this week than she had in the last several years combined.

"So, needless to say," Blake continued, "I was happy to hear that Olivia is okay with the book project. She is not a woman I would want to cross, I don't care how much Natalia has softened her." She studied Doris. "She's very fond of you, you know."

"Olivia?" Doris sputtered, almost choking on her wine. "Are you sure you aren't thinking of someone else?"

"She told me how she struggled to cope with her feelings for Natalia, and how you convinced her to risk everything and follow her heart."

Doris feigned ignorance. "She exaggerates." The mayor rose to take their plates to the kitchen. When Blake tried to join her, Doris held a hand up, "I've got this – you sit and relax for a minute."

Blake was then treated to one of the most beguiling sights she'd ever witnessed: Doris Wolfe, sleeves rolled up, hand washing pots and pans in her kitchen sink. Blake sipped her wine as she considered the woman before her—strong hands, graceful, efficient movements, alabaster skin. "Are you wooing me, Doris?" the redhead teased.

Doris looked over her shoulder, "Is it working?" She winked, grabbing a clean dishtowel so that she could begin drying. "You forgot to open your present," she nodded at the small package resting on island's countertop.

Blake joined Doris in the kitchen. She leaned against the island, facing Doris at the sink. They were only a few feet from each other. The redhead held the small package in the air, shaking it next to her ear. "Do I get three guesses?" she teased.

"Just open it." Doris turned, smiling. She leaned back against the sink, wiping her hands on a clean towel.

Blake unwrapped the package to find a small notebook of vinyl pages, with suction cups on the back. She looked up in confusion.

"They're called AquaNotes. It's a waterproof notepad you stick up in the shower so that when you have a good idea for the book, you can quickly jot it down," she finished, almost shyly.

"Doris Wolfe. This is just about the sweetest present I've been given in a long time." Blake closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Doris's neck. She kissed the mayor gently, pressing their bodies together. Suddenly, she felt Doris tense and pulled away a little. Blake looked down to see that Doris was gripping the countertop behind her, eyes closed - her expression one of utmost concentration. "What's wrong?" Blake asked, concerned.

When Doris opened her eyes, Blake could see that they were hazy with barely controlled lust. Doris looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey." Blake gently pulled on Doris's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I appreciate that you are trying hold back because you don't want me to be frightened by how much you want me." She braced her hands on either side of Doris. "But that's not what I want."

Blake took a step back, leaning against the island, never breaking eye contact. "I love the way you look at me. I love knowing how badly you want me." She licked her lips. "Do you know how long it's been for me? The things I've thought about you doing to me? Your hands, your mouth…I have a very active imagination…" she laughed throatily.

Doris practically growled, devouring Blake with her eyes.

"Come with me." Blake took Doris's hand, leading her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Doris practically growled, devouring Blake with her eyes.

"Come with me." Blake took Doris's hand, leading her upstairs.

She pulled Doris into her bedroom, which was dimly lit by a few wall sconces and the glow of a gas-burning fireplace. "Sit down." She gave Doris a gentle push towards the large chaise lounge that faced the end of the bed.

Doris bit her lip as Blake pulled her sweater up and over her head, throwing it on the floor. "I love the way you look at me. Did you think I never noticed?" She unbuttoned her capris, sliding them to the floor. The redhead stood in just her black lace bra and panties. Doris's mouth went dry as she took in Blake's firm round breasts, flat stomach and creamy, flushed skin.

Blake took a seat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide. "I've imagined how you might touch me." Blake cupped her own breasts roughly. Doris could see the redhead's hardened nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra.

Doris gripped the edge of the chaise, forcing herself to stay seated. "You are playing with fire, Blake Marler." Her voice was so low, she barely recognized it.

Blake continued caressing herself, dropping a hand between her legs. "I've imagined how your tongue would feel against me, inside of me." Doris could see Blake's fingers moving within of her panties. Blake's eyes closed and her head dropped to the side.

"Don't do that," Doris begged. "I want to make you come."

Hearing the need in Doris's voice, Blake snapped out of her erotic reverie. She quickly removed her bra and panties before climbing onto the bed. There she kneeled, facing Doris. "Can you see how much I want you?"

In the firelight, the fine red hair at the apex of Blake's legs shimmered with the evidence of her arousal. Doris quickly rose, unbuttoning and removing her shirt and pants. Sliding out of her bra and panties, she pushed Blake backwards, climbing on top of her.

For a brief moment, Doris cupped Blake's face in her hands. How many nights had she lain awake, thinking of this beautiful woman she knew she could never have? How many times had she touched herself, pretending it was Blake? The reality was so much more intense, she feared she might come apart in Blake's arms. Something inside her was burning, a fire that Blake had started but would quickly consume them both.

In the next instant, Doris took Blake's mouth, hard, moaning as their naked bodies touched for the first time.

Blake scraped her nails across Doris's back, overwhelmed by sensations that were flooding her body: Doris's beautiful, athletic body, their breasts pressing against each other, Doris's teeth on her neck, their bodies grinding together, slick with sweat and their own arousal. She'd never felt anything like it – no one had ever touched her this way. Without thought, she found herself thrusting frantically against the strong muscles of Doris's thigh. She bit down on Doris's shoulder, trying to ground herself as rings of pleasure began to spiral throughout her body. "Oh god…I think I'm going to come…"

"Wait," Doris begged. "I want you in my mouth." Quickly, she slid down the bed between Blake's legs.

Blake moaned as Doris pressed her hands under her ass, encouraging the redhead to settle her legs over her shoulders. She leaned back on her arms so she could watch Doris place gentle kiss on her mons. Blake shivered with need as Doris began kissing and licking the inside of her thighs.

Doris teased Blake, touching her everywhere but the place Blake needed her to in order to come. "Please," she begged as Doris ghosted the very tip of her tongue over Blake's clitoris.

"Tell me what you want," Doris taunted her, spreading Blake's lips with her fingers and lowering her head. Her tongue slowly traced Blake's swollen lips.

"Oh god…" Blake's back arched off the bed, her hands twisting in the sheets. "Doris, please…I need you…please make me come…" Then, Doris's mouth was on her, sucking and stroking her engorged clitoris, over and over and over.

Doris could feel Blake throbbing between her lips and she knew that she was coming. But she didn't stop, even when Blake cried out again and again. Doris kept up the rhythm, licking harder and faster until she could feel Blake begin to swell and throb again.

Blake held Doris's head in her hands so that she could thrust harder against the woman's mouth. "Feels so good…" she moaned, twisting in the sheets as she came again. Doris held Blake in place with her mouth and her hands until the redhead had absorbed every last ounce of pleasure.

Blake fell back on the pillows, limp and exhausted, as Doris crawled up next to her. They both lay back, staring at the ceiling for several minutes.

"Doris?"

"Hmm?" Doris was still in the fog of afterglow.

Blake turned on her side towards Doris, propping her head up on one arm. "Why didn't we do that years ago?" Blake's finger traced a lazy path from Doris's collarbone down to her stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She watched in fascination as the muscles in Doris's abdomen trembled under her touch.

"Ah…well, it's a bit complicated, isn't it?" Doris managed as Blake's skilled fingers moved to her breasts, circling each nipple until they became painfully erect. Doris lost track of what they were talking about when Blake leaned over, taking one bud into her mouth and sucking hard until Doris cried out. "Oh fuck…"

Blake slid her hand down between Doris's legs, tracing her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers. Doris shivered from head to toe, moaning quietly. "Tell me what you like," Blake commanded, watching Doris's face intently.

"Slow and gentle – make it last a long time." Doris's back arched as she felt Blake's fingers enter her folds, stroking her with the lightest of touches. "Just like that…" she said through gritted teeth.

"You're so beautiful." Blake felt her passion reigniting as she touched the mayor so intimately. "And so wet…" Blake circled Doris's throbbing clitoris until she could feel Doris's hips begin to thrust. She tried to keep her promise and draw the pleasure out at long as possible, but the sight of Doris's beautiful, vulnerable body bucking against her hand was too much. Blake kissed Doris hard on the lips and increased the rhythm of her fingers until Doris came in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

*****************************************************  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do you ever wish the stories you read had soundtracks, like movies do? Well, this isn't exactly a soundtrack, but it is what I listened to over and over while writing this scene: "Foxglove" by Murder by Death - youtube it!<p>

Also, I mess with Blake and Doris's histories a little here…hope that's okay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Blake lay on her stomach near the center of the bed, head pillowed on her arms. She turned to the right to watch the mayor's face.

Doris lay on her side, head propped up on her right hand so that her left could trace lazy circles up and down Blake's naked back. At some point in the night, they'd pulled a sheet up over themselves when the gas-lit fireplace had ended its cycle. But as Doris continued to explore the redhead's back, the sheet had been pushed lower and lower, until it just barely covered her ass. Moonlight streamed through the uncurtained windows, shading their bodies in dark and light. To Doris, Blake looked timelessly beautiful.

Doris seemed pensive, and Blake knew the mayor's wheels were ever turning. "Tell me about you and Ross."

Doris paused her stroking for a brief second, before continuing. "There's not much to tell."

When Blake continued to look at her, Doris realized she wasn't being let off the hook. "We were colleagues. Sometimes, we were on the same side of a case, and other times not. You know he defended Michelle Santos for the Ben Warren murder, and then later Danny for the killing of Carmen Santos. They were tough cases that had a big impact on both of our careers, but we were lawyers and tried not to take those kinds of things too personally, if you can believe it," she laughed darkly.

Doris ran her knuckles lightly around the small of Blake's back. "I guess we both admired each other's ambition. Springfield is small and those interested in politics can't avoid each other. Colleagues, but competitors as well. And, of course, that's how I met you."

Doris's voice was filled with melancholy. Blake wanted nothing more at that moment then to hold the woman in her arms, but she also didn't want to break the spell of Doris's confession, so she tried to keep as still as possible.

As Doris continued, it was clear that her mind was going back to a point in time that she could still remember vividly. "It was in a hallway, outside of one of the courtrooms. You had the twins with you – they were very young – and you and Ross were arguing. He'd told me a bit about you. Ross certainly wasn't one to share his personal feelings very often, but I could tell he loved you very much, in his own way. You were…you _are_ so beautiful, obviously." Doris looked Blake in the eyes for a brief second before returning to her back. "But it was more than that. There was something fierce and wild about you. Like a tiger that's both exquisite and deadly. I fell for you. I fell for you in one moment, and then it was all over. You were with Ross and I had nothing to offer you, so I walked away. Tried to keep my distance." Doris realized she'd been holding her breath as she spoke. When she finally exhaled, it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Blake rolled Doris onto her back, laying between her legs with the side of her face pressed against the mayor's chest. She spoke quietly. "I think I knew. We didn't see each other often-mainly at social gatherings - but looking back, I could feel your eyes on me. I mean, on the outside I might not have known, but inside…" Blake closed her eyes, as if to blot out bad memories. "I was a different person back then. I was ambitious too, but in a different way. The only time I felt fulfilled was when I was controlling someone. If I didn't have the attention of others, good or bad, I felt invisible. I'm glad I didn't know you then – I would have hurt you. I don't think Ross and I could have ever had a healthy relationship, because neither of us had any experience with what that might look like."

Blake looked up at Doris. She wanted to make sure the mayor understood her next words. "Ross is gone now, he's been gone a long time. And while I loved him and have children with him, I know he wasn't the person I was supposed to spend my life with."

Doris bit her lip to prevent any tears from forming in her eyes. She tried to turn the conversation to a lighter topic. "So….now you're sailing the Sapphic seas?"

Blake laughed throatily, her mouth still dry from the prolonged activities of earlier that evening. "I know I'm going to sound like a big hippie, but I think everyone's bisexual."

"Speak for yourself!" Doris snorted.

"Okay, let me be more specific. After Ross went missing, I did terrible things, trying to stay relevant in this town. The Springfield Burns blog? I'm so embarrassed, just thinking about that period of my life. But finally, I hit rock bottom and the only thing that brought me out of it was thinking about my children. I decided to make them my main focus in life. And that's when I realized what real love looks like. It's caring for someone, and worrying about them and being there for them. And those are feelings you could have for a man or a woman." She kissed the center of Doris's chest.

"And the sex part?" Doris pressed.

Blake paused, thinking. "Well, when you care about someone romantically, you want to show them that love, in a physical sense, regardless of what kinds of body parts you are showing love to." She moved up until her lips were just millimeters away from the mayor's. "There was a point, a few months ago, when you were coming to Company almost every day for lunch, and I would watch you watch me. And then I started working with Natalia on the book and thinking about their story and the role you played in it—you know I have to get into the minds of my characters—and my feelings for you started to change. I wanted to get to know you better – and not just for the sake of the book."

"And the sex part?" Doris pressed again.

Blake smiled, climbing up Doris's body until she was straddling the mayor's stomach. Doris groaned as she felt Blake's wetness painting her skin. Her hands moved to Blake's hips as the redhead began thrusting gently against her.

"And the mind-blowing sex is just a bonus." Blake laughed. She stretched her arms high up over her head and Doris almost passed out, she was so alluring.

The mayor had a crafty expression on her face. "So, getting back to the book…I have an idea for a scene you might like." She pulled Blake up, encouraging the redhead to straddle her chest. Blake placed her palms against the headboard and gazed down at Doris. After one long moment of anticipation, Doris leaned up to lick her, very very gently.

"Oh god..." Blake gripped the headboard. "I'm certainly liking it so far…" she moaned.

Doris took her time, even as Blake's hips began to thrust against her with urgency. She wanted Blake to feel every caress, alternating gentle licks to the tip of her clit with long circling strokes of her tongue underneath it.

Blake felt a fire burning deep inside of her. Her movements became more frantic. "Please…" she begged.

Doris pushed her tongue deep in side, fucking her, while the redhead clung to Doris's forearms for support. "Oh god, I'm going to come…" Blake was almost delirious with pleasure.

With a knowing touch, Doris sucked the length of Blake's throbbing clit into her mouth, and the redhead came, bucking against her for several long moments until the last ring of ecstasy left her body. Blake collapsed, exhausted, on top of the mayor.

Doris wrapped Blake in strong arms, bringing the redhead down to rest beside her. The mayor relaxed for the first time in a long time, flushed with passion and happiness, as they drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Day in the Life of a Mayor

5:45am

Doris sat at the end of the bed, buttoning her shirt. The room was still dark – it was just before sunrise. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, the mayor was startled by Blake's sultry voice.

"I hope you're not planning to sneak out the window." Blake lay in bed, covered by a sheet, her head propped in one hand. "My parents don't mind if I have sleepovers…promise." Blake crossed her heart with a finger. She looked so sexy that Doris almost threw up her hands and climbed back into bed. Almost.

"Hey." She knelt at the bed next to Blake's side, taking her hand and kissing the back of her knuckles.

"Hey," Blake responded with a sleepy smile. "I like your hair like this," she tugged on the mayor's pony tail, which made her look about 20 years younger. No one spoke for a few seconds. "I suppose you have to go to work?" It wasn't really a question.

Doris nodded slightly. "It's 'Meeting Monday' – I have to confer with all the City department heads, along with my usual appointments. Going to be a killer day...as in, I will probably kill someone." The mayor looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Doris laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just not used to this morning-after conversation business. What comes next?"

"Well, it's been a while for me too but I think you kiss me and tell me you'll call me." Blake batted her lashes.

Doris held Blake's face in her hands and kissed her gently, but deeply. It was a kiss with promises attached. She pulled back, looking at Blake intently. "I'll call you." Another promise. Doris stood to leave.

"I'll be heating up some leftovers tonight, if you're interested…no pressure."

"I'll try." Doris smiled, leaving the room.

8:35am

Brian knew something was wrong with his boss, he just didn't know what. There were several troubling signs that the mayor might have been ill, or had a stroke, or maybe even developed multiple personality disorder.

His first clue came when he arrived on the second floor of City Hall that morning around 7:45am and found it empty. It was the first time in weeks that he had beaten Mayor Wolfe to the office. Then, she strolled in at 8:30am with two cups of coffee – one for each of them! And that wasn't even the strangest thing. When she handed him a cup, the mayor had complimented his tie! Brian was sure it was the first even remotely personal compliment she had ever paid him in the four years they had worked together.

"It's going to be a long day, Brian," she said with a smile. "I'd like to review the most recent department reports before we commence with today's meetings, if you'll collect them for me?" Doris checked her message pad. Three calls on Friday and two over the weekend from Yvonne Harrison. She crumpled the messages in her hand and threw them in the air, giving a little whoop when they made it into the trashcan.

Unsettled, Brian was happy to leave the mayor's office. Who was this woman? She HATED Meeting Mondays! Well, to be honest, she kind of hated most things. He'd never met anyone that seemed to both loathe every aspect of her job and at the same time, work so hard at it. He'd always suspected that part of the mayor's icy persona was an act, something she needed to do in order to rise to the top as a woman in a field of men. But even underneath that mask, she wasn't exactly Susie Sunshine either. He paused, hearing a noise in the background. _Is she humming?!_

Brian stood in the doorway, holding the mayor's files. Her back was to him as she watered the flowers along her windowsill – flowers that were 80% dead from neglect, mind you. Brian was mistaken, the mayor wasn't humming, she was _singing_.

"I'd love to feel, your hand touching mine and tell me why I must keep working on, yes, I'd give my life, to lay my head tonight on bed of California stars…" the mayor crooned, oblivious to his presence.

Suddenly, Brian remembered Blake Marler's recent visit to the office and put two and two together. He smiled. _I always liked that redhead. _He set the files on the mayor's desk and backed out of the room. _I just hope it lasts._

12:45pm

Natalia and Blake shared their usual table at Company for lunch that day. Natalia liked to think of herself as a fairly progressive woman at this point in her life. In just one year of marriage to Olivia she'd earned more sexual frequent flier miles than most couples could in a lifetime. But even so, she couldn't keep the blush off her face as Blake described the events of the previous evening.

Blake continued, unabashedly, "...and let me tell you, there is a reason that woman's name is Wolfe. She practically devoured me! No one has ever made me feel so attractive, so wanted. And the stamina! Why didn't it occur to me that this would be one of the greatest aspects of being with a woman – endless orgasms! As many as I want! All night long…" Blake put her hand on Natalia's. "And I mean, _all. night. long_."

While she was talking, Blake's voice had risen like a crescendo. Natalia looked around uncomfortably, worried that someone might overhear them.

Blake laughed, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Natalia. I didn't mean to unload all of this on you. You're just the only person I can tell who I know has been through the same thing." Natalia nodded reassuringly. "This has all been so unexpected but so…invigorating! I feel twenty years younger, overnight! I guess it's been a long time," she laughed, sheepishly.

"I'm so happy for you Blake. And for Doris, of course." Natalia looked thoughtful. "For a long time, I thought Doris might be interested in Olivia. I know it's silly…I know that _now_. But they have so much in common and Doris is obviously gorgeous and sophisticated and wealthy..." Blake nodded enthusiastically. "It made me insecure. But, as I got to know Doris, I saw how foolish I was…and how lonely she was. Anyway, I'm just glad that you two are getting to know each other better." She rewarded the redhead with a big smile. "Now you just have to figure out what comes next."

Blake's smile faded a little, remembering Doris's discomfort from that morning. She nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

3:50pm

Doris had just finished a successful meeting with Parks Rec when she decided to make a stop at the ladies room to freshen up before her next appointment with Sanitation. As she made her way down the hallway, the mayor was confronted by an attractive middle-aged African American woman in a sweater set and jeans. She did not look happy.

The smile fell from the mayor's lips as she briefly considered evasive tactics. "Ms. Harrison." she gave the woman a crisp nod, extending her hand. Yvonne Harrison ran the New Horizons Center Against Domestic Violence, which worked to increase awareness of and educate citizens about domestic abuse issues. Their downtown facility was set up to employ over twenty women, or men, recovering from abusive situations. The housing levels above it could shelter up to ten families, and were always filled to capacity. Doris admired Yvonne's mission, but she was just one of many stakeholders in constant competition for city and state funds. During this most recent prolonged recession, those funds had been scarce.

Yvonne ignored the peace offering. "Don't do that. Don't look me in the eye and act like you aren't destroying everything I've worked for, that you aren't destroying the lives of women and children."

Doris forcibly hardened herself, something she had to do every time difficult decisions needed to be made. "Yvonne, we have been over this. I don't know what you want me to do. You had a twenty year lease with the city – a lease that charged you rent at less than 50% of what that property is worth. And now that lease is up. I bought you a year to find a new facility…it's the best I could do. Time is up."

"Oh, someone was bought alright," the woman fumed. "And I know who did the buying: Starbucks, Pepsico and the rest of the corporations that are funneling money into City Counsel to buy their consciences."

"The redevelopment downtown will bring jobs…"

"Minimum wage jobs!" Yvonne interrupted.

"...it will bring jobs, and customers for other struggling local businesses, and lure conferences here that we could never get before. It's a win for the city." Doris could always be persuasive when she needed to, but it was hard in that moment to tell if she really believed what she was saying.

Yvonne stepped into the mayor's space so that she could look her in the eyes. "When you were running for District Attorney you told me you were committed to prosecuting domestic abusers and protecting their victims. Do you remember that?" Doris nodded, almost imperceptibly. "You won my endorsement, not as some political favor to be reimbursed later, but because I _believed_ in you. I believed in _you_, Doris. And now look at you…" She waved her hand at the mayor's outfit, a power suit and heels that cost more than she could pay one of her employees in a month. "Look at what you've become…" she walked away in disgust without looking back.

Doris watched her leave before entering the bathroom. She braced her hands on the sink, hanging her head as she tried to quell the nausea that had risen in her stomach. The mayor looked in the mirror and saw what Yvonne saw – a hypocrite, a snake.

She washed her hands and left the bathroom, pulling herself together for the next meeting.

5:45pm

When the mayor returned to her office that afternoon, Brian could tell that her mood had changed. She barely nodded as she passed him, proceeding directly into her office. He couldn't see her, but the loud clanging noise clued him into the fact that she had kicked her garbage can across the room.

"Son of a…!" he heard her yelp. Those Choos were not made for kicking.

Suddenly the phone rang on the mayor's private line. He jumped to pick it up, thinking she wouldn't want to be bothered, but she beat him to the punch.

"What the hell do you want?!" She practically roared.

"Yes, you are calling at a bad time – it seems to be your special knack in life."

"No, I'm fine," the mayor softened a little. "Just get to the point."

"Well why didn't you say so?! I'll be there in twenty minutes!" Brian heard Doris slam the phone. "Brian! Reschedule my last two meetings – something's come up." Before he could look up, the mayor was swiftly moving out the door.

6:05pm

The Park at Harbor Pointe was one of Springfield's most treasured recreation areas. Surrounding the eastern tip of Lake Springfield, it hosted a playground with sprinkler pads for the kids in summer, well-manicured flower beds, picnic areas, and a variety of street vendors and musicians to keep things lively and entertaining.

Olivia sat at a table, watching as Emma played with a friend from her class on the monkey bars. It was another beautiful day in Springfield and dozens of families were out enjoying the park after school, playing Frisbee and fishing along the edge of the lake. The only thing that stood out as incongruous with this pastoral scene was the businesswoman trudging huffily across the fields towards them, her heels faltering in the high grass. Doris Wolfe was never much of a nature girl, Olivia laughed to herself.

"I'm here for my interview," she said gruffly as Emma ran over to the women, hugging Doris tightly around the waist.

Emma pulled away shyly - they were both a little embarrassed by how fond they were of each other - and offered the mayor a formal handshake.

"I heard you had a list of questions for me. Why don't we get started?"

Doris sat for 45 minutes, patiently answering questions for Emma's essay on local politics for her end-of-the-year Civics project. The assignment was to interview a local leader that she admired and the mayor was at the top of her list.

"Why did you decide to run for mayor?"

Doris thought of all the REAL reasons – money, position, power, control – but was ashamed to say them out loud in front of Olivia and Emma, two people whose opinions she actually cared about. "Because I wanted to help people," she answered quietly.

"Can you name your greatest success in office so far?"

It wasn't that Doris couldn't think of any successes. Her term had gone well and the city was in good shape. Sure, she'd done some wheeling and dealing behind the lines, but that was just a part of politics that couldn't be avoided. The problem was that all she could think about in that moment was New Horizons, and how she had failed them. So instead, she chose a politician's answer: "I think that my greatest success, and the greatest investment this city can make, lies in the future, in the young women and men we are raising that will lead our township into the next millennium."

"Thank you, Mayor Wolfe," Emma smiled demurely. "That was the last question." She jumped up, kissing Doris on the cheek before running back over to the playground.

Olivia's eyebrows shot to the top of her head. "Oh no she didn't!" she exclaimed, in mock exaggeration. She shook her finger at the mayor, "Don't you get an ideas Wolfe – she's too young for you. Besides you're off the market now anyway." Her smile faded when she saw the dejected look on Doris's face. "What happened?"

She told Olivia about her conversation with Yvonne Harrison. The hotel magnate had been one of the largest champions in the redevelopment plan for the downtown area, knowing that it would greatly increase her chances of landing the big conventions that the Beacon needed in order to remain successful. But that didn't mean she wanted to see the end of the shelter. "I had no idea – why wasn't this issue discussed during the original feasibility proposal?"

"Oh, why do you think?" Doris's tone was harsh. "You can't be that naïve. City Council has been drooling over that space for ten years! A women's shelter, in what is supposed to be prime downtown real estate? Even without the decreased rent, it was lowering the property values of the surrounding businesses. No one wants to be reminded of battered women when they're trying to shop," she spat out bitterly. "City Council hushed everything up and greased the lines to push the redevelopment through in less than a year, with the full support of the local business community," she nodded at Olivia. "It's not personal. It's just business." She bit her lip, looking away.

"Do you really believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. It's done and I certainly played my part." She stood up, taking a few steps towards the lake so that Olivia couldn't see her face. "I never felt the need to make apologies for my behavior before now…but things are changing. How can I look at someone in the face and expect them to trust me when I can't even look at myself in the mirror?"

Olivia approached her carefully. "Are you talking about Blake?" Doris didn't respond. "Because Blake knows you Doris, probably better than you think, and she's still around. And me, and Natalia and Emma, and Ashlee."

"I just don't see how this is going to work out."

"What are you talking about?"

"She thinks I'm someone else, someone honorable. She wants to make a new start in life but how's she going to do that with someone like me? The best thing I can do for Blake is to stay as far away from her as possible." She considered the last decade she had spent intentionally avoiding the redhead. "Because that's what I'm good at," her tone dripped with self-loathing.

"Yeah…that was my move too, once upon a time." Olivia took a deep breath. "When things started to get serious, that's when I wanted to bail most." Olivia put her hand on Doris's shoulder. "But you know…there are other moves."

Doris abruptly covered her face with her hands, trying to suppress the tears forming in her eyes. She hated for anyone to see her like this. Olivia gently turned the mayor, so that they were facing each other. She pulled Doris's hands away and cupped her face, wiping the tears from Doris's cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you Doris, but you're a big idiot. You've convinced yourself that you don't deserve happiness and that you could never make anyone else happy, but we already know that's not true – and I'm not talking about Blake. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I know you'd take a bullet for me or Emma or Natalia any day of the week. And you raised one of the most beautiful, compassionate little idiots I have ever met. Life has given you a second chance, you just have to take it!" Olivia punched her on the arm, playfully, trying to break the tension of the moment.

"I'm going to fuck it up."

Doris sounded so pitiful that Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "You're not going to fuck it up. You might TRY to fuck it up, but Team Wolfe won't let you."

"I already fucked up. I was supposed to call." Doris wiped her eyes and straightened her suit jacket, getting her emotions back under control.

"You didn't call?!" Doris looked alarmed so Olivia softened her tone. "Okay, lesson one: you gotta call."

"I think she's making dinner." They looked at their watches simultaneously. It was almost seven.

They stared at each other for a long second before Olivia shouted, "What the hell are you doing, get out of here!"

It was as if a lightning bolt struck the mayor. She paused just long enough to give Olivia a rough kiss on the cheek and kick off her heels before grabbing her purse, hiking up her skirt, and sprinting across the field toward her car.

"Run, Forrest!" Olivia shouted with glee.

Just then, Natalia appeared from the opposite direction carrying a large picnic basket. "I thought we could have dinner together to thank Doris for the interview. I made a casserole." She looked disappointed. "Was that her?" she pointed to the blurry shape moving speedily out of their view. "She forgot her shoes."

"Sorry darling, Doris is needed elsewhere." She smiled at the woman she loved. "And that means more for me!" She dove into the picnic basket, rifling through the food Natalia had prepared.

Natalia rolled her eyes. The quickest way to Olivia's heart was always food. Well, food and other things of course, she blushed. A few minutes ago she had watched Olivia caressing Doris's face and hadn't felt a single pang of jealousy. She was proud of her wife for being such a good friend. She leaned over to kiss Olivia on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Olivia smiled.

"Do I need a reason?" she leaned in for another kiss.

Just then, the blur that was Doris streamed back into view as she sprinted past their table toward the lake, stopping at a flower kiosk. She selected a large bouquet of sunflowers, paid the vender and sprinted back across the field toward her car. And that was the last they saw of the mayor that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blake had been sitting on a barstool at her kitchen island hunched over a laptop for the past three hours. Writing always helped to center her thoughts and this occasion was no exception. The past week had been a whirlwind of new experiences and emotions, but she was feeling extremely hopeful and excited about the direction her life was taking. Her children were doing well, she'd been able to quit her job at Company to write full-time, and she was spending time with someone who was smart, funny and kind – someone she wanted to get to know better. The redhead smiled, remembering their activities from the night before: the way that Doris had pleasured her, over and over again, with such confidence and skill; the look on Doris's face as Blake caressed her; waking up in the night and feeling their warm bodies wrapped around each other. Maybe she didn't know exactly where their future would lead, but that was okay. For now, she was happy to live in the moment, and their moments together had been__good__.

Blake sat back from the computer and stretched her arms overhead, grimacing when she heard a little pop in her right shoulder. The Otalia story had been going well. She had the major plot points mapped out and a good feel for all of the characters involved. Blake was confident that the story she was telling was both compelling and true to reality. The problem was, she kept getting distracted by other story ideas! She glanced down at the last few paragraphs she'd just drafted, part of a larger file entitled __Dorian's Quest__. She had never been interested in writing scifi/fantasy before, but this particular story idea had gotten lodged in her head and wouldn't leave.

__Dorian, of the King's royal army, slipped between sleeping guards to climb the tower where Blair was being held captive. Using only the moonlight to see by, the guardswoman stealthily made her way from stone to stone, up the tower wall. She easily slid through the bars that been designed to keep out much larger men, landing gently on the floor of the chamber. Dorian could just make out the sleeping form of the princess through the thick blanket of darkness that suffused the room. She knelt at Blair's side, taking her hand and kissing the back of her knuckles. __

__The fair-skinned princess awoke with a start, frightened of the stranger. "What rogue is this?" she demanded. __

__Dorian removed her mask, shaking out her long auburn blocks. "I always keep my promises." __

_"___Oh, Dorian! I knew you'd come for me!" she exclaimed as the guardswoman took her mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues col….__.

__DING DONG! DING DONG!__

Blake was startled out of this fantasy by the sudden ringing of her doorbell. She checked her watch, not realizing how late it had gotten. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Doris there bent over and breathing hard.

"I like your sneaks, Flash." She pointed at the fluorescent yellow Reeboks Doris had thrown on to replace the Choos she'd left at the park – she always kept a pair in her trunk. "Are those for me?"

Doris nodded, still a little winded, and handed Blake the bouquet of sunflowers. "Sorry I didn't call."

Blake grabbed Doris by her suit lapels, pulling her upright and kissing her passionately. By the time she pulled away, they were both breathing hard. "C'mon in," she sighed, dragging Doris inside.

Blake found a large vase for the flowers and set them on the countertop. "These are gorgeous, thank you. I'm afraid that dinner will be a few minutes – I got distracted by work," she smiled. "Why don't you have a seat on the couch? I'll bring you some wine." Blake took a few minutes to put some leftovers on the stove before filling their glasses and joining Doris on the couch. They sat in companionable silence for a minute or so. It was nice, but Blake could tell there was something on the mayor's mind. Doris looked exhausted and was more than a little disheveled. "Tell me about your day."

Doris suddenly came to life, smiling widely. "I had a great day – very productive. You?"

"I had a great day too, actually. Lunch with Natalia and lots of good writing." She paused, narrowing her eyes at the mayor. "Now, why don't you tell me how your day really was?"

Doris tried to look shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Listen mayor," Blake took Doris's hand, "when I ask you how you're doing or what you're thinking, I'm not looking for the party line. I'm asking because I care about you, and because everything about you right now says you've had a rough day. So I want to know the truth."

Doris couldn't help but laugh. "I've never played poker before with someone that knew all my tells. Am I really that easy to read?" She threaded her fingers through Blake's .

"No…I'm just that __good__," Blake grinned. "So spill it, Wolfe."

Doris told Blake about her encounter with Yvonne Harrison and the fate of New Horizons, for which she felt responsible. The redhead continued to hold her hand, nodding reassuringly as Doris laid her heart bare – something she rarely allowed herself to do but couldn't seem to prevent whenever Blake was around.

"I'm sorry, Doris," Blake said, meaning it. "It sounds like you did everything you could."

"Did I, Blake? Because I really don't know." She shook her head. "What's the point of being mayor, if I can't even…"

"Wait a second," Blake interrupted. "Do you want to help New Horizons?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, if the mayor can't help them, maybe Doris Wolfe can."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you." Doris was confused.

Blake gave her a sultry look, running a finger from the mayor's ear down to her chin. "Are you going to tell me that there's __anything__ that Doris Wolfe can't do if she wants to?"

Doris shook her head no, hypnotized by this beautiful woman.

"So…help them. I know for a fact that you are capable of __amazing__ things," she said, licking her lips. "And I'll help too, so you know we can't lose." Doris leaned forward to kiss her, but Blake stopped her with a finger to her chest. "But first things first: you need a shower because you are soaked with sweat. Did you run here or something?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Doris sat on Blake's couch wrapped in a borrowed terrycloth robe with a bowl of leftover pad thai in her lap as the redhead paced around the room. Blake had also changed for the night into a white cotton v-neck t-shirt and pink boxer shorts.

"Okay, so they'll need new digs. Office and living space with reasonable rent – could be tough to find." Blake plopped down on the couch next to Doris, turning her head to accept some noodles from the end of the mayor's fork. Fresh from the shower, Doris's hair was wet and her skin a bit flushed. Blake thought she looked absolutely delicious. To avoid losing momentum on their project, she quickly grabbed her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I've maintained my realtor's license even though I'm no longer actively practicing. That means I can log into the MLS system. So…let's set a few parameters." Blake grabbed her reading glasses, scanning the list of properties that populated her screen. "Bloomsbury Park? Not currently residential but can be converted. "

Doris shook her head. "Too industrial – that place is out in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, there's a development called Liberty Group in Northridge that looks promising."

"No good."

Blake looked up, confused. "Why?"

"The kids would have to change school districts. I can't put them through that." Doris explained.

Blake's heart beat a little faster as she looked at the enigmatic mayor. _What would people think if they knew the real you?_ Again, she forced her mind back to the task at hand.

"What about Belleview? That new development on the eastside, over by Harbor Point Park."

"Yes! I was just there today actually."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "For a meeting?"

"An interview, actually." Doris smiled. "Belleview is in a great area. Sort of like a Downtown 2.0. Lots of foot traffic, feels tied to the community. The kids could keep their schools and would have the park to play in…" Doris was thinking out loud.

"It's listed as 'in development', so I'm not sure that they'll have what we need in time. And, I have to think that rent is going to be substantially higher than what New Horizons is used to. I know the listing agent – I bet I can get us more info."

Doris looked at the time. "It's after eight, I guess we'll have to call to—"

Blake was already dialing. "Marcy? It's Blake. How are you? I know, it's been too long! Oh please, you don't owe me anything, I was happy to do it." Blake smiled at Doris, who sat watching her in amazement. _Blake could charm the mittens off an Eskimo if she had to._

"Listen Marcy, I'm calling about Belleview property. I might have an interested party, but I need an ETA on development. Yeah. We're looking at office space and residential. Ten units?" She looked at Doris for confirmation. "Yes, ten. And at least 2000 square feet of office." Blake walked over to her kitchen island so she could jot down some notes on one of her writing pads. "So this would be an ideal set-up then. Three weeks? I didn't realize things were moving so quickly. And can you give me a quote?" Blake paused, closing her eyes. "Yes, I'll let my buyer know. Oh, and Marcy, I noticed there's no seller listed." Another pause. "Okay, thanks Marcy. I'll be in touch. Goodnight." Blake plopped back onto the couch next to Doris.

"So give me the good news first."

"The site is perfect. They already have a lot that fits our needs to a tee and can be ready in three weeks."

"Three weeks? New Horizons' lease is up at the end of this week." Doris was crestfallen.

"So that's problem one. Problem two is the rent." Blake passed the notepad over to Doris.

Doris shook her head. "This is more than twice what they can pay!"

"Couldn't they apply for some grant money or a loan?"

"They have city and state grants that allow them to run the office, pay for staff, Yvonne's salary and rent. Increased rent would mean that Yvonne would have to lay off staff or lose some housing." Doris rubbed her eyes. "I don't think she'd go for either option. Any chance we could get a discount?"

"Which brings us to problem three: the property is owned by Spaulding Enterprises."

"Well, fuck me." Doris threw the notepad in the air.

"Don't give up yet, mayor. Let's start with problem one. If this works out, we'll need living space for ten families for two weeks. Maybe you could ca-"

Doris was already dialing.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in bed, legs crossed, reading from her iPad while Natalia got ready for bed. "Yowza…" Olivia purred, licking her lips.<p>

"Hmm?" Natalia popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. She wore her standard bedtime outfit, an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. Olivia was truly a lucky woman.

Olivia shook her head to clear her dirty mind. "Oh, I'm just reading the story that Blake sent you."

Natalia took a seat next to Olivia on the bed. "Yeah? I was too nervous to open it – how is it?!"

"Well, it's very good…and VERY sexy," she grinned. "But I'm pretty sure it's the wrong story."

"What?! Why? She said she was changing our names and other details…"

"Yeah, well that's not all she must have changed. This story is about a princess and a lady warrior who bears a strong resemblance to a certain mayor we know. And, from what I can tell, they spend most of their free time knocking boots." Olivia laughed.

"No!" Natalia covered her mouth.

"Yes! Take a look at page 37!" Olivia handed her the iPad.

Natalia read for a few minutes. "Oh my…" Olivia noticed that Natalia's skin looked a little flushed. "This is really…"

"Hot?" Olivia's voice was low and husky. "It's been a while since we've tried that move, huh?" she asked suggestively. She leaned over, kissing Natalia on the lips. "So what do you say? Warrior or princess?"

_ZZZRT ZZZRT ZZZRT! ZZZRT ZZZRT ZZZRT!_

Olivia reached for the vibrating phone on the nightstand, ready to throw it out the window.

"Wait!" Natalia shouted. "It's late – it could be an emergency."

Olivia checked the caller id and rolled her eyes. "A dating emergency, maybe." She answered the phone. "This had better be important, Wolfe."

"I need a favor." Doris winced on her side of the phone.

"Name it." Olivia responded immediately.

The mayor's breath caught. This 'best friend' business was new territory as well. "Housing for ten families."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"When?"

"A week from today."

"Ten families, you said?" Olivia did some mental math. "That's just about the number of residents at New Horizons, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Not a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"You know I love a good tax write-off." Olivia teased. "And I suppose you'll need someone on the ground, coordinating the  
>logistics? I have a staff member in mind who I'm sure would love to assist."<p>

"I can't thank you enough, Olivia." Doris was as sincere and as grateful as she had ever been in her life.

"Save it, Doris. Compassion suits you." Olivia smiled. "But I really can only give them those two weeks. I have a conference coming in…"

"Don't worry. Two weeks is all we need. Call you tomorrow with some details."

Olivia hung up the phone. She looked over at Natalia who was still reading the iPad, lips parted, eyes hazy with erotic thoughts. When Natalia looked up at her, Olivia could tell she had one thing on her mind.

Olivia held up a hand. "Just one more second. Hold that thought, okay?" Olivia dialed the phone. "Ashlee? It's Olivia, sorry to call so late." Olivia paused for a long time – Natalia could hear Ashlee chattering on in the background for several minutes. Olivia rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ashlee….Ashlee that's….Ashlee that's great. I look forward to hearing all about the conference when you get back tomorrow. In fact, can you come see me first thing in the morning? I have a special project for you…okay…okay…okay Ashlee…okay…goodnight….goodnight Ashlee." Olivia dropped the call and threw the phone across the room.

Olivia quickly pulled her pajama top off over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up, and turned to Natalia. "So what's it going to be?"

Natalia pushed Olivia back on the bed, climbing up her body until she straddled her chest. The younger woman pulled her sleep shirt up and over her head, tossing the garment aside, before gripping the headboard in front of her. "Tonight, I think I'd like to be the princess," she said as Olivia leaned up to lick her very very gently.

* * *

><p>Doris hung up the phone. Amused surprise painted her face.<p>

"Olivia's a good friend." Blake offered.

"Yes, she is." Doris shook her head, smiling. "Now we just have to secure this property. " She let out a deep breath. "I suppose I'm going to have to go to Alan myself and…"

"No." Blake interrupted.

"What?"

"You said it yourself. You did all you could as mayor. Your name can't be attached to this. To get the job done, we're doing to have to twist a few arms. If it gets back to City Council and the downtown investors that you played any role in what's about to happen, it could jeopardize everything and no one will win. I have an idea that just might end happily for everyone involved."

Doris just stared at her, a little awestruck. "You're amazing."

Blake laughed, blushing. "You make me feel amazing, the way you look at me."

"I've never…" Doris faltered, overcome by emotion.

"Hush." Blake stopped her mouth with a finger. She grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and dropped in on the floor in front of Doris. Then, Blake stood in front of the mayor and slowly removed her t-shirt and boxer shorts. Doris nearly fainted as the redhead knelt on the floor in front of her.

"I really like being with you too." Blake untied the robe Doris was wearing and pulled on her hips until the mayor sat on the edge of the couch. Doris spread her legs, receiving Blake against her body. She moaned when their breasts pressed against each other. The redhead took her time, kissing Doris's lips, and then her chin and then her neck, running her nails up and down the mayor's back. She could feel Doris's arousal against her stomach. "And I've been thinking about you all day."

Blake pushed Doris back against the couch. The mayor's legs wrapped around her waist as she took Doris's breast into her mouth, sucking the hardened bud until Doris cried out. Blake snaked a hand between them, stroking Doris gently with the very tip of one finger. "Oh my god…" Doris moaned, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck.

"I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Blake breathed against Doris's mouth. She circled the mayor's clit a little faster. "Will this make you come?" she whispered.

"Yes." The mayor's eyes were closed tight, her hips vibrated and bounced against Blake's fingers. Blake bit down hard on the pulse point in Doris's neck, circling faster and faster until she could feel the mayor's body tense.

Doris closed her eyes. "That's it, that's it, that's it. Oh god, I'm so close…"

"Hold that thought."

Suddenly, Doris felt Blake's body move away. She opened her eyes, looking down to see Blake licking the inside of her thighs. Her vision went very blurry. "What are you…oh fuck!" she exclaimed as Blake licked a path from the inside of her knee, up her thigh, to the center of her sex, taking one long swipe from the bottom to the top of her clit.

"Oh god…" the mayor's back bowed off the couch. The pleasure she was experiencing was so intense it was almost painful. "Are you sure? You don't have to…"

"You're so wet." Blake began licking Doris's clit in slow circles. She quickly found a rhythm that had Doris bucking against her, but Blake wanted more. She wanted to be inside Doris when she came, so as she was licking, she brought her hand between them again, sliding two fingers slowly inside of Doris. She pushed in and out, in time with the movement of her tongue until Doris came against her, very hard. Doris cried out, gripping Blake's head in her hands. Blake continued licking until every last spasm of pleasure had passed through the mayor's body.

Blake gave Doris a few moments to catch her breath before climbing up to straddle the mayor's lap. She grabbed Doris's face, kissing her passionately. When she pulled away, they were both delirious with renewed arousal.

"Doris?" Blake panted.

"Hmm?"

"I want to do that a hundred more times…maybe a thousand. But first, I really need you to fuck me." Blake brought the mayor's hand between them. The redhead was so wet, that Doris easily slipped inside of her. Blake thrust her hips, taking the mayor's hand as deeply inside her as possible. "You feel so good inside me. I need more." Blake's nails cut into the flesh of Doris's shoulders.

Doris increased her rhythm, wrapping her other arm around Blake's waist, pushing her harder and faster. She loved the feel of Blake's breasts bouncing against her face. Blake was so close. The mayor brought her other hand between them and rubbed her thumb across Blake's clit in time with the rhythm of her other hand.

"That's it...oh my god. Yes…" Blake cried out as pleasure exploded through her body. She continued thrusting against Doris until every last ounce of pleasure had coursed through her body. She collapsed in the mayor's arms, spent.

Doris reached down, grabbing the blanket from the floor to cover them. The last conscious sensation she registered before drifting off to sleep was the beat of Blake's heart against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Day in the Life of a Romance Novelist

6:23am

Blake wouldn't normally take a shower before heading to the gym, but given the extent of the sexual escapades she had engaged in the previous evening, she thought it would be best. The redhead soaped her body thoroughly, smiling as she remembered how she and Doris had stumbled upstairs at some point in the night, laughing in the darkness as they fell into her bed. Blake couldn't remember being so hungry for anyone in her life as she launched herself on top of Doris, thrusting against her thigh as the mayor took Blake's breast into her mouth….

Blake's eyes glazed with arousal as her hand brushed over an erect nipple. She briefly considered touching herself but thought better of it when she considered the long day ahead. Instead, she turned to the waterproof notepad suction cupped to the shower wall, a gift from the mayor herself, and jotted down a quick bullet: -sex with Doris in shower.

When Blake returned to the bedroom dressed in her workout gear, Doris was sitting up in bed, wrapped in a sheet while checking email on her phone. "This is the latest I've slept in a long time. I thought I was in decent shape, but you've really been testing my stamina." She flashed the redhead a sexy grin.

Blake considered Doris for a moment before climbing onto the bed to straddle the mayor's lap. She covered Doris's mouth with the palm of her hand. "Don't take this the wrong way but I really need you to shut up because if you say anything else to me or look at me or even breath on me, there is no way I'm getting out of this bed today, and we have work to do."

While she was talking, Doris had moved one hand down to cup Blake's ass and the other up to squeeze her breast gently. The mayor knew that Blake was unconsciously grinding against her stomach. She mumbled against Blake's hand, "One more for the road?"

Blake's eyes closed and it appeared for a moment that she would lose this battle of wills but suddenly she came to, jumping out the bed in order to put some distance between herself and the intoxicating mayor. Blake shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'll take a rain check," she smirked. "I need to head out soon. Remember: don't go into the office today. It needs to be clear you are not involved. I don't want the name 'Doris Wolfe' within a hundred yards of this transaction."

Doris thought for a moment. "I could call in sick? I mean, I've never really done that, but I'm sure I have sick days…"

"I don't think that will work," Blake interrupted. "I need you visible, but not in the office or out and about, otherwise someone might put two and two together and think you are working on this behind the scenes. Something in public…"

The mayor consulted the calendar on her phone, scanning for an event that would fit the bill. "The Springfield Tennis Invitational is entering semi-final rounds today. I got an invite, but hadn't planned to go. That would keep me occupied until 3pm, maybe? I can have Brian reschedule today's appointments."

"Perfect!" Blake wanted to kiss Doris but knew that would lead to more kissing so she quickly moved towards the door. "There's cereal and fruit in the kitchen. Be sure to eat before you leave, hot stuff. I need you to keep up your energy."

Blake paused in the doorway to look at Doris. Even though they were just getting to know each other, she could tell that her feelings for the mayor were starting to evolve. What started off as sexual curiosity was turning into something more. Doris wasn't just good in bed – Blake enjoyed being with her and found herself missing the mayor when they were apart. While neither had tried to put a label on what was going on between them, Blake already knew it was something special. "I'll call you this afternoon," she promised before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>7am<p>

Blake walked into the gym, turning more than a few heads as she bounded up the open staircase to the second floor. The forty-something had worked hard to maintain her enviable figure, and felt that regular physical activity kept her mind sharp for writing as well. Quite a few story ideas had resolved themselves while she was running on the treadmill. But today, she headed straight for the spin classroom, snagging a bike next to Lizzie Spaulding.

"Hi, Blake!" the blonde greeted her. "Haven't seen you in class for a few weeks."

"I've been such a slacker! Actually, work has been keeping me busy."

"I know how that goes, trust me."

"That's right! I almost forgot – you're doing PR work for Spaulding Industries now, right?"

"Am I ever," Lizzie confessed. "I was reluctant to go back to work for Grandpa but he practically begged me! Bill's not happy, of course, but we could really use the extra income. I just had no idea how challenging it would be to 'spin' Alan into anything but what he is. Sometimes I think he's the most hated man in America!" She shook her head.

Blake touched her shoulder, conspiratorially. "Believe me, honey, I KNOW."

Lizzie laughed, "That's right! You used to have this job. I don't know how you got through it - do you still do any work in public relations?"

"Oh, here and there. Actually, I'm doing some pro bono work for a local non-profit." Blake started to weave her tale. She knew she needed to be convincing in order for this charade to work. "I found a bigwig donor out of Chicago to buy a unit at one of the Spaulding properties over by Harbor Pointe Park – Bella Vista or something…"

"Belleview," Lizzie interrupted.

"That's it! He's going to buy the unit and rent it back to them at a deeply reduced rate. See, this guy's in a bit of an image pickle – something to do with sweatshops in the meat-packing district – so he's hoping this will solve his PR problems. Of course, I'll make sure the press catches wind of his good Samaratinism." Blake laughed. "Is that even a word?" Blake often found that it was much easier to manipulate people when they thought you were dumb. It felt nice to be using her skills for good instead of evil.

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie's interest was piqued. "A _local_ charity you say?"

"I'm telling you Lizzie, if this works out like I've planned, this guy's going to be in the running for Illinois Good Citizen of the Year!"

Blake could see Lizzie's wheels turning even before their spin instructor entered the room.

* * *

><p>9am<p>

Blake waited until a reasonable business hour to call Yvonne Harrison. She had to leave a message, but Yvonne called her back within twenty minutes.

"Hello, Ms. Harrison? My name is Blake Marler and I represent…the Dorian Group. We work with charities to negotiate property agreements that benefit both the non-profits themselves as well as other community partners. We heard through our contacts in Springfield that your organization will be forced to relocate soon. I was wondering, are you available to meet with me this morning? I think we can be of assistance to you."

Blake met Yvonne about an hour later at the Glenside Country Club in the northern part of the city. She felt it set the right tone for a morning business meeting and they'd be less likely to run into someone who would put their nose where it didn't belong, as would likely be the case at the Beacon or Company. Immediately, Blake could tell that Yvonne was a shrewd businesswoman, and would not be easily led down any path she didn't wish to travel.

"Forgive me, Ms. Marler…"

"Please, call me Blake."

"Forgive me, Blake, but you're going to have to explain something to me. I've been searching for an alternative space for over a year. I mean, we knew our arrangement with the city wouldn't last forever, particularly given the current political climate." Blake correctly read that comment as a reference to Doris. "Are you saying you've identified a location that meets our needs without compromise?"

Blake pulled her trump card. "The unit we have in mind is located in Belleview Estates near Harbor Pointe Park. Do you know it?" By the expression on Yvonne's face, Blake could tell she had captured her interest.

"I know the Belleview area, very well actually. There's no way we can afford their rent." Yvonne's tone suggested she hoped Blake would be able to contradict her.

"The Dorian Group intends to negotiate a lease for this property that will fall well within the Center's price point. This will give your organization visibility and a strong connection to the community, and your residents would be in the same school district as they are now, of course."

Yvonne narrowed her eyes at Blake. "What aren't you telling me?"

Blake's initial assessment of Ms. Harrison had been accurate. This deal _was_ sounding a little too good to be true. Time for a reality check. "As you may know, the property is currently owned by Spaulding Industries. Construction on the site took longer than they had initially planned and it's in their best interest to fill the space quickly, but some concessions may need to be made in order to secure the space at the right price."

Yvonne was skeptical. "Concessions such as?"

"You can expect lots of PR. Alan Spaulding will certainly want to be seen shaking your hand on the front page of the paper. Perhaps even a few interviews. Even with a tax write-off, he'll be losing some money on the deal."

"What else?"

Blake hesitated. "It would not be uncommon in this type of arrangement for an organization to re-name itself in honor of its benefactor."

"If you think for one minute that I would ever allow Alan Spaulding to put his dirty hand into any…"

Blake put her hands in the air, conceding Yvonne's point. "We would ensure that Alan has no say in the management of the organization. It would be for appearances only."

"I don't like these kinds of deals, Ms. Marler. I don't like getting into bed with anyone I know I can't trust. I've spent half of my life building this organization to what it is now…" Yvonne hesitated, overcome with emotion.

"Yvonne, I know what New Horizons means to you: it's your family. And if there were any other way, any other property, we would be pursuing it now. We both know that this location gives your staff and residents the best environment possible to overcome what brought them to your door in the first place." Blake took Yvonne's hand. "I promise you. If you let us negotiate this deal, you will not regret it."

Yvonne looked Blake in the eyes. She wanted to believe. "Why haven't I heard of this Dorian Group before?"

Blake hoped the gods would forgive her for continuing this fabrication in the name of a greater good. "Wulfric Dorian likes to maintain a low profile. In fact, nothing comes up when you google his name: that's intentional. As a philanthropist specializing in real estate and PR contracts, he's very selective about the clients he works with. Your cause is one dear to his heart, so he asked me to intercede on his group's behalf. Once a contract is negotiated, we remove ourselves from the picture entirely and the Center is left in your capable hands." Blake presented Yvonne with a simple contract that would grant her power of attorney over real estate transactions on behalf of New Horizons.

Yvonne Harrison pinned Blake with a look as grave as life and death. "I'm putting my life and the lives of my family in your hands, mostly because I have no other choice at this point. We have nowhere to go – nowhere suitable anyway and I've already scrambled for every last dime of funding I can. If you cross us…I will _never_ let you forget it."

"Understood." Blake watched, heart pounding, as Yvonne signed the paperwork. _This had better work_.

* * *

><p>12:04pm<p>

Blake was a little out of breathe when she joined Natalia's table at Company for lunch. "Sorry I'm late, Natalia. It's been a hectic morning."

"You're right on time, actually." Natalia smiled. She wasn't sure if Blake was involved in the project that Doris and Olivia had discussed that morning over the phone and she didn't want to pry. Sometimes, there could be too many cooks in the kitchen that was Springfield, and she was happy to stay out of it for the time being. Besides, she had another project on her mind. "So, did you have a chance to think about what we discussed yesterday?"

"Of course! Your first anniversary is a big deal and we want to make sure everything goes smoothly. I think surprising Olivia is a great idea. We just have to make sure she's not planning something for the same time."

"It's funny you should say that, because I was actually hoping you'd be my spy." Blake looked surprised so Natalia continued. "I mean, if Olivia is planning something, I'm sure she'll tell Doris. If you can keep an ear out and let me know…I can make sure there are no conflicts."

Blake considered Natalia's request for a moment. She and Doris had really _just_ started seeing each other. Was is presumptuous to assume they were close enough to share this kind of information, that they would remain in such close contact over the next several weeks? _Not really_, she answered happily. "Of course," she answered. "You'll be the first to know."

The women enjoyed their lunch while making plans for the anniversary celebration. Blake was just leaving Company afterwards when she got the call she'd been waiting for all day. Could she meet with Alan Spaulding at the estate this afternoon?

* * *

><p>2pm<p>

Alan's secretary led Blake to his office, where he greeted the redhead warmly with a kiss on the cheek. Blake marveled for the millionth time how the people of Springfield could battle and betray each other on a daily basis and still break bread at the end of it all like nothing had happened. She and Alan had their share of disagreements, but at times like this, business was business.

"I'll skip the pleasantries Blake because I know both you and I like to get to the point. I have it from a reliable source that you're representing a third party who's interested in a unit in the Belleview Estates for New Horizons." Blake did her best to look surprised and annoyed. "Don't be mad at Lizzie, Blake. She's just doing her job – almost as well as you did."

"No offense, but what does it matter to you, Alan? I'd think you'd be happy to sign a new tenant, given that Belleview is still mostly empty."

"Oh, I'm delighted. In fact, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in cutting out the middle man?"

Blake did her best to look confused. "I'm not sure I follow you."

Alan turned on the smarm. "Well, I'd very much like to help this organization myself. You know how much I care about the women of this community. I'm sure something could be arranged, if you could convince your client to look elsewhere for his charitable deeds."

"I can't take any deal to New Horizons that's less than what he's offered, and I'm sure you're not prepared to go that low."

"Try me," he challenged.

Blake continued to play dumb by showing her hand. "He's going to buy the unit and rent it to them for 20% of what you would have charged. It's a win-win for both parties – New Horizons gets the facility for what they can afford and he gets a PR manager's wet dream come true."

"And if I won't sell?"

"Then we'll relocate to the Liberty Estates in Northridge. Last I checked, that wasn't one of your properties, Alan."

"And how long is this individual prepared to lease the property? What if he goes back on his word? New Horizons will be a square one with no place to go."

"Are you saying you can do better?"

"I'm saying I will sell them the unit outright for one dollar."

Blake laughed out loud. "You're joking! What's the catch, Alan?"

"The catch is I want all the PR I can get. I want to be on the news. I want to be at the opening gala. I WANT a nomination for Illinois's Good Citizen of the Year!"

"They'll never go for that."

"You'll get them to go for it Blake, because this deal is only good for the next five minutes. I had my lawyer draft the paperwork before you even got here – I trust you've been granted power of attorney." Alan took at seat at his desk, looking as smug as Blake had ever seen him.

She reviewed the contract. Everything seemed in order. Alan's PR demands were outlined in extreme detail. Basically, he asked for virtually every form of publicity…except his name over the door. "You drive a hard bargain, Alan." Her heart pounded in her chest as she signed the document on behalf of New Horizons. Her gamble had paid off.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Blake. I'm getting a PR value out of this transaction that's ten times what that unit it worth – and a tax write-off! My accountant will be thrilled!" Alan gloated.

"You always come out on top, Alan." Blake did her best to look like she'd been played when, inside, she was doing cartwheels.

Blake made sure she was well outside the Spaulding estate before calling Yvonne.

"Give it to me straight, Blake." Yvonne sounded prepared for the worst.

"Are you sitting down?"

* * *

><p>3:02pm<p>

Blake was floating on air after her talk with Yvonne. She'd never heard anyone scream so loudly and so happily before. She couldn't wait to tell Doris. The mayor picked up on the first ring.

"What happened?!" Doris's voice was filled with a combination of hope, dread, relief and anxiety, if such a thing was possible. It had been absolute agony waiting to hear from Blake that day – and having to sit through all of that tennis.

"I want to tell you in person! Meet me at Towers in twenty minutes?"

Doris hesitated. It was a Tuesday afternoon. There's no way that Blake could have known that Doris had an occasional "friends with benefits" arrangement with a young bartender named Jamanda at Towers. Although she hadn't been there in the last few weeks, it wasn't uncommon for the mayor to drop in around this time on a weekday for a quickie in one of the suites she kept on retainer. She wasn't proud, it's just the way things were. Past tense. "Umm, can we meet at ZERKT ZERKT ZERKT?"

"Doris? You're breaking ZERKT. I'll see you at ZERKT in 20 ZERKT."

Doris gaped at her cell phone – the call had been dropped. She'd have to meet Blake at Towers.

By the time she got there, Blake was already sitting at the bar. Doris briefly considered running out of the establishment – she could call Blake and make an excuse – but she didn't see Jammy behind the bar. _Maybe she's not working today?_ She approached Blake carefully.

Blake greeted her enthusiastically, with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Oh my god, I can't wait to tell you everything. Have a seat." The bar stool next to Blake was occupied by her coat and purse, so Doris took a seat at the next one down.

"Wouldn't you rather get a table?" Doris asked hopefully.

"We won't be here long," she grinned. "I just wanted to tell you in person and I thought you might have to go back to work after the tournament." If she was being honest, what she really wanted to do was have sex with the mayor right there on the bar, but she didn't exactly feel it would be appropriate.

Doris looked around nervously. "I actually can't stay long. Why don't you..."

"I was so excited to see you, I think I left my keys in the car," Blake laughed. While Blake bent over to root through her purse, Doris could only look on in horror as Jammy appeared suddenly in front of them. And of course, it looked to the bartender, as it would have looked to anyone, like Doris was alone – because she wasn't sitting next to Blake.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she purred softly. "I'm glad you could make time for me today – meet you upstairs in twenty?"

Blake sat up straight, looking as though she had been slapped across the face. She quickly recovered while Doris could only sit, gaping like a fish - her lips were moving but no words were coming out.

"I'm sorry," Blake swallowed, her voice tight with emotion. "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you…" she motioned at Doris and the bartender. "Please excuse me." She collected her things and left the bar.

"What was that all about?" Jammy asked as Doris's world came tumbling down around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Doris stared at Blake's retreating back, dumbly. "That was my girlfriend," she whispered, to no one in particular.

"Oh shit, Doris – I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something?" Jammy picked a set of keys up off the bar. "Are these hers?" Doris was still frozen in place. "Hell, Doris – go after her!" the bartender shouted, thrusting the keys in the mayor's face.

Doris turned to look at Jammy for a quick moment before grabbing the keys from her hand and running out of the bar. She caught up to Blake near her car where the redhead was going through her purse.

"Blake! Please let me explain…"

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." Blake took her keys from Doris, pushing her hair back with one hand. "Please tell your…__friend __I'm sorry for running out like that."

"Blake, I need you to know I didn't come here to…"

"You don't need to explain," Blake interrupted. "It's not like we said we'd be exclusive or anything. I mean, one of the first things you told me is that you don't do relationships…and I…I respect that." The redhead's mouth was saying one thing, but her eyes were saying another.

"Then why are you crying?" Doris went to hold her, but Blake put a hand up before wiping her eyes.

"I'm just surprised at myself for how I reacted. I was so jealous when I saw her looking at you. I kind of wanted to throw a glass at her if I'm being honest," she laughed weakly. "And I don't want to be that person anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised I would never lose myself in a relationship again." She looked at the mayor. "I care about you Doris…__so__ much. But maybe things are moving a little too fast."

"Please don't do this." Doris begged.

Blake took Doris's hand to reassure the mayor. "I just need a few days to think. The New Horizons residents will move to the Beacon on Friday and I offered to help them pack and get settled."

"I want to help too." Doris offered.

"No – you can't be attached to this, remember? If Alan or City Council finds out you were involved, it could jeopardize the deal. I'll call you Friday afternoon, okay?" She touched Doris's cheek briefly before getting into her car.

Doris stood in the parking lot for a long time, watching as Blake's car drove off into the distance.

Suddenly, she could hear her phone buzzing. Doris scrambled to find it in the depths of her purse, checking the caller id hopefully. "Hi baby, how was the conference?" Doris listened patiently as Ashlee chattered away. "Ashlee, where are you? Well, I'm at Towers – wanna grab a drink and catch up? Yeah, I could use one too."

* * *

><p>Doris and Ashlee sat in silence at a booth in Towers, nursing their drinks and waiting to see who would speak first.<p>

"Be honest. What are you thinking?" Doris looked nervous.

"Blake Marler?!" Ashlee's tone was skeptical, but she tried to be supportive. "Well…at least she's in your age bracket…for once." Ashlee teased.

That forced a smile out of the mayor. "Oh, shut up!" She threw an olive playfully at her daughter.

"Seriously, D-." Ashlee stopped herself. "Seriously, Mom." Doris smiled at the relatively new term of endearment her daughter had been using since they had reconciled. "Obviously, Blake and I have our own troubled past…who doesn't in this town? But the past is the past – if you two are into each other and she treats you right, I say go for it!" Ashlee cocked her head, thinking. "She's kinda hot, right?"

Doris smiled, wondering for the millionth time how her daughter had turned out so well considering she had spent most of the child's life working 80-hour weeks. "Um…kinda? She's __super__ hot." Ashlee giggled. "But it's moot now, isn't it? We're not together," Doris sulked.

Ashlee looked confused. "Did I miss something? Did Blake break up with you?"

"Well, she said she needed time. What else would that mean?" Doris accepted another martini from the waitress.

Ashlee wanted to shake her mother. "Well, this is just a guess but I would say it means that __she needs time__. She's thinking about things and she's going to call you. This means you have a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to figure out what you want from her, so you can be ready with that by the time she calls."

Doris looked at Ashlee suspiciously. "How did you get so wise?"

"Must have been the sperm donor." Ashlee grinned, dodging the napkin that Doris threw across the table at her.

* * *

><p>The mayor and her daughter spent another hour catching up as Ashlee went on and on about the event planning conference Olivia had sent her to. Doris was proud of how much her daughter had grown over the last two years. Who would have thought that Olivia Spencer would prove to be such a good role model? Ashlee was developing a keen business mind, which, combined with her own bubbly personality, was proving to be a tremendous asset at the Beacon.<p>

As Ashlee was leaving, Doris felt her phone buzz. She checked the caller id. __Well, speak of the devil.__ "Hey, you. I'm at Towers. Yeah, I have time for a quick drink." Doris rolled her eyes. __I may as well just live here__, Doris thought, sitting back down at the booth.

Olivia arrived about ten minutes later, collapsing in the booth next to Doris. "What a day!" she moaned as the waitress brought her a drink.

"You're telling me, sister," Doris groused.

"What? I thought you'd be happy. Blake called me with the good news about New Horizons and we're all set up to receive  
>the residents on Friday – Ashlee's coordinating everything."<p>

"Well at least Blake's talking to you." Doris rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

Doris told her about the scene at Towers with Blake and Jammy. Olivia listened quietly, ordering Doris another drink.

"So what are you going to do?"

Doris threw up her hands. "What can I do? She said she needed time."

"Well, no offense to Blake, but that doesn't mean you have to give it to her."

Doris looked alarmed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if you want to see her, go see her. If you want to talk to her, give her a call. She doesn't get to set __all__the rules. Just half of them, technically," Olivia reasoned practically.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't that just make her mad? Shouldn't I just do what she wants?"

Olivia took another sip of her drink. "I'm sorry to break this to you Doris, but not necessarily. This could be a test of sorts, to see how you'll respond."

"Dear god…this is why I don't date." Doris covered her eyes with her hand.

Olivia pulled her hand away, looking the mayor in the eye. "You don't date, because you're a big coward. And it's about time you grew up and looked around you. You and I both know that if you want something in this life, you have to fight for it. Are you telling me Blake isn't worth fighting for?"

Doris made a face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just starting to realize I'm usually the dumbest person in the room." Doris laughed before changing the subject. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Olivia grinned, rubbing her hands together. "So, our anniversary is in two weeks, as you know, and I need your help coordinating a few things."

"Of course you do – what's the plan?" The mayor was happy to have something else to talk about.

"I want to do a surprise renewal of our vows, at the farmhouse. We'll keep it small – just the kids and you a few others."

"Well, I'm happy to officiate, as always. It's the real reason I became mayor, after all," Doris rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we don't need an officiant because we're already married. I want you to stand with me."

Doris bit her lip to keep from crying, but it wasn't working. She pillowed her head in her arms on the table, whimpering pitifully.

Olivia looked alarmed. "Oh dear. What's happening?"

"You're such a good friend!" Doris wailed.

"Okay, chief. I think that last drink was one too many. I'm driving you home." Olivia collected their belongings and escorted  
>Doris out of the bar. <em><em>Maybe I need to have a talk with Blake<em>_, she thought darkly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Doris woke the next morning on her couch, fully dressed in her clothes from the previous day. She winced at the sunlight streaming into her living room. Covering her eyes with a hand, Doris felt a piece of paper stuck to her forehead. She sat up carefully before reading the note in Olivia's handwriting: __your phone and keys are somewhere in the fridge. __She was annoyed but grateful – Olivia had probably saved her from drunk-dialing Blake…or worse.

Doris scowled at the clock when she noticed the time. She was late. __What a great day this is going to be__, she thought miserably.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the only good thing about being mayor was that it kept you busy – too busy to worry about your own problems. Doris had her hands full with re-scheduled appointments from the previous day along with her usual Wednesday meetings.<p>

Daniel entered her office, ticking off the items on her itinerary. "Okay, so we have three meetings at City Hall this morning: Zoning Planning at nine, Community Development at ten and SPD at eleven. That one will probably run long, of course. I have the updated files for your review." He set the folders on her desk. Looking up, Daniel could tell the mayor was lost in thought.

Sitting in her desk chair, Doris remembered how Blake had shown up in her office unannounced one night. __Was that only a week ago?__ The mayor had been trying to avoid the redhead, but Blake had persisted, taking a seat in Doris's lap and kissing her into insensibility. Closing her eyes briefly, she could almost feel Blake's lips against hers, the curve of the redhead's back as Doris held her tightly.

"Are you all right, mayor?" Daniel looked concerned.

Doris straightened a bit. "Of course. What's next?"

"At one you're attending a luncheon with the Historical Society and at two you'll be heading downtown to meet with representatives of Lewis Construction for a walkthrough of the plans for the new shopping area. After that, you're schedule is open, but I thought you'd want to review intern applications this afternoon. We should have some decisions made by Friday."

"Thanks, Daniel. I guess I'd better get moving."

* * *

><p>Blake wasn't her normal sunny self when she met with Natalia for lunch that day. Even though Natalia had only started socializing with the redhead over the last year or two, she already considered her to be a close friend. Blake had been there when she was first admitting her feelings for Olivia, and they'd gotten even closer while working on the book together. And now that Blake was seeing Doris, they had even more in common. "Is something wrong, Blake?"<p>

Blake smiled and took a sip of her tea because she didn't know how to answer Natalia's question. Blake was acutely embarrassed by how she'd behaved at Towers the previous day. In the moment, she was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling that she'd pushed Doris away. Returning home alone that night was pure misery. She wanted to tell the mayor about her day and the deal she had negotiated for New Horizons. __But I told Doris I needed space and that's what she's giving me – not even a phone call. __Blake remembered falling into bed that night only to be assaulted by the smell of Doris and the love they'd made there. She ended up crashing in the guest room, tossing and turning all night.

"When you and Olivia…consummated your relationship, how did it feel?" Natalia's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead so Blake quickly rephrased the question. "I mean, were you overwhelmed by your feelings for her?"

Natalia smiled, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "It was incredibly overwhelming. Of course, I'd had sexual relationships before but being with Olivia…how can I explain it? The physical sensations are one thing, am I right?" Blake was nodding her head. "There's no way to describe it accurately, but it's like making love to a woman activates every cell in your body, everywhere you touch is electric, but in a good way," she laughed. "But we also had an __emotional__ connection. The way she looked at me, how every touch was a caress, how she went out of her way to make me feel good. To this day, my heart pounds every time we're near each other. Before Olivia, I used to think that sex was just a physical act, and now I know it can be much more. To me, it's kind of like a prayer, if that makes sense."

"It makes a lot of sense, actually. Your story is sounding very familiar." Blake smiled wistfully. "But weren't you scared?"

"I was terrified! It's still a little unnerving at times. I have never wanted someone the way that I want her. I'd never felt so consumed by another human being. My feelings for Olivia were so new to me that, initially, I thought that __I__was changing. And I wasn't sure that I wanted to change because I like who I am."

"Were you changing?"

Natalia shook her head. "I don't think so. These feelings – intense love, physical desire, unwavering commitment – were always there, locked up inside of me. It's just that Olivia had the key," she answered simply. "And once I accepted that what we have is a good thing, built from the best of things, life got a __whole__ lot better.

Blake laughed. "Sounds like a pretty nice key."

"It is," Natalia agreed. "You're joking, but I think you know exactly what I mean."

Blake took a deep breath. "When I first realized I was attracted to Doris, I wasn't actually nervous about the idea of having sex with her. For me, having sex with a woman isn't that big of a taboo. I know it is for many, but I guess I've always been kind of a free spirit in that way. I thought we'd have a good time together and that maybe I'd learn some new tricks," Blake joked.

The redhead paused for a long moment, breathing hard. Natalia reached for her hand in support.

"I had no idea that I would react this way."

"What way?" Natalia's tone was gentle.

"I'm feeling things with her, __for __her, that I've never felt before. With anyone. And it's not just desire, it's something so much more. I must be losing my mind! We've only been together a week."

Natalia interrupted her. "But you've known each other a lot longer than that. You've both been there to support Olivia and me over the last two years. You're both a part of our family. How many times did you wait on Doris when you were working at Company, knowing there was something more going on? How long has she waited for you?"

Blake wiped the tears from her eyes. "Natalia, there are many things in my past that I'm not proud of. When I look back at my relationships, I only see a cycle of infatuation, manipulation and betrayal. I wanted to leave all that behind to focus on my children."

"And you did. They turned out great!" Natalia tried to cheer her. "Does that mean you have to spend the rest of your life alone?"

"I just don't know if I see a happy ending here. What chance would two people like us have for something like that?"

Natalia took Blake by the shoulders. "You want to learn some new tricks? Start now. The rest of your life is whatever you want it to be. Who cares about your past? You're both different people now anyway. Do you __want__ to be with Doris?"

"Yes," Blake responded immediately.

"So be with Doris. It's just that simple, if you let it be. Doesn't mean it won't be scary, but all the best things in life carry a little risk. Trust me – I speak from experience."

* * *

><p>Doris had made it through the day by tackling each appointment like a rabid dog. She entered with purpose, got right down to business and shut down anyone in the room who wasn't on the same page. God, she hated meetings. Doris was built for the action and suspense of the courtroom, not the tedium of day-long committee negotiations on the exact wording of a city billboard.<p>

The mayor finished her tour of the downtown construction plans with Josh Lewis shortly before three. She'd planned to head back to the office to finish up some paperwork when a familiar face appeared out of the corner of her eye. Blake was standing in the street a hundred feet away, directing two young men carrying furniture towards a moving truck.

Doris quickly dove behind a dumpster so that Blake wouldn't see her, pulling the hardhat she was still wearing low over her eyes. She'd forgotten that Blake had volunteered to help with the move. The redhead was wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Doris could see the toned muscles of her arms and legs as she loaded a box into the truck. The mayor licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

"Doris Wolfe. Please don't creep on my people." Yvonne Harrison whispered into her ear.

Doris nearly jumped out of her skin. "Christ, Yvonne!" The mayor lowered her voice so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. "You scared me to death!"

"Oh, I doubt you'd go that easily." Yvonne laughed. "Is there something I can help you with Doris, or are you going by Wulfric now? Wulfric Dorian, I believe it was. It's a little butch, even for you." She waggled her eyebrows.

Doris gave her a blank stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Do I look like I just rolled out of the cabbage patch?" Yvonne gestured towards Blake. "Tell your little girlfriend she needs to be more creative than that."

The mayor's jaw dropped. "How did you…"

Yvonne smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "My sister's gay. She said she saw you dancing with a redhead at the bar last week and I put two and two together."

"Yvonne…" Doris warned.

"Don't worry mayor, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Doris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Blake." Yvonne leaned in close. "I mean the fact that you still have a heart and a backbone, even if you can't use them in public. I owe you one." She kissed Doris on the cheek before walking away.

Doris was trying to decide what to do when Yvonne called out to her. "Oh, and Doris? Can I give you some advice, from my sister?" She gestured towards Blake. "You better put a ring on it." Yvonne laughed, returning to New Horizons.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Natalia was making dinner when her cell phone rang. She answered immediately when she saw who was calling. "Doris? Is everything okay?" Instinctively, she walked to the living room where Olivia and Emma were working on a school project.

Doris sat in her car in a parking lot. "Yes. I think so. Why wouldn't it be?" The mayor sounded a little defensive.

"Well, no reason," Natalia explained, returning to the stove. "It's just that I don't think you've ever called me before."

"No?" Doris bit her lip, thinking. "I must have."

"No, I'm definitely sure you haven't," Natalia laughed. "But it's okay, you're calling now. What's up?"

Doris was silent for a few seconds. "I think I need your help."

* * *

><p>When Blake got home from the shelter that evening, all she wanted to do was take a shower. It had been great to meet Yvonne's staff and they'd gotten so much packing done, but she was physically and emotionally exhausted by the events of the last few days. Blake let the hot water run over her body, frowning when she saw the note she'd written the day before: -sex with Doris in shower. How she wished the mayor was here with her now.<p>

Doris sat in her BMW outside of Blake's house, talking to herself. She knew the redhead was home because her car was in the driveway. The mayor had gone back and forth all day as to what she should do: give Blake the space she had requested or confront the redhead directly. Taking a deep breath, Doris exited her car and approached Blake's front porch.

Blake was just rinsing her hair when she thought she heard the doorbell. Turning off the water, she heard the tone again. The redhead quickly wrapped herself in a towel, tiptoeing to the bedroom window. From there, she could see Doris's car on the street. With a thrill of excitement, she slipped into her robe, wrapping the towel around her head before making her way downstairs.

Doris rang the bell for a third time, but heard no response from inside. Obviously, Blake was home but didn't want to see her. She briefly considered forcible entry, but decided against it. Crimes of passion never looked good on a mayor's rap sheet. Discouraged, Doris turned to head back to her car.

By the time Blake made it to the front door, she could see no one on the other side. Her heart clenched in disappointment. Thinking she might be able to intercept the mayor at her car, Blake flung open the door. From the threshold she could see Doris sitting on her front steps…eating from a pint of ice cream. Their eyes met.

"I brought you some Rocky Road," Doris held a spoonful out hesitantly.

Blake considered the woman sitting before her: powerful and smart, yet vulnerable, drop-dead sexy but sweet as…ice cream. _Doris Wolfe…I could fall in love with you_, the redhead thought, not even a little surprised. She took a seat next to Doris on the steps, accepting a mouthful from the mayor's spoon. "My favorite," she hummed. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me." Doris watched Blake's mouth as the redhead licked her lips. The mayor silently thanked Natalia for the inside information.

The women sat in silence for a moment. The air around them was dense with barely restrained emotions and sexual tension.

"I'm sorry," they apologized simultaneously.

Blake took the mayor's hand. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that overreacted." Blake looked down at her feet. "When I thought about having to share you with that beautiful, _much_ younger woman, I got very possessive in a way that surprised me." She looked back at Doris, swallowing. "I've recently gotten very attached to you, Mayor Wolfe."

Doris brought Blake's hand to her lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles – a gesture that was quickly becoming a habit. She looked the redhead in the eyes. "Blake Marler, I'm going to say something that may sound hurtful, or like a line, but it's the truth. It's _my_ truth. Every woman I've ever kissed or held or took to my bed has been nothing but a diversion, a placeholder for what I knew I could never have. On their _best_ days, none of those women could hold a candle to what I feel for you. What I've always felt for you." Doris undid the top button of her silk blouse, taking Blake's hand and placing it inside over her rapidly beating heart. "Tell me you don't know that."

Blake's breath caught and she smiled, feeling the mayor's heart hammering in her chest. "Doris?"

"Mm hmm?"

Blake leaned in, "Will you kiss me now?"

Doris didn't need to be asked twice. She took Blake's face in her hands, kissing the redhead soundly, smiling inside when she tasted a trace of Rocky Road on her lips. Blake wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist, practically pulling Doris on top of her. She moaned when cool air touched her skin where her robe had been pushed open.

Suddenly, they remembered where they were. Doris quickly pulled Blake's robe closed, ensuring she was covered. They were both breathing heavily, teetering on the razor's edge of desire. Blake looked down between them, laughing huskily. "My ice cream's melting." She traced the mayor's jawline with her finger. "Will you come in?"

Doris continued to hold Blake tightly in her arms. "I can't, actually. I have to go back to work." Blake looked surprised, so the mayor quickly added, "I did come here for a reason though."

"Which was?" Blake asked, her lips so close to the mayor's.

"I have a standing dinner invitation at the Spencer house every Thursday. Natalia said I could bring a date. Would you like to come with me?"

Blake pulled away a fraction of an inch. "A date? Hmm...I'll have to check my calendar." Doris leaned forward, running her tongue across Blake's lower lip. The redhead could feel a wet heat building between her legs. "I think I'm free," she breathed. "But if you'd don't get out of here soon, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Doris kissed her tenderly before pulling away. She helped Blake to her feet, and walked the redhead back to her door. "This is for you," she said, handing Blake the ice cream. "Pick you up at six tomorrow?" Blake nodded. "Goodnight."

Blake waited on the porch until Doris drove away. "I'm in trouble," she sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Olivia and Natalia lay wrapped in each other's arms, naked and exhausted. It was never easy being quiet enough to avoid disturbing Emma, but they'd had plenty of practice over the last few years.

Olivia kissed her wife, relishing in the taste of their combined passion on Natalia's sultry lips. "I forgot to ask you – what were you and Doris talking about earlier?"

Natalia was still in a daze. "Hmm? Oh, well, she just asked for some advice about Blake." She kissed a path from Olivia's ear down her jaw line to her chin.

Olivia pulled away just a hair. "And?"

Natalia looked confused. "And? Well, she mentioned that Ashlee had told her to be patient and wait for Blake to call, and you had told her to go see Blake if she wanted to."

"And who did you side with?" Olivia challenged her.

"Well, nobody exactly." Natalia gave her a sheepish grin. Olivia raised her eyebrows in shock the way she always did when Natalia disagreed with her. "Okay, I gave her three pieces of advice: one, be honest and tell Blake how you feel. There's no need for this to turn into a soap opera."

Olivia nodded her head at this sage advice so Natalia continued, "Two: Blake is probably getting a little overwhelmed by all the sexy feelings, so maybe dial it back and do some normal date stuff so you can show her you're compatible outside the bedroom as well."

"Were you overwhelmed by sexy feelings with me?" Olivia interrupted.

Natalia ignored her for the moment. "So I told her to invite Blake over for dinner tomorrow night. They can practice being together but won't have the pressure of all of Springfield watching them just yet."

"So, you _were_ overwhelmed by sexy feelings." Olivia waggled her eyebrows.

Natalia rolled Olivia onto her back, straddling her wife's thigh. "What do you think?" she breathed.

Olivia moaned, feeling Natalia's wetness against her as the younger woman began to thrust gently against her leg. "And three?" she asked, vision blurring with renewed arousal.

"Three? Oh yes, and three: when all else fails, _feed your woman,_" she whispered in Olivia's ear, thrusting harder and faster.

* * *

><p>Doris was still working in her office well after ten o'clock when her cell phone buzzed. "Hey," she breathed, setting down her pen.<p>

"Hi there," Blake purred.

Doris couldn't shake the giddy smile off her face. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say goodnight _and _I was worried you might still be working, so I also wanted to tell you to go home," she laughed.

"I am still working," Doris yawned, sitting up straight to stretch her back. "But I'll be done soon," she lied. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I just took a shower, or rather, finished my shower from earlier," she clarified. "And now I'm laying in bed." Blake's voice was low and husky.

"Oh really?" Doris was suddenly wide-awake. "From my recollection, you don't usually sleep in pajamas. Is that the case tonight?" The mayor's voice was teasing, but there was an undercurrent of something more hidden beneath the banter.

"It is, actually," Blake grinned evilly. _Two can play at that _game. "I was thinking about you in the shower. I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Blake put the mayor on speakerphone, setting the phone down on the pillow next to her. The redhead roughly cupped her breasts in her hands, rolling the hardened nipples between her fingers. "I wanted to make myself come…so badly," she moaned. "Just thinking about you, kneeling in front of me, your tongue…"

Doris almost dropped the phone. "Are you touching yourself now?" her voice was hoarse with desire.

"Just my breasts," Blake panted. "But I want more." One of her hands drifted down between her legs – her thighs were coated with her arousal. "Oh god, I'm so wet."

Doris bit her lip, clamping her legs shut so she could focus on Blake's pleasure. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for me? I'd love to fuck you."

Blake's breath caught. "Oh, you would?" She dragged the tips of her fingernails lightly over her sex. "What would you do?" she panted.

"It would be tempting to take you right on the porch, pressed against the door. I've wanted to do that many times," Doris growled. "Shove my fingers inside you, use the weight of my hip to take you sooo deep." The mayor could feel her own sex tingling between her legs.

Blake stroked the tip of her clit very lightly with her finger. "Oh god, I want you inside of me. Can I touch myself?"

"Not just yet. I have another idea. Maybe I take you inside and we do it on the stairs. You're on your back. Your legs are spread so wide and I'm lapping up everything you have to give me. You taste so good," Doris smiled, remembering.

Blake was now stroking herself faster and faster, moaning loudly. "Oh god, I think I'm going to come."

"Wait. Here's another idea. We're in the shower and you're pressed against the wall. I'm rubbing myself all over your ass. You feel so good. I reach a hand in front of you to stroke your clit. Over and over again, faster and faster."

Blake rolled over on her stomach, circling her clit with her fingers. She imagined Doris taking her from behind. The mayor's hardened nipples pressed against her back, thrusting against her ass. "I'm coming…I'm coming."

Doris listened to the music of Blake's cries while she came and then to her breathing, which began to slow after a few moments. "That was _so_ nice but I wish I could be there to hold you now," she said, meaning it.

"Nice is an understatement, Mayor Wolfe," Blake chuckled hoarsely. "I wish you were here too. You have _no idea_ what I'd do to you."

Doris bit her lip. "That could be arranged."

"Oh no, we have a date for _tomorrow_ night, remember?" she laughed. "I want you to have something to look forward to during all those meetings."

"You're evil," Doris pouted.

"You have _no_ idea, but rest assured, you're going to find out," Blake teased. "Goodnight, mayor." She dropped the call and turned off the light, drifting into an easy sleep for the first time in two nights.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Natalia hummed along to the music on the radio as she prepared dinner. The brunette loved cooking for family and friends. She always felt it was one of the best, most tangible ways to show your love for someone. When she and Olivia began their relationship two years ago, Natalia was worried she would lose so many of the people she'd grown close to in Springfield. And while it wasn't always easy, she was surprised and grateful every day of her life for the love and support of those around her. _If I can play some small role in Doris and Blake's happiness, I'm happy to do so._

Natalia was startled out of these thoughts when Emma bounded into the kitchen carrying her beloved Trapper Keeper, a recent birthday gift from Doris. "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet, Jellybean, but soon. Will you help me set the table? We need forks, spoons and knives for five people. Rafe has to work tonight, unfortunately."

Emma collected the utensils and went about her task methodically, placing each just so around the plates. "Will you make sure that Aunt Doris sits next to me?"

Natalia smiled inwardly. Emma had a little crush on the mayor. She'd spent an hour trying on various outfits after school and seemed determined that everything about the evening be perfect. "I'll try, Emma, but she might want to sit next to Aunt Blake."

"Why?" Emma seemed genuinely confused.

"Well…" Natalia hesitated. Neither she nor Olivia had mentioned anything to Emma about the whole Blake/Doris situation to avoid any awkwardness that evening. Emma was at an age where she wanted to question everything and Natalia didn't want to embarrass their guests on their first visit as a couple. She was saved by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Emma ran to the front door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Blake joined Natalia in the kitchen, setting a bottle of wine on the table. "Hi, Natalia. Is there anything I can do to help?"<p>

"Absolutely – how about you pour us each a glass?" she laughed. "Where's Doris?"

"I sent her out back to help Olivia. Emma said she was struggling with the barbecue," Blake smiled, uncorking the wine.

"I swear, I think that woman survived entirely on take-out before she met me."

"Doris is the same way. I mean, I haven't even been to her place yet but I don't imagine she has much more than a coffeemaker, given the amount of time she spends in the office."

"Olivia used to be that way too. When we first started going out I had to inform her that, for most people, 'regular business hours' means nine to five, not 24/7."

Blake laughed. "Hey, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For a couple things. For inviting us over, for being such a good friend. Life has been a little crazy lately. Crazy-good but still, it's nice to have a friend around to ground me when I get overwhelmed."

Natalia beamed, "I feel the same way, Blake. You and Doris are welcome in this house any time."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Doris stood on the back porch, sipping their beers in front of the barbecue grill.<p>

"So what are we supposed to do?" Doris looked at the grill disdainfully.

Olivia wielded a large pair of tongs and an oven mitt. "Natalia said ten minutes on each side. Seems easy enough."

Doris nodded, thinking. "Do you like your job, Olivia?"

"Most days? Yeah, I do. I'm my own boss. I like negotiating the contracts – it suits my personality. Expanding more into conferences has been fiscally successful so far. Some days are better than others, of course. Having Natalia there certainly helps," she grinned. "Why, don't you?"

"If you had asked me five years ago? Being elected mayor was a dream second only to being elected governor. Now? I really don't know." She shook her head. "I miss the courtroom. The energy, the strategy. Putting away the bad guys…" she trailed off.

"Is this about New Horizons?" Olivia queried gently.

"Look, I'm not naive. I've always known that the political world was more about scandal, false promises and back-alley deals than hope, change or any of the other campaign slogans candidates use to trick the public into voting for them. And, part of me _liked_ that. I've always been driven by the need to move up the food chain – anything to separate myself from where I grew up. To show people who thought I'd end up working at McDonald's how wrong they were."

"And now?"

Doris shrugged her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong. The BMW and the Choos and the VIP treatment have their perks. I'm just not sure they're worth the cost anymore."

"You wouldn't by any chance be referring to the lovely redhead that's joining us for dinner tonight?" Olivia batted her lashes.

"I almost lost a daughter because of my career, Olivia. I don't want to lose…anyone else. Besides, it felt _good_ to help New Horizons." Doris made a sour face. "Who am I?"

"Once upon a time, I took pride in being the Grinch who stole Springfield. It's true! I wanted everything for myself and was happy to seduce, borrow and steal to make sure I go it."

Doris rolled her eyes. "I know where this story is going: 'and then I met Natalia,'" she mimicked.

"And then I met Natalia," Olivia grinned, flipping the chicken breasts awkwardly. "And suddenly I'm eating fruits and vegetables instead of other people's hearts. I increased my staff's benefits packages by 15% and I'm offering overflow housing to the Ronald McDonald house! And you know what else? I'm the happiest and the healthiest I've ever been in my life."

Doris laughed as Olivia flexed like a body builder. "I get it – quit bragging."

Olivia poked her in the shoulder with a finger. "You and I were cut from the same cloth, Doris Wolfe. We both came up thinking that there was only so much money, power or control to go around and that you'd better be prepared to fight for it. Who cares if you have to step on a few people along the way? Life is a war and there can only be one winner. Never let anyone in – vulnerability is a weakness you can't afford. Ring any bells?"

Doris didn't need to say anything because they both knew the answer. Olivia was one of the few people who understood Doris on this level, one of the few people who understood the meaning of the word survival the way that they both did.

Olivia continued, "But you know what Natalia taught me? There's enough happiness for everybody and the more you give, the more you get back. And I see it every day. I'm a better mother, a better citizen, a better partner and a better friend," she nodded at Doris, "because of her. I can't change who I was, but with her, every day is a new beginning."

"You should work for Hallmark," the mayor deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up!" Olivia laughed. She pointed at the grill. "I think these are done – let's join the ladies."

* * *

><p>Dinner was fantastic, as it always was at the FoL. Doris sat in the middle, between Blake and Emma, so everyone was happy. Blake marveled at how at ease Doris seemed amongst her friends. As mayor, Doris was often required to set herself above and apart from her constituents, but she was a much different person in private, Blake realized. She was glad that Doris had a place where she could let her hair down and be her usual snarky self.<p>

After eating, they retired to the picnic area in the back yard where Natalia had set up a table-top s'mores maker so they could roast marshmallows. Lightning bugs began appearing around them as the sun set in the distance beyond the farmhouse. Olivia and Natalia silently reveled in the home they'd been able to make for their children that they themselves didn't exactly have growing up.

Emma sat reading aloud from a large book that Olivia had helped her check out of the library. "Article 17, subdivision 30, section 52.5," Emma called out, covering the page with her hand.

"Article 17, Deception. Subdivision 30 is Computer Fraud. Section 52.5...Unlawful use of encryption!" Doris answered, spearing two marshmallows on a toasting fork.

"Yes!" Emma shouted, quickly moving to another page. "Article 48, section 3."

"That's easy. Hunter or fisherman interference." She quickly blew on the marshmallows, which had caught fire.

"What does that mean?" Emma and Blake asked simultaneously.

Doris carefully sandwiched the toasted marshmallows between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "It means you can't prevent a hunter from hunting, if he or she is doing so legally. Same thing with fishing." Doris handed Blake the completed s'more, chivalrously.

Blake thanked her with a kiss to the cheek that did not go unnoticed by Emma. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said abruptly, slamming the book shut and running towards the house.

"What was that all about?" Doris exclaimed, confused. "Is she against hunting?"

Looking at the expression on Natalia's face, Blake put two and two together. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry about that. I'll have to apologize to her later."

"For what?" Olivia asked, her eyes focused on the giant, triple-decker s'more she was building.

Blake and Natalia rolled their eyes simultaneously. _How could these women be so clueless?_

"So, Olivia," Blake changed the subject. "Are you all set up to receive the New Horizons families tomorrow?"

"I think we are," Olivia answered proudly. "Ashlee has been coordinating everything with the movers. Most of them will be housed in the suites that have kitchenettes. A few will be in regular rooms, but they will have microwaves and mini-fridges. To compensate, those families will be getting more dining passes for the restaurant. Ashlee's even planning a few kids events over the next two weeks to keep them entertained."

Natalia couldn't help but get a little misty listening to Olivia. The hotelier was speaking as though she were describing any other business transaction when they all knew, even with the tax write-off, the Beacon was losing several thousands of dollars. When Olivia looked at her with concern, she wiped her eyes. "It's the smoke," she lied.

Doris looked pensive as she loaded two more marshmallows on to her fork. "I want to do something for them."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I want to give them a party when they move to the Belleview, to celebrate the new facility. Those kids have been through so much."

Blake was charmed by the mayor's devotion to the shelter. "That's a great idea."

Doris shook her head. "It will be tricky though. As mayor, I can't look like I'm playing favorites. If word gets out, the other local non-profits could claim bias against me, even if I pay out of my own pocket."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Blake slipped her arm through Doris's, resting her head on the mayor's shoulder. "I'm helping with the move tomorrow – I'll talk with Yvonne."

Olivia and Natalia exchanged knowing glances as the group sat in companionable silence, enjoying their dessert and the sunset laid out in front of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Olivia knocked gently on Emma's bedroom door. When no one answered, she opened it a crack. "Emma? I'm coming in."

Olivia could tell that Emma was in bed with the covers pulled over her head. She took a seat gently on the edge of the bedspread, picking up Emma's favorite stuffed bear, Mr. Snuffles. As fast as Emma was growing up, she was still their little girl. "We missed you tonight. You didn't even have any s'mores and I know they're your favorite."

The pile under the covers moved a little, but Emma didn't say anything so Olivia continued. "You know Emma, when I first met your mother it was…difficult because I liked her so much but I thought that she liked someone else. It hurt my feelings a lot, even though I know she didn't mean for it to."

Olivia gently pulled the comforter off of Emma's head. The girl's face was red and it was obvious she'd been crying. "Does Aunt Doris like Aunt Blake?" Emma sobbed.

"Oh baby, come here." Olivia took Emma into her arms. She waited a long time for Emma's breathing to calm. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Why?" Emma couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Well, you know how Aunt Doris is very important, how she's the mayor of our whole town? That means that she's smart and strong and brave. But something you may not have known is that Aunt Doris is also very lonely. Even with our love and Ashlee's love. But Aunt Blake makes her happy. You want her to be happy, right?"

Emma nodded. "Will we still get to see her?"

"Of course we will! Just like always," Olivia assured her.

"Can we tell her we love her?"

"Absolutely! And you know your Aunt Doris loves you very much, right? And she always will. It's just that she's a little too old for you. In fact, she's even older that mommy, if you can imagine that. Just don't tell her I said that, okay?" Olivia kissed the top of Emma's head.

After tucking Emma in for the night, Olivia made her way back downstairs where Natalia was lounging on the couch. "How did it go?"

Olivia took a seat next to her wife. "I think I explained it in a way she can understand, but I know she'll be hurting for a little while. It can be heartbreaking to see the one you love with someone else."

Natalia caressed her cheek. "I know," she said, climbing into Olivia's lap. "The Spencer women like to play it tough, but inside they're soft as toasted marshmallows. Good thing you have me around to protect that heart from now on."

* * *

><p>Doris lay on her stomach, arms and legs stretching out to the four corners of the bed. Her fingers gripped the sheets as Blake licked a long, wet path up the back of her thigh. "Oh god!" she yelped when Blake took a playful bite before continuing her path up the mayor's spine. "I think you've killed me," Doris sighed happily.<p>

"Oh, I think we both know it would take more than that, but I'm willing to keep trying if you are." She collapsed on top of Doris, wrapping her arms around the mayor's shoulders. She loved the way their bodies fit together. Who knew that under those power suits, Doris's body was as lithe and athletic as a dancer's? She hummed, pressing a kiss between the mayor's shoulder blades.

"What are you thinking about?" Doris rumbled.

"Well, I hope this doesn't bother you, but I was just thinking what a great scene this would make," she laughed. "Maybe after Blair and Dorian escape the clutches of Lord Francis, they hide out at an inn for a few days under assumed names. And there, they have a chance to get…reacquainted," she smiled unconsciously as the words began to take shape in her mind.

"It doesn't bother me, it's just strange to think about women getting off on our sex life, even if they don't know it's about _our_ sex life."

"Well, believe me, they _do_. I've already workshopped a few chapters of _Dorian's Quest_ online and the readers are loving it – men and women!"

"And how's the Otalia book coming along?"

"Very well, actually. I set the story in New York instead of Springfield though, so I think I'll spend part of the summer visiting with Clarissa and doing a little research."

"That makes sense," Doris agreed, even though she didn't like the idea of Blake going anywhere. "You like being a writer." It was a statement more than a question.

Blake sighed. "I do. It certainly took me long enough to find my path in life." _In more ways than one_, she thought. "It also took a long time for the insurance company to pay out on Ross's policy. They weren't convinced he was actually dead. But now that they have and I have the house and a little nest egg and the kids are grown, I can do whatever I want. And what I want to do is write. Not for the publicity or the fame, but because I enjoy it and it's a fun way to give people pleasure."

Doris didn't say anything so Blake continued. "You know, I'm also writing a story about a lady mayor."

"Oh yeah?" Doris smiled, sensing that Blake was pulling her leg.

"Yeah, you see she gets herself elected mayor because that's what she thinks she wants. But mostly, she finds it tedious and unfulfilling. What she really wants to do is fight bad guys and help people."

"…and make out with sexy, red-haired maidens? So why doesn't she?"

"Something inside keeps pushing her, even against her best interests. And I don't know, maybe she's worried it's too late for a tiger to change her stripes, but she's wrong. She can do anything she wants, especially if she's not worried about being elected for another term. So she starts thinking about what a person can do when she uses her powers for good instead of personal gain."

"And I suppose she has some help along the way?" Doris asked drolly.

"Oh yeah…" Blake grinned, rolling off of Doris. "Ladies love knights in shining armor. She'd be beating them away with a stick!"

Doris shifted until she was lying at Blake's side, her finger tips drifting from Blake's neck down to her stomach. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah…." Blake sighed, her eyes glazing over as the mayor's fingers moved lower, dipping into the wet heat between her legs.

Doris ran her tongue around Blake's earlobe, breathing into her ear. "Very interesting. So what happens next?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next two weeks passed quickly as each of the women became occupied with their own projects. Blake was in the process of writing two novels for potential publication in the fall. Natalia and Olivia were running the Beacon while simultaneously planning anniversary surprises for each other. And Doris was the freakin' mayor of Springfield, so that meant an endless supply of meetings, paperwork and public functions.

There had been one bright spot, however. Working with Blake, Doris had been able to create a legitimate philanthropic organization on paper, the Dorian Group, through which she and other generous citizens could contribute to local causes anonymously. It was the Dorian Group that would be hosting the welcoming event for New Horizons at Harbor Pointe Park. No one outside the organization would have any reason to suspect the mayor was involved in any way.

Doris smiled remembering how Blake, as the Dorian Group's PR Manager, had used the Beacon's vendor list to negotiate catering, music and party activities at little or no cost for the event. It was a little alarming how persuasive the redhead could be. During one of their meetings with Yvonne Harrison, Doris had suggested that the shelter director create a board that could help her run New Horizons, while lending the organization some much needed political power and visibility. Yvonne had always been hesitant to do so, fearing she would lose control of the thing she had spent her entire life trying to build. After an hour of debate, it was Blake who finally convinced Yvonne that creating a board of directors would be the best way to protect the families that New Horizons served in the long term.

And Yvonne Harrison wasn't the only one under Blake Marler's spell. In just their short time together, Blake had already made a huge impact on the mayor. Many words could have been used to describe Doris Wolfe over the last decade or so: ambitious, sarcastic, recalcitrant, solitary, and her personal favorite, stone-cold bitch. __And I wouldn't disagree with any of them__, she thought proudly. But suddenly, Doris was starting to think and act a lot differently. She was no longer happy to wear the badge of "mayor" as her only identity. Doris wanted to spend more time with her daughter and her friends. She started caring about the community she served instead of holding herself above it. And most importantly, she found herself getting lost for hours at time in the embrace of a beautiful woman who made her feel young and strong and supported and lov-…Doris cut herself off before she could go any further.

Anyway, the point was, things had been going well with Blake. Doris worried that the redhead would grow tired of the mayor's unending work schedule, but she found that the writer kept plenty busy with her own projects. True, they hadn't really stepped out in public with each other yet, but Blake hadn't complained. They both knew that the next step of their relationship would change a lot of things. Doris was a public figure and questions would be asked. However fond they were of one another, neither seemed eager to put a label or the weight of public scrutiny on it. For now, they were happy to enjoy each other's company in private.

Doris looked up at the clock, surprised that it was after two. She frowned in concern – Blake usually joined her for lunch on Thursdays, but there had been no sign of the redhead. She thought about texting Blake, but didn't want to seem overbearing. It's not like they'd made official plans. The redhead was probably busy writing or dealing with other issues related to the impending New Horizons move. Doris tried to get back to work, but after another ten minutes, she threw down her pen and grabbed her purse. "Brian? I'm going to Company - be back in an hour," she called out as she passed her assistant on the way out of the office.

Doris waited in her car for a few minutes before entering Company. She was a little nervous about who she might encounter there. How should she greet Blake? If she sat with her for lunch, would Buzz or Marina ask unwelcome questions? Walking into the café, she was startled out of these thoughts by an unwelcome sight. From the door, Doris could see Blake at her usual table in the back, but the redhead wasn't alone.

Alec Albano, local "businessman" and all-around shady character sat in deep conversation with Blake. The two appeared to be arguing but were taking great pains to keep their voices down. Blake looked enraged, motioning Alec away from her table. Suddenly, the redhead looked up, catching sight of Doris. She whispered something to Alec, who turned in the mayor's direction with a sickening smile on his face. He quickly passed Blake a large envelope before walking away from the table, towards Doris.

"Always a pleasure to see you, mayor," he smiled before exiting the café without looking back.

Any anger that Doris had seen in Blake's eyes was quickly erased by the time she got to the redhead's table. "What a nice surprise!" Blake greeted the mayor, quickly hiding the envelope Alex had passed her inside one of her notebooks. "I'm sorry I missed our lunch date today. Please sit down."

Doris took a seat across from Blake. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Doris studied the redhead carefully. "I didn't realize you knew Alec."

"I don't really. Mr. Albano came to me with a book proposal. He wants me to tell the story of how his great-grandparents came to America." Blake pushed her hair out of her face with a hand. "You must be starving – I'll go put our orders in." The redhead scurried up to the kitchen, leaving Doris to her thoughts.

Doris Wolfe had worked for the District Attorney's office in one capacity or another for over fifteen years. If there was one thing she knew, it was when someone was lying to her…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Marcus Harrison, Yvonne's son, was the apple of his mother's eye. A junior honors student at Springfield University majoring in Criminal Justice (with a minor in Women's Studies), Marcus hoped to follow in his mother's footsteps one day by protecting the community he loved as a peace officer. In addition to being noble, reserved, and kind, Ashlee Wolfe had one other word to describe him: __fiiiiiiiiine__. She stared at the young man from behind a potted ficus in the Beacon lobby as he helped load the last moving truck leaving for the shelter's new location.

"I think you should go talk to him," Blake whispered in her ear.

Ashlee was so startled she almost knocked over the ficus. In her haste to steady the plant, she didn't notice that Marcus and several of the other moving men had turned to look in her direction. "Blake! How long have you been standing there?" she whispered nervously.

"Long enough to catch you drooling," Blake teased. "Marcus is a handsome young man – and very sweet from what I can tell."

"Oh, Marcus? Is he? I mean, not that he isn't…I just mean that I haven't noticed…because that would be unprofessional…for me…not for him…he's very professional…from what I can tell…do you know what I mean…well, not that you would…he's probably not your type…not that he's my type either!" Ashlee panted.

"Ashlee, breathe!" Blake commanded, taking the blonde's shoulders in her hands. "Do you like this boy? __Don't__ say anything, just nod yes or no."

Ashlee nodded.

"Will you go talk to him?"

Ashlee shook her head.

"Why not?! You can talk now."

"Marcus __is__ nice and it's been great getting to know him over the last two weeks. He's __fantastic__ with the kids. But we're just friends. He's probably gay, no offense," she gestured at Blake, "or has a girlfriend or is a serial killer, with my luck."

"I think you might be wrong about that." Blake released Ashlee's shoulders as Marcus approached them. "Hi Marcus!" she greeted the young man cheerfully as Ashlee turned three shades of crimson.

"Hello, Ms. Marler, Ashlee," he nodded shyly at the women, cleaning his eyeglasses on a cloth from his back pocket. "Looks like that's the last of everything. I wanted to thank you both again for all of your help." He and Ashlee just stared at each other. For once, the blonde was speechless.

Blake nudged Ashlee, who finally responded, "We'd love to have you…I mean, we've loved having you…I mean, you as in New Horizons…" she muttered incoherently.

__Oh dear Lord, I can see these two are going to need my help, __Blake sighed to herself. "So Marcus, will you be at the party tomorrow? We wouldn't miss it," she said, pointing at Ashlee and herself. "In fact, didn't you say you wanted a tour of the new facility, Ashlee?"

The blonde nodded absently.

"I'd be happy to give you a tour, Ashlee," Marcus offered. Ashlee smiled, giggling a little but didn't say anything.

"Sooo…" Blake filled the void. "How about you two meet up at one tomorrow for the tour and then join us in the park at three for the party? Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds great," Marcus and Ashlee responded simultaneously.

"Great! I'm going to head over with the movers, Ashlee. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," she winked, "if not __before__." Blake motioned over to the front desk, where Natalia was standing.

"Ohhh, that's right. I will definitely NOT be seeing you tomorrow morning." Ashlee practically shouted, winking dramatically.

Blake rolled her eyes. Not for the first time, the redhead wondered why this kind of duplicity came so easily to her when others couldn't lie their way out of a hat.

* * *

><p>Doris sat on Blake's front steps, chewing her lip. Her phone buzzed with a text message from Olivia:<p>

__WE R ALL GOOD – C U TOMORROW MORN__

She returned the phone to her purse, checking her watch. Something was definitely going on with Blake, she just didn't know what. Their lunch yesterday after the redhead's encounter with Alec Albano had been strained, and Blake had politely declined dinner that night, claiming she had work to do. Doris couldn't shake the feeling that she was being lied to, but she didn't exactly trust her emotions where Blake was concerned either. She'd been tempted to call Olivia for advice, but Doris knew the hotelier had her hands full with last minute details for tomorrow.

It was a little after seven when Blake pulled in the driveway. She looked beautiful but exhausted from helping with the move all day. Doris rose to greet her, but felt the redhead pull back a little. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course!" Blake answered with false brightness, looking around nervously. "I'm sorry I've been away from my phone for most of the day." She walked past the mayor, unlocking the door. "Come on in and have a seat while I get cleaned up."

Doris sat on Blake's couch as the redhead went upstairs to take a shower. She glanced at the writer's workstation over on the kitchen island. There lay several of the notebooks Blake had with her at Company the day before. One of them contained the envelope that Alec Albano had passed her, unless the redhead had thought to move it. Doris fought to remain rational when every instinct in her body was driving her to investigate for evidence of Blake's potential wrongdoing. Old habits died hard, especially for this former District Attorney.

Hearing the water flowing upstairs, Doris made her way to the island, quickly finding the notebook that contained the mysterious envelope. She counted to ten before opening it, knowing instinctively that whatever she found inside had the potential to ruin lives. Finally, she dumped the contents on the marble countertop.

They were all photos taken with a long-range lens. Here was a picture of Doris and Blake in a tight embrace on the redhead's front porch, her bare breast exposed where her robe had been pushed aside briefly. Another, which appeared to have been taken through the mayor's office window, showed Blake sitting on the mayor's lap as Doris moved a hand inside her dress. And finally, a night vision snapshot of Doris pressing Blake up against the door to her house, the mayor's hands clearly gripping the redhead's breasts.

As Doris perused the photographs, she could hear a roaring in her ears like the sound of a train. How long had Alec been spying on them? She thought about the first night that she and Blake had kissed on the porch, how they had arrived back at Blake's house via cab. They hadn't been followed, had they? How could he have known? Unless…

Suddenly, Blake bounded down the stairs, looking panicked. "I forgot my-" Blake froze when she saw the mayor standing at the island holding the photographs.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Blake?" Doris asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Is there something you want to tell me, Blake?" Doris asked.

"What are you doing? Did you go through my things?!" Blake was shocked and angry.

"What am __I __doing?" Doris asked, baffled. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" She held the photographs in the air.

Blake swallowed hard, looking away. "I didn't know what to say."

Doris pinned her with a cold stare. "Tell me about your involvement with Alec Albano."

"My __involvement__? Excuse me Doris but am I under arrest? Maybe I should call my lawyer."

"This isn't funny. If I'm going to be blackmailed, I'd at least like to know the terms."

"He's not blackmailing you." Blake admitted quietly. "He's blackmailing me." She sat down wearily on the couch, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"What?!" Doris felt like the room was spinning.

"He wants me to influence you. That factory project of his that you squelched? He wants me to convince you to go through with it."

Doris took a seat in the chair next to the couch. She didn't trust herself to be close to Blake right now. "And if you don't? He'll expose our relationship?"

"No. I told him I didn't care about that. Then he showed me those photos. Said he would send them to my kids, post them all over the internet." Her eyes filled with tears. "Said he'd float a story to the press that I'd become high-priced call girl to Springfield's political elite."

"They'd never believe that." Doris reached for her hand.

"Wouldn't they? I'm not so sure," she shook her head. "My kids know I'm not a saint. And I know that one of the reasons they've moved away from Springfield is to escape the burden of our family legacy. I've worked so hard these last few years trying to rebuild my identity, trying to atone for my sins. And now it's all been for nothing."

"Don't say that. We can fight this!"

"How exactly can we fight this, Doris? There's a reason he's not blackmailing you. You're out of the closet and a few salacious photos will be forgotten well before the next election. They might even increase your profile for a few months," she spat out bitterly.

"I won't let him do this to you." Doris avowed.

"It's over. Even if you push his project through, he'll be back at my door in another month with something else. He'll always be able to hold these photos over me. Even if you take him down, he'll find a way to leak them before you can lock him up."

Blake got up, retrieving her purse from the kitchen island. From it, she removed a plane ticket, which she threw on the coffee table in front of them. "I was going to tell you tonight. After the party tomorrow, I'm flying to New York. I'm going to come clean to Clarissa, before she can hear it from Albano. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Blake, please…" Doris begged.

"I'm sorry, Doris. I wish there was another way. These last few weeks have been…" Blake covered her face in her hands. Doris went to embrace her but Blake stepped away. "I think you'd better go."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Natalia awoke, just as she had every day for the last two years, in the circle of Olivia's arms. Listening to the sounds of Olivia's peaceful breathing, she allowed herself a few quiet minutes to walk down memory lane.

Who would have guessed that when she finally found the courage to break off her wedding to Frank in order to confess her love to Olivia, that Natalia would go on to marry the woman just one short year later? She smiled, remembering how the hotelier had insisted on a year of courtship before marriage. _You don't really know someone until you've lived with them for all four seasons, Natalia_.

And now they'd been married for a year! It felt like only yesterday that she'd walked down the aisle of flowers laid out in backyard of the farmhouse. She could still picture Olivia waiting for her at the other end. So beautiful. For every step she took, Natalia said a prayer to God above, thanking Him for all of the gifts in her life. The smiling faces of Ava, Rafe and Emma, the supportive presence of all their friends…it was more than she could have ever hoped for. It was, she knew, the happiest day of her life.

"You're awake," Natalia sighed when she felt a change in Olivia's breathing. She turned to face her wife.

"Mmm," Olivia rumbled happily, kissing the brunette. "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Spencer."

"Same to you, Mrs. Spencer," Natalia giggled. "What would you like to do today?"

"I was thinking, if you didn't mind, that we could go for waffles this morning a the Pop Shop. I've…Emma's been craving them all week."

"Oh, she has?" Natalia laughed. "Well, we can't disappoint Emma, can we –give me 15 minutes to clean up?"

"Sure, but nothing fancy. Remember, if you wear your pajamas on Saturdays, you get a free scoop of ice cream," she called out as Natalia entered the bathroom.

After washing up and tying her hair back in a simple braid, Natalia exited to find the bedroom empty. On the bed was one of her white cotton nightgowns and a note in Olivia's handwriting: _This was always my favorite_. Natalia smiled, slipping on the nightgown and a pair of Toms before grabbing her robe and heading down the hall to wake Emma. But Emma wasn't there. _My goodness, someone is eager for waffles this morning_. She went downstairs, but the living room was empty too. Finally, she heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

But it wasn't Olivia or Emma. It was Rafe and he was also wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "Rafe! What are you doing here?" she looked at him incredulously. "Are you going to breakfast with us? In your pajamas?!"

Rafe smiled at her indulgently. "Eventually, yes. But we have something to take care of first." He turned to the counter, retrieving a bouquet, nearly identical to the one she carried on her wedding day. "These are for you."

Natalia accepted the flowers, delighted. "What's going on?!"

"Hold still, Ma…" Rafe paused as he positioned a delicate tiara of baby's breath over his mother's head. "There…I think that's about right, anyway. Shall we?" He offered his arm to Natalia.

The backyard looked much as it did a year ago that day. The sights and sounds of the farmhouse were there, along with the path of flowers leading to Olivia. But instead of a hundred guests, there were just the six souls that meant the most to her in all the world, and they were all wearing pajamas. Doris and Ava stood on the right with Olivia while Emma and Blake waited on the left. Natalia found herself laughing and crying in pure happiness.

Olivia looked almost as nervous as she had on their wedding day. She hoped she'd remember everything she was supposed to say. "Hi," she greeted Natalia.

"Hi," Natalia breathed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Natalia Rivera Spencer. A year ago on this spot, I pledged my heart to you. This is where we started our married life together, but it's not where our story began, is it? Because that came years before. You fought with me and drove me crazy and we came very close to killing each other a few times." Olivia smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "And then, plot twist! You saved my life and made me fall in love with you and built a home here for our children. Everything that I am is and will always be yours. So here today, I renew my vows to you." Olivia took Natalia's hands in hers.

"Natalia, I take thee as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Natalia took a deep breath. "Olivia. Loving you was the scariest and most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. Being loved by you filled a void in my life that I didn't even know was there. I carry your heart in my heart – my place will always be by your side."

Looking over, Doris noticed that Blake was crying. She tried to catch her eye, but the redhead looked away.

Natalia continued. "Olivia, I take thee as my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward…um, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death parts us." She stepped forward to kiss Olivia full on the lips and everyone cheered. "So what comes next?"

"Well, we'd better get going. Our reservation is for nine," Olivia teased.

Natalia laughed. "Are we really going out for breakfast in our pjs?" She grabbed the lapels of Olivia's flannel top, which was white with Tweety Birds all over it.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist. "Darling, you should know by now I never joke about waffles," she grinned, kissing Natalia's neck, which led to catcalls from Rafe and Emma.

"Get a room!" Ava cried drolly, sounding just like her mother.

Natalia eased her way out of Olivia's embrace. "Actually, I have a surprise of my own." She looked to Doris. "Is everything ready?"

"I believe it is." Doris smiled, retrieving her briefcase from the porch.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Natalia took Emma by the hand. "Well, you know how, for the last year, I've been trying to adopt Emma?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes. And because Phillip is retaining his paternity rights and our state lives in the Dark Ages it's been practically impossible. We'd be more likely to win the lotto!"

"Well, I happen to have a friend in high places, who was able to swing a few signatures for us." She turned to Doris, who appeared before them with a ledger, looking very official despite the pair of men's pinstripe pajamas she was wearing.

"Just one moment," the mayor intoned. "It appears that I am missing the most important signature. Ms. Emma Spencer Spaulding, will you step before me?" Emma dutifully obeyed. "Emma, do you promise to love, honor and obey mommy Natalia at all times for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Emma giggled.

"And eat your vegetables? And go to bed on time? And study hard to get into law school?" Doris cocked and eyebrow.

"I do, I do," Emma giggled some more.

"Then please sign here." Emma complied. "Emma Spencer Spaulding, I now pronounce you Natalia's daughter. You may kiss your mother."

Natalia was already swinging the little girl in the air, practically squeezing the life out of her. By the time Olivia joined in, it was almost too much. "Moms! I can't breathe!" When they finally set her back down on the ground, she ran over to Rafe, shouting "Brother!"

Doris bent over to file some paperwork back in her briefcase. When she stood up, Natalia was wrapping her arms around the mayor's neck. "I can't thank you enough," she whispered softly into Doris's ear.

"It was an honor, and my privilege," Doris murmured. Olivia stood at her side, speechless. She opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out. "You're welcome, Spencer. Now let's get going – I can hear your stomach growling from here," she joked.

Olivia nodded, accepting that she would need to find another way to thank the mayor. Taking Natalia by the hand, they headed back toward the house with the kids, leaving Blake and Doris alone for the moment.

Before Doris could say anything, Blake launched herself into the mayor's arms. The women clung to each other, their kisses were raw and passionate – the kisses of two people who knew they wouldn't see each other for a while…who might not ever see each other again.

Pulling away, Blake took the mayor's face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not going to breakfast. I already told Natalia. But I'll see you at the party."

"Blake…" Doris pleaded.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Blake walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Marcus Harrison escorted Ashlee past the front desk of the New Horizons Center Against Domestic Violence and into the inner sanctum of the shelter.

"On the left, we have offices for the director and coordinators, along with a small meeting room and a workshop table for when we're assembling mailings. Back here is the break room, which is great because we never had room for one before, but the real gem is down here." He opened the door to a small classroom with at least 40 seats. "We'll actually be able to hold workshops here now, not just out in the community." He looked around proudly. "I can't even tell you. This is my mother's dream come true."

Ashlee tried to contain her emotions when everything Marcus said made her want to cry. Getting to know the families that New Horizons served over the last two weeks had been an amazing experience. Like her mother, Ashlee wanted to get more involved. "I'm so happy for you…for everyone."

"Me too," he grinned shyly. "Do you want to see the residential floors?"

"Of course!" Ashlee took Marcus's hand as he led her up the stairs. "So will you work here after graduation?"

"That's something I've thought about long and hard over the last year. I'll always be involved in New Horizons, it's part of my blood!" he laughed. "But my plan is to follow in my father's footsteps and enter the police academy after graduation."

Ashlee was a little winded by the time they made it up to the third floor. Marcus kindly paused at a railing facing the lake-side part of the complex so she could catch her breath. "Whew! What a view! I didn't know your dad's a cop! Doris, I mean, my mom probably knows him."

Marcus gave her a sad smile. "He passed when I was little."

"Oh Marcus, I'm so sorry." She took his hand.

"It was a long time ago. He was walking the beat in Chicago. They think he stumbled into something he shouldn't have. There were whisperings about the mob, but they couldn't make anything stick. Whoever the guy was, he got away with it."

It may have been a long time ago, but from the look in Marcus's eyes, Ashlee could tell he was far from over it. "So you're doing this to honor his memory?"

"In a way. Violence is violence, whether it's on the streets or in your own home. And it's something that we as a community can't afford to tolerate. I want to be there to protect our streets and those I care about." Marcus unconsciously squeezed Ashlee's hand. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

When he realized they were still holding hands, Marcus let go of Ashlee's, a little self-consciously. He wiped his eyeglasses on a cloth from his back pocket, a habit that Ashlee was beginning to find adorable. She hoped that police officers didn't need 20/20 vision, because Marcus would never pass that test.

"Ashlee?" Marcus startled the blonde out of her thoughts. "After the party this afternoon, would you like to get something to eat…maybe see a movie?"

"I'd love to," Ashlee grinned. "Now, show me the apartments!" she laughed as Marcus dragged her up another flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>The party to celebrate the opening of the New Horizons' Belleview location was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. The event was private and had not been publicized in order to protect the identity of the families, many of whom still lived under threat of harassment from their abusers.<p>

That, of course, hadn't prevented Alan Spaulding from showing up, looking for photo opportunities. Fortunately, Yvonne and Blake were able keep him – and the local reporter he brought - occupied in the facility's media center, while the party activities were set up a short distance away in Harbor Pointe Park. He got his PR and the children got to forget their struggles for a short time and just be kids. Excellent weather, tasty barbecue and a variety of games made for a wonderful afternoon.

Blake watched from the beverage table as Doris and Emma lined up against Yvonne and Carrie, a little girl who resided at the Center, for a three-legged race. Blake smiled unconsciously as Doris and Emma rehearsed their strategy. At the starting line, Yvonne and the mayor eyed each other competitively. When the whistle blew and the teams took off, Blake felt her heart race as she silently rooted for her team.

"I think you should go talk to her," Ashlee whispered in her ear.

Blake nearly jumped in the air, clapping a hand to her heart. "Ashlee!" she panted. "I guess that's payback for yesterday?"

"You betcha." Ashlee took a bite of cupcake. "So, why don't you go talk to my mother?" she asked, wiping crumbs from her mouth.

Blake looked surprised. "Did she say something to you?"

"She didn't have to – I can tell that something's wrong. Just now, I had a big piece of spinach stuck in my teeth and she didn't even say anything! That's not like Doris."

Blake looked down at her hands. "It's complicated, Ashlee."

"You don't have to explain. I just wanted to tell you that I've never seen her happier than she's been these last few weeks. And more than that, I've enjoyed getting to know you too." Before Blake could respond, Ashlee surprised her with a hug. "I hope you two can work it out," she whispered in Blake's ear. "I like the idea of having two parents. I hope that doesn't freak you out."

* * *

><p>It was after five by the time Blake said her goodbyes to Yvonne and the rest of the party-goers. Only Natalia knew that the redhead was leaving for the airport that evening to fly to New York. She hugged Blake nervously. "I can't believe this is happening. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"<p>

"I don't know, Natalia, but what else _can_ I do? This feels like the only way to take control of the situation, to take the power back from that…cretin," she said, disgustedly. She looked around for Doris, but didn't see the mayor anywhere. "I really need to go. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Blake kissed Natalia goodbye and began the long trek back to her car. Someone grabbed her hand from behind and she quickly turned in panic.

Doris pulled Blake close, wrapping an arm tightly around the redhead's back. "Listen to me. I know that you're leaving tonight and that there's nothing I can do to change your mind. I know you're doing what you think is best."

Doris used her other hand to gently turned Blake's head to the side, so she could speak directly into the redhead's ear. Her words were quiet but fierce. "But here's something you don't know. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you. _Ever_." Blake felt a chill go up her spine as Doris kissed her deeply. "Give Clarissa my regards," the mayor whispered, releasing Blake and returning to the party without looking back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Are you calling my son skinny?!" Yvonne bellowed as she and Doris wiped down tables at the end of the party. They'd sent Natalia and Olivia home an hour ago with Emma to enjoy their anniversary. Marcus and Ashlee had left around the same time.

"Have you looked at him lately?" Doris answered sheepishly. "All I'm saying is that he might not be cut out for the physical rigors of police work."

"Do you think I haven't thought the same thing myself, about a hundred times? You and I both know the dangers of the job."

Yvonne held a tablecloth in the air and Doris reached down to grab the corners. The mayor knew that Yvonne's husband had died in the line of duty. Something to do with the Tribbiani family that the Chicago DA had never been able to pin down. Doris shook her head. Nothing frustrated the mayor more than when the system failed to ensure justice.

"What I'm saying is that Marcus is very smart. Do you know how rarely I give out A's in my Crime and Social Policy class? He could do whatever he wants! Advocacy work with New Horizons…" Yvonne nodded so Doris continued, "or maybe even law school. Come to work for the DA's office?"

Yvonne shook out another tablecloth. "He has this idea stuck in his head that becoming a cop is the only way to honor his dad's memory. He's very stubborn."

"Hmm, I wonder where he gets that?" Doris smiled.

Yvonne watched the mayor's face carefully. "Would you talk to him?"

"Of course," Doris answered simply. The women resumed their clean-up tasks in silence.

It was Yvonne who noticed the sweaty, middle-aged man standing on the periphery of the gathering holding a camera. Her heart started beating a little faster. _Why does he look so familiar_? _I know I've seen that face before…or maybe a younger version of that face…_

"Doris? Do you know that man?"

Doris grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. His name is Alec Albano, and I need to go talk to him. Wait here."

Yvonne, who was never one to take orders, followed Doris over to where the sweaty man was standing.

"I wondered if you'd have the balls to face me yourself, Alec."

"Time is running out, mayor. I can make things very ugly for you and your _friend_," he sneered cruelly. "Do we have a deal?"

Doris looked over her shoulder to where some of the children were still playing nearby on the swing sets. "We're not doing this here. Meet me tonight. Ten o'clock, along the water's edge." She pointed to the near distance where a boardwalk of sorts wound around the edge of the lake. "I'll have your deal ready."

"You'd better. And no funny business! It would be a shame if these slipped into the wrong hands." He patted his suit jacket pocket, which contained a thick envelope of film negatives, before walking away.

* * *

><p>As Blake made her way to the airport that night, she couldn't help replaying Doris's words from the party over and over again in her head. <em>What was the mayor planning to do? <em>If she didn't acquiesce to Alec's demands, he would release the photos to hurt them both. And even if she did acquiesce, this certainly wouldn't be the end of things. They'd be under his thumb in one way or another their whole lives! All the power and connections Doris had couldn't definitely erase those photos. And while Blake was good at spinning, it would be hard to explain away some of the images. She didn't want to hurt her children again, not like this. In the end, it would be better to come clean herself.

_So what was the mayor's plan?_ She thought about the ferocity of Doris's words and demeanor. She seemed ready to fight, but how? Blake didn't think that Doris would get the police involved. In her heart, she knew that Doris was telling the truth, that she would do anything to protect her. The redhead's heart stopped cold as she realized that Doris was planning to confront the man herself. Blake shuddered, remembering how desperate Alec had been when he approached her at Company. He could be capable of anything!

In the next heartbeat, Blake checked her mirrors before crossing three lanes of traffic to take the nearest exit off the highway. She had to get back to Springfield…before it was too late.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Blake maneuvered through traffic while dialing Doris's number on her cell phone. After five rings, it went to voicemail. "Doris, this is Blake. I need to talk to you. I'm worried about…just call me back when you get this message, okay? It's _very_ important that you call me back right away."

The redhead checked her watch. Odds were always good that when in doubt, Doris was probably in her office. Blake drove by City Hall, but didn't see the mayor's BMW in her usual spot. Making a sharp turn in the parking lot, Blake decided to head to the Wolfe house and then Towers on the off chance she might be there. Blake almost hoped Doris _was_ at Towers, even if it meant she was with someone else.

But she wasn't at home or Towers. Blake quickly dialed another number. "Natalia? It's Blake – I'm looking for Doris. Is she there?"

Olivia had just returned downstairs from tucking in Emma. She could see that Natalia was frightened. "What's going on?"

Natalia covered the phone with her hand. "It's Blake. She's looking for Doris. Something…happened. I was going to tell you."

Olivia's blood ran cold. "Tell me what?"

"Doris is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Doris sat in the front seat of her BMW writing on a notepad. When she got to the bottom of the page, she read over what she had written before signing the bottom. She sealed the letter in an envelope addressed to Blake and placed it inside the glove compartment. If things didn't go well that night, Blake would at least have the letter.<p>

She checked her watch. It was time.

* * *

><p>Natalia followed Olivia upstairs and into the bedroom. "What are you going to do?"<p>

Olivia quickly slid into a pair of jeans and some sneakers before grabbing her cellphone from the nightstand. "I'm going to find her. She doesn't have to do this alone."

"How? We don't even know where she is!"

"The hell we don't." Olivia tapped a few keys on her phone. "Remember last year when I had to pick her up from a stranger's house after a one-night stand? After that, I installed a tracker on her phone." She read the screen. "She's at Harbor Pointe Park." Olivia looked up at Natalia. "Stay with Emma."

Natalia shook her head. "I don't like this. This guy sounds really crazy."

Olivia took her hand. "That's why she needs me." She looked into Natalia's eyes. "Don't worry – nothing's going to happen."

Natalia nodded and they both heard a knock at the door. "Moms? I had a bad dream."

"I'm coming Jellybean!" Natalia called. She kissed Olivia goodbye. "Please be careful."

"I will," Olivia promised. When Natalia left the room, Olivia quickly removed a lockbox from the back of her closet. She carefully loaded the pistol and tucked it into her purse. _I hope I don't need to use this_, she thought before leaving the room.

Olivia had just pulled onto the street when her cell phone buzzed. It was Blake.

"It's okay, Blake. I know where she is. Go home – I'll call you as soon as it's over."

"The hell you will! I'm going with you. Where is she?" Blake commanded.

"Doris would want you to go home Blake, she'd want you to stay safe."

"Can you even hear yourself?! What if it was Natalia? Would you _wait at home?!"_

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is different and you know it."

"How is it different?" Blake asked desperately. "I love her. I _love_ her. You know I do. Please, Olivia," she begged.

Olivia rolled her eyes, defeated. "She's at Harbor Pointe Park. _Wait_ in your car until I get there, okay? Blake? Blake?!" Olivia realized that the redhead had hung up on her.

Blake did a U-turn in the middle of the street. She was only a mile from the park and felt confident she would get there first.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Doris stood on the boardwalk overlooking the lake, thinking about how much her life had changed over the last few weeks. Checking her watch, she wondered if Blake's plane had taken off yet. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Doris instinctively felt Alec's smarmy presence behind her. She turned to face the scumbag.

"You're late," she practically spat.

"So sue me!" Alec growled. "Have you held up your end of the deal? I need to see proof that the contract is going through."

Even in the moonlight, Doris could see that Alec was on the edge. His suit looked like he'd been wearing it for three days straight and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. The man couldn't stand still, pacing back and forth like a trapped bear.

Doris crossed her arms. "Oh, I have your deal. The deal is, I get the photos, you leave town tonight, and we never see or hear from you again."

The man stopped his pacing. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, was I not speaking English?" The mayor's voice turned to pure ice. "If you leave tonight, I won't have you tortured and killed. _That's_ the deal."

For a moment, Alec was speechless. "You wouldn't."

"Oh please," Doris sneered. "I've done worse."

Alec ran his hands through what was left of his receding hairline. "Are you insane?! What makes you think my people would let you get away with that?!"

"Oh, I doubt very much that your…_organization_ will miss a two-bit, small-time henchman like yourself, particularly one who has failed them so many times. Because the way I hear it, you're already on Dom Tribbiani's list. One more screw-up, and you're toast."

Alec looked like he was going to throw up. "That's not true!" he insisted.

Doris cocked her head to the side. "No? Hmm, well I wonder what he would say if he caught wind that this half-assed extortion plot was your 'big plan' for sealing this deal? It's not really his style, is it? Maybe I should call him." Alec visibly startled when Doris reached into her purse.

Alec's face went blank for a second before he pulled a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at the mayor. "Don't move!"

Doris dropped her bag in annoyance. She almost pitied him. "Oh, Alec. Could you be any stupider?"

"Wait!"

Alec and Doris turned simultaneously as Blake Marler came streaming into view.

* * *

><p>After the movie let out, Ashlee and Marcus took a stroll along the boardwalk in Harbor Pointe Park. A full moon sat large in the sky and the weather was clear and perfect. Neither of them were in any rush for the evening to end.<p>

"So, is it weird being the mayor's daughter?" Marcus asked.

Ashlee thought for a second. "Mmm, not really. Sometimes, I guess. True, she's always been 100% about the job. I mean, I know she loves me and I respect that she's a successful, professional woman but…" Ashlee couldn't finish the thought.

Marcus squeezed her hand. "But, as much as she loves you, work usually takes precedence. Believe me, I know what you're talking about. I could never complain about my mother's commitment to her causes, because that's what makes her who she is…but it would be nice to come first, at least once in while."

"Yeah," was all Ashlee could say. "We have so much in common!" The blonde came to a startled halt, clutching Marcus's hand. "Wait a second, did your dad ever donate sperm?!"

Marcus's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Ashlee looked down at their joined hands – his dark in her light. She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm just being crazy."

They continued to walk along the path until Marcus noticed something strange in the distance. "Ashlee? Is that your mom?" he pointed to a spot on the edge of the lake about two hundred yards away.

* * *

><p>Olivia parked next to Blake's car, which was next to Doris's BMW. Quickly scanning the darkening horizon, she could make out three human-shaped forms in the near distance. Grabbing her purse, she raced across the park, thankful she'd taken the time to put on a sports bra and sneakers before leaving the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus may have been skinny, but the boy could run. Seven years of high school and college track had ensured that. As soon as he saw the man point a shiny object at Ashlee's mother, he took off like a shot, running into danger. He yelled back to Ashlee to wait there and call the police.<p>

* * *

><p>Blake ran to Doris, trying to shield the mayor with her body.<p>

Doris spun the redhead around. "Blaaaake. What are you doing here?" The mayor was equal parts furious and elated that Blake had shown up out of nowhere.

"I was worried about you. This is my mess and I didn't want you to have to deal with it." Blake was breathless and Doris noticed that her eyes were beginning to cloud the way they always did when the redhead was aroused, the way they always seemed to be when they were together.

"Please," Doris whispered. "I eat guys like this for breakfast. Didn't you know that?" She leaned forward to kiss Blake.

"Excuse me! I'm still here!" Alec shouted, stomping the ground like a two year old.

Doris rolled her eyes, turning her body to face Alec while keeping Blake behind her.

"Come on, Alec. You and I know that you don't want to do that. I'm giving you a chance to walk out of here alive. Take it."

The man bit his lip. His hands were shaking so badly, it looked like he might pull the trigger, whether he wanted to or not. Finally, as if he'd found his backbone, Alec switched the gun from his left to his right hand and pointed it directly at the mayor's head.

**_POP!_**

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as his body slumped to the ground. Above him, Yvonne Harrison stood with a baseball bat, ready to strike again if necessary.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Alec switched the gun from his left to his right hand and pointed it directly at the mayor's head.

**__**POP!**__**

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as his body slumped to the ground. Above him, Yvonne Harrison stood with a baseball bat raised to strike again if necessary.

Olivia and Marcus arrived on the scene seconds later.

"Mom?!" Marcus shouted. "What are you doing here?"

As if snapping out of trance, Yvonne suddenly dropped the bat on the ground, backing away from Alec's prone body.

Olivia stood bent at the waist, catching her breath. She looked down. Alec wasn't moving. "Ooooh snap. Is he dead?"

Doris went in for a closer inspection, casually kicking the revolver that lay nearby a few feet away. Kneeling down, she placed two fingers against his sweaty neck. "We need to call the police."

Ashlee finally arrived, skidding to a halt next to Marcus. "They're on the way!"

"What are you two doing here?" Doris and Yvonne asked simultaneously.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Ashlee and Marcus responded in kind.

Yvonne's hands were visibly shaking. Only Blake had noticed that the shelter director was showing signs of shock. "Yvonne, are you okay?" She led Yvonne to a nearby bench. "Let's rest here a minute."

Yvonne remained fixed on Alec. "I know that man," she whispered, so that only Blake could hear. Yvonne pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her back pocket.

Blake smoothed the paper out on her lap. It was a newspaper article from the Chicago Tribune, dated July 10, 1999 about a slain police officer. The article contained a police sketch of a man seen fleeing the crime scene that bared a strong resemblance to the unconscious man on the ground. Blake handed the paper to Doris.

After reviewing the article silently, Doris placed it inside her purse so that no one else – particularly Marcus – could see. She bent down in front of Yvonne, placing her hand on the shelter director's shoulder. "Listen to me. You do__not__ know this man. You've __never __seen him before. You were working in your office, heard our cries for help, and came running with the bat. Say it back to me."

Yvonne just looked up at her in confusion.

Doris squeezed her shoulder harder. "Say it back to me, Yvonne."

Yvonne regained some of her focus. "I've never seen him before. I heard your cries for help and came with the bat."

Blake rubbed her back reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

"Doris?" Olivia winced when the mayor turned in her direction. "There's a gun in my bag."

Doris sighed. "Do you have a permit?"

"Not to carry," Olivia shrugged.

"Walk, don't run, back to your car. Drive home, put the gun away. Don't call me, I'll call you. There's no video surveillance in this park. You were never here."

For once in her life, Olivia did as she was told.

"Why do we have to lie?" Marcus demanded. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Doris walked over to face the young man. "Of course you didn't. But questions will be asked and it must be clear that your mother acted to protect Blake and I and not for any other reason. Does that make sense? We'll know when the paramedic gets here, but I think he's dead."

They could hear police sirens echoing in the distance.

Suddenly, Marcus began to understand what professor Wolfe was talking about. "You don't think they'd try to arrest her, do you?"

Doris almost laughed. "I would never allow that." She could see that Marcus was unsettled. "Listen, I know you want to do the right thing. Trust me, this __is __the right thing and I'll explain why as soon as I get us out of this mess." Finally, she got the young man to nod in agreement.

Behind them, Detective AC Mallet arrived on the scene with two patrolmen and the paramedics. "And to think, I was worried that a return to small town police work would be boring," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Alec Albano was pronounced dead on the scene and a coroner was called in. Although there was some blunt force trauma evident, the medical examiner suspected something else had killed him – like an aneurysm or a heart attack. An autopsy would need to be performed; the baseball bat was taken into evidence. They zipped him into a body bag and loaded it into the back of the wagon. A medic wrapped Yvonne in a Mylar blanket and was administering her oxygen to help with the shock.<p>

Detective Mallet spent time interviewing each of the witnesses. Mayor Wolfe had complained to the Chief just yesterday that Alec Albano had been harassing her about a business deal. No one down at the precinct was surprised. Alec Albano seemed to have his dirty little fingers in a variety of shady transactions around Springfield – extortion, smuggling, drugs. But they'd never been able to pin anything on him. AC was about to put a police detail on the thug when they got the call from dispatch that the Mayor was being attacked in the park.

"Look, I know you all are tired – I just want to go through this one more time while we're all here and the memories are fresh. Then, we can get you all home."

AC continued, "You all attended a party in this park earlier this afternoon. And I know you have photographic evidence because a reporter was there. Alec Albano approached you, Mayor Wolfe, threatening your life if you wouldn't support one of his business deals, which was witnessed by Ms. Harrison. Ms. Harrison also confirmed that Mr. Albano had a camera with him and may have been taking photos of the shelter residents to use for blackmail/extortion or other nefarious purposes."

Yvonne nodded so AC continued. "This was the third time he's made such a threat against the mayor, as confirmed by Police Chief Wolfe. Later this evening, at approximately 10pm, Mayor Wolfe takes a walk around the lake with Ms. Marler and is confronted by Mr. Albano. You both cry for help, which draws the attention of Ms. Harrison who is working nearby and," he turned to Marcus and Ashlee, "the two of you who are also out for a nighttime stroll. Ashlee calls 911 and Yvonne, who's working late, comes running with the bat to take out Mr. Albano."

AC scratched his head. "So I just have a few questions." He turned to Ashlee and Marcus again. "What were you two doing before you came to the park?"

Marcus spoke up. "After the party, we went out to dinner and then to the movies. The movie got out around 9:30 and we decided to go for a stroll. I still have the tickets, if you need them."

AC didn't look up from his notepad. "Just hang on to them. So you were on a date?"

Ashlee visibly blushed but Marcus answered again. "Yes, sir." He took Ashlee's hand in his. Yvonne and Doris tried not to look too surprised.

"And Ms. Harrison, do you always carry a baseball bat?"

Yvonne looked startled for a second, but recovered quickly. "Of course not. I keep one in my office. We live with the fact that our families' abusers could show up at any moment, but I refuse keep a gun." She motioned at Doris and Blake. "I could see them from my window," she pointed to the shelter's office, which was only about a hundred yards away.

AC looked to Doris and Blake. "And what about you two? Do you mind my asking how you know each other and what you were doing wandering around the park late at night? For the record?"

Doris was caught off for a second. "Umm…"

"We're lovers," Blake volunteered, grasping the mayor's hand. "It was such a nice night, I wanted to go for a walk. Doris knows I love this park, so we came here. Isn't that right, __dear__?"

The mayor's mouth dropped open, but she couldn't help but smile, squeezing Blake's hand tighter. "Yes, it is, __sweetheart__."

If Detective Mallet was surprised, it certainly didn't show on his face. "And those are your cars in the parking lot?" The women nodded and Mallet made another note on his pad. "Well, I think that's it for now. If we have any questions, we'll let you know. If any of you had planned on traveling outside of Springfield over the next two weeks, please delay your trips until we conclude our investigation."


	30. Chapter 30

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to give a shout out to CN Winters ( u/4161194/) for reminding me that Doris once called Blake a dingbat, lol. This chapter is for you!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Doris and Blake should have been happy. They'd both survived their recent encounter with Alec Albano, and neither was under threat of blackmail anymore. AC Mallet seemed to have bought their story and no one was going to jail. It was the best of all possible outcomes.

But as Doris drove Blake home that night, all they could seem to do was scream at each other. And that argument continued up the sidewalk and onto Blake's porch as she unlocked and pushed open her front door.

"You shut me out, Blake! And not for the first time!" Doris slammed the door behind her.

"Jesus Doris, I already apologized for that," Blake shouted, tossing her bag on the table. "I was only doing what I thought was best!" The redhead kicked off her boots, practically launching them across the room.

Doris removed her jacket and threw it on the floor. "And in this case, the best you could do was walk away from me. Again!" She moved around the room, stalking Blake like a cat.

"What about you?!" Blake backed up with every step Doris took towards her. "You had no right to confront Alec on your own." The redhead's eyes were wet with a combination of panic and arousal, her nipples clearly erect under the thin fabric of her tank top.

Doris pushed her against the wall. "Someone had to take a stand!"

"No offense, Doris, but you're not exactly Rambo. What if he'd hurt you? Or worse?" Blake tried to slide away but Doris held her in place.

The mayor was exasperated. "And what _exactly _do you think he would have done to you, _sweetheart_?" she shook her head angrily. "Running in there like some….dingbat!"

Based on the look on Blake's face, Doris knew she was about to be slapped. "Don't. Call. Me. Dingbat," the redhead growled.

The women stared at each other for a long second before Doris finally took Blake's mouth in a ferocious bite of a kiss. Her hands roamed the redhead's body roughly, squeezing her breasts and clawing at her skin before ripping Blake's tank top off over her head.

"Oh god," Blake moaned when Doris bit the pulse point at the base of her neck. It had only been a few days, but at that moment, she needed Doris more than she needed air. Blake reached down between them, frantically undoing the button and zipper of her jeans.

Doris pinned Blake's arms over her head with her right hand, while her left pushed down between the redhead's legs. Blake was so wet and so ready for her, but Doris was determined to set the pace, once she'd established a few things.

"Is this what you want?" she breathed into Blake's ear while her fingertips traced delicate circles around the redhead's sex.

"God yes," Blake moaned, twisting against the mayor's tight hold on her. "You know I do – so just fuck me already," she practically begged, her voice ragged with need.

"First things first." Doris pulled her hand away just a fraction of an inch. "Why did you say what you said to AC Mallet?"

Blake thrust her hips out, trying to regain contact with Doris's hand. "Because it's true," she snarled through gritted teeth.

Doris stroked the tip of Blake's clitoris very gently to take the edge off of the redhead's need. "What's true?"

"We're lovers," Blake admitted, nearly crying as Doris used her fingers to spread wetness all over her sex.

"Because you're writing a book?" Doris's fingers circled Blake's clit very slowly with a very light touch, around and around and around – the sweetest form of torture.

"No!" Blake cried out as Doris leaned down to suck hard on one of her breasts.

"Because you want to be the first lady of Springfield?" Doris gently licked the nipple she had just tortured while her fingers circled a tiny bit faster.

"No." Blake shook her head, trying to stay upright when all she wanted to was collapse in a puddle on the ground.

"Because I can make you come harder than you ever have before?" Doris growled in her ear. She reached lower, pressing one finger just barely inside the redhead.

"No. I mean yes, but that's not why," Blake gasped, her whole body shaking with need.

"Tell me why."

"Because I'm in love with you," Blake promised as tears ran down her face.

Doris kissed Blake hard as she thrust three fingers deep inside the redhead, pumping over and over again, using the weight of her hip to take Blake deeper and deeper until the redhead came hard in the palm of her hand.

Blake was screaming so loudly she thought they might both go deaf, but she couldn't help herself. Doris wasn't just laying claim to her body, she was laying claim to her soul, as corny as that sounded, even to the writer's ear. Doris was taking her…and for the first time in her life, she _wanted_ to give herself over completely. So she let go – gave up everything she had to give. She hoped that Olivia and Natalia were right, that it would be worth it.

Gradually, Blake began to awaken from whatever orgasm-induced stupor she had slipped into. "Where am I?" The redhead looked around, confused. She could feel vibrations under her head as Doris laughed. Looking up, she realized that she was lying on the floor at the base of the stairs, her head pillowed in the mayor's lap.

"I thought about trying to carry you upstairs, but you're right: I'm not Rambo anymore," Doris joked, always trying to lighten the mood.

"Doris?" Blake's voice was filled with wonder. "Did you just fuck me unconscious?" she giggled, covering her eyes with an arm.

"No worries – I checked your pulse a few times," Doris grinned, pulling Blake's arm away so she could look at the redhead's beautiful face.

"Second question: why am I naked," she gestured to her jeans and panties, which lay in a pile next to them – she must have kicked them off while Doris was thrusting inside of her, "when you are still fully dressed?"

"Because I'm just that _good,"_ Doris teased with mock hubris.

* * *

><p>AC Mallet phoned the police chief to let him know the mayor was all right as soon as he had cleared the crime scene at Harbor Pointe Park. "Yes, sir. Ashlee was there too, she's fine. We'll be waiting on the autopsy report, yes." Mallet hesitated a moment. "To tell you the truth, sir, I'm not so sure it's an open and shut case. There are some…inconsistencies. Do I have your authorization to pursue this further? Yes, sir, I understand. Believe me, I do. You'll be the first to know."<p>

Mallet hung up the phone, reviewing his notes for the third time. Something about this whole thing just didn't add up, and he was determined to find out why.

* * *

><p>Doris lay back on Blake's stairs, completely naked, as the redhead took turns licking up the inside of each leg, from her ankles up to the top of her thighs, in long, solid strokes. The mayor was panting, breathless. Every time Blake made a pass with her tongue, Doris thought she might have a heart attack. She knew the redhead was waiting for her to beg for it, but she vowed not to give in. <em>I might die in the process, but what a way to go<em>.

Blake focused in on Doris's upper thighs, licking in quick, light strokes around the edge of her sex, simulating the way the mayor liked her clit to be licked just before she came.

Doris grabbed the railing with one hand and the wall with the other, twisting a little in hopes of bringing Blake's mouth closer to where she needed it.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Blake wiggled her tongue just a hairsbreadth away from the underside of Doris's clit.

Doris ignored the command. "Why are you so good at this?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Don't tell me. I don't want to know. Oh fuck!" she cried out as Blake moved her tongue lower, thrusting the tip just barely inside of her before pulling back out.

"Tell me." Blake commanded again, but looking down, Doris could see her eyes were as gentle and loving as she'd ever seen them.

"Why can't we discuss this later?" The mayor's eyes rolled back in her head as Blake replaced her tongue with the tip of her finger, thrusting it gently inside, very slowly. Her tongue flicked against the mayor's clit in the same rhythm – very slow and very gentle, just the way that Doris needed.

Blake pulled back again. "Because now I have your attention. Tell me what you're thinking."

Doris reached down to hold Blake's face in her hands. "You already know. You've always known. Nothing about that has changed since the first day I saw you. And it never will."

That was good enough for Blake. The redhead returned to Doris's need, thrusting one, then two, then three fingers inside of her while flicking her tongue against the mayor's clit.

Doris lay back, clutching Blake's face against her. Their eyes met as Doris's hips bucked against the redhead's mouth, pushing her to go faster until the blazing heat of orgasm overtook her body.

After Doris had finally stilled, Blake quickly climbed on top of her, kissing her cheeks where the tears had run down her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Late that night, Olivia lay in bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating her life. Natalia was plastered to her side, the brunette's head lay resting on her shoulder.

"I know you're awake," Natalia whispered. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "Oh, I don't know. A couple things? I love you – that's one."

"That's nice. I love you too." Natalia rolled on top of Olivia, kissing her gently. "But what else? You've been pensive since you got home. Just because I practically jumped you at the door, doesn't mean I didn't notice." Natalia stroked Olivia's face, tracing the furrowed lines of her brow.

"I guess I'm just mad at myself. I made some mistakes tonight." Natalia didn't say anything so Olivia continued. "I left you alone…on our anniversary."

Natalia kissed a path from Olivia's chin down to the base of her throat, humming a little as she felt Olivia's thigh tense between her legs. "Do I seem angry?"

Olivia tried to stay focused on the conversation. She tipped Natalia's chin up until the brunette was looking directly into her eyes. "I took the gun with me."

Olivia had expected Natalia to be furious, but the brunette barely flinched. "I know you did," she admitted quietly, propping her head up in one hand. "I checked the closet after you left. But I know you well enough to know you didn't use it." She wiped away the tear that had run down Olivia's face.

"Thank god I didn't!" Olivia gulped. "I don't know what I was thinking – I was just so mad and scared for Doris!" She took a few deep breaths. "But then I realized that by putting myself in jeopardy I was putting you and Emma in jeopardy!" She covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Natalia…"

"Shh," Natalia hushed her, pulling her hands away. "You didn't do anything wrong. This is who you are: fierce, passionate and loyal. You would do anything to protect the people you care about. As scared as I was tonight and as much as I hate the thought of that gun in my house, these are the things I love most about you."

Natalia kissed Olivia deeply, their tongues mingling as Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around her wife. "There's just one thing you have to remember," Natalia burred against Olivia's lips, "you're Olivia Freakin Spencer, and you don't need a gun to get what you want."

* * *

><p>Blake sat at the top of bed with her back against the headboard. Doris lay on her back, her head resting in the Blake's lap.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Blake sighed as she ran a hand through the mayor's long, wavy hair.

Doris captured Blake's other hand, kissing the tip of each finger. "You keep asking me that."

"That's because even at rest, I can see your wheels turning. Is it about tonight?"

"Do you need to call Clarissa?" Doris changed the subject.

"I texted her. Told her I got caught up with something and that we would reschedule. She's fine." Blake tipped Doris's face until the mayor was looking directly into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."

Doris tried to turn away but Blake held her in place. "I know you're worried about what happened tonight."

To Blake, Doris almost looked frightened. Her heart swelled, knowing how few people got to see this side of the mayor – the vulnerability that she hid from everyone else.

Doris cleared her throat. "Even when I try to do the right thing…" her voice trailed off.

"You _did_ do the right thing. You took care of everything – and whatever consequences there are, we can face them together."

Doris shook her head. "I'm just not used to having to worry about so many people."

Blake stroked her forehead. "But you _do_ worry. Because you care. About Marcus and Ashlee and Olivia and Yvonne."

"And you." Doris squeezed Blake's hand, her grip communicating the feelings she couldn't bare to say out loud. She shook her head to prevent tears from forming in her eyes.

"Shh. Just let go. I've got you." Blake held Doris's head in her arms as the mayor quietly sobbed. She leaned down to kiss Doris's forehead. "I was worried about you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Olivia, Natalia and Emma were enjoying breakfast at the farmhouse Sunday morning - Emma was just telling her mothers a "racy" joke she learned at school [What's the difference between a dirty bus stop and a lobster with breast implants?] when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she shouted before running to the front door.

A few minutes later, Emma led Doris into the kitchen by the hand. "It's Aunt Doris!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast." Doris looked at the ceiling to avoid making eye contact with Natalia. She assumed the brunette would be upset with her regarding Olivia's involvement in last night's…__incident.__ Emma just stood next to her, smiling widely as she swung their joined hands back and forth.

Natalia didn't miss a beat. "Not at all," she smiled, grabbing an extra plate from the cupboard. "I know how much you love pancakes."

"Will you stay for breakfast?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I can't today Emma," Doris apologized. "I just stopped by to talk with your mother for a few minutes, if that's okay."

"Which one?" Emma looked between Olivia and Natalia.

"That one," she pointed at Olivia.

Olivia quickly got up, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Don't worry baby – you'll see Aunt Doris again soon, I'm sure."

Olivia led Doris back into the living room where the two just stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. "So, is everything…" Olivia began.

"I just wanted to touch base with you about last night," Doris interrupted. The mayor looked down at her shoes and it was clear she was struggling to put words together. "What you did was stupid. You could have gotten hurt." Doris folded her arms, finally looking up at Olivia. "But I'm very grateful for your friendship," the mayor admitted, biting her lip. "No one has ever…"

Olivia cut Doris off with a wave of her hand. "It's okay, weirdo. You made it so that Natalia could adopt Emma and I tried to kill a guy for you. What's the big deal?" she smiled wryly. "Is it over?"

Doris relaxed, visibly. She was always more comfortable discussing logistics than emotions. "I don't think so. Mallet's not that stupid. But I'll get a handle on it." She looked Olivia square in the eyes. "And I'll make sure your name stays out of it," she promised.

Olivia didn't even blink. "I'm not worried," she assured Doris. "Just keep me posted. Sure you can't stay for breakfast?"

"Thanks, but I have a date." Doris smiled.

* * *

><p>Blake awoke with a start that morning when she realized Doris was gone. For a second, she thought the mayor might have been a little freaked out by what happened last night and decided to bolt. But then she saw the handwritten note on her nightstand: <em><em>gone for food, be back soon<em>_.

The redhead was lounging in bed with a newspaper when Doris finally returned. The mayor carried two cups of coffee and a box from the local bakery. Blake pushed her reading glasses back on her head, smiling. "I could have made us breakfast."

"You always cook or bring me food. It's my turn – I hope you like chocolate croissants."

Blake seized the box of pastries with delight. "Have I died and gone to heaven? Are you really not going to work?"

Doris blinked. "It's Sunday."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Has that ever stopped you before?"

"I'm taking a personal day," Doris grinned before turning serious. "I talked to Olivia and Yvonne this morning."

"Everything okay?"

"Olivia is fine. Yvonne is worried. I need to find out if Alec is, or was, who she thinks he is. And I need to talk to Marcus. Sadly, Ashlee is somewhat used to this kind of drama, but Marcus…"

"You like him," Blake interrupted.

"He's a good kid…and I'd like to keep it that way."

"It's going to be okay." Blake squeezed her hand.

"Of course it is," Doris nodded. "Cream, no sugar," she said, handing Blake one of the cups of coffee.

"Oooh, Doris Wolfe," Blake purred. "You are turning into an excellent girlfriend."

Doris looked down, blushing a little – it was amazing that she could still be shy around Blake given how intimate they'd become over the last few weeks. "About last night…sometimes, I get a little emotional. I hope I didn't alarm you."

"Don't worry mayor," Blake teased, feeding Doris a croissant. "You're still my big, bad Wolfe."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The mayor's internal phone line rang. "Yes, Brian? Send him in." Doris rose, buttoning her blazer jacket to greet Marcus Harrison. "Marcus! Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me today."

Marcus shook her hand. "Thank you for asking, Mayor Wolfe," he responded formally.

Doris quickly assessed that the young man was nervous and uncomfortable, almost as though he'd been called before the principal. "Let's take a walk, shall we? It's seems like such a nice day," she pointed out her window, "but I haven't left this desk since before the sun rose."

Doris led Marcus down the street from City Hall to the hotdog vendor on the corner. "Is this okay? I'm afraid my schedule is a little hectic today so I thought a quick bite would be best." Marcus nodded 'yes' so Doris ordered. "I'll have my usual Ranjit, and give the young man whatever he wants."

Doris paid for the food before grabbing them a spot on a nearby bench across the street from the Springfield courthouse. Pointing at her lunch, a foot long with sauerkraut, the mayor whispered, conspiratorially. "Don't tell anybody – this is one of my secret vices. Not great for the blood pressure or the waistline…not that you have to worry about that," she gestured at Marcus's lean frame.

The two ate in silence, watching a mix of cops, lawyers, witnesses and defendants stream in and out of the courthouse.

Doris wiped her mouth. "Do you know why I wanted to meet with you, Marcus?"

Flirting with impertinence, Marcus looked the mayor straight in the eye. "With all due respect, ma'am, you tell me."

Doris grinned. "Excellent. Never give your hand away if you can avoid it." Doris wadded up her hotdog wrapper and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. "I wanted to gauge your perspective on the events of Saturday evening. We don't know each other well, but having had you in class for a semester, I have some understanding of your values."

The young man looked down at the sidewalk, cracking his knuckles. "You want to know if I'll lie, and if I'll go so far as to perjure myself in support of that lie."

Doris nodded solemnly. "If necessary, to protect your mother and other innocent bystanders? Yes, that's what I want to know."

Marcus shook his head. "I don't..."

"Let's take a step back," Doris intoned, studying Marcus closely. "How do you know right from wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"As a man, as a citizen, as a future police officer – what guides your moral compass?"

"Lots of things," Marcus answered. "The way I was raised, my faith in God, the law, my gut."

"And do those value systems ever conflict with one another?" The young man didn't respond so his former professor gave him a prod. "Give me an example."

"My faith tells me 'thou shalt not kill' but as a police officer, I may be called on to take the life of someone, if he is a danger to myself or others. Or arrest a murderer knowing he may face the death penalty."

"So you concede that, at some point, you may be forced to compromise one value for another. That, in fact, this is something we are all forced to do at times." _Some of us more than others_, the mayor thought to herself.

"Yes," Marcus answered.

"Do you think your mother did the wrong thing, knocking that man over the head with a bat in order to save my life and the life of Ms. Marler? Do you think she deserves to be punished for that?"

"Of course not!"

"Does your commitment to the truth supersede your commitment to justice, to protecting your family, to protecting the citizens of your community against vermin like Alec Albano? Will telling the truth in this instance justify endangering her reputation and even her freedom?"

Marcus looked very surprised to hear his criminal justice professor speaking so boldly. "But how do you know where to draw the line? Do you really believe in the kind of vigilantism where we all make and abide by our own rules?!"

Doris pointed to the frieze carved into the entryway of the courthouse. "Lady Justice is blind-folded because she's supposed to be impartial, but in my experience as a district attorney and a public servant, more often than not she is literally blind. Blind as in ignorant of the truth. In my world, justice isn't a concept or an ideal – it's high-priced corporate attorneys, biased juries, legal loopholes and spin doctors. If you have money and power, there's virtually no verdict you can't escape. And if you don't…"

Doris let the thought hang in the air but they both knew that, in that moment, she was referring to Yvonne.

Marcus acknowledged the inherent truth of the mayor's argument. He certainly wasn't ignorant to the inequalities of the American legal system. "But you didn't answer my question. How do you know when you've gone to far?"

"You don't always," Doris answered simply. "Sometimes, the line between right and wrong isn't as clear as you think it should be. As leaders, we make the best decision we can with the information we have available at the time. Sometimes it works out and sometimes people get hurt. I won't pretend to be a saint Marcus, because I'm not. I've made a lot of decisions in my personal and professional life based on greed and ambition. But this isn't one of them." She squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Protecting Yvonne is the right thing to do. I think you know that in your heart."

Marcus looked at the mayor's hand on his shoulder and then into her eyes. Against his better instincts, he wanted to trust her. "You think she went there intending to kill him." It wasn't a question. "Why?"

Doris smiled grimly, checking some recent messages on her phone to avoid answering the heart of Marcus's question. "I don't know anything yet, Marcus. It's a waiting game until the autopsy report comes back, but in the meantime I'll do my best to deflect interest away from your mother."

Marcus nodded. "I understand." He rose, assuming that his appointment with the mayor had come to an end.

Doris reached up, pulling him back down on the bench next to her. "Oh, just one more thing Marcus," the mayor smiled sweetly but the look in her eyes could freeze Hades. "May I ask what, exactly, your intentions are with my daughter?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When the mayor got back to her office, Detective AC Mallet was waiting for her. She scowled, giving Brian a silent message that said, _We'll talk about this later. _Doris hated being blindsided.

"Have a few minutes, Doris?" Mallet didn't wait for an answer, following the mayor back inside her office.

"Of course," Doris offered the detective a tight smile. "How can I help you?"

Mallet chose his words carefully. "I just wanted to check in and see if there's anything else you remembered from Saturday night."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you and I both know that in the heat of the moment, small details can be overlooked." Uninvited, Mallet sat down in the chair facing her desk. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Doris?"

"What are you implying?"

"There are things about this…_incident_ that just don't ring true. You know it and I know it."

"Such as?" Doris wondered if Mallet knew that _he _was the one being interrogated.

The detective finally showed his hand. "How convenient that so many of your _associates_ were there on the night you were attacked by a man with a gun and no one but him died. And Blake Marler, claiming to be in a relationship with you when no one's seen you in public together and we both know that you arrived at the park that night in separate cars."

Doris smirked, "So what's your theory, I hired a bunch of random women plus my daughter and her boyfriend to take out a man who was harassing me? Because the police force in this town is so incompetent they can barely protect their own mayor? If so, you got that second part right."

Doris pulled a newspaper out of her briefcase and threw it on the desk in front of Mallet. "Did you happen to catch Sunday's headlines? _Local woman saves mayor._ _Alec Albano, notorious mafia thug dies after assassination attempt. IA to investigate after police force fails to follow up on harassment complaints._ Do I need to go on?"

"Just because public opinion…"

"Just because public opinion is on my side doesn't mean you should ignore evidence, correct. But the problem is, Mallet, that you don't have any evidence. The ME's report hasn't even come back yet so what you have right now is nothing. I wonder what Chief Wolfe would think if he knew you were harassing the _victims_ in this case."

Mallet looked at her coldly. "The victim in this case is Alec Albano. And Chief Wolfe is fully aware of my investigation." What Mallet didn't tell her was the Chief had given him a _very_ short timeline to identify and collect evidence that would confirm any wrongdoing on the part of the mayor and her cohorts. Doris Wolfe was a force to be reckoned with and the SPD didn't need any more negative publicity than it already had. The detective was working against the clock to determine if Mr. Albano's death was pre-meditated or truly a case of self-defense. So far, he didn't have much, other than a strong sense that something about their story was fishy.

Doris rose from her desk. "Come back to me when you have evidence. In the meantime, I'm going to offer you some advice." The mayor pinned him with a cold stare. "Be careful. If I find out you've been harassing the witnesses in this case without cause, out of a foolish attempt to advance your own position at SPD, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat, mayor?"

Doris almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Of course it is, Mallet. You're playing with the big boys now." She patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the office without looking back.

* * *

><p>Blake sat at the island in her kitchen, bent over her laptop. She was working on a romantic scene for the book and trying to draft something new that would be both hot and plausible. Using google, she'd come up with a few ideas, jotting them down in the margins of her notebook, highlighting the best prospects with stars and question marks. She sat back for a moment to stretch, smiling as she caught a glance of Doris who was sitting at the dining room table reviewing paperwork.<p>

Over time, Doris had started bringing her work to Blake's house, instead of staying in her office at City Hall late into the night. It was nice. Being together, working together, sleeping together. Blake didn't have much to complain about, except…except that she was starting to want more. The two rarely went out in public, hadn't even been to a restaurant together except that one lunch at Company. Part of that had to do with the mayor's exhausting work schedule but the other part, Blake knew, was that Doris was afraid. Not afraid of being out or hurting her career, but of exposing their relationship to the unknown when things were going so well. The recent incident with Alec Albano had made Doris overly protective of Blake and the redhead knew she'd have to push things a little if she wanted them to change.

"Any luck?"

Doris sat back from the table, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Not much. It's been hard getting intel on Albano without drawing attention to myself. I have some contacts at Chicago PD, but I don't want anyone to know I've been snooping around. From what I can tell, Alec could definitely have been involved in the murder of Yvonne's husband. The timeline is right. He matches the sketch artist's drawing. He has a known connection with the Tribbiani family, however distant. And two years after the murder, he makes his first appearance in Springfield in connection with some drug trafficking charges that eventually get thrown out. It's almost as if the Dom exiled him here."

"So, that's good isn't it? If you can't find anything concrete, it means Mallet won't either, right? Especially if he doesn't know what he's looking for?"

"Maybe. I'm just worried about DNA. There's no way to know if Albano left any blood or hairs at the crime scene in Chicago that were collected and catalogued. That could come out after the ME's report, we'll just have to see. And of course, the gun."

"What about the gun?"

"There's a chance that the gun he pointed at me is also the gun that shot Yvonne's husband." Doris shook her head wearily.

"It's going to be okay," Blake repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time because she didn't know what else to say.

"I know it is," Doris agreed, eager to change the subject. "What's that?" She pointed to the garment bag hanging up on the back of the pantry door.

Blake returned to her computer screen. "My dress for Friday's gala," she offered, nonchalantly.

Doris blinked. "Oh. I didn't know…"

"Yvonne invited me to go with her. Alan got us tickets, if you can believe it. Now that Yvonne's a local celebrity, he seems very keen to capitalize on the publicity. He'll probably follow us around all night with a photographer." She looked up at Doris. "I hope you don't mind." _It's not like you asked me to go with you_, Blake thought to herself.

"Why would I mind?" Doris returned to her paperwork. If she had been bothered by the fact that Blake was going with Yvonne, or that she was attending the event altogether, it certainly didn't show on her face.

"Good," Blake smiled, noting the stress lines etched in the mayor's brow. "When you have a few minutes, I need your help with a technical question."

Doris paused in her work but didn't look up. _I love technical questions_, she grinned. "Shoot."

Blake had a mischievous look in her eyes. "So, _frottage_. Is that really a thing?"

Sometime later…

Blake lay between Doris's spread legs, her hair cascading over the mayor's face. "This is nice," she grunted. "But I'm not sure I'm feeling what I'm supposed to be feeling."

Doris pushed gently against Blake's shoulders. "Hold yourself up with your hands." As Blake followed instructions, Doris spread her legs wider until their centers pressed together.

"Oh," Blake sighed. "That's better." She moved her hips in small circles against Doris. "God, you're wet," she moaned, licking her lips. "Why does this feel so good? They need a better name for it."

Doris was finding it hard to stay focused, given the way that Blake was moving against her. "A couple reasons. _Oh, fuck_. Um, we're both highly aroused and there are a lot of sensory nerve endings in the clitoris. Two, we're both really wet. _God, just like that_. And it's exciting to feel how wet the other person is."

Doris wrapped her heels around the back of Blake's thighs, pulling their bodies together. "And in this position, I can see you and touch you." She squeezed Blake's breasts with her hands, sucking on each nipple, rubbing her thumbs over the raised buds. "And, if you flip this leg over my leg," Doris guided Blake until they were in the scissor position, "you'll increase the contact. _God, yes_." She looked up at Blake's face, which was giddy with pleasure. "You're so fucking beautiful, do you know that?"

Blake reached up, gripping the headboard with one hand to increase her torque as she thrusted against Doris. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she cried out as Doris reached one long arm behind her, just barely pressing into redhead's ass with the tips of her fingers.

"You're fucking me. Can you feel that? I want you to come all over me," Doris growled against Blake's breast, pressing her fingers in deeper between Blake's cheeks. "Do it…do it…do it…" she chanted.

Blake was thrusting so hard she could feel the mattress moving along with them. Finally, Doris bit down on her nipple, sending Blake over the edge. Pleasure spiraled out of her center and into her arms, legs, hands, feet, fingertips. She collapsed on top of Doris, spent.

Eventually, Blake looked up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Well that was a nice surprise," she smiled, still a little winded.

Doris gave her a friendly salute. "Always glad to be of service, ma'am."

Blake rolled off of her, settling into the crook of Doris's shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You've never been shy about that before," Doris joked.

"You're right," Blake smiled, tracing patterns on the mayor's stomach. "I just don't want you to get a big head." She paused, circling Doris's navel. "Is it always like this? I mean, is it the fact that we're both women…or is it just you…because I've never felt this way before."

Doris wanted to hear her say it. "What way?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Say it."

Blake let out a deep breath. "I feel…like I was made for you. Like, you know every secret of how my body works – things even I didn't know!" Blake laughed. "And it got me wondering if the same was true for you. Or is…_was_ it like this with all your girlfriends." She looked up at Doris. "I won't be upset if that's true," she lied.

"To answer your first question: I'm not a religious person, but I've always thought that sex between women was a gift from god. Whose god, I don't know but I will attend _those _services any day. The eighth great wonder of the universe. It's all of my favorite things, times two!" Doris carried on dramatically.

Blake swatted at her. "And my second question?"

"Oh yes, that. Well, Blake, I hate to disappoint you but I'm afraid that any reports you've heard of me bedding every woman in town have been grossly exaggerated. A scattering of women throughout the years is a much better way to describe it." She lifted Blake's chin. "And I think you already know how they've compared to you."

"Just a scattering, you say? Over years? That's a lot of lonely nights," Blake observed innocently.

"Indeed."

"Did you ever think about me?" Blake drew a line with her finger from Doris's lips down her neck to the center of her chest.

"Once or twice, perhaps," Doris teased.

"Yeah?" Blake took Doris's hand, bringing it to her mouth and sucking hotly on the tips of her fingers. "And what would you do when you were thinking about me?" She moved Doris's hand back down between her legs, so that the mayor was touching herself.

Blake watched, fascinated as Doris's eyes darkened to their deepest hue. Her gaze never left Blake's as her fingers moved lower, spreading moisture up and around her clit. "Construct elaborate scenarios in my head. And touch myself. Those two things, mostly."

"Tell me," Blake commanded. She moved down the bed, lying between Doris's legs so that she could have a better view. It was amazingly erotic to watch Doris pleasure herself. Her chest heaving in quick breaths, nipples taught, hips thrusting. Doris was right. Sex between women was a gift from god.

"My favorite one took place in the courtroom, after hours." The mayor's eyes closed, imagining the scene as her fingers circled faster and faster. "You'd been framed for murder and I successfully defended you. After everyone left, you thanked me by pushing my hand up your skirt. _Fuck, I'm so close_."

"Slow down, slow down," Blake commanded. "I want to hear more." She quickly rolled over, reaching out to her nightstand. When she rolled back, she was holding a small vibrator. She placed it in Doris's hand and the mayor immediately began pleasuring herself with the device. Blake straddled Doris's hips, holding herself above the mayor so that they could both feel the vibrations as Doris moved it in circles between them. "Tell me more," Blake commanded again.

"You were so wet. I ripped your panties off and fucked you right there on the table. After you came, I made you hike up your skirt so I could kneel on the ground and eat you. You screamed my name as you came in my mouth. _Blaaaake…I have to come..._" Doris snarled through gritted teeth.

Blake hovered of the mayor, just letting the tip of her clitoris grind against the vibrator Doris was holding. She knew they were both on the edge, as she pumped her hips faster and faster. "Okay, let's come together. Ready? Three…two…one." The women bucked against each other and the vibrator until the both came, hard.

Blake managed to toss the vibrator aside before collapsing, again, on top of Doris. It seemed like hours had gone by before either of them spoke.

"Does that answer your question?" Doris mumbled into Blake's hair before drifting into sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Christ, Doris! Is someone chasing us?" Olivia pumped her arms harder in an effort to keep up with the mayor. The women were just about halfway through Doris's usual five-mile run through Harbor Pointe Park.

"I thought you wanted to get in shape!" Doris laughed, slowing her pace just a hair.

"Yeah, but I've already had two hearts – let's not make it three." Olivia spied a water fountain and eased off the trail. "I need a drink."

Doris did some stretches, trying to give Olivia some space. She could tell her friend was frustrated. Doris grinned, remembering a time in their relationship when she would have __loved__ to pick at Olivia's sore spots. But not anymore.

"What are you smiling at?" Olivia retorted angrily. "Think I can't keep up?!"

Doris didn't take the bait. "What's going on with you?"

Olivia ran her hands through her hair. "It's stupid," she groused.

"I'll be the judge of that." Doris crossed her arms, making it clear she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"It's just that…Emma's doing a family tree for school and I was helping her out. I mean, sure, our tree's complicated, but it doesn't bother me and it doesn't seem to bother Emma."

"So what's the problem?"

"The PROBLEM is…" Olivia realized she was shouting and tried to soften her tone. "The problem is that for each family member you have to list the year they were born."

Doris was confused. "And?"

"And, let's just say that it made me realize that Natalia and I don't even fall into the same decade. I mean, I knew she was younger, obviously, but I didn't know …"

"Who cares?" Doris interrupted.

"I care! I care, Doris. Natalia just turned 38 and I'm going to be…" Olivia quickly looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I'm going to be fifty this year!"

"I repeat. So what? You look great and you know it. You told me yourself the other day that you've never felt better. Were you lying?" Doris frowned, worried there was something wrong with her friend.

"No! I __do__ feel great. These last two years, with Natalia and Emma? The best of my life."

"Okay. So." Doris looked at Olivia suspiciously. "Since when do you care what other people think?" She didn't wait for a response. "Did __Reva__ say something?! Just say the word and I will __end__ that bitch." Doris smiled and her tone was joking, but Olivia knew the mayor would follow through, if necessary. It's part of what she loved about Doris.

"No! Thanks, but no. I don't care what other people think, it's just that…"

"Oh, I see." Doris nodded her head. "You care what __Natalia__ thinks."

Olivia lifted her hands to the air. "What? Is that a bad thing?"

"You know, it pains me to say this, Olivia, or it would have pained me to say this a few years ago when Natalia was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, denying her feelings for you: you underestimate her. "

"I certainly do not!" Olivia protested.

"Well, what would you call it? You think she took a sacred vow to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of her life because of your hot body? And that her commitment to you will waiver once the crow's feet move in and she's left with nothing but the real you?"

"Move in? They set up residence a long time ago," Olivia tried to joke.

"And of course, that would mean that if, god forbid, Natalia was in a terrible, disfiguring accident or her body was transformed by a mastectomy, that you would also be out the door."

Olivia wiped a frustrated tear from her eye. She always got emotional when Doris called her on bullshit like this. Natalia would have at least given her a hug. "Of course I wouldn't," she admitted. "I just want to be healthy and around as long as possible. For Natalia."

Doris rolled her eyes. "Newsflash: Natalia loves you for who you are…not __just__ the fact that you're a hot piece of ass." That managed to get a smile out of Olivia. "Besides, the way Blake tells it, you're keeping Natalia __plenty__satisfied."

Olivia's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead. "What?!"

Doris quickly covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that!" She took off down the running path at top speed with Olivia following closely at her heels.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After Doris and Olivia finished their run, Doris decided to stop by New Horizons. It was after seven in the morning and she knew Yvonne was usually up and working as early as sunrise. As she approached the shelter director's office, she heard what sounded like an argument and paused outside in the hallway in order to eavesdrop.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Lewis, I really don't care."

"Please, call me Josh. There's no reason we can't work this out."

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I've come to realize that promises from your company mean nothing. I've made a dozen noise complaints over the last month and none of them have made a damn bit of difference."

"I assure you we are doing our best to…"

"Spare me – I've already heard it a million times. You're under a deadline to finish construction in this development but that's not my problem. Your men are working too early and too late – it's affecting my residents. Thank God school is out because there's no way these kids are getting eight hours of sleep. And Doris, please don't think I haven't noticed you lurking out there in the hall!" Yvonne shouted.

Startled out of her spying, Doris sheepishly entered the room. "Good morning."

"Have a seat." Yvonne pointed to a chair in the waiting room. "I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Ms. Harrison," Josh interrupted. "Now that this issue has been brought to my personal attention, I assure you, your concerns will be addressed and resolved to your absolute satisfaction. I guarantee it." He practically kissed the woman with his eyes but it wasn't clear if she noticed. Still, Doris thought she saw emotion quickly flutter across the shelter director's face.

Yvonne studied Josh carefully. "Very well. See that you do," she nodded, dismissing him suddenly. Josh tipped his hat to Doris and carefully exited the room.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Doris snorted.

"Who says you're not on my bad side?" Yvonne teased. "Marcus told me that you and he had a chat."

"He did?" Doris tried to imagine what Marcus might have said to his mother. The mayor had basically tried to convince him to lie or mislead police if questioned about the death of Alec Albano. It wasn't her proudest moment, but it was what needed to be done.

"Yes. And I want to thank you. Whatever you said, he told me he's thinking about law school. That it might be a better way to 'affect change.' I have to think that you had something to do with that."

"Oh?" Doris was surprised, but pleased. "I'm happy to be of assistance, of course. He's a fine young man. You should be proud."

"I am," Yvonne answered simply. "He brought Ashlee around for dinner last night. She seems like a fine young woman herself. Don't take this the wrong way, but she's nothing like you."

"I found her in a cabbage patch." Doris deadpanned, causing both women to laugh. "Actually, I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with them dating because, you know, Ashlee's kind of…" the mayor gesticulated awkwardly with her hands.

"White?" Yvonne laughed. "Yes, I noticed that actually. I trust Marcus to manage his own romantic life. His father was raised in Grenada, but the way my mother acted, he may as well have been from Mars. She never thought he was a good fit for me. Sometimes, parents don't know best," she added wistfully.

"I know what you mean." Doris agreed before changing the subject. "The ME's report could come out sometime tomorrow."

"And? Do _you_ think Alec Albano is the man that killed my husband?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Doris answered honestly. "It's what Mallet can or can't prove. But, I'm not worried." The mayor assumed the kind of casual confidence required in effective leaders. "I just wanted to make sure you're still okay."

Yvonne rewarded Doris with an indulgent smile. "Who are you and where is the real Doris Wolfe?" she retorted. "Yes, I'm okay. I don't have any qualms about what I did. I really wasn't trying to kill him. I knew, from our interactions at the party earlier that, whoever he was or turned out to be, that he was dangerous. That _you_ were in danger. I did what I had to do."

"Good." Doris nodded efficiently. At some point in their conversation, the mayor realized that, somehow, she and Yvonne had become friends. That she was now a person with multiple, platonic female friends. Weird. Nice, but weird. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'm sure your staff will be arriving soon." Doris moved to leave.

"Hold your horses, mayor. We're not done." She pointed at the chair and Doris abruptly sat back down. "I know you're not stupid, so you must be insane."

Doris was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Yvonne pinned her with a look. "Why aren't you taking Blake to the gala?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Olivia sat at her desk at the Beacon, pretending to review vendor contracts. After all that Natalia and she had been through, the hotelier couldn't believe she was actually feeling nervous. The truth is, she was taking a HUGE risk, acting on inside information from Blake - via Doris. This afternoon could go phenomenally well or it could be a major disaster.<p>

But suddenly, she heard Natalia's keycard at the door and realized it was now or never. One look at Natalia's beautiful, flushed face was all she needed in order to make her decision.

"You're late, Ms. Rivera." Olivia glared at the brunette over the top of her reading glasses.

Natalia had been so rushed, she didn't even realize Olivia had called her by the wrong name, her old name. "I have had the craziest day. Chef will not stop pestering me about the new oven, Maria's having trouble with one of the custodians, and Greg…"

"Frankly, Ms. Rivera. I'm not interested in hearing your excuses."

"Wait, why are you calling me…"

Olivia interrupted her. "You've been a bad assistant. A very bad assistant. And it's time you were taught a lesson." Her voice dropped to its lowest timbre.

Natalia's face colored and her mouth dropped open. She was surprised. And wet. Suddenly, _very_ wet. "How did you know?"

Olivia rose out of her chair and moved around the desk to wear Natalia was standing. "I'll ask the questions, thank you." She crossed her arms, giving the brunette a through looking over. "You're late. Your appearance is haphazard. You spoke without permission." She slid her hand down Natalia's back, cupping her ass roughly. "What do you think I should do to you, hmm?"

Natalia flushed an even deeper shade of red, but didn't respond verbally. Instead, she arched her back into Olivia's touch, bending over slightly to grip the desk in front of her.

"I think you deserve a spanking, Ms. Rivera." Olivia growled in her ear, relishing in the tremor that passed through Natalia's body. "What do you think?"

Before Natalia could respond, she felt and heard a resounding SMACK against her round bottom as Olivia's hand made contact. "Oh my god," she muttered quietly, biting her lip.

"Silence, or I'll do it again."

Natalia whimpered a little as Olivia raised her skirt up and over her waist. She gripped the desk a little harder because she knew that Olivia was in for a surprise.

"No panties?" Olivia tried to maintain control of her persona when all she wanted to do was drag Natalia to the bed. "What a naughty, naughty girl," Olivia teased, her voice sweet as honey.

SMACK. Natalia couldn't help but cry out. Although she couldn't see it, Olivia's hand had made a visible mark on her backside. She spread her legs a little wider, knowing that the hotelier always appreciated seeing her from this angle.

SMACK. Natalia was now fully bent over Olivia's desk, gripping the surface for dear life. She could feel her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs.

SMACK. Now, Olivia was stroking the brunette's flesh lightly with her fingertips, soothing the skin that had so recently been assaulted. "From the noises you're making, I'm worried you're starting to enjoy this punishment. Is that true?"

With her right hand, Olivia reached in front of Natalia, sliding her fingers down into the wet folds of the brunette's sex. "I think it is true," she breathed, tonguing Natalia's ear. She circled Natalia's clit lightly with her fingers and the brunette pumped her hips.

SMACK. Natalia cried out again. The combination of pleasure and slight pain made her deliriously aroused. She tried to remain still as Olivia's fingers began moving again.

"You're so dirty," Olivia continued to whisper in Natalia's ear. "Say it," she commanded, stilling her fingers.

Natalia cried out at the loss of contact. "I'm dirty." SMACK. "I'm so fucking dirty." SMACK.

Olivia resumed the movement of her fingers between Natalia's legs. "I bet you want me to fuck you, dirty girl. Say it."

"Oh god," Natalia moaned. "I'm dirty, and I want you to fuck me." SMACK. "Please. Fuck me, fuck your dirty girl" SMACK. "Fuck me, I want you to fuck me so hard," she begged. The brunette bucked her hips as Olivia pushed inside of her, pumping in and out, faster and faster, harder and deeper as the tips of her fingers curled in a way that always made Natalia explode.

"Come in my hand. Do it now." Olivia commanded and Natalia did as she was told, scattering office supplies across the top of Olivia's desk in the process. She lay, panting, bent over the desk for several minutes.

Normally, Olivia would have held her, kissed her, told the brunette that she loved her, but she was trying to stay in character. Natalia's fantasy wasn't over yet.

"Get up," Olivia commanded. "There's only one way you can make up for your mistakes today." She leaned back against the desk, next to where Natalia was lying and undid her belt and the top of her slacks. "On your knees, Ms. Rivera."

Natalia slowly rose from the desk. Olivia was worried that she'd pushed things to far, but the ravenous look in Natalia's eyes proved her wrong. The brunette fell to her knees in front of the hotelier, pulling Olivia's slacks down in the process.

Olivia gripped the desk behind her. She was also happy she'd chosen to forgo panties that day. "Ouch!" she cried out when she felt Natalia's teeth against the inside of her thigh.

"Ms. Spencer?" Natalia looked up at her from behind hooded eyes. "Paybacks are a bitch."

Olivia smiled happily as she felt Natalia's lips against her sex. Fifty shmifty.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Olivia looked down at Natalia, who knelt on the floor in front of her. She'd had many doubts about bringing Natalia's fantasy to life, but the ravenous look in the brunette's eyes told her that Natalia was enjoying herself…a lot.

Forcing herself back into character, Olivia surveyed her 'personal assistant' coldly. "Lick my thighs," she commanded. Natalia leaned forward, gripping Olivia's legs. "Ah, ah," the hotelier reprimanded. "Hands off."

Natalia was not deterred. Placing her hands against the desk on either side of Olivia's hips, she leaned forward again, enthusiastically licking away the moisture that had collected between Olivia's thighs.

The hotelier gripped the desk behind her for support, clamping her mouth shut to keep from moaning. Looking down into Natalia's brown eyes set her on fire. She was drippingly wet – could feel her arousal pouring down her legs.

"I can tell that you want more," Olivia whispered as Natalia's tongue moved closer and closer to her sex. She pushed Natalia's head back gently. "Don't push. You must do as you are told and only what you are told. Stick out your tongue."

Natalia followed instructions, holding her soft, pink tongue out as far as it would reach. Olivia widened her stance and arched out her hips until the tip pressed against her clit. She grabbed Natalia's hair and began thrusting against her tongue. "Do you know what, you dirty girl? I think I could come, just from humping this hot little tongue of yours. But I won't." She halted her movements. "I want this to last a long time." She leaned back against the desk, pulling Natalia's head with her. "Flick it. With just the tip. Don't move you're head."

Natalia happily complied. With each pass of her tongue, she could practically feel Olivia's pulse through her clit.

"Oh god, you are so dirty. I bet you're getting wet all over again aren't you?" She thought she felt Natalia's head nod slightly. "But don't you dare touch that sopping wet pussy of yours, not yet," she commanded. The dialogue of this little spank fantasy was coming a lot easier to her than she thought it would.

"Soften your tongue. I want to feel that soft, wet tongue all over me. Nice and slow. Not so firmly! I'm not ready to come." Olivia gripped Natalia's head again as the brunette explored the folds of her drenched sex, spreading her juices around and around, exploring every crevice with the lightest of touches.

Olivia struggled to focus as she received the tonguing of her life. "You like the way that tastes? You like eating me?" Her come flowed like a river, coating Natalia's cheeks and neck but the brunette's mouth never wavered.

Finally, Olivia pulled back a hair. She was getting close. She reached down, framing her sex with her hands, opening herself wider so that her clitoris protruded. "Suck me," she panted.

"Oh, but I thought you weren't in a hurry," Natalia finally broke her silence, swiftly turning the tables. She pulled back slightly, but continued to flick her tongue lazily against the tip of Olivia's clit.

"Put your lips around it," Olivia tried to command, but it sounded more like begging to both women. Her hands still framed against her sex, Olivia pushed her hips forward, trying, against her will, to rub against Natalia's mouth.

"Be careful," Natalia admonished, but her eyes were mischievous. "You're going to make yourself come."

"Just suck the tip, please. Just a little." Olivia pleaded.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Please." Olivia hissed as Natalia's soft lips enclosed her clitoris. "Oh god, that's it. Just the tip. In and out, just like that." She could feel her clit swelling and the beginning tremors of an orgasm.

But so could Natalia. The brunette suddenly let go, against Olivia's protests. "Spread your legs wider. I want to be inside you when you come."

Olivia did as she was told, fighting against her climax as Natalia slid two fingers inside of her. She felt tears of ecstasy fill her eyes as Natalia reached under with her other hand, sliding one long finger up her ass.

Natalia didn't move her hands at all, simply allowed Olivia the pleasure of being completely filled. "Are you ready?" she asked quietly. Olivia could barely nod. She was worried that is she moved even a fraction of an inch, that she would come. "I need you to tell me what to do," Natalia demanded.

"Lick me." Olivia cried out as Natalia complied. "Oh my god, just like that. Faster, faster. Oh it's so fucking good." She looked down at Natalia's hands filling her, her brown eyes looking up in what could only be described as adoration. "I love you so much. Don't stop. I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Natalia awoke, sometime later, in bed at the Beacon, plastered against Olivia's side. "Hi."<p>

"Hi there."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four. Everything okay?"

Natalia pushed her hair out of her face. "Definitely. Were you worried?"

"A little, maybe."

"Well, I was certainly surprised." She looked up, kissing Olivia's chin. "That is not what I expected from our afternoon meeting…but I'm not complaining either. How did you…"

"Umm…" Olivia hesitated.

A lightbulb went off over Natalia's head. "Oh my god," she buried her face in Olivia's chest. "Blake."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?!"

Olivia held up a hand. "Don't be mad. See, I was talking with Doris," she explained.

"Doris!" Natalia hit her with a pillow. "Now I _am_ embarrassed!"

"No, it's not like that. Listen," she forced Natalia to look at her. "I told Doris that I was worried about growing older when you're still so young."

"How many times have I told you I don't care about that."

"I know, I know. But I care. And, turning fifty this year is kind of freaking me out. So, I think Doris was trying to boost my ego a bit when she told me that, according to Blake, you think I'm pretty hot stuff. I asked what she meant and she said something about this fantasy of yours." Olivia could see that Natalia was clearly mortified. "Look, she didn't give me any specific details, I promise. Just the general idea."

Natalia finally settled back down next to Olivia. She was embarrassed, but she knew when she started talking with Blake that some of that information might eventually be shared with Doris. It was Natalia herself that suggested that Blake go to Doris for…technical support when writing the book. "It's okay," she finally admitted.

"Really?"

"Really," she promised. "I mean, you infuriate me sometimes. But I do think you're hot stuff and it's pretty obvious I enjoyed myself," she laughed.

"Yeah you did," Olivia agreed, waggling her eyebrows. "Me too. I had now idea that was something you fantasized about."

"Actually, I hadn't thought about it in a long time. It was something that came up in our conversation about how you and I worked together for months before becoming roommates. Blake asked me if I had any inkling of my feelings for you, even back then. And, that's when I told her about that fantasy. It popped into my head one night about a week after I started working as your assistant. At the time, it startled me, obviously. I brushed it off, said some prayers and tried not to get too close to you when we were in the suite together. You can tell how well that worked," Natalia laughed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. Do you know how many fantasies I've had about you since we met? I mean, most of them have been consummated at this point, but you certainly haven't heard them all."

"Oh really?" Natalia asked, climbing on top of her wife, feeling suddenly renewed. "Care to elaborate?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Go fish." Doris waited for Emma to pick up a card. "Do you have any fourteens?" the mayor asked seriously.

"Nooo," Emma giggled. "There aren't any fourteens!"

"Oh, my mistake," Doris nodded, looking more closely at her hand. "Do you have any queens?"

"Go fish!" Emma plotted her next move. "So, are Moms on a date or something?"

"Kind of." Doris made a face. She'd received a call from Olivia that afternoon practically begging her to watch Emma that evening – their regular sitter wasn't available and Philip was out of town. Doris got the impression, from the way Olivia was panting, that she and Natalia were otherwise _engaged_ at the Beacon. "I think they're at the movies," she lied.

"Do you have any twos?" Emma smiled triumphantly as Doris handed her two cards. "Why couldn't we go with them?"

"Um, I think you're too young for this kind of movie, Emma. Mature themes, that sort of thing. Do you have any threes?"

Emma handed over a card. "Do you have any kings? Where's Aunt Blake?"

Doris couldn't help but smile – and not just at the mention of Blake's name. Emma was at that age where she was full of a million questions. "She had some work to do tonight. Go fish." In reality, Blake suggested that Doris go alone so that she and Emma could have some bonding time.

"Do you like Aunt Blake?"

"Of course I do," Doris responded immediately. "She's very…nice."

"No, I mean, like, do you _love_ her? Like Moms love each other?"

Doris inspected her cards more closely, trying to think. She knew that Emma might be a little bothered by her relationship with Blake. "Um…" she stalled.

"Mom says that Aunt Blake _loooves_ you." She drew out the word 'loves' for several seconds.

"She does? That's nice." Doris tried to change the subject. "Do you have any fives?"

"So? Do you love her?"

_Damn, this girl is going to make a great lawyer someday_, Doris thought to herself. "It's…complicated, Emma."

"Why?"

"Well…" Doris struggled to make up an excuse so she decided to tell the truth. "Aunt Blake doesn't really know me very well. Sometimes, people get excited about new friendships, but those friendships don't always last. She might change her mind," Doris added quietly, eyes on her cards.

"That happened to a boy in my class, Jason." Emma nodded sagely. "Beth broke up with him when she found out he has a pet spider. Now she's with Aaron. He just moved here and his dad's a pilot."

"I see."

"But that would never happen to you," Emma assured the mayor.

"Why is that?"

"You're nothing like Jason!" she laughed. "Unless…you don't have a pet spider, do you?"

"Not for a pet, no – but I'm sure I have more than a few in my closet. Most people do. Um, do you have any fives?" Doris tried to change the subject again.

"Well, you'd better make sure that Aunt Blake knows," Emma insisted.

"About the spiders?"

"No!" Emma giggled some more. "How you feel about her! If you don't, someone like Aaron might come along and try to steal her away," she answered simply. "Go fish."

* * *

><p>It was after dark by the time Olivia and Natalia relieved Doris. Olivia gave her a big hug in thanks for her services, but Natalia was distinctly avoiding eye contact. The mayor ducked out quickly, hoping she wasn't in trouble for the info she'd passed along to Olivia that morning.<p>

It had been a long day and Doris was eager to get home to Blake. She smiled at the thought, realizing that at some point over the last few weeks, home and Blake had become synonymous. The notion was both comforting and terrifying. Doris wasn't used to letting people get close to her. It was a professional and personal liability, as far as she was concerned. Sure, she'd made a few exceptions to that rule over the years, but the idea of fully committing herself to Blake was totally overwhelming. Giving power to the one person on earth in the best place to destroy you? It wasn't good strategy…any good lawyer would have agreed with her.

But then again, who was she kidding? Hadn't she already tied her heart to Blake's long ago, even before they got together? Was life that much better, keeping her distance and playing it safe? Watching from the sidelines while the redhead was pursued by men that were all wrong for her? Being with Blake was a gamble, true, but a gamble that, so far, had paid off in ways she could never have imagined. For the first time in a long time, Doris was happy. The stress and the pressure of her position and of being a single parent were still there, but she finally understood what it meant to feel unconditionally supported. Over the last few weeks, Blake had proven her loyalty, time and time again – despite Doris's hesitance to take their relationship to the next step

Emma was right. Yvonne was right. Hell, even Yvonne's sister had been right. Doris knew that she needed to do a better job of showing her feelings. She needed to court Blake, in the way that the redhead deserved. She wanted to sweep Blake off her feet. Doris had been so reluctant to open their relationship up to public scrutiny, but the time to delay, the time to hide was over.

_I'm taking Blake Marler to the gala_, she promised, pulling onto Blake's street.

Doris slowed as she approached the house, recognizing Josh Lewis's truck in the space where she usually parked. Josh and Blake were sitting on the front steps, in close conversation. Neither one of them looked up so Doris pulled over a few houses away in order to observe them.

Josh laughed at something Blake said and the redhead took his hand in hers, as if to emphasize a point she was making. It was an intimate gesture that immediately made Doris's blood boil. Josh nodded his head in apparent agreement and Blake patted him on the back of the head, ruffling his hair.

After a few more minutes of conversation, during which Doris's blood pressure rose exponentially, Josh rose to leave. He pulled Blake to her feet, enveloping the redhead in a hug that almost lifted her off the ground. She placed her hand against his chest, pulling back just enough to kiss him on the cheek before he released her and returned to his truck. Blake waited on the sidewalk, waving, until he drove away.

Doris gripped the steering wheel tightly, her heart pounding. She waited until Blake went back inside the house before driving away.


	39. Chapter 39

****************************************  
><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em> In my timeline, Reva and Jeffrey are still together and Josh is single.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Early Thursday morning, Detective AC Mallet was on the scene near the Springfield border with Liberty investigating some gang-related violence when he got the call from dispatch that the medical examiner's report on Alec Albano had come out. "Excellent. We'll be wrapping up here soon. Tell her I'll be there within the hour."

On the way back into town, Mallet reviewed the facts of the case one more time in his head. Although Albano hadn't been convicted of so much as a traffic ticket in Springfield, his name had been brought up in dozens of investigations over the last ten years. Drugs, smuggling, forgery. And blackmail, of course. Although no charges had ever been brought, as was typical with the crime, Mallet had heard several rumors that Albano had a penchant for blackmailing Springfield's elite.

_There's only one way to get rid of a blackmailer_, Mallet thought darkly. If Mayor Wolfe or any of the other individuals at the scene that night were being blackmailed, they'd have plenty of incentive to take Albano out. That was the point that bothered him most. What were the chances that five people—all with connections to one another—would coincidentally meet up at the same time and place where Albano intended to confront the mayor?

Unfortunately, there were too many facts working against him. Albano was a cretin – no one would mourn his death. At the same time, he wasn't popping up on anyone's radar. No serial number on the gun and no match to his DNA in the crime database. The mayor had very wisely reported his harassment in the days before the incident, making her look that much more innocent, while the SPD had been caught with their pants down. Hell, Yvonne Harrison was being heralded as a local hero!

Mallet parked outside the city morgue and made his way in to speak with Mary Jackson. She was just removing her gloves when the detective pushed his way through to her office.

"I thought you might have called." The cantankerous ME eyed him wearily. "Not much sense in coming all the way down here."

"Why?"

She handed him the report. "Heart attack."

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course I'm sure! I've been doing this for thirty years, I think I'm capable of identifying an obvious AMI. Acute Myocardial Infarction," she explained when Mallet looked confused.

She opened the folder, walking him through a few details. "Mr. Albano has not taken very good care of himself. Overweight, probably under a lot of stress-see how his nails are bit down to skin? Terrible diet based on the volume of linguini and clams we removed from his stomach. Indications of premortem coronary thrombus and plaque rupture. This probably wasn't his first MI, although not sure if he would have sought treatment. Do gangsters have insurance? Anyway, significant coronary artery disease – more than 70% stenosis."

"Oh, is that all?" Mallet asked sarcastically, annoyed with the ME's findings.

"No, actually. This COD also jives with what paramedics reported on the scene: flushed face, swollen jugular and carotid artery, blueish tinge around finger tips, etcetera."

"But what about the head wound, couldn't that have brought about the heart attack?"

"Doubtful. Clean hit to the parietal lobe, but no internal hemorrhaging. She didn't even fracture his skull! Had he lived, he probably would have had a concussion, some memory loss – that kind of thing." She observed the detectives frustration. "Detective, this man's heart was a ticking bomb. The timing of the two incidents is merely coincident."

Mallet had already stopped listening. His only hope at this point was to coax some additional information or a confession from one of the witnesses before the ME's report came out. He might still be able to get Yvonne Harrison on simple assault and perhaps the other "witnesses" on aiding and abetting, conspiracy, tampering with evidence.

"Listen, Mary," he smiled winsomely at the ME. "Can you do me a favor? Can you keep this between us for the next few hours? Only, I don't want this info getting out the press just yet."

"Sure, no problem," the ME shrugged. "You and I are the only ones that know."

"Great," Mallet sighed a breath of relief.

"And Mayor Wolfe, of course."

"What?!"

"She called just before you came in. Seemed very keen to know…"

Mallet stormed out of the room before Mary could finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem distracted," Natalia observed.<p>

"Huh?" Blake looked up from her tea, almost startled by Natalia's voice. "I'm so sorry, Natalia. What were you saying?" The women were sitting at their usual table at Company, enjoying lunch.

"I was just thanking you for lending us Doris last night. I hope you didn't miss her too badly," Natalia teased, but Blake frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Blake shook her head. "She didn't come home last night. I mean, she didn't come to my house last night. And she didn't call – only texted me." Blake checked her phone. "Feeling tired – will let you get some work done – heading home."

"That sounds reasonable." Natalia suggested.

"It's just not like her. I mean, even when she doesn't spend the night, she usually calls." Blake looked down at her lap. "And I've texted her today and she hasn't written back. I'm starting to feel like a jilted teenager," she laughed half-heartedly.

"Do you think something happened?"

"You tell me. She stopped by before heading to your house last night." Blake blushed a little, remembering how hungry Doris had been for her, how hard it had been to let her go, even for a few hours. "We had a nice little make-out session on my couch and then she left. I spent most of the evening writing until Josh came over."

"Josh came over?"

"Yeah, he called and said he needed to talk to me. He happened to be in the neighborhood so I told him to stop by. Get this: he has a thing for Yvonne!"

"Really?" Natalia was surprised but delighted. "I didn't even know they knew each other!"

"Well, that's the thing," Blake grinned, still a gossip at heart. "They met under less than ideal circumstances: Lewis Construction won the bid for the redevelopment deal downtown that basically forced New Horizons to move. So, for like, over a year, they would bump into each other at all these city council debates and ordinance meetings. It got really acrimonious."

"I bet!"

"And now, they're bumping heads even more because of construction issues going on at the new property."

"So, Yvonne kind of hates him?" Natalia guessed.

"You would think that, but I'm not so sure. I caught them arguing once when we were packing up the shelter and, I swear, I thought they were going to set the room on fire. There's definitely something there."

"Wow."

"Josh knows that Yvonne and I are friends so he asked me what to do."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to go for it, but I gave him a few warnings. One, I don't know if Yvonne has dated _anyone_ since her husband passed, so he has big shoes to fill. And two, she has a lot of people that care about her, including me. So he needs to make sure he's 100% available."

"Reva." Natalia nodded her head. "But she's with Jeffrey now."

"Doesn't mean he's accepted it. I told him that Yvonne's not the type of woman who would go for a casual fling while he waits for someone else to become available. I think he understood what I was getting at. Yvonne's been through so much this week and the situation hasn't even been fully resolved - she doesn't need any more turmoil in her life right now."

"Certainly not," Natalia agreed. "Wait a second. What time did Josh come over?"

"Oh, I don't know – ten o'clock?"

"So, about the time that Doris left our house," Natalia winced.

Blake put two and two together. "You're kidding me!" The redhead was furious. "But we didn't even do anything!"

"Is there any way she might have gotten the wrong impression?"

Blake thought back to her conversation with Josh, the way they interacted – like two old friends, which is exactly what they were. "It doesn't matter! Does she really think, after all we've been through this last week, that I can't be trusted?! That, as soon as she steps out for a few hours, I'm going to fall into the arms of someone else?!"

"Of course she doesn't," Natalia interrupted, as Blake began packing up her things. "Where are you going?"

"To confront her. I can't believe she's put me through all this worry over nothing! This is beyond unacceptable!"

Blake stormed out of Company while Natalia debated for a second before calling Olivia. "Hey, babe. Just wanted to give you a heads up…"

* * *

><p>"Hi Daniel!" Blake greeted Doris's assistant cheerfully as she moved past his desk.<p>

Daniel had been give specific instructions that the mayor was NOT to be disturbed. He jumped up quickly to intercept the redhead. "Ms. Marler, I'm afraid that the mayor…"

"…is busy? I'm sure she is. This won't take a second." She held up a hand when Daniel looked as though he would protest. "Don't worry, I'll make it clear this isn't your fault." She brushed passed him, opening the mayor's door and slamming it shut behind her.

Doris was on the phone. She looked up, wearing a mask of pure stone. She wasn't surprised to see the redhead standing in front of her, fuming with rage. In truth, she'd been expecting this confrontation all day. "Yes, it is good news, but we still need to be cautious. We can talk more tomorrow. Okay. Understood. Bye." Doris hung up the phone. Relying on her instincts, she waited for Blake to speak first.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Doris?"

Doris folded her hands together on top of her desk, regarding Blake dispassionately. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't pull that lawyer shit with me. I'm not here to play cat and mouse. I know you saw me with Josh last night."

"And?" The mayor's tone was softer now, almost hesitant.

"And?! And I know that's why you didn't come home. Why you haven't been in touch."

Doris looked down, biting the inside of her cheek. "I've been busy."

Blake pointed at Doris's face. "Don't do that. Don't lie to me. THIS," she gestured between the two of them, "won't work if you don't talk to me."

"We're talking now," Doris argued, sounding childish even to her own ears.

"No, _I'm_ doing the talking. You're doing the hiding. Tell me what's going on," she pleaded, giving Doris an opportunity to explain herself.

Doris could only stare at the redhead. So many things were running through her mind. Embarrassment for the way she behaved last night. Shame for how she was treating Blake now. Her feelings for the redhead were so strong…she just couldn't always find a way to express them in words or actions. She was terrified that this was the moment that Blake would finally see through her. See that she wasn't worth being with.

Blake threw her hands in the air, before wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. "Nothing? Really?" she laughed darkly. "You know, I've tried to be patient with you, Doris. Patient about that fact that we've never been on a real date, that you haven't even thought to ask me to the gala tomorrow night." She pinned Doris with a look of absolute hurt. "Patient about that fact that you can't even tell me that you love me, that you can only vaguely imply it."

"But…" Doris tried to interrupt.

"Don't deny it. You've never said the words. And I'm not going to beg for it." Blake wiped her eyes with a tissue from her purse. "Call me if you think of something to say that will make me understand. But I won't wait forever." Blake walked out of the office without looking back.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Blake checked her watch impatiently. Still no word from Doris. <em>Screw this<em>, Blake thought to herself: _I'm going out._

Slipping into heels and a cute dress, Blake checked her profile in the bedroom mirror. Being with Doris had been great, in so many ways, but she was starting to feel like a hermit. It was nice to put on make-up and pantyhose for a change instead of yoga pants and slippers. She paused just long enough to dab some perfume behind her ears before heading out the door.

Blake hoped that a few drinks at Towers, and perhaps some appreciative glances from those around her, was exactly what she needed to get her mojo back. And if Doris happened to show up and got jealous, well so what!?

Towers was bustling that night and Blake had to push her way through to the bar. There must have been a conference in town because she didn't recognize most of the faces around her. Lots of men in business suits, away from home for the weekend and looking for a good time. The redhead was getting a lot of friendly attention. And it felt nice. Not as nice as she had hoped, but…Blake looked around, hoping to catch sight of Doris but the mayor was nowhere to be found.

Blake's heart clenched, remembering their argument from earlier that day. Doris could be so frustratingly distant! Suddenly, she felt another body closed to hers.

"Buy you a drink?"

"Olivia!" Blake clutched her chest, turning to greet the hotelier. "You startled me."

"Didn't mean to." Olivia took a seat at the bar next to Blake. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No. Yes, but no." Blake propped her head in her hand dejectedly.

"Natalia told me what happened."

"And? Are you here to tell me off?" Blake challenged.

"No," Olivia answered calmly, accepting a martini from the bartender. "Doris is being an ass."

"Oh. I assumed you'd take her side."

"I am on her side. How much do you know about Doris? About where she comes from?"

"Well, maybe not that much. She doesn't really…"

"Talk about herself? No, you're right. She doesn't. Can you think why that might be?"

"I know she came from humble beginnings. It's something she's always emphasized in her campaign materials."

"Humble is one word to describe it, but dirt-poor would be more accurate. That family didn't have a pot to piss in. I say family, but what I really mean is Doris, her mother, her brother Bob and her mother's rotating list of deadbeat boyfriends. They lived in a trailer park outside Liberty, could barely keep the heat on in winter let alone food on the table every night."

"But it was worse than that, even. Doris's mother was ignorant…and mean. Like she was trying to punish her daughter for every misery in her life. Doris was barely out of kindergarten when she realized she needed to get out of there, and that education would be her ticket. Studied her ass off, worked three jobs to put herself through school, and never looked back."

Blake shook her head, sadly. "We've all had tough times."

"We certainly have. But that's not the end of the story. Now picture little Doris with a secret she can't tell anyone. And I mean that literally. Not her mother, not her daughter, not her friends or even casual acquaintances. Why? Not because she cares what people think, because she doesn't. But because she lives in a world where people punish you for weakness. Where your job or your child can be taken away from you in a heartbeat, just for being different. So she buries that secret deep inside, closing her heart like a stone to everyone but her daughter."

"She opened up to you," Blake observed quietly.

"Doris and I weren't always close." Olivia struggled to find the words that would adequately convey just how badly she had betrayed the mayor. "I blackmailed her. I wanted Philip's court date moved up so I threatened to tell everyone she's gay. It was very cruel, and I didn't think twice about it."

Blake's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know."

"We've been through a lot together, and not all of it has been good, but she is part of my family now. Was there for me when I needed her. Gave me the courage to admit my feelings for Natalia – gifting me with a life and happiness that she could never claim for herself." Olivia wiped tears from her eyes.

Blake placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. They'd certainly had their differences in the past, but they both loved Doris, and that was enough to bring them together in that moment. "I just wish…"

"Listen," Olivia interrupted her. "There is a reason that Doris is kind of bad at romantic relationships: she's never been in one before! Think about what that means. Never sent a valentine or asked someone to dance. Never held hands at the movies, or picked out an anniversary gift, or had anyone to wait up for her at night. Until you. Please," Olivia begged, "please be patient with her. She may be a wolf in the courtroom, but when it comes to you, she is scared shitless. But she'll figure it out. I know she will."

"I really hope she does." Blake rose to leave. "I just wish I'd heard that from her, instead of you." She patted Olivia's shoulder before walking away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jeffrey O'Neill rarely tagged along when the Springfield PD issued warrants, but this case was different. Over the past several years, the D.A.'s office had seen a significant increase in organized crime. It wasn't as bad as Chicago, where mob bosses were still running parts of the city, but Jeffrey had recently become concerned that things were getting out of hand.

SPD Internal Affairs was in the process of investigating four officers, from patrolmen up to sergeants, for accepting bribes or editing official reports in order to protect criminals. Even City Hall was showing signs of infiltration, as demonstrated by several recent shady real estate developments that, strangely, went through committee approvals with little or no opposition.

Jeffrey was sick of losing cases based on the SPD's incompetence. He had his eye on the mayor's seat, and knew he would need to win a big case in the next year if he wanted the name recognition necessary to beat an incumbent like Doris Wolfe. Over the last few weeks, he and Detective Gonzalez from IA had been building a case on their own, collecting tips from informants and street thugs that they hoped would lead them to more of the ringleaders.

#23B, Greenwood Towers was an address that had popped up a few times in their investigation. Two informants had indicated the apartment was being used for meetings or drop-offs. It had been leased to a John Smith, who paid monthly in cash via a messenger and was rarely seen on the property. Jeffrey secured the warrant and he and Detective Gonzalez went alone early Friday morning, in plain clothes, trying to minimize any spectacle. The last thing they needed were regular cops or reporters showing up and damaging the case. Besides, they were fairly certain the apartment was no longer occupied.

After a few knocks and no response, the super let them in. The apartment was mostly empty. Some ancient take-out containers in the fridge and scattered paperwork on the kitchen table but no signs it was currently habited.

While Detective Gonzalez looked through the papers, Jeffrey moved to the back of the apartment. "I'll check the bedroom."

The bathroom off the hallway was empty – not even a bottle of shampoo – and the bed in the back room didn't have sheets or blankets. The informants had been right, this place may have been used for meetings or drop-offs, but no one lived here. He quickly checked the closet, finding it empty, but something caught his eye.

The heating vent on the floor next to the closet was just slightly ajar. He leaned down, tapping the edge and the grate easily fell away. Inside he found a white envelope containing a flash drive and some photographs. He quickly looked through a few of them.

"Find anything?" Detective Gonzalez called to him from the hallway.

After a moment's hesitation, Jeffrey tucked the envelope inside his jacket. "No," he called back. "There's nothing here."

* * *

><p>Over the last year, Doris and Ashlee had tried to create some new traditions that would help strengthen their relationship. One of them was breakfast on Fridays. It had been a sacrifice for both: Doris preferred to be at work before seven and Ashlee liked to sleep in but so far, they were making it work.<p>

Doris watched quietly as Ashlee tucked into the pancake special, her favorite. Three plate-sized flapjacks, covered with butter, syrup and whip cream. The mayor politely kept her mouth shut. She'd learned long ago not to lecture her daughter on healthy choices. Still, she wished that critique wasn't always the first thing that came to her mind when talking with Ashlee. She wanted to be able to have real conversations with her daughter, she just didn't always know what to say.

"So, this is good news. If he died of a heart attack, no one's in trouble, right?" Ashlee asked with a mouth full of pancake.

"I hope so, but we'll just have to see. Are you okay with all this?"

"Sure. It's fine – just another day in Springfield, right?" Ashlee joked. "Especially now that we know she didn't kill him."

"And Marcus?"

"He's definitely been worried about his mom, but he seemed to feel a lot better after talking with you."

"Really?" Doris asked, surprised. "I didn't get that impression."

"C'mon, Doris – sorry. C'mon Mom, don't be naïve. You know what you're like."

"What do you mean?"

Ashlee poured more syrup on her pancakes. "It's like…it's like the first time I saw you in court. You're like Wonder Woman – interrogating witnesses, grilling the suspect, spinning tales and making the jury hang on your every word. It's something you were born for! And that night!"

"What night?"

"That night with the thug! I mean, you just took charge, like you always do. Everyone was just standing around staring and you were the only one that was thinking, barking out orders and making everything right. It's just who you are. And Marcus respects that. He likes a strong woman," she smiled happily.

Doris was speechless for a few seconds, swallowing hard. "I had no idea you thought that."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the freaking mayor AND you were District Attorney. That's pretty badass."

"But I thought…"

"You thought I wanted a regular mom, that was home in the evenings, baked cookies for my class, and read me bedtime stories? You're right. I did," Ashlee confessed. "But that's not who you are. Doesn't mean I'm not proud of you."

"Ashlee," Doris struggled to control her emotions. "You know I have regrets. If I could go back in time and do things differently, I would. I wish…I wish that I could be warmer…with you. I've tried…but, it just doesn't come as naturally to me. It doesn't mean I don't love you." She reached over, squeezing Ashlee's hand, "I love you more than anything."

"I know that." Ashlee nodded. "I mean, I know that _now_. You just…show it in different ways. You're protective, you're always thinking about my future, always pushing me to do better. Kind of like a dad, or a football coach." She covered her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry! Was that homophobic or sexist or something?"

Doris shook her head, laughing. "No, I know what you mean."

"Anyway, before I understood that, there were times when I hated you. And when you finally told me you were gay, I was really hurt. But the way that Olivia explained it to me really helped."

Doris looked up, sharply. "What do you mean, the way Olivia explained it to you? What did she explain to you?"

"About how you were forced to toughen yourself to survive. About how you had to make personal sacrifices to ensure we had a home and a future, so that we would never have to rely on someone else for help." She looked at Doris sadly. "Because people can be cruel and will take advantage of you if you let your guard down. I never thought about that…that you are the way you are _for us_."

"I don't want you to have to make excuses for me." Doris shook her head.

"I'm not. I guess what I'm saying is, that was the past and I'm glad you don't have to do that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's 2011. You're out and you're still mayor. You're not hurting for money. I'm grown, so no one's going to take me away from you. And you have Blake! You're free to open your heart and be or do whatever you want. What have you got to lose?!"

Doris looked down, poking at the remains of her egg white omelet. "I don't know, Ashlee. They say old dogs can't learn new tricks."

"If I thought that, I wouldn't be here right now. I mean it!" she exclaimed when Doris gave her a look. "Things have gotten a lot better between us this year and it's not just because you're making more time for me. It's that you're being honest with me, showing and telling me how you feel. I know it doesn't come easy for you, but the fact that you're trying? It means everything to me."

* * *

><p>Yvonne and Blake reclined next to each other with cold packs over their faces. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Yvonne shook her head, but just slightly so the mask wouldn't slide off her face.<p>

"Relax, Yvonne. We're getting mani/pedis, not tattoos. For the last twenty years, you've made it your life to care for other people. I think it's okay to take a few hours for yourself once in a blue moon." Just then, an attendant came to serve the women tea and take away the masks.

"It just feels so…indulgent," Yvonne made a face.

"The only thing I'm worried about is half the men in Springfield dropping dead when you walk into the gala in that amazing red dress." Yvonne gave her a look. "Okay, poor choice of words. I just mean that you are going to look stunning – prepare for a full dance card."

Yvonne shrugged. "I haven't danced in years."

Blake watched the shelter director sip her tea. "Tell me about your husband," she asked, gently.

Yvonne looked hesitant, but decided to follow Blake's advice and just relax. "I met Adam in college. University of Illinois. My mother didn't want me to get married right away and she definitely didn't want me to marry a cop, but I didn't care. We were in love and I don't regret a thing."

Blake sensed her anguish. "I'm sorry, Yvonne."

"Oh, it wasn't all wine and roses, of course. We had our tough times, especially after Marcus was born and I had the opportunity to start New Horizons here. Adam commuted to Chicago every day, working long hours and getting home late. For years, he promised to quit the force but I think he just couldn't bear to give up Chicago. And then? Well, you know what happened. I loved him dearly, but so much time has passed and my life has changed so much since then. _I've_ changed so much since then. I don't know if…" Yvonne couldn't finish the thought.

"I know what you mean," Blake assured her. "I was married once too. And I loved him very much, at the time. He's the father of my children and he'll always be an important part of my life, even though he's gone. But…I've often wondered, if he walked in the door today, would we even know each other? I've changed so much since then – I'm practically a different person! And I really like where I'm at right now."

Yvonne nodded her head, agreeing. "I used to let Adam take the lead, make most of the big decisions…because I wanted him to! But now that I've had to do that for myself the last ten years? I like it! I like being in charge, I like being able to take care of my son and support my residents."

"Does get lonely sometimes, though," Blake suggested.

"Sometimes. I'm may be older, but I'm not dead." She cocked an eyebrow at Blake and both women laughed.

"Josh Lewis is going to be at the gala tonight," Blake offered, innocently.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Blake Marler. Just can help yourself from matchmaking! But let me save you some time and energy: I am not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Okay, okay," Blake held up her hands. "I'm just putting it out there."

"Well you can put it away," Yvonne teased. "And stop avoiding my question: what is going on with you and Doris?"

"I wish I knew. She's just…I don't know _what _we are to each other. I think she loves me, I don't know what she wants for our future. I don't know. Can you love someone you've never been on a date with? I think I need more than what she's prepared to give."

"But do you know how she really feels?"

"I guess I don't. She hasn't said or done anything terrible. In fact, she doesn't say anything at all! It's like she wants to avoid the topic of our relationship at all costs. Pretend it doesn't exist!"

"It sounds like she's scared."

"Please, do you really think that Doris Wolfe could be scared of anything?"

"I do," Yvonne answered seriously. "She's a very private, very guarded woman. She let you in though. And that has to be terrifying. I'm not making excuses for her, I'm just saying that I understand. Let me ask you this: when you're together, how does she make you feel?"

Blake didn't even have to think about her answer. "Amazing. Sexy...smart. She laughs at all my jokes. Protected...supported. Loved," Blake wiped a tear from her eye. "She makes me feel loved."

Yvonne squeezed Blake's hand, looking her in the eye. "So…is that enough?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Springfield's annual Fire & Ice Gala was always an opulent affair where the city's elite converged for an evening to see and be seen in the name of a good cause: breast cancer research and awareness. This year's event was no exception. The grand ballroom at the Beacon was decked out to match the theme of the night – ice sculptures and red roses, crystal chandeliers and dozens of candles on each table.

Blake and Yvonne had chosen to represent Fire for the evening. Yvonne's red gown was a simple, strapless sheath dress that accentuated her toned arms and radiant dark skin. She pulled at her necklace, a little self-consciously.

"The jewelry alone in this room could fund the Center for another ten years."

Blake nodded. "Probably twenty. But forget about all that." She grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter. "We're here to have a good time."

Blake had opted for something with a little more flirt to it – a fresh take on the little "black" dress, hers was metallic gold with a plunging neckline that emphasized her decolletage. She eyed the crowd. Everyone who was anyone was there tonight, as far as she could see. Accept the one who mattered most.

* * *

><p>Doris had a tendency to be late to these kinds of events, especially if she wasn't expected to speak at them. The last thing she wanted to do after an exhausting week of work was to mingle with Springfield's most pampered and pretentious. Her usual MO was to arrive last and leave first. Unless their was a cute waitress to be had. But even that had gotten old, quite a few years ago.<p>

This night, however, would be different. Doris had spent more time preparing for the evening than she had for most of her criminal trials, which was saying something. She only hoped she would have as much luck in the ballroom as she'd enjoyed in the courtroom, over the years.

Doris quickly checked her make-up in the mirror of the BMW before handing over the keys to a valet. She'd opted for a fitted satin tuxedo from Prada in the darkest of greys, with a metallic blue silk shell underneath. There was no mistaking the metaphor: Doris was, and would always be, pure ice.

She ducked under a canopy to avoid the raindrops that had just started to fall before making her way inside the Beacon. She was keeping an eye out for a certain redhead when Jeffrey O'Neil pulled her aside.

"Doris, we need to talk."

Doris didn't bother to hide her annoyance. "Can't it wait until Monday? I'm off the clock." When she tried to move past him, Jeffrey grabbed her arm.

"It really can't." He looked around to ensure no one else was listening. "It's about the photos."

* * *

><p>Josh Lewis stood near an ornately carved ice sculpture that was serving as the punch bowl. Still handsome as ever even in middle age, Josh wore a tuxedo better than any other man in the room, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by most of the women in the room.<p>

He hoped that no one could tell he was mentally rehearsing pick-up lines in his head. It had been a long time since he'd been interested in someone who didn't know him at all. It was always easy to flirt with women like Olivia and Reva – even Blake! – because they'd all known each other for so long. There were no surprises! But Yvonne was different. It was almost as if she could see right through him, and he found himself wanting to measure up.

"Hey, handsome," a husky voice whispered near his ear.

"Good evening, Reva." He turned to greet the blonde. "You look lovely. Where's Jeffrey?" Josh had finally reached a point in his life where he wasn't actively seeking alone time with Reva. She was with Jeffrey and had Colin and it made sense for him to move on.

"Oh who knows? It's _always_ work with Jeffrey. I was hoping you'd keep me company for a little bit," she reached for his arm in a proprietary way. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately about that trip we took to Napa Valley. Do you remember? You bought me that…"

"I'm so sorry," Josh interrupted her. "I'm actually meeting someone here tonight and I don't want to be late. Mind if we catch up another time?"

"Of course not!" Reva laughed, waving him away. "Go. Have fun. Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so," Josh smiled. He kissed Reva goodbye and made his way across the floor to where Blake and Yvonne were standing.

* * *

><p>Olivia was just zipping Natalia into her gown when they heard the crash of thunder.<p>

Natalia studied Olivia in the mirror in front of them. "It's happening."

Olivia shook her head regretfully. "We _have_ to go to this gala. We're hosting!"

"The Beacon is hosting," Natalia corrected her. "And Ashlee has planned every detail of this event down to the very last snowflake. They don't need us."

Olivia's resolve was starting to waver. Natalia looked absolutely delicious in that dress…but she'd look even better naked. And wet. "I don't know."

"This might be our only opportunity. Thunderstorms with only a chance of lightning?" Natalia coyly licked her bottom lip. "It's all I've been thinking about." She allowed her eyes to caress Olivia's spectacularly voluptuous form in the mirror.

The hotelier swallowed hard. "Okay. But I'm taking my phone with me – in case of emergency." She grabbed Natalia's hand, dragging her out of the suite and towards the elevators. Using a special key card, Olivia tapped the code that would take them to the roof.

"The only emergency you need to worry about, wife of mine, is being struck by lighting," Natalia giggled as the doors opened before them.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, ladies. You both look beautiful," Josh greeted Yvonne and Blake.<p>

"Thanks, Josh," Blake smiled while Yvonne gave the man a polite nod.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Blake suddenly spoke up. "I'll go get us some punch!"

Yvonne quickly grabbed her elbow, restraining the redhead. "We already have drinks," she smiled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, of course!" Blake feigned surprise. "You're right." She took a sip of hers. "You know Josh, Yvonne was just saying that she hasn't danced in years!"

"Well that's hard to believe," Josh smiled gently, his eyes twinkling. "Would you care to dance with me, Ms. Harrison?" he asked, offering his arm to Yvonne.

"To be honest, Mr. Lewis, I don't think I could keep up with you. Why don't you try a song or two with Blake here? She's probably more up to your speed."

Josh blinked, unsure of how to respond. "Of course. Blake?" he turned to the redhead.

Blake glared at her friend. Yvonne was not going to make this easy. "We'll be right back," she called back as Josh led her onto the dance floor.

"Take your time!" Yvonne encouraged the redhead. She needed as much space between her and Mr. Josh Lewis as possible.

* * *

><p>Doris gave Jeffrey a look that was half malice and half admiration. "Well, well. I never would have taken you for a blackmailer."<p>

The D.A. shook his head. "I'm not blackmailing you Doris."

"Oh really?" she laughed. "What would you call it?"

"Look. I never threatened to release these photos. I'm simply saying that this complicates the Albano case substantially. Now that we know that he was blackmailing you and Blake, among others, it changes things."

"It changes nothing. The man died of a heart attack," Doris argued.

"You and I both know that ME reports are not foolproof and that juries can be confused."

"Cut the crap, Jeffrey. We both know what you're saying. I scratch your back and you make sure the Albano case is closed, isn't that it? So what do you want?"

Jeffrey pinned her with a cold and calculating stare that would have chilled the bones of a lesser woman. "I want to be mayor."

* * *

><p>Natalia fell back on the chaise that had been pushed to the center of the deck on the rooftop of the Beacon. She was naked and drenched. Rainwater soaked her hair and ran down her body, between her breasts and legs, in heavy rivulets.<p>

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, slipping out of her dress. She had never seen anything as stunning as Natalia in that moment.

The younger woman nodded. "Get over here," she beckoned with a crooked finger, pulling Olivia on top of her.

It was a cool rain, even in the heat of June and Natalia had become chilled, making the hot weight of Olivia's mouth and body against hers particularly welcome. _Fire and ice_, she thought to herself. Natalia moaned softly as Olivia sucked at her neck, squeezing her breasts. She shifted a little until her thigh was pressing against Olivia's center.

Sheets of rain cascaded over their bodies, adding to the slippery wetness of their own arousal. Intermittent thunder had them both on edge, in a good way. Olivia was already close. The sight of Natalia, cheeks flushed against the cold, wet hair plastered across her face was so compelling. A fantasy come to life. Suddenly she was thrusting faster and faster as Natalia's nails scraped against her back.

"You're so beautiful," Olivia chanted as Natalia leaned forward to suck on one of her nipples. "Oh my god."

"I want you to come," Natalia looked up at her wife in pure adoration.

"I will, I will," Olivia slowed her thrusting. "In just a second." She quickly rose from the chaise, adjusting the back until it lay flat like a daybed. She turned around, climbing back on top of the Natalia so that her mouth was just inches away from the younger woman's sex, and vice versa.

"Let's do it together," she moaned as Natalia's tongue pressed against her.

* * *

><p>As Josh twirled Blake around the dance floor, she did her best to keep an eye out for Doris. Even though <em>she<em> knew that Josh was just a friend, she had no desire to cause the mayor any additional pain. Yes, they'd been fighting and their future was uncertain, but that was no reason to be spiteful.

Fortunately, it was clear that Josh was also trying to keep the dance as chaste as possible, barely touching her hip with his hand. On the fourth turn around the room, Blake craned her neck so hard that Josh feared she might need a chiropractor afterward.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Josh insisted.

Taking a deep breath, Blake relented and told Josh about Doris. How they got together. How good it was. And how she didn't know what would happen next. To his credit, he didn't laugh or make a stupid joke about there being something in the water.

"That's wonderful," was all he said. "Are you happy?"

"I am. Isn't life crazy?"

"Sometimes the best things in life are worth the risk, don't you think?"

Blake could tell that Josh was thinking of someone else as his gaze passed to the corner of the ballroom where Yvonne stood, chatting politely with Alan Spaulding.

"Absolutely," Blake agreed.

Their song was just ending when Josh felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

Josh politely stepped away as Doris took Blake into her arms.

* * *

><p>If people were whispering or staring at the two women, neither Blake nor Doris noticed. They were too busy soaking up each other's presence. It had been two long days since they'd been this close to one another, but it may as well have been two years. As far as they were concerned, in that moment, no one else existed.<p>

"You look amazing," Doris complimented the redhead, pulling her close as they moved around the floor.

"You clean up nicely yourself, mayor." Blake fingered the crystal broach on Doris's lapel. She knew they needed to talk, that things hadn't yet been resolved, but she wasn't sure she cared anymore. She just wanted to be alone with Doris. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Of course I do," Doris leaned forward, just barely ghosting her lips against Blake's. "But there's a few things I need to say, while I'm still thinking clearly. Okay?"

"Okay," Blake nodded, looking up at Doris through batted lashes. The mayor swallowed hard, suddenly a little weak in the knees.

"So. There are many aspects of my personality that I am confident about. Um, for example: I know I'm smart. I'm good lawyer and a decent mayor. On flat ground, I can run a six-minute mile. I know how to cook, make love to a woman and manage the stock market well enough to retire today if I want. Are we agreed on those facts?"

"Definitely," Blake grinned, momentarily stuck on the 'make love to a woman' part.

"Okay," Doris nodded happily, glad that Blake was understanding her so far. "So, there are things that I know that I'm _not_ good at: caring for houseplants, dating, talking about my feelings, loosening up and/or going with the flow, etcetera. That kind of thing. Still on the same page?"

"I think so." Blake reached up to trace Doris's face with her fingertips.

"Good. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, for a long time I didn't have to be good at those things or didn't want to be good at those things, for various reasons. But now I do. Now, I have a reason to. So..."

"So?" Blake gently kissed Doris's chin.

"So, I've been doing some research and have made some plans that I think will help to show you that I am improving."

"Such as?" Blake moaned just slightly when Doris pulled her tighter and their thighs pressed against each other.

"Next week, we're going out for dinner and then you're coming back to my place, because you haven't been there yet and that's weird," she said, quoting Olivia directly.

"Okay," Blake smiled.

"And I'm taking you away for your birthday in September. Wherever you want."

"How did you know...?"

"I looked you up in the voter registration system," Doris explained.

"Little devil," Blake chortled appreciatively. "What else?"

"I'd like to go with you when you visit Clarissa. I think that it's important that she meet…your girlfriend…which is me," Doris finished awkwardly.

"Agreed," Blake purred. "What else?"

"And…" Doris started grasping at straws. "We can double date with Ashlee and Marcus? No, wait, I promise not to get jealous anymore?"

"Doris Wolfe," Blake wrapped her arms around the mayor's neck. "Isn't there anything else you have to say to me?"

Doris looked around, biting her lip. "Hmm, what else, what else? Oh yeah, I remember." She brought them to halt in the middle of the dance floor and held Blake's face in her hands. "Blake Marler. I'm _so_ in love with you. I was dead before you came into my life. I mean, I was walking and talking and breathing – but I was dead inside. And I didn't even know it. Everything is better with you."

Doris reached up to wipe the tears from Blake's eyes. "And I could never bare to say it, couldn't bare to even think it because if I ever lost you…I couldn't…I just couldn't…" She couldn't even finish the thought.

When Blake felt Doris trembling in her arms, she finally understood the gravity of what the mayor was saying. She held this woman's heart in her hands. And right then and there, she made a silent vow to protect it.

"Hush," she pressed her finger against Doris's lips. "I love you too."

And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed some more. Fire and Ice.

Finally, they needed to break apart or asphyxiate.

"Should we?" Doris looked around at the dozens of friends, colleagues and acquaintances that had been enjoying the show for the last fifteen minutes.

"Let's." Blake grabbed Doris's hand and dragged her out of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Josh found Yvonne on one of the second floor balconies, quietly enjoying the thunderstorm. She turned, startled by his presence, and he apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."<p>

"You didn't," she answered quietly.

Josh straightened his tie, screwing up his courage. "Look, Yvonne. I just wanted to say that, even though we did not meet under the best of circumstances, I like you and that I'd like to get to know you better. If that's not what you want, I'll understand. But if you ever change your mind, or if you'd ever like to talk, even just as friends, let me know. I'll be here."

Yvonne didn't respond or even turn to look at him, so Josh moved to leave.

"Don't go," she muttered quietly.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He moved towards her and Yvonne took his hand, pulling him closer.

"You don't have to go," she whispered, before pulling his head down for a kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After their tryst on the rooftop deck of the Beacon, Olivia and Natalia snuck into the penthouse apartment to slip into terrycloth robes and dry their hair a little before heading back down to the office suite.

"I can't believe we just did that," Olivia smiled, shaking her head.

"Why? It was fantastic," Natalia looked at Olivia with a glint in her eyes. "I wish we'd done it years ago." She checked the hallway and the women quickly scrambled into the elevator.

"No, I mean, I can't believe that you just made my fantasy a reality." She pulled Natalia close, opening their robes just a little so that they could feel each other's skin. "That I'm married to the sexiest woman in the universe. It blows my mind," she whispered against Natalia's ear.

Just when things were starting to heat up again, the women heard a _DING!_ and quickly pulled apart, tightening their robes as someone stepped into the elevator.

Reva raised an eyebrow at the couple's disheveled appearance. _Just like bunnies_, she thought irritably. "Spa day, ladies? Or rather, spa night, that is?"

"We got caught in the rain," Natalia laughed, blushing madly. It was partially true.

"I was just looking for Jo…Jeffrey." The blonde just barely caught herself from saying the wrong man's name. "Have you seen him?" The question was directed to Natalia as Reva preferred to ignore Olivia in most conversations.

"I'm afraid we haven't. Oops, this is our floor. Goodnight, Reva!" Natalia dragged a smirking, self-satisfied Olivia from the elevator and into the office suite so that they could finish their earlier conversation in private.

* * *

><p>Josh walked Yvonne to her car, holding an umbrella chivalrously over her head. "Do you need to wait for Blake?"<p>

"No, she told me before we got here that she'd probably be catching a ride…"

"With Doris? Yeah, she told me. Good for them."

"I didn't realize you all knew each other."

"Everyone in Springfield has history, good and bad. Sure, Doris has come after my family a few times, mostly because of Reva – um, my ex-wife – but that was a long time ago, and it was part of her job. Everyone deserves to be happy. Life's too short to hold a grudge."

"It certainly is," Yvonne agreed quietly. "I should say goodnight."

Josh moved a little closer. "Can I call you?"

Yvonne put her hand against his chest. "Josh, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to mislead you. I just got caught up in the moment." She unconsciously rubbed the lapel of his tux with her thumb.

"You don't need to apologize. It was great moment," Josh smiled approvingly. He really wanted to kiss Yvonne again, but knew he needed to respect her wishes, and didn't want to push. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? I'll be at the site and perhaps you'd be ready for a coffee break…say, around nine? I meant what I said before. I'm happy to be friends, if that's what you want. "

Yvonne nodded, against her better judgment. She had been so determined not to be bamboozled by the most charming man in Springfield, but she couldn't help herself. "I'd like that." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Josh waited at the curb in the rain until Yvonne drove away, thinking of how nice it was to have something new in his life to look forward to.

* * *

><p>As Doris maneuvered her BMW through the rain-slicked streets of Springfield that night, Blake's hands and mouth maneuvered their way all over her body.<p>

"Blake, honey," Doris moaned as the redhead sucked on her neck. "If you keep that up, I might drive into a tree."

Blake looked up, as if waking from a trance. "Where are we going?"

"My place. It's closer."

Doris pulled up the long, private driveway leading to Wolfe Manor. "How did I not realize you lived in a mansion?" Blake wondered, looking out the window.

"It's not a mansion," Doris explained but Blake looked at her suspiciously. "Mansions have pools. Wait here." Doris held up a hand when Blake tried to exit the car. She ran around to the other side and opened the door for the redhead. "M'lady," she grinned, helping Blake to her feet.

"Who are you and what have you done with Doris Wolfe?" Blake laughed as Doris led her to the front door. Doris punched in the security code and let them into the softly lit foyer of a house which could only be described as absolutely gorgeous. Cathedral ceilings, spiral staircases leading to the second floor, grand piano in the music room, a library that would have put Benjamin Franklin to shame, and an enormous kitchen with marble countertops and a professional range. And that was just the first floor!

Blake wandered around, exploring, in absolute astonishment. "Why have you never brought me here before? I mean, I was picturing old take-out containers and an army cot given the fact that you spend all of your time at work…not the Taj Mahal!"

"I'm glad you like it," Doris chortled. "The maid was just here, that's why it looks so nice."

"And you have a maid! Wait a second…" Blake pushed Doris back on a plush couch that was part of the conversation area adjoining the kitchen. She hiked up her dress so she could straddle the mayor's lap, poking her in the chest with her finger. "This maid of yours, is she pretty?" Blake was picturing a young, blonde bimbo in the kind of French maid's outfit you could purchase from a Halloween costume shop.

"She's almost seventy. Her name's Ethel – if you're interested, I could get you her phone number." Doris grabbed Blake's finger, biting the tip gently. "Jealous?"

"No more than you," Blake fought the urge to rock against Doris's hips. She and the mayor needed to talk. "I want to know why you were upset about Josh."

Doris scowled. She _had_ promised to talk about her feelings more, but that didn't mean she was going to like it. "I knew it was nothing. But when I saw your hands on him, something went off inside me. I wanted to kill him." Doris shook her head, toying absently with the ruffles on Blake's dress. "I knew I needed to leave because you wouldn't like to see me that way. It was pathetic and I was ashamed."

Doris tried to look away but Blake held her in place. "Look at me. There could _never_ be anything pathetic about you, Doris. Especially about you wanting me as much as you do. It's amazing. Do you understand that?"

Doris nodded slightly, but Blake didn't believe her. She grabbed the mayor's hand, placing it between her legs. "Do you feel that?" Blake bit her lip as she guided Doris's hand through the wet heat between her legs—the redhead had decided to forgo panties that evening. "All we've done is talk and I'm so ready for you. No one has ever made me feel this way, and no one else ever will. Just you."

"It's the suit," Doris teased, circling Blake's clit with her fingers. Suddenly, Blake pulled Doris's hand away, clamping it tight between her thighs, a few inches away redhead's sex.

"We have a few more things to discuss before I let you fuck me senseless." She felt the mayor's body tense the way it always did before she flipped them over. "Focus…breathe…" she commanded until Doris nodded in agreement. "I was worried that maybe you hadn't asked me to the gala because you weren't really ready to be 'out' or that, worse, you were ashamed of me."

Doris started to protest but Blake covered her mouth with her hand. "In the past, before we were together, you haven't always had very nice things to say about me, so I wasn't sure."

Doris shook her head, suddenly looking as though she wanted to vomit. "You know the kid in grade school who pulls your braids and calls you mean names to get your attention? That's me," she laughed darkly, full of self-loathing. "My anger and annoyance with you was always a poor cover for other… _feelings_ I couldn't admit to. I hated to see you with men that weren't good enough for you. Hated to see you serving people lunch when I knew you were capable of so much more. I'm sorry, Blake."

Blake held Doris's face in her hands, kissing away the tears that had formed on the mayor's cheeks. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." She felt the mayor's arms tighten around her waist as she kissed Doris's lips with every ounce of passion that she felt for the woman. By the time she pulled away, they were both panting, flirting at the razor's edge of desire.

"Please," Doris begged.

"This conversation is not over, but I think it's time you were rewarded for all your hard work tonight. I know this isn't easy for you." She grabbed the mayor's lapels in her hands. "And I _do_ love this suit. Unzip me," she commanded.

Doris didn't need to be told twice, immediately reaching behind Blake to unzip and remove the redhead's dress, before unhooking her bra.

Blake sat back a little on her heels, completely naked, stretching her arms high over her head so that Doris could enjoy the view. "Do you know what I would have done if you'd come home that night?" Blake asked, caressing her own breasts and stomach. "I would have let you take me right there on the porch. I was waiting for _you_ on the front steps when Josh came by."

Doris moaned, squeezing Blake's thighs as the redhead's hands drifted lower, moving closer and closer with every pass to her glistening sex. "I'm an idiot," she agreed.

"Instead, I spent the next two nights alone, practically in agony," she pouted. "I needed to come so badly, but I wouldn't. I wanted to wait for you." Blake reached down, spreading herself wider so that Doris could see how ready she was.

Doris swallowed hard, her mouth watering at the sight of Blake's shiny, red clit. "Poor baby," she teased, voice husky with desire. "Let me help you with that."

Holding herself open with two fingers of one hand, Blake reached down with the other to drag a finger up through the folds of her own sex, gritting her teeth to keep from coming. She held the tip against the mayor's lips and Doris greedily sucked her finger.

"Should I make myself come while you watch?" Stealing her finger away from Doris, Blake gently tapped at her throbbing clit, her face contorting with pleasure that looked almost like pain. "I'm so close. Just a little bit…"

"Blaaaaake," Doris burred. "I'm here now." Suddenly, she pulled the redhead close with one arm while pushing the other between Blake's legs. She whispered urgently against the redhead's ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Blake's vision blurred and she screamed in pleasure as Doris's fingers moved furiously between her legs. She rode the mayor's hand, thrusting violently as Doris's teeth tore into her ear. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she chanted over and over. Turning her head, she kissed Doris hard, biting the mayor's lip as she came. "I'm so fucking yours," she cried out. "I'm so fucking yours."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Blake woke up alone in the middle of a California king sized bed, enveloped in the softest sheets that money could buy. For a second, she thought maybe she'd been teleported to the Four Seasons, but then Doris came walking in with a tray of coffee and muffins and Blake remembered that she was at the mayor's house.

Stretching out as far as she could reach, Blake made a snow angel of happiness in the middle of the bed as Doris laughed. "I feel like Cinderella!" she exclaimed.

"Does that make me Prince Charming?" Doris set the tray down on the nightstand. Her hair was still wet from the shower she must have just taken. "You can thank Ethel for breakfast. She always seems to know when I'll have company." The mayor's face contorted with regret. "I mean Ashlee…not other…you know. Just Ashlee."

"Relax, darling," Blake wrapped herself in a sheet and pulled Doris down beside her. "I'm so famished, I don't care if you've shared this bed with a hundred other women, so long as I can get one of those muffins."

The couple sat in bed, sipping their coffee and perusing the newspaper in companionable silence. When Blake had finally sated her hunger, she turned to Doris, who was busy muttering incoherently about declining issues on the NYSE. "So, what's the story behind this place?"

Doris looked at Blake over the top of her reading glasses. "What do you mean?"

The redhead gave her a knowing look as if to say, _I thought we weren't going to play this game anymore_, and Doris relented.

"Well, you know how it is. When you grow up poor, you spend a lot of time dreaming about all the things you'll be able to have when you make it to the big time. For many years, this house was a sanctuary for Ashlee and I – about as far as you could get from the trailer park we started out in. And it's no secret that I enjoy the finer things in life."

"Like me," Blake teased, feeding Doris a piece of muffin.

"Exactly," Doris smiled, before turning wistful. "But, as time passes, possessions lose their value. When Ashlee moved out, this place become less of a comfort and more a reminder of how," Doris cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter, "of how alone I was. So, I made work my refuge…until now."

Blake pushed a lock of hair behind Doris's ear. "Well, I love it. Actually, I'm kind of embarrassed, thinking about how you've had to slum it at my place for the last few weeks," she laughed, trying to make a joke.

"I like your place better," Doris assured her, returning to the comfort of her newspaper.

"Well, I can't imagine why."

Doris shrugged. "It reminds me of you," she answered simply.

Blake sighed, wondering just what she had done to earn the sheer happiness she was feeling, just sitting in bed next to this woman who had managed to charm her so thoroughly. She pulled the newspaper out of Doris's hands, tossing it nonchalantly on the floor and set the mayor's coffee cup and reading glasses down on the nightstand.

"For someone who's supposed to be 'bad' at relationships and talking about her feelings, you sure have a way of making my pulse flutter, Mayor Wolfe." Blake pulled on the tie of Doris's navy silk robe and slipped the garment off of her shoulders so that they were both naked, before taking a seat in front of her in the butterfly position.

Doris smiled, stroking Blake's cheek softly with the back of her hand. Every time she looked at the redhead she thought her heart would explode. "Blake. I've never…" she shook her head. "I don't bring women here."

"Shh," Blake interrupted her. "You don't have to explain. That's all in the past anyway." She reached back, pulling the sheets around them. "I just want to feel you against me for the next few hours. Is that okay?"

In response, Doris wrapped her arms around Blake's lower back, pulling their bodies together. "I think that can be arranged," she answered dryly as Blake kissed every inch of her skin within reach –shoulders…neck…chin…cheeks…

Doris knew that, sooner or later, she would need to tell Blake about her conversation with Jeffrey. _But maybe it can wait a little longer_, she thought, as Blake's mouth captured her own.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It was a typical Saturday morning at the FoL. Natalia hummed along to the music on the radio as fat slabs of French toast sizzled in the frying pan. Emma sat on the living room couch, putting the finishing touches on a model of the solar system that was due in her Life Science class on Monday. And Olivia…lay sprawled in bed, head buried under her pillow to drown out the incessant buzzing of her phone.

"Emma!" Natalia called to her daughter.

"Is breakfast ready?!" Emma asked, bursting into the kitchen.

"Almost." Natalia handed Emma a small plate of bacon. "Take this upstairs and use it to wake your mother. Tell her she has five minutes to get her sleepy butt down here or we're eating without her!"

Emma giggled and ran upstairs to wake Olivia. Less than five minutes later, the hotelier entered the kitchen on the heels of her daughter, still scowling at her phone.

"Have you been getting all these calls too?" she asked sleepily, kissing Natalia on the cheek and swatting her on the butt when Emma wasn't looking.

Natalia held up her cell phone. "I just stopped answering them." She pointed to the kitchen wall. "And I've left the house phone off the hook."

"People need to get a life!" Olivia groused.

"Well, they certainly must have caused a stir last night…"

"I know!" Olivia agreed. "Part of me is sorry we missed it," she leered at her wife, "but a much bigger part of me is definitely glad we didn't. Yowza!"

"Miss what?" Emma asked innocently, accepting a plate of French toast from her mother.

"Nothing!" Natalia quickly answered. "I mean, not nothing. It's just that Aunt Doris and Aunt Blake went to the gala last night and everyone was…excited…to see them, that's all!"

"Excited is one way to describe it," Olivia retorted sarcastically. "People seem to be losing their minds! Look at this." Olivia held up Natalia's phone. "Buzz wants to know if you think that Blake was drugged. How is that not insulting?!"

"Who wants more bacon?" Natalia tried to change the subject.

"Thank god Frank left town after you called off the wedding – I think his head would have exploded."

"Olivia…" Natalia warned.

"And Dr. Rick called me this morning, not about my pacemaker, but because he's considering doing an environmental study to see if the Springfield public water system is turning straight women ga-"

"Enough!" Natalia shouted, startling everyone in the room. "Emma, my feet are cold, would you mind running upstairs and grabbing my red slippers? There in the back of my closet."

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, genuinely confused, after Emma left the room.

"Look, don't you think Emma's a little young to be hearing about all this?"

"Excuse me?!" Olivia was baffled. "I think that if anyone is familiar with the concept of two women loving each other, it would be Emma."

"I know, I know," Natalia agreed sheepishly. "It's not us, it's how other people respond to us. They can be so negative and so hurtful. I just hate the thought of Emma being exposed to that."

"She went through that when we got together, and it wasn't that bad." Olivia shook her head. "Kids are resilient! We can't hide her from the reality that some people are going to be homophobic."

"I don't don't want to either," Natalia insisted. "It's just that…I want her to have the freedom and innocence that every child deserves – without having to worry about town busybodies and worse. People can be so cruel."

Olivia rose from the table to hug her wife. "I know. But they can be wonderful too. Think of all the friends and family that have stood by us. Emma has a great life – we're making sure of that by surrounding her with people that love her. But we're also going to make sure that she has pride for how she was raised and always stands up for what she believes in. And that starts now."

Natalia melted into Olivia's arms, as if for the first time. Loving this woman had been the single greatest risk she'd ever taken in her life. At times, it had been terrifying and difficult. And it had been worth it. Every minute.

"Found them!" they heard Emma call from the staircase. She'd developed a habit of announcing her presence before entering a room where her mothers were alone, potentially arguing or…

"Thanks, baby," Natalia smiled warmly, rubbing her daughter's head when she handed over the slippers.

"So what about Aunt Doris and Aunt Blake?" Emma asked her mothers, never one to forget a question.

Natalia only hesitated for a moment before answering for them both. "Some people were surprised that Aunt Blake likes Aunt Doris and some probably won't like it, but we don't care, do we?"

"No," Emma answered simply.

"And why is that?" Olivia asked.

"Because we love them both, and they make each other happy," Emma stated, as though it were obvious. "Can I have some more bacon?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Olivia teased, laughing as they all sat down to finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Well I hope you told him he could shove those photos where the sun doesn't shine!" Blake shouted. It was Saturday afternoon. She and Doris sat next to each other in bed, eating from a giant bowl of linguini with pesto that Doris found in the fridge, courtesy of Ethel.<p>

"Blaaake," Doris pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm serious! Things are different now. We're together," she pulled Doris's hand away from her face, "and I don't care who sees them. I'll call Clarissa and the boys right now and explain, if I have to."

"Well, I _do_ care." The mayor's nostrils flared and her faced turned red in obvious anger.

Blake was momentarily stunned. "I thought you were okay with people knowing…"

"I am!" Doris explained, squeezing Blake's hand to reassure her. "I don't care if everyone and their brother knows I'm a lesbian. We can send the whole town engraved wedding invitations if you want, but the fact is, you are _undressed_ in some of these photographs and I will not allow Jeffrey O'Neill to expose you that way," Doris insisted. "I will not allow him to profit from the crimes of a cretin like Alec Albano. I may have given up my right to privacy when I ran for mayor, but you certainly didn't! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blake closed her mouth, which had been hanging open for the last several seconds. _Wedding invitations?! Whoa nelly!_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So what's your plan, Mayor Wolfe?"

"It's already done. I'm shutting him down."

"Doris…" Blake warned.

"Please don't ask me for details. There's a lot of what I do as part of my job that you wouldn't like. I'm afraid it comes with the territory," she explained. "I learned a long time ago not to let anyone push me around."

Blake's face softened. "I appreciate that you are trying to protect me, I really do, but trust me when I say that I'm not worried about this. If you want to go after Jeffrey for being an unethical bastard and a disgrace to his office, do it. But know this: I don't intend to run from this – to run from _us_ – anymore. Understood?"

Doris nodded in an attempt to assuage Blake's concerns, but in her head, she was picturing Jeffrey O'Neill strung up by the neck in front of City Hall.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in June and Harbor Pointe Park was alive with the sights and sounds of summer. The sun was warm, the sky had never been bluer and even the birds seemed to be singing a happy tune.

At least, that's how Josh Lewis saw it as he ambled through the park, waiting for time to pass. His coffee date with Yvonne the day before had gone so well that he'd suggested they meet up again today, even though there was no construction going on for him to oversee. He was surprised and delighted when she'd agreed.

Josh smiled unconsciously, thinking of how nice it was just to sit and talk with a beautiful, interesting woman and not feel that there was a constant undercurrent of scheming going on. Yvonne had lived in the city for twenty years and was highly involved in the community, but somehow managed to avoid getting bogged down in all the usual drama that typified Springfield. She loved her son, was fiercely devoted to the shelter and, from what he could tell, spent little time plotting the downfall of others. In other words, she was a breath of fresh air.

Fortunately, Josh had reason to believe that Yvonne liked him too. True, there was still a certain edge to their relationship, which became evident any time they discussed the new real estate development downtown or the gentrification of the city in general, but it was a fire tempered by something more intimate. Yvonne had begun to open up to Josh, and he to her. The more they talked, the more they both knew there was something special going on between them.

Unfortunately, there had been no further mention of Friday's kiss at the gala. While Josh held out hope that he wasn't the only one who the felt sexual tension crackling in the air every time they met, he vowed to be patient, knowing that a woman like Yvonne was worth waiting for.

It was just after nine when he knocked on the shelter director's office door. "Ready for a break?" he asked, knowing that Yvonne typically started work at dawn, even on Sundays.

As Yvonne looked up from her paperwork, she couldn't help but smile. It had been a _long_ time since she'd even considered seeing someone. For many years, she was so focused on raising her son and supporting the shelter, she'd let a lot of her personal needs go untended. But now that Marcus was entering his senior year in college and the shelter had found a new location and new allies in the form of the Dorian Group, she was considering the possibility of dating again.

However, she certainly never imagined a man like Josh Lewis could capture her interest so thoroughly. The Lewis Family and their exploits were notorious in Springfield, even if Yvonne didn't really travel in those social circles. Furthermore, she had no interest in getting involved with a man who may or may not be over his ex-wife.

_Still_, Yvonne thought as Josh entered her office, _the man is handsome_. Tall and broad-shouldered, Josh wore jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscled forearms. Even more compelling was the way he smiled every time he saw her – and the way he made her want to smile back. Why else would she be wearing a sundress instead of jeans on a working Sunday?

"What did you have in mind?" Yvonne asked with a raised eyebrow. Although she'd vowed not to flirt with Josh, it seemed she couldn't help herself.

"Nothing too fancy," he smiled. "Coffee and a walk in the park – my treat?"

"Sounds nice. Let me finish this last form?"

"Of course," Josh suddenly grimaced, as his cell phone chimed with multiple text alerts, obviously sent in rapid succession.

"Everything okay?" Yvonne queried.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just forgot to turn this thing off." Before he could do so, the phone rang loudly with an incoming call. He quickly checked the caller id and frowned, biting his lip. "I'll take this out in the hallway. Won't be a minute," he promised.

"Take your time," Yvonne smiled affably. "I know you're a very important man," she teased.

Josh closed the door behind him before answering. "Reva? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, Josh," the blonde was obviously distraught. "It's Jeffrey. He's missing."

"Slow down, slow down," he tried to soothe her. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"He didn't come home last night, or the night before. I mean, I lost track of him at the gala but he texted me that he wouldn't be home that night, that he had something to take care of. But….he didn't come home last night either and I think something's happened to him!"

"Have you called the police?"

"I can't…I don't think it's safe."

"Why?"

"Jeffrey was working on a case…with Internal Affairs…looking at dirty cops. I don't know for sure, but I think they might be involved. Please, Josh," Reva begged. "You have to help me. I don't know what to do! Colin won't stop crying. What if they come for us next?!"

Josh hesitated a moment before interrupting her. "Shh, shh…Reva…it's okay. It's going to be okay." He shook his head in frustration. "I'm on my way."

Josh dropped the call before reentering Yvonne's office. "Yvonne, I'm sorry…" he began hesitantly.

"No need to apologize," Yvonne answered, without looking up from her paperwork.

Josh correctly surmised from her tone that Yvonne had overheard his conversation with Reva. "Maybe we can reschedule?"

When Yvonne finally looked up, her expression was resigned. "Goodbye, Josh."

* * *

><p>Doris and Blake spent most of that weekend in bed, reveling in each other's company. The couple had always been good at the physical aspect of their relationship, but the fact that they were talking more about their feelings and their future together lent a new intimacy to their interactions. The women were smiling more, laughing easier and, as usual, couldn't get enough of each other.<p>

For Blake, this stood out as one of the most significant differences between her marriage to Ross and her relationship with Doris. In the past, the challenges she and Ross experienced only served to push them farther away from each other. But with Doris, every difficulty they faced brought them closer together, in the end. Whether defending themselves against multiple blackmailers or coming out to the whole town at the gala, the women made it work because they genuinely cared about each other. The crazy, hot sex was just a bonus.

Ross. Blake knew it was unfair to pin the downfall of her marriage on him alone. She was a different person then too. Ross's unending dedication to his work had always driven her crazy – at that point in her life, she needed to be worshiped and adored by the man she was with. But now that she was older and a little wiser, she could accept that Doris was committed to her work – they both were – and that made them enjoy their time together even more.

Over the last several weeks, however, it had become clear that Doris was open to making a few changes in order to better accommodate Blake into her life. She'd skipped her usual five mile run and spent little time checking her phone for work messages that weekend in order to focus more on the redhead. At Doris's suggestion, they'd gone for a drive in the country Sunday morning, stopping at a roadside stand for a lunch of sandwiches and glass bottles of coke. She'd even felt comfortable showing Blake the neighborhood where she grew up, bravely pointing out the now abandoned lot where her family's trailer used to be.

Blake marveled, not for the first time, how far Doris had managed to climb her way up from humble beginnings. In many ways, Doris Wolfe was still a mystery to her, and Blake was willing to accept that. She hoped that, over time, Doris would feel comfortable sharing more but until then, Blake was willing to be patient. She knew that part of what drew her to Doris was the mayor's edge, the cold glint in her eye, the aura of power that rolled off of her in waves, particularly in heated situations. Blake found this extremely alluring, and knew she wasn't the only woman in Springfield whose head had been turned by the enigmatic mayor.

After lunch, they returned to Wolfe Manor, as Blake had started calling it, where she finally managed to drag herself away from Doris long enough to grab a shower. Blake couldn't help but laugh in amazement at the luxury of the mayor's en suite bathroom. Toilet and bidet, flat screen tv and gaslit fireplace insert, amazing claw foot bathtub and a mosaic-tiled shower that was big enough for ten people. Doris had some serious decorating skills – either that, or her interior designer did.

The redhead scowled briefly at the thought of another woman helping Doris pick out tile patterns. Probably some pretty young thing, laughing too loudly at the mayor's jokes, accidentally brushing against her as they looked through color swatches together. Suddenly, the image shifted in Blake's mind: Doris was kissing the woman's neck, pressing her against the sink, raising her skirt, fucking her from behind. "Oh my god," she moaned unconsciously as she passed the loofah over her sensitized breasts, surprised by how aroused she was.

_Why does jealousy make me so horny?_ Blake thought to herself before she heard the shower door open.

"What's going on in here?" Doris gestured at Blake's erect nipples and the obvious fact that she was panting.

"You're supposed to be checking e-mail." Blake licked her lips, eying Doris's naked body hungrily.

"I finished early and remembered something I read recently. In _your_ shower." Doris waggled her eyebrows, making Blake laugh huskily. She took a seat on the wide teak bench that lined half the shower. "Let me help you with that."

Doris guided Blake to lift one leg and brace her foot against the edge of the bench. She then removed the soapy loofah from Blake's hands and used it to clean the redhead's body, focusing mostly on her breasts, thighs and ass.

Blake gripped the shower walls to steady herself as the loofah moved closer and closer to the apex of her legs, crying out when Doris finally used the sponge to thoroughly cleanse the sopping wet folds of her sex. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad," Doris purred, dropping the sponge and removing the handheld shower head so that she could give Blake a good rinse. "What were you thinking about before I came in here?" Doris asked.

"Oh god," Blake moaned as the warm water pulsed against her throbbing clit. She widened her stance to give Doris better access. "Dirty things…"

"Such as?" Doris adjusted the intensity of the shower head, smiling against the pain when Blake's nails ripped into her shoulder as the redhead tried to steady herself.

"You. Fucking other women in this bathroom," Blake panted, thrusting her hips against the pulsing water. "That's going to make me come."

"Yes." Doris reached between Blake's legs, cupping her backside with her hand as she vibrated the shower head back and forth against Blake's clit. She slid a finger down between Blake's cheeks, lightly rimming her ass until Blake came against her. Doris was forced to drop the shower head to keep Blake from toppling over. She held the redhead in place across her lap while she recovered.

If Doris thought Blake was spent, she was wrong. The redhead reached up, grabbing her head and kissing her passionately.

"More," Blake growled when they finally broke apart.

"Get on the bed." Doris led Blake out of the shower while she went to retrieve something from the walk-in closet that adjoined the bedroom. When she returned, Blake was laying back on the bed, legs spread. Doris could tell from the look on her face that the redhead was dizzy with renewed arousal.

"Do you like toys, Blake?" Doris asked seductively.

Blake's breath caught at the sight of Doris, who approached the bed wearing her navy silk robe and a shiny black dildo strapped to her pelvis. "I like anything that makes me feel good," Blake promised. "And I really want you to fuck me."

"Flip over," Doris commanded.

Blake's hands shook as she followed Doris's instructions, laying across a pillow in order to raise her hips in preparation for whatever the mayor planned to do to her.

Doris climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Blake. Leaning over, she ran her tongue up Blake's ass, between her cheeks while stroking the redhead's sex with agile fingers. "Are you ready for me?"

"Oh, god yes," Blake moaned, gripping the sheets tighter.

Doris guided the toy between Blake's legs, just barely penetrating her. "Are you sure?" she teased, as the redhead's ass thrust backwards in an effort to increase the contact.

"Baby, please," Blake begged, suddenly crying out when the mayor filled her completely. The toy was long and thick but Blake was so aroused, she was able to take it, with enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Blake chanted as Doris gripped her hips firmly, pulling the redhead back with every thrust, taking her deeper and deeper.

"Do you like that?" Doris asked, gently fingering the redhead's ass.

"So good," Blake answered, suddenly overwhelmed by everything she was feeling. Being filled so completely by Doris, the sound of the mayor's hips slapping against her the back of her thighs, the eye-watering pleasure of the fingertips exploring her ass, the purr of the mayor's voice which was somehow both gentle and commanding. Doris was really inside of her, dominating her body and claiming her soul. Blake's vision blurred as she felt the tremors of another orgasm building inside of her.

"Touch yourself," Doris commanded and Blake quickly obeyed, reaching between her legs and circling her clit in time with the thrusting of Doris's hips.

"I'm coming," Blake moaned, her face buried in the sheets. "I'm coming…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I love you," Blake exclaimed, falling back on the bed next to Doris. "More than that, I think I'm addicted to you. I'm not joking!" the redhead insisted when Doris sounded like she might protest. "I think I need to join Dorisholics Anonymous!"<p>

The mayor laughed, coughing a little as she tried to catch her breath. The toy lay discarded on the floor next to the bed. "Oh, it isn't all that worrisome, is it?"

"Doris! Why haven't we done that before?"

"Um…" Doris hesitated. "It's not for everyone."

Blake shook her head, incredulous. "You thought I wouldn't like it? Seriously?"

"Not everyone is into toys. Some women just want to use what god gave them, if you know what I mean," she said, wiggling her fingers and making a kissing noise with her lips.

"Well, I've never been one to limit myself," Blake laughed huskily, "especially when it comes to pleasure." She turned to lie across Doris's chest. "What else aren't you telling me?"

Doris was silent for a few seconds. "I've always wanted to do that with you. But I was worried."

"About?" Blake asked quietly.

"That's I'd lose control and…" Doris couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hurt me? You could never do that," Blake assured her, tracing an X over the mayor's heart with her fingers. "I loved every minute of it. When we're together, like that, I can feel everything. Your love for me, your desire. It's overwhelming, yes. But that's a good thing, trust me. Don't you know that?"

"I hoped so," Doris shrugged, a little too bashfully for someone who had just rocked Blake's world so thoroughly.

Blake snuggled in tighter against the mayor. "Sometimes I forget that I'm still getting to know you. You're so full of surprises!" She reached up, pushing the mayor's hair away from her face and kissing her tenderly. "What else are you capable of?" she wondered, not realizing that Doris was suddenly lost in thought.

Downstairs, the mayor's phone buzzed with a single text message: _it's done._


	46. Chapter 46

*******************************************************  
><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my world, Clarissa is 19 (she fell into one of those magical soap opera time warps)<em>. Also, like Doris, I don't speak Spanish. Please let me know if corrections are needed. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

A Day in the Life of the Mayor's Consort

5am

The master bedroom at Wolfe Manor was pitch-black when Blake felt Doris ease out of bed. She quickly snagged the mayor's hand, pulling her back down.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Time to make the donuts," Doris teased, turning in the circle of Blake's arms.

"Ug. Meeting Monday." Blake rolled on top of the mayor, kissing her chin and neck. She relished in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other – with 800-count thread sheets, who needs pajamas?

"Aw, you remembered!" Doris chuckled unevenly as Blake kissed a path down between her breasts. "But no need for you to rush off. Mi casa es tu casa."

Blake circled the mayor's belly button with her tongue. "Quiero lamer te gusta una piruleta."

Doris moaned as Blake slipped between her legs. "I don't speak Spanish."

"Let me show you," Blake purred, taking Doris into her mouth.

"God, I love you," Doris panted. Meeting Monday could wait.

* * *

><p>8:45am<p>

Even though Doris had encouraged Blake to sleep in and relax at Wolfe Manor for as long as she liked, Blake knew it was time to return to her own home in hopes of making some progress on the books and checking a few other items off her task list.

The day before, Blake had made up her mind to tell her children about what had been going on over the last few weeks with Doris. Blake waited until nine to call the twins, in order to account for the time difference between Springfield and Portland. She'd hoped to catch them before the café got too busy with the morning rush.

The redhead was surprised by how well they took the news. Yes, their mother was seeing a woman. And yes, some photos had been taken that might prove a little awkward. But they seemed almost relieved that it wasn't something worse! Surely, the twins loved and missed their father, but in many ways, they had inherited his stoicism. So long as their mother was happy – and occupied – they were happy. It was no secret that they'd left Springfield to escape the endless drama that everyone there seemed to thrive on.

Clarissa was a slightly different story. A little younger, and perhaps a little less mature than the twins, Clarissa was not happy to hear that her mother was, once again, likely to be making headlines in Springfield.

"Honestly, Mom? I don't care that it's a woman. I mean, I'm surprised, sure. But photos! With your breast out?! I'm just starting to make friends here! Is this, like, going to turn up on Facebook?!" Like her brothers, Clarissa preferred to maintain a low profile.

"I know, baby – and I'm sorry. But technically, I'm the victim here. People shouldn't spy on other people and they definitely shouldn't blackmail them with dirty – I mean, somewhat dirty – photographs!"

"I can't really talk about this now. I'm going to be late," Clarissa sighed, clearly frustrated with her mother. Didn't she know that most daughters didn't have these kinds of problems? That most mothers could manage to avoid being photographed naked every five seconds?!

"Okay, okay - I understand. I don't want you to be late. Call you later?"

"Yeah, sure," Clarissa answered back sulkily.

Blake knew that Clarissa just needed time – time to see that her relationship with Doris wasn't just a fling. That they loved each other. That Doris might be joining their family. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too," her daughter responded quietly before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Noon<p>

"I'm sure she'll come around," Natalia insisted. "Rafe needed time too." She and Blake were sharing their normal table at Company for lunch that day.

"I really hope she does. I mean, I'm glad she's not concerned that Doris is a woman – at least I did something right!" Blake tried to laugh.

"So, you think it's just the whole being blackmailed over racy pictures thing?" Natalia guessed.

Blake nodded. "Clarissa and the boys are nothing like me. I always craved the spotlight and they always did their best to remain anonymous. Our relationship has improved a lot over the last few years, particularly once I started to realize that I could be happy without all that attention. But…there's a reason they didn't stay in Springfield…and that reason is me." Blake shook her head sadly.

"We all have a past," Natalia assured her. "What matters is _now_. Once Clarissa sees how good you and Doris are for each other…."

"I hope you're right, Natalia." Blake forced a smile. "I know Doris and I are still getting to know each other, but everything about this feels so right. When I think about my future, the future of my family? She's there."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Natalia squeezed Blake's hand.

Just then, Buzz Cooper approached their table with a pitcher of iced tea. "Top you off, ladies?"

"Thanks, Buzz," Natalia responded as he refilled their glasses.

"Everything okay, Buzz?" Blake asked politely, when the man lingered at their table.

"Me? Sure!" Buzz smiled. "Everything okay with you?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Confused, Blake and Natalia looked at each other, and then around at the rest of Company. Marina was watching them from behind the cash register. Over at the pick-up counter, Christina and Remy Boudreau whispered back and forth to each other. In fact, most of the other customers seemed to be stealing glances from behind their menus, necks craned in direction of Blake and Natalia.

Blake raised her voice, just enough to be heard by anyone in the room who might be listening. "I've never been better," she assured Buzz, smiling widely. She gave him a pinch on the arm for emphasis.

"Okay then," Buzz couldn't help but smile, before sauntering back to the kitchen.

"Now, enough of all my issues," Blake said, waving her hand in the air. "Let's talk about you! You said you were working on a special birthday gift for Olivia?"

Natalia suddenly blushed. While the brunette could allow herself to be free when she was alone with Olivia, she still struggled to talk about certain things with other people – even Blake, who was surely one of the most sexually adventurous women she had ever known. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I tried to find something online, but I'm worried that it won't be right. I think I need to…try it on first…" Natalia quietly slid her iPad across the table so that Blake could see what she was talking about.

"Whoa, baby!" Blake whistled appreciatively. "Happy Birthday to Olivia!"

Natalia turned a deeper shade of red. "Keep your voice down!" She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Blake covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I think this is a _great_ birthday present, and you definitely don't want to buy it online. I know just the place!"

Natalia was unconvinced. "Oh, I don't know. Those…kinds of shops seem so seedy."

The redhead nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "The ones for men certainly can be, but I know a place that's more oriented towards women. It's very classy and they'll help you pick out the items that best fit your needs," Blake promised, winking. "I can't go today, but maybe later this week?"

"I'll think about it," Natalia smiled demurely. "Do you have something going on this afternoon?"

"Oh, you bet I do. I'm going to have a word with Jeffrey O'Neill. If he thinks he can threaten me or those I love, he's got another thing coming!" Blake pounded the table for emphasis.

* * *

><p>1:52pm<p>

As Blake made her way down the hallway towards the District Attorney's office, she couldn't help but notice the crowd of people surrounding the corridor outside of Jeffrey's suite. Uniformed patrolmen guarded the hallway. Someone from the crime lab stood, just inside the doorway, dusting the knob for fingerprints. Obviously, something terrible had happened. Blake was just considering her options when Detective AC Mallet stepped out of the suite and stopped in front of her.

"Blake Marler," he assessed her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead recovered quickly. "I'm here to see Rhonda." Rhonda Martino was a paralegal that Blake knew worked in Jeffrey's office. They were casual acquaintances from the gym.

"Regarding?" Mallet asked, pulling out his notebook.

"She's interested in buying a house, and I promised to take her through the process," Blake answered, somewhat truthfully. Rhonda had mentioned something like that in passing, a few weeks ago. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on an ongoing investigation," Mallet answered coldly. He turned to face the patrolmen guarding the suite. "I'm going to need you to move this perimeter back to the end of the hallway. We can't have random people wandering around a crime scene."

Mallet returned to the suite while one of the patrolmen escorted Blake to the end of the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Blake. Detective Mallet can be a real ass," he apologized.

"Oh, it's okay Tim. I understand. What happened?"

Tim looked around to make sure that Mallet was safely back inside the suite before confiding in Blake. "The DA? O'Neill? They think he's dead! Hasn't been seen since Friday and someone's ransacked his office!" He suddenly reached out to steady Blake, who looked a little faint. "Hey, are you okay?"

The hallway seemed to be spinning, but somehow Blake managed to find a few words. "Yes, I'm okay. Must be dehydrated. See you, Tim," she called back to him before staggering out of the building.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Blake stood in front of the courthouse for several minutes wondering what to do. Was it possible that Doris had done something to Jeffrey? The mayor _had_ promised to "shut down" the scheming DA and it looked as though _someone_ had followed through on that threat, Blake just didn't know who that was. Jeffrey probably had a lot of enemies, in the criminal world and otherwise, from his years in the District Attorney's office. So it was possible that someone other than the mayor was responsible. After all, Blake had spent the whole weekend with Doris – when exactly would she have had time to run into town, confront Jeffrey and then…and then dispose of the body?

Blake looked across the street to the City Hall building, where Doris was likely sitting in one of her Monday meetings. The redhead knew that she should just face the mayor directly, get it all out on the table in hopes that Doris would make it clear she had no involvement in whatever crime might have taken place in the DA's suite. That would be the best, most rational course of action.

But she didn't. She didn't go to mayor's office, didn't even call her, because deep inside her heart she knew that, if Doris Wolfe truly wanted someone dead, she would make it happen. Maybe she wouldn't do the deed herself, but surely she had a contact or two that could, and would, for the right price or to return a political favor. The cold glint in the mayor's eye that Blake had always found so compelling? It was also a signifier of the power that Doris had to make difficult decisions in life-threatening situations. Blake wondered if Jeffrey O'Neill was one of those decisions.

"I need a drink," she sighed aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>As it was late afternoon on a Monday, Towers was blissfully empty aside from a few businessmen enjoying a late lunch in the corner booth. Blake made her way to the bar wearily, head filled with troubling emotions. She loved Doris, yes, but how well did she really know her?<p>

Just when Blake thought her afternoon couldn't get any worse, Jammy the bartender appeared in front of her.

"Oh dear," Blake sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "This is awkward."

Over a month ago, Blake had run out of the bar, thinking that Doris and Jammy were lovers. Turns out that they _had_ been, but weren't any longer. Blake's cheeks flamed red just thinking about it.

"Doesn't have to be," Jammy assured her, her voice friendly and full of caring. "What can I get you?"

Blake considered the bartender for a second, trying to decide if she wanted to leave. In the end, she decided to throw up her hands up to the cards that Fate had dealt her that day. "You know what? On a hot day like this I think a beer is appropriate."

"Coming right up," Jammy nodded, pulling a bottle of highly acclaimed local brew from under the bar. "Let me know this quenches your thirst," she purred seductively.

Blake felt as though she was being flirted with but knew from her own days waiting tables that this is how ladies in the service industry get the big tips, so she wasn't bothered by it. Jammy was young, beautiful and as solicitous as a lover. "I know what Doris sees in you."

Jammy stood nearby, drying glasses. Her eyebrow raised in surprise at Blake's comment. "And I know what she sees in you."

"What makes you think we're still together? The last time I saw you, I ran out of this bar without her, in case you forgot," Blake laughed.

Jammy cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Well, the last time I saw Doris was about a week after that."

Blake's breath caught at the bartender's statement, but she tried to remain cool. "Oh?"

"It's not what you think," Jammy shook her head. "She came to tell me she was seeing someone, someone she cared for very much, and that she wouldn't be coming around anymore for…visits."

"Oh," Blake blushed faintly as her heart swelled with love for Doris Wolfe.

"I couldn't be happier for you both," Jammy smiled. "Don't get me wrong. Doris and I always had a _great_ time together. But…"

"But?" Blake queried.

Jammy exhaled. "But, I always sensed that her mind and her heart were elsewhere. And now I know why." She squeezed Blake's hand in an effort to show her there were no hard feelings. Blake squeezed it back.

"Jammy?" Blake asked carefully, after that little drama had been settled. "Do you mind my asking how long you've known Doris?"

"Oh, I don't know. Four or five years?"

"That's a long time. You must have gotten to know her pretty well."

"You'd think that," Jammy agreed, "but I'm not so sure. Doris can be…" she searched for the right word, "…guarded."

"She certainly can." Blake nodded, taking another sip of her beer.

"Whenever I'd try to get to draw her out – about her family, her past, her dreams – she always found a way to change the subject."

"I know what you mean. Makes you wonder what she's hiding," Blake tried to make a joke, but it fell flat on the bar in front of them.

"I'm glad she has someone in her life now that she can open up to," Jammy responded sincerely. "I have to bring some cases up from the loading dock. Be back in a minute," she promised.

Blake sat staring at her beer bottle, wondering what to do. Finally, she decided to reach out to the one person who probably knew Doris best. She retrieved her phone from her purse and sent the following text: _are you free? i'm at towers – need to talk_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Olivia Spencer walked into Towers as if she owned the place and took a seat at the bar next to Blake.<p>

"Vodka rocks, Jammy. Thank you," she called to the bartender.

"Thanks for coming, Olivia."

The hotelier dismissed Blake's gratitude with a wave of her hand. "Anything for a friend," she answered simply. "What's up?"

Blake decided to lay all her cards on the table. Not sure of what Doris might have already told her, Blake went over every detail, from the moment she'd been contacted by Alec Albano up until the events of that afternoon outside the DA's suite. By the time she was done, both women just sat staring at each other, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Finally, Olivia reached for her drink, downing it in one gulp, to Blake's surprise. "That bastard," she scowled through gritted teeth. "He may be Ava's father, but…" she shook her head, unable to finish the sentence.

"What do you think?" Blake asked nervously. "Do you think Doris…"

"I don't know," Olivia interrupted her. "I hope not, but I don't know. If it were Natalia, I might have done the same thing."

"But I don't even care about those photos! I don't care if the whole world sees them!" Blake practically shouted.

"But _she_ cares, Blake! _Doris _cares," she answered angrily. "She loves you more than…what kind of partner would she be if she let him do this to you? Can't you see that?"

Blake wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm just…scared. For her. For us. I'm just scared."

Olivia softened her tone. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You don't even know if she was involved yet."

"I know. You're right." Blake agreed, shaking her head in frustration. "Maybe I'm getting upset for no reason."

"Well, I didn't say that," Olivia warned. "I think you need to think this through, for yourself if not for Doris."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have to ask yourself this: if Doris did harm Jeffrey or worse, are you going to stand by her or not? Until you know that for sure, it doesn't matter if she was involved or not. Because I think we both know that Doris Wolfe is capable of taking grave steps to protect the ones she loves."

Blake nodded solemnly, for Olivia had finally hit the nail on the head of the issue she'd been avoiding since her confrontation with Mallet. The question wasn't whether or not Doris would or could do such a thing. The question was, could Blake live with it if she did?

The redhead squeezed Olivia's shoulder before packing up her things. "You're right. Of course, you're right. I'll talk with her tonight. Thank you, Olivia." She kissed the hotelier on the cheek before rushing out of the bar.

"All in a day's work," Olivia muttered wearily, removing a twenty from her purse and setting it on the bar. "Thanks, Jammy."

But when she got up to leave, Olivia stumbled for a moment, clutching the bar with one hand. Suddenly, she felt as though was being kicked in the chest by a mule.

"Are you okay?!" Jammy asked, startled and nervous. Olivia's brow was suddenly dotted with sweat.

After a second or two, Olivia straightened, letting go of the bar. "Of course," she panted. "No more vodka for me, obviously," she joked, pushing her hair out of her face. "Catch you later, Jammy," she called back, walking out of the bar on slightly unsteady legs.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Olivia sat in her car for a few minutes before going inside the farmhouse. It had been a long time since her pacemaker had gone off the way it had at Towers that day, and she needed a moment to collect herself. The longer hours she and Natalia had been spending at the Beacon in order to negotiate these new, larger conferences had taken a toll on her health. She wasn't twenty anymore. Hell, she wasn't even forty anymore! She knew she had to slow down, drink less, and exercise more if she wanted to be around for her family for the next several decades. She knew that she should call Dr. Rick right away and try to be seen tonight, if possible.

But she didn't. Olivia just sat in her car thinking – scared shitless. The last thing she wanted was a new heart and she was terrified that Dr. Rick would tell her she needed one. She thought back to her recovery from the last transplant with dread. Natalia had to wait on her hand and foot and Emma was terrified half the time. It was something she would never forgive herself for, and she knew she could never put them through it again. Natalia and Emma meant everything to her, and she did not take her family responsibilities lightly. Not anymore.

_It was nothing. A blip_, Olivia convinced herself. _I'll do better from now on. I'll make sure that it's fine – for Natalia and Emma._

When Olivia finally went inside, her weakened heart was comforted by the sight that greeted her: Natalia at the stove preparing dinner and Emma at the kitchen table doing homework. Something so ordinary, made extraordinary by the intense love she felt for her family. Home. Everything she never knew she wanted until Natalia came into her life.

"How are my two best girls?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Emma on the forehead before turning to her wife.

"You're early," Natalia noted happily, wrapping her arms around the hotelier's neck. Confident that Emma was sufficiently engrossed in her studies, she leaned forward to sneak a quick but very wet kiss. "We weren't expecting you so soon. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Olivia answered, a little too enthusiastically. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Natalia cocked her head to the side, puzzled. "I meant with Blake."

"Oh right!" Olivia nodded her head, setting her bag down on the table. "It's kind of a _long_ story, if you know what I mean," she tilted her head toward Emma.

"I see," Natalia nodded, understanding her point. "Emma baby, dinner is almost ready. Will you go get cleaned up for me?"

Their daughter rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Even when she tried to maintain a low profile, her mothers always seemed to be mindful of her presence. It seemed like any time the conversation got interesting, she was asked to wash up or retrieve her mother's slippers or some other mundane and unnecessary task. But, her parents also raised her to be respectful and obey instructions, so she dutifully made her way upstairs without complaint. If she was lucky, she knew she'd be able to hear them through the bathroom vent anyway.

"So what's up?" Natalia asked.

"Um…Jeffrey is missing," Olivia explained calmly. "And Blake thinks Doris might be involved."

"What?!" Natalia practically shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Olivia whispered loudly, pointing to the vent in the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" Natalia asked more quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Olivia held up her hands. "Just another day in paradise."

"Do you think she did it?"

"I mean, it's certainly possible. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'd kill someone if they threatened you," Olivia answered honestly.

Natalia thought she was exaggerating. "No you wouldn't!" she insisted.

Suddenly moved, Olivia took Natalia into her arms, hugging her with every ounce of love she felt for her wife. "I would do anything for you," she whispered into Natalia's hair.

"Well, let's hope it never comes to that," Natalia breathed, petting Olivia's back. "What a day! I mean, I had lunch with Blake and it never came up. We just worked on your birthday present," she teased.

Olivia pulled back, delighted. "My birthday present! What is it? What is it?" she demanded, jumping up and down in place like a little girl.

Natalia gently pushed her away, returning to the stove. "It's a surprise, that's what it is," she insisted. She snuck a glance at Olivia over her should and saw that the hotelier had put on her best pouty face. "I'll just give you one hint: it is going to _knock your socks off_," she promised, with a ravenous look in her eyes.

Olivia trembled at the thought. _Dear lord, I hope my heart can take it. _

* * *

><p>Blake stood at her kitchen sink late that evening, washing the plate that Doris had just eaten from. The mayor had come home well after dinnertime so Blake had reheated some meatloaf and mashed potatoes, which she knew from her time waiting tables at Company was Doris's favorite meal. Kind of surprising for a woman with such expensive tastes, but kind of comforting as well.<p>

Blake smiled, thinking about the moment that Doris had come home that night. They'd spent ten minutes kissing in the doorway, as was their habit. As if going a day without seeing each other had been like going a week without air. She glanced at the mayor, who sat on her couch surrounded by files and paperwork with her head tipped back, quietly dozing. In spite of all the turmoil Blake was feeling regarding the sudden disappearance of Jeffrey O'Neill, she couldn't help the way she felt when she looked at Doris.

Loved. Cared for. Respected. She considered the amazing bouquet of carnations Doris had sent earlier that evening – an apology for working late. She closed her eyes, remembering the way that Doris had stood behind her while she heated up dinner, massaging her strained neck and shoulders, despite the fact that Doris herself must have been exhausted from a long day of meetings.

It should have been alarming, how Doris could somehow be so sweet and so dangerously enigmatic at the same time. Blake dried her hands and made her way over to the couch where Doris was snoozing. She knelt on the floor in front of her, gently removing the mayor's shoes and massaging the arches of her feet.

Doris stirred, growling pleasantly under Blake's ministrations. "I was just resting my eyes," she muttered hoarsely.

Blake didn't say anything. She simply studied the mayor's face. Elegant. Beautiful. Intelligent. Sarcastic. Dangerous. Doris Wolfe was many things to Blake, but was she a killer? Watching the mayor's chest rise and fall, the truth finally hit Blake like a bullet. It didn't matter. She loved Doris and whatever their future held, they would figure it out. Together.

She wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist, squeezing tightly, her head buried in Doris's chest. "Did you have something to do with Jeffrey's disappearance?" she asked quietly.

Doris finally opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, running her hands through Blake's hair. "Do you really want to know?"

Blake nodded her head against the mayor's chest before looking up. "Whatever happened, I know you did what felt you had to." She shook her head to prevent tears from forming in her eyes. "And I love you."

"Well, okay then." Doris leaned forward to kiss Blake gently on the lips before reaching for a file. "It's all in there. Take a look."

Blake sat back on her heels, staring at the file with dread. Finally, she screwed up her courage enough to open it. "What is this?"

"After Jeffrey confronted me on Friday and before I met you on the dance floor, I made a quick call to a PI I've used for years."

"You had Jeffrey followed," Blake whispered. "Why?"

"Everyone has secret," Doris answered simply. "I was hoping to catch him in something that I could use against him. Or find and destroy the photos."

"His office! You had his office searched."

"I tried to think about where Jeffrey might hide the photos. When I had his office, I kept my most important documents in the wall safe. Turns out, so did Jeffrey. It was an easy crack for PI. I had him ransack the rest of the suite to make it look like amateur hour. I doubt the police even know the safe was compromised."

"But…what happened to Jeffrey?"

"Keep reading," Doris insisted.

Blake read aloud from the report. "_O'Neill made stops at his office and the police station before returning to his home at 2am on Saturday…snuck in quietly to avoid waking other residents of the house. At 3am, was seen leaving house with suitcase. Drove out of Springfield, heading north. After contacting client, pursuit was discontinued at 4am_…..he left town?! On his own?!" Blake looked up, overjoyed with surprise.

"Looks that way," Doris nodded.

"Oh, thank god!" Blake shouted, before tossing the file aside and leaping into Doris's arms. "I'm so glad, I'm so glad," she muttered over and over again against the mayor's face as she held her tightly.

After a minute or two, Doris pulled away slightly, holding Blake's face in her hands. "You were right to be scared. I wanted to kill him. In the end, I didn't have to. Blake," Doris shook her head, "I love you so much."

"Hush," Blake whispered, leaning forward to kiss Doris intently. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Josh checked his watch. "I'm sorry Reva, I really need to get going." He was sitting in the blonde's living room late Monday night. Reva had just returned from checking on Colin upstairs.<p>

"I know you do. I'm so sorry to do this to you Josh. I just…didn't know who else to turn to."

"You know that I'm happy to help you in any way that I can," he assured her. "I'm sure the police will find out what's going on soon."

"I hope so," she nodded. "Would you mind changing the light out front before you go? It must have burned out over the weekend."

"Of course not," he agreed amiably, even though he should have left hours ago. While Reva went to get a new bulb, he checked his phone. No calls or texts from Yvonne, despite the fact that he had left her several messages.

In the kitchen, Reva opened the junk drawer to grab a new light bulb and was startled to see an envelope, addressed to her, that had not been there before. She closed the drawer without touching it and returned to Josh.

"Here's the bulb," she said breathlessly. "Thanks again, Josh."

When Josh went outside, Reva went back into the kitchen and opened the envelope, her heart pounding. In it, she found a hastily scribed note in Jeffrey's handwriting:

_Reva, I'm so sorry to do this to you – I've received a reliable tip that my life is in danger. I need to leave town in order to protect you and Colin. I may not be in touch for a while, but please know that I am alive and I promise that I will return as soon as I can. I love you and Colin more than anything. Please forgive me. Love, Jeffrey_

Reva gripped the counter top, trying to compose herself. So many emotions raced through her mind. Relief that Jeffrey might be okay, fear that he might still be in danger and anger that he had abandoned his family. She quickly hid the letter back in the drawer when she heard Josh come back in.

"Oddly enough, the bulb didn't need changing. It looks like the existing one was unscrewed just enough to go out. Weird," he shrugged, handing Reva back the new bulb.

"That is strange," Reva agreed. She was suddenly desperate for Josh to stay. She couldn't imagine being alone right now. "You know what, Josh?" she asked, moving closer and placing her hand on his chest. "I don't think Jeffrey's coming home."

**********************  
><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>  
>*************************<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Blake and Doris stared at the wrinkled envelope resting on Blake's kitchen island for a long time. Doris's PI had found the photos and their negatives stashed in the wall safe in Jeffrey O'Neill's office.

"So what should do with them?" Blake asked.

Doris took a moment to calm herself before answering. "When I think about the man who took them and how he tried to hurt you, I just want to burn them."

"I know…" Blake half-heartedly agreed. "But it seems so wrong to destroy them. I mean, the lighting is certainly not very flattering, but these are some of our first moments together!" Blake removed the photos from the envelope, flipping through them lovingly. "That first kiss on the porch – boy, did you take my breath away…" she teased, looking up at Doris with adoration in her eyes.

"Oh, I remember," Doris nodded approvingly, thinking back to that night so many weeks ago. The feeling of Blake's silk dress under her fingers as she cupped the redhead's breasts. The smell of Blake's perfume, which permeated her clothes even hours later. The way they'd both trembled with need, realizing immediately that what was happening between them was more than just lust.

Blake held up another photo. "And when I surprised you in your office…you tried to pretend you didn't want to see me. So cute. Of course, that was just before we nearly made love on your desk." Her tone was light, but her eyes were growing hazy with other, more heated emotions.

Doris skimmed through the photos herself. She could picture each occasion with vivid clarity – her heart ached in remembrance of every kiss and caress.

Blake watched the emotions passing over the mayor's features with interest. Doris may have had trouble communicating her feelings with words, but there was no doubt in Blake's mind that the mayor felt things very deeply. In fact, Doris was probably one of the most sensitive individuals she'd had ever known, in her own way.

"People tried to hurt us with these, and I know that makes you angry. But honestly? All I feel when I look at them is happiness. And pride. And lust, if I'm being honest," Blake laughed huskily.

"You're right, of course," Doris finally relented. "Why are you always right?" she asked in mock annoyance. "Here's an idea..."

Doris collected the photos and, one by one, fixed them to Blake's refrigerator with magnets. "Not much of a scrapbook, but it's a start." She nodded approvingly at her handiwork. When she got to the photo of the couple on Blake's porch where the redhead's breast was clearly exposed, she hung onto it. "If you don't mind, I'll keep this one for myself," she teased, slipping the photo into the inside pocket of her suit jacket. "You know…to get me through these long days away from you."

"Speaking of long days," Blake cooed, wrapping her arms around the mayor's neck. "Today has been one hell of one. I think it's time to hit the sheets, if you don't mind."

Doris kissed Blake tenderly, humming against the redhead's lips before pulling back. "I don't."

She took Blake's hand, leading the redhead upstairs to the bedroom where they had spent so many nights making wild, often frantic love. But on that night, something in the air was different. As much as they wanted each other, this time there was no rush or sense of urgency. They took their time, undressing each other in the darkness before falling, almost lazily into bed. They explored each other's bodies with patience and pleasure, mostly in silence, for hours. There was no need to put into words all of the things they were feeling, wrapped in each other's warm arms. Safe. Happy. Satisfied. Excited. Loved. _Home._

* * *

><p>Over at the farmhouse, Olivia lingered in the bathroom a little longer than usual. She was nervous. The hotelier could tell from the way that Natalia had been stealing heated glances her way all evening that her wife had very specific plans for how they might spend the night. And, for the first time in her life, Olivia wasn't sure if she would be up for them.<p>

"What's taking you so long?" Natalia called to her from the bedroom.

"Umm…" Olivia stalled. "Just brushing my teeth!" she called back.

"You already brushed your teeth!"

"Oh yeah," Olivia called back. "I forgot!" She shook her head in the mirror. _Dumb, dumb, dumb_.

"So get in here!" Natalia commanded.

Olivia reluctantly reentered the bedroom and was both aroused and dismayed to find Natalia lying back on the bed, completely naked. A wet heat immediately suffused her body – even if her heart was weak, her flesh was certainly willing.

"I'm getting cold," Natalia panted, thrusting her hips almost imperceptibly in Olivia's direction. Her nipples were clearly erect, her eyes cloudy with barely concealed lust. The time that she'd spent online that afternoon looking at special birthday presents for Olivia had had its impact on Natalia's libido.

"Uh…" Olivia stuttered, trying desperately to quell the desire building inside of her. "Maybe I should turn back the AC? I'll go do that now." She turned, heading for the door to the hallway.

"Not so fast," Natalia commanded. "I know how you can warm me up. And it involves removing those pajamas you're wearing," she teased.

Olivia's mouth watered at the sight of her beautiful wife. It would be so easy to give her what they both wanted…but would she be able to stop before things got out of hand? Restraint was not really Olivia Spencer's modus operandi, especially in the bedroom. And if she had another attack? Natalia would be terrified.

"Oh my god, baby," Olivia exclaimed. "I just remembered – I need to call Ava! I completely forgot! Because of the time difference, she asked me to call," she pointed at the alarm clock on their nightstand, "RIGHT NOW, actually. I'd better go do that," she shouted before scampering out of the room.

Olivia's abrupt departure left Natalia alone in the bedroom, dazed and confused. "What was that all about?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Doris elongated her strides slightly, in order to better match the pace that Marcus Harrison was setting. Rounding their second lap of the park at about eight miles, the pair showed no signs of slowing. It was just before dawn and there were several other runners on the path that morning taking advantage of the relative cool before the afternoon heat of June set in.

Marcus was impressed. He knew that Mayor Wolfe was a runner, but assumed he'd have to reduce his normal pace in order for her to keep up. So far, his professor had matched him for every stride, even while interrogating him about his applications for law school next year.

"So, you're taking the LSAT this month, right?" Doris asked.

"Yes, ma'am. With October as a back-up, in case I need it."

"Excellent," Doris agreed. "For some schools, the December date is too late. Besides, you're ready now."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Doris assured him as they moved to the edge of the running path to accommodate a woman with a stroller. "You got signed into Harkman's Legal Research class this fall?"

"Yes, finally. I practically had to beg him."

"It will be worth it, trust me. By the time Harkman is done with you, you'll be writing dossiers better than the average Supreme Court Justice," Doris joked. "Letters?"

"So far I've got one from you, Dr. Ostrow, from Criminal Behavior, and Dr. Aikens, who I had for Corrections."

"You didn't have Pompo?"

"I did, actually – for Rehabilitation."

"So what's the problem? Pompo is the Chair."

"Pompo doesn't like me. I got into it with her one day about some bullsh-," Marcus quickly corrected his tone, "about the way she misrepresented data regarding minority crime and rehabilitation rates."

"Trust me, I've known Miranda Pompo for about as long as you've been alive, and she respects students who challenge her. Get the letter – it will be a red flag for your application if you don't."

"Understood," Marcus agreed.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight? Seven o'clock at O'Sheas?"

"Yes, ma'am," Marcus confirmed as they finished the final leg of their run, ending up near the parking lot outside of New Horizons.

"I hope your mother increases the level of your responsibilities at the shelter this summer," Doris intoned while they began their cool down stretches. "Being able to document that on your resume will set you apart from other applicants with a lesser commitment to community service."

"I'll be co-teaching five of the financial planning information sessions, with the representative from BoA. Last year, I just provided clerical support."

"Excellent," Doris smiled, clapping the young man on the shoulder. "I really think you have a chance of getting into the top schools, Marcus. Yale, Harvard, Stanford. It's going to take some hard work this year, but I know you're up for it."

"Thank you, professor," Marcus nodded shyly. "Of course, Springfield University has a good law program too."

Doris looked at the young man as if he'd lost his mind. "They're not even in the top twenty! Look, I'm as proud of my alma mater as the next grad, but I'm telling you, you have the potential to be doing top tier work on the national level, and a degree from Springfield U is not going to get you there. Why would you even consider…"

The question died on Doris's lips when she realized _why_ Marcus would consider attending law school close to home. _Because of Ashlee, you idiot_.

"I'm applying everywhere," Marcus assured her. "There's no need to make a decision now. I won't be hearing back until spring anyway. May as well keep my options open."

"Agreed," Doris nodded, feeling a twinge of affection for this brave, sensitive and intelligent young man who had captured her daughter's heart. "I hope you've invited your mother for dinner as well."

"I did, but she has plans." He checked his watch. "I'd better get over there now. See you tonight?"

"See you tonight," Doris waved as Marcus ran towards the shelter.

Doris waited until Marcus had just passed out of her sightline before collapsing onto the ground, gasping for air while her fatigued muscles spasmed in pain. Although Doris would never let him know it, Marcus had just about run her into the grave that morning.

* * *

><p>After their lunch at Company that day, Blake and Natalia decided to take a special field trip to <em>Intimate Designs<em>, the women-owned sex shop on the edge of Springfield that Blake had recommended.

"Marlene!" Blake squealed upon entering the shop. She was quickly embraced by an attractive, middle-aged blond woman wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather vest.

"Why, Blake Marler! I haven't seen you in forever! And you brought a friend!" The congenial woman quickly embraced Natalia as well.

"I know! It's been too long, Marlene," Blake agreed. "What can I say? The last time I was here, you set me up with everything I needed!" she teased the store owner. "But, Natalia here could certainly use your advice and I'm sure I can find a few new trinkets that might tempt my fancy…" she looked around the shop with interest.

"Of course! Whatever it is, Natalia dear, we either have it or can order it for you. So..." Marlene waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "what's on the menu?"

* * *

><p>Blake called to Natalia over the partition in the changing room. "How's it going over there?"<p>

"I think I might need a larger size. These were not made with curvier women in mind," Natalia chuckled. "What about you?"

"Honestly, there are so many straps on this darn thing, I'm not sure. Marlene? Can you grab Natalia a larger size and find me something with a simpler design? I want to be able to get in and out of this in seconds flat, if you know what I mean."

"Coming right up!" Marlene called to them from somewhere inside the store.

"Anyway," Blake continued. "I'm really excited about double-dating with Ashlee and Marcus tonight. Going out for dinner, with family! I know it sounds silly, but I just don't think I could be any happier. Things finally seem to be coming together for Doris and I."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Natalia grunted from the other side of the petition.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I think I'm stuck," Natalia admitted quietly.

"No worries, honey! I'm coming in!" Marlene shouted before opening the changing room door.

* * *

><p>After they'd finished their shopping – Blake had two bags full of goodies – the women took advantage of the fact that it was a slow day and joined Marlene for some iced tea around the table in the back she used for sex education talks.<p>

"Let me tell you, it is a real treat to have some good old-fashioned women's women in here." Marlene nodded appreciatively. "Of course, I love just about everyone that finds their way into my shop, but there's just something about women giving each other pleasure that makes my heart sing. How long have you and your wife been together?" she asked Natalia.

"We've been married a year," Natalia answered with pride. "I wanted to do something special for her birthday on Saturday. She's been so anxious lately – at first I thought it was because we've been so busy with work at the Beacon. But it's more than that. I know she's worried about growing older. She's turning fifty this year and I'm a little younger," Natalia explained demurely.

"Fifty?!" Marlene exclaimed. "Fifty is nothing! I've got women ordering from my catalogs well into their eighties! It's mind over matter, honey!"

"That's what I keep telling her!" Blake insisted. "Besides, Olivia Spencer certainly doesn't look fifty. Hubba hubba! Not that I've been looking, Natalia!" she quickly explained when the brunette gave her a stern look.

"I know that," Natalia insisted. "It's just getting _Olivia_ to see it. She's been acting funny…"

Blake and Marlene leaned in closer. "How?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well…" Natalia hesitated. "Last night, I wanted to make love. I mean, we always _want_ to make love, there just isn't always time or opportunity. But, last night, we were both home and Emma was in bed and I was certainly ready…"

Blake and Marlene leaned in even closer. "What happened?" they asked.

"She just ran out!" Natalia exclaimed in frustration. "She said she had to call Ava, our oldest daughter, and then didn't come back to bed until late…I don't know how late because I must have fallen asleep. That's never happened before…" she admitted sadly.

Marlene squeezed her hand. "We've all been there, sugar. But don't worry! If what you bought today doesn't light her shorts on fire, I don't know what will!" she exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Later that night, Blake joined Marcus and Ashlee at O'Sheas, a sports-style bar and grill in the downtown area, for a late dinner.

Ashlee checked her watch. "Doris and I have a rule: if she's more than five minutes late, she has to buy dinner." She quickly looked over the menu again. "That means we can get appetizers!" the blonde crowed happily.

"Now, now," Blake corrected her. "She still has a few minutes…" The redhead adjusted the strap of her floral sundress, which she'd bought earlier that day. _Doris loves me in a sundress_, Blake thought gleefully.

Ashlee gave her a pitying look. "Oh, Blake. Is this your first time? Look, no offense to mom or anything – she just has a tendency to get wrapped up in…"

Before Ashlee could finish her sentence, Blake felt a chill run up her mostly bare arms and back. She turned to see her favorite mayor walking in the door of the pub, right on time.

If Doris was fatigued from a long day at work, it certainly didn't show. The mayor looked polished, as always, and her smile was magnetic. She had to stop and say hello to a few people on her way across the room, but even as she shook hands and made small talk with others, her eyes never left Blake's.

When she finally made it within a few feet of the table, Blake couldn't resist jumping out of her chair and wrapping her arms tightly around the mayor's neck.

"Hi," she breathed into Doris's ear.

"Hi," Doris whispered back, still locked in Blake embrace. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," Blake assured her, quickly letting go. The redhead was surprised by how emotional she was feeling that evening. Something about a night out with…family…suddenly felt very precious. "We were just getting ready to order."

"Great!" Doris exclaimed, greeting Ashlee and Marcus. "After this morning's workout, I'm starving!" she joked before leaning over to whisper in Blake's ear, "You look amazing."

Dinner was fantastic and the conversation was even better. Throughout the evening, Ashlee silently observed her mother, marveling at the way that Doris had transformed over the last few weeks. Now that she was an adult, Ashlee could recognize that her mother's constant use of sarcasm and the way she distanced herself from others were just defense mechanisms - designed to protect them both from being hurt. But now, Ashlee was seeing entirely new facets of her mother's personality. Around Blake, Doris was funny and caring in a way that almost made her daughter jealous. Almost.

The truth was, Ashlee had never seen her mother happier. And rather than being sullen about all those years that she'd spent being raised by a much more controlled, or easily angered version of her mother, Ashlee was honestly warmed by the sight of a happy Doris Wolfe. She was glad that her mother had found someone like Blake, who would love and support Doris in spite of the irascible mayor's shortcomings. It was like watching two teenagers fall in love for the first time. Part of Ashlee was very nervous for what might happen if the couple ever parted ways, but the other part of her delighted in the changes she was seeing in Doris, regardless of what happened between them in the past.

Ashlee was startled out of these thoughts when Marcus excused himself from the table to use the restroom. The blonde set down her fork and knife, sighing melodramatically. "OMG, ladies, can you stop, like, making out with each other for five minutes?! It's embarrassing!"

Doris looked stunned and quickly pulled away from Blake. "What?! We haven't even touched each other!" In truth, the couple had been holding hands under the table. Technically, Doris had been tracing delicate circles on the inside of Blake's left knee, but there was no way that Ashlee could have known that. _I love Blake in a sundress_, Doris thought happily.

Blake patted the mayor's shoulder indulgently. "Relax, babe – she's just teasing us."

Ashlee laughed at her little joke. "Well, you _are_ making out with your eyes, and it's distracting! Just…try not to look at each other like that."

"Like what?" Doris asked innocently.

"Like we all know what's going on after dinner. You're my mother, for christ's sake! And I don't want Marcus to be offended," she explained nervously.

"Why would Marcus be offended?" Blake asked, concerned. "Is he not okay with the…" she motioned between herself and Doris awkwardly. _What is the right word?_ _Sapphistry?_

"No! It's not that," Ashlee quickly reassured them, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're talking about this. Marcus…."

"Marcus…" Doris and Blake repeated back to her simultaneously.

"Marcus is very old-fashioned," Ashlee explained.

Doris and Blake looked at each other and then back at Ashlee. "So…" they responded.

"So…he doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"Good!" Doris agreed emphatically.

"Oh no!" Blake shouted at the same time.

Doris immediately turned to Blake. "What do you mean, 'oh no'?! I think it's better to wait."

"Oh, really? So you would have been okay if I said I wanted to wait?" Blake asked, eyebrow arching to the sky.

"That's different!" Doris shook her head. "We're not talking about us, we're talking about Ashlee and Marcus. And as long as they're happy with the arrangement…" Doris rationalized.

"But _are_ they happy? Ashlee – how do you feel about all this?"

"I'm feeling regretful that I even brought this up," Ashlee whispered, turning pink. "It's not that big a deal and Marcus will be back soon…"

"How are you supposed to know if you're compatible?" Blake interjected. "What if, on the night of your wedding, you find out…"

"Here he comes now!" Ashlee exclaimed. "Everyone shut up. I never said anything. If you mention this again and will kill you both." With those words, the blonde brandished her butter knife so menacingly that Blake and Doris took her threat seriously and kept their mouths shut on the topic for the rest of the night.

"You _can't_ really feel that way. You're just saying that because she's your daughter," Blake insisted and she and Doris walked hand in hand up the sidewalk towards Blake's house.

"Of course I am" Doris agreed, laughing. "And you would feel the same way if we were talking about Clarissa – don't deny it!" When they reached the top of the stairs to the porch, Doris pulled Blake in close, burying her face in the redhead's warm neck.

"Oh god," Blake sighed happily. She pressed her hands against the mayor's chest, pulling away slightly. "Honestly? I don't think I would. Sex isn't everything…but, it is one of the most important and precious and _amazing_ ways to connect with the person you love. I want everything for Clarissa…and for Ashlee too…including that physical connection you can only get when someone sets your soul on fire. You know what I mean?" she panted breathlessly as the mayor's hands slid under the hem of her dress.

Doris reveled in the feel of Blake's toned thighs under her hands. The topic at hand suddenly drifted out of her mind as her body was overcome with more…primal concerns. "I do," she growled before sliding one hand up to cup the redhead's sex on the outside of her panties.

While Doris continued to suck at the tender flesh of her neck, Blake quickly scanned their surroundings. Given the late hour, the street was mostly dark and no one seemed to be out and about. She briefly considered whether or not she should allow Doris to take her, right there on the porch. It was something they'd both fantasized about, many times, but Blake had other plans for the evening that Doris didn't know about.

_CLICK!_

Before Doris had any idea what was happening, Blake quickly captured the wrist between her legs and snapped one half of a pair of handcuffs around it. Then, she spun Doris around, pushing her against the wall of the house before claiming the other wrist.

_CLICK!_

Doris looked down at her joined hands and then back up at Blake, stunned and aroused. "Am I under arrest?" she purred seductively.

Blake lifted Doris's hands, before ducking under them. "Quiet," she commanded from within the circle of Doris's arms. "This is a stop and frisk." Her hands found their way inside the mayor's suit jack, cupping her breasts before moving around to her lower back. She squeezed Doris's ass, humming appreciatively. "I think we'd better take this inside."

"Prude," Doris teased before using the chain link of the cuffs to pull their bodies closer together. She ran her tongue across Blake's bottom lip and they both trembled. "What are you going to do to me, Warden?"

"You'll see," Blake panted, ducking back out of the mayor's arms. She unlocked the door and led Doris inside, like a prisoner. They paused briefly in the kitchen so that Blake could grab something from the fridge.

"Now I know why you skipped dessert tonight," Doris chuckled huskily when Blake pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Oh, but I didn't skip dessert," Blake corrected, pulling Doris closer. "I'm about to have it now."

"Mom?"

The women jumped away from each other as a pile of blankets on the couch in Blake's darkened living room suddenly came to life.

"Clarissa?" Blake shouted, surprised but not unhappy. "When did you get here?!"

"A few hours ago," Clarissa answered groggily before clicking on the table lamp next to the couch. "I must have fallen aslee…" The girl's voice faltered at the sight of her mother. Holding a can whipped cream. And the mayor. Who was handcuffed. "Oh my god…"

* * *

><p>Late that night at the FoL, Olivia let herself in the back door as quietly as she could. She'd told Natalia that she had to attend a City Council meeting that night regarding some of the development concerns for the downtown area, which was actually true. Still…Olivia sensed that her wife knew that she was avoiding her. That Olivia had been avoiding her since the incident with her heart at Towers earlier that week. The hotelier knew that she couldn't run from her health forever, but after that scare…she just needed time. Time to be sure that the "blip" was a one-time thing. That it wouldn't happen again while she and Natalia were together.<p>

Olivia tiptoed through the living room, suddenly noticing her wife asleep on the couch, under a blanket. Natalia looked like a sleeping angel in the moonlight filtering through the living room windows. Olive leaned down to gently kiss Natalia on the head.

"I love you," she whispered, meaning every word. Natalia looked comfortable, and Olivia was loathe to disturb her so she decided to leave Natalia there and quietly head upstairs. Surely, the brunette wouldn't mind a night or two on her own while Olivia figured things out, right?

After Olivia made her way upstairs and closed their bedroom door, Natalia opened her eyes, which were suddenly filled with tears. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>  
>*************************<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Doris sat on the steps of Blake's porch, unsure of what to do. She wanted to give Blake the privacy she needed to talk with Clarissa, but she wasn't sure she could drive the BMW home with her hands cuffed. So, she just sat there listening to the women argue, wondering where Blake might have hidden the key.

"This is so typical – I don't even know why I'm surprised!"

"To be fair, Clarissa, I didn't know you were coming! If you had called…"

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted your kinky little sex party, Mom, but has it occurred to you that the average child doesn't have to worry about coming home to find their mother performing bondage on the mayor?!"

"But you're not a child," Blake pointed out. "And you don't live here anymore. Look, I know you're upset. And I'm sorry this happened."

"Not as sorry as I am," Clarissa went to get a drink and saw the infamous snapshots Alec Albano had blackmailed Blake and Doris with pinned to the fridge. "Oh my god…are these…pictures of the two of you?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Calm down," Blake insisted. "We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?! You're insane!"

"So, having a life outside of my children is insane?" Blake probed gently.

"You know what I'm talking about." Clarissa insisted.

"I don't, actually."

"This," Clarissa motioned to the photos, "and _that_, out there on the porch. What do you think Daddy would have to say about all this?"

"Your father is gone, Clarissa."

"And it's a good thing, too!" she insisted. "If he could see what you've become, he'd be so ashamed."

Blake's face burned as though she had been slapped in the face. Tears stung her eyes which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hands. Before she could respond to Clarissa's insult, they both turned, hearing the front door open and close.

"That's enough," Doris intoned. Her voice was calm but deadly serious.

"What do you…" Clarissa began heatedly.

"I said, _enough_." Doris held up her hands, making it clear that she had the floor and wouldn't be interrupted. "I knew your father well enough to know he would never allow you to speak to your mother that way."

"Doris, you don't have to…" Blake sighed wearily.

"Yes, I do," Doris assured her before turning back to Clarissa. "Your mother is an amazing woman. She's smart and funny and talented and kind. She raised three wonderful children. And your father loved her more than anything. I know that you're mad and looking for someone to blame. Well, I'm here to tell you that the only one you have to be angry with is me. Your mother was put in a terrible position because of me, and I apologize for the impact that has had on both of you. But I will not permit you to speak to her this way."

Clarissa wiped her own eyes, which were now filled with tears. She looked at her mother with regret, but didn't say anything.

"You're tired. I suggest you get some rest before continuing this conversation."

"You're not my father," Clarissa growled angrily, mostly out of embarrassment and frustration.

"Of course not," Doris agreed. "But I love your mother. And I'm not going anywhere." She turned to the redhead. "Blake, I'll meet you on the porch when you're ready."

Doris excused herself and waited patiently on the steps. Inside, she could hear Blake and her daughter crying, apologizing to one another. Clarissa told her mother that she loved her, and Blake assured her in return that they would talk in the morning before sending Clarissa up to bed. Doris turned when she heard the door open behind her and Blake emerged. The redhead suddenly looked exhausted.

"The joys of parenting," Doris teased gently as Blake took a seat next to her on the steps. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Blake nodded wearily. "Clarissa and I have our fights, but we always figure things out in the end." She gave Doris a sad smile. "She's my baby. I just wish…"

"…that we had met under different circumstances? I could not agree more." Doris laughed, raising her still cuffed hands in the air.

"Oh dear – I forgot. Let me get you out of those." Blake deftly pulled a small key out of her bra and unlocked the mayor's cuffs. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Doris asked, rubbing her wrists absently. "About you being amazing? Absolutely."

"No, I mean about you not going anywhere?" Blake reached up to stroke the mayor's cheek.

"Did I say that?" Doris's mouth twitched in thought.

"You did. I think your exact words were 'I'm not going anywhere,' if I remember correctly." Blake leaned forward to kiss Doris's chin and felt the mayor's hand move around her waist.

"Well, it must be true then, mustn't it?" Doris teased, kissing Blake sweetly on the lips. "Is that okay with you?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Blake returned Doris's kiss, with enthusiasm.

"But…" Doris breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"But what?"

"I think you and Clarissa need some time alone…to work things out?"

"Maybe," Blake agreed. "But I want her to know that you're a part of my life now. And that you're not going away."

"Me too…let's just give her a few days to get the mental picture of us, whipped cream and handcuffs out of her head," Doris said, wrinkling up her face. "Deal?"

"Deal," Blake agreed, hugging the Doris close.

* * *

><p>Thus, Doris ended up returning to Wolfe Manor that night. It was hard being away from Blake, but knowing it was only a temporary arrangement, made things a little easier. Besides, Doris had a few things to sort out herself: she'd learned through Blake that Olivia had been behaving strangely, avoiding Natalia for some reason, and the mayor was determined to find out what was going on.<p>

Sipping a fresh smoothie of kale, raspberries and bananas from the comfort of her luxurious kitchen, Doris texted Olivia just before dawn the next morning. _meet me in the park this morning for a run?_

Olivia had mentioned wanting to run a few times a week to get back in shape so Doris figured this was a good way to initiate contact in a non-threatening way. She was just lacing up her sneakers when Olivia responded. _give me twenty minutes_

Olivia was already there waiting when Doris pulled into her usual spot near the New Horizons parking lot around 7:30am. The hotelier was dressed to run, but looked agitated and distracted.

"I have a meeting I can't miss at nine, so we'll have to make this a quick one," Olivia insisted, working her way through some stretches.

Doris calmly took a seat at the picnic table Olivia was stretching next to. "Sit down," she commanded.

"What are you talking about? We're going for a run!" Olivia insisted testily.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Olivia's face turned three shades of red. "What have you heard?!"

Doris ticked off a list on her fingers. "You're working too hard – you're at the Beacon more than you are at home."

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle…"

Doris continued. "Drinking too hard."

"What?! Says who?!" Olivia demanded.

"Jammy called me. Said you downed a glass a vodka at Towers and nearly tipped over. She was worried."

"That bit…that _girl_ doesn't know what she's talking about."

Doris gave Olivia a look that was both hard as nails and soft as velvet at the same time. The kind of look you could only give a person you loved very much who'd been making terrible decisions. "And you've been avoiding Natalia."

Olivia looked stunned. She had no idea that her wife had picked up on what was going on, or would have been worried enough to tell Blake. "I haven't…" she began, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. She took a seat across from Doris.

"You don't have to lie to me," Doris assured her. She reached across the table for the hotelier's hand. "Did something happen?"

"I…my…" Olivia began. "My pacemaker went off. At Towers. I didn't tell Natalia because I was scared."

Doris was somehow both relieved and terrified. Relieved that Olivia wasn't cheating on Natalia, terrified that her best friend was sick. "We're going to the hospital right now," she insisted.

"We are not," Olivia shook her head. "It was one time."

"You look like hell," Doris observed. _Why didn't I notice before?_ Doris chastised herself. The truth was, she'd been so wrapped up in Blake the last few weeks, she'd overlooked all of the signs that her friend was struggling.

"Gee, thanks," Olivia chuckled darkly. "I've been avoiding Natalia because I was worried it would happen again. With her, you know? But it hasn't."

"_Yet_." Doris pointed out. "It hasn't happened yet. Why don't you want to go to the doctor?"

"I can't get another transplant," Olivia shook her head. "I can't do that to my family. Not again."

"Maybe you don't need one..."

"Oh, get real, Doris. I know my own body."

"So you're just going to avoid sex with Natalia forever?" Doris looked at Olivia like she'd lost her mind. "Great plan, Olivia."

"Not forever," Olivia insisted. "Just...until I know for sure."

"Do you honestly think there is any way in hell that Natalia is going to go for this?"

Olivia suddenly gripped the mayor's hands in hers, terrified. "Doris, you can't tell her. Please! I'm going to figure this out! I'm going to…" The hotelier couldn't finish the sentence because a mule was suddenly kicking her in the chest. "I'm going…."

"Olivia? What's wrong?"

"I'm going..."

"Olivia!" Doris cried as the hotelier tipped over sideways on the picnic bench. She ran around to her side, quickly pulling Olivia from the seat and laying her flat out on the ground. "Are you okay? Olivia?! Talk to me!"

Doris leaned over to check Olivia's breath, which was faint. "I'm going to call for an ambulance. I'll be right back." The mayor fumbled with her keys for a second before retrieving her cell phone from the glove box of the BMW. "This is Mayor Doris Wolfe. I need an ambulance at Harbor Pointe Park near the parking lot at New Horizons. Fifty year old female with a pacemaker in cardiac arrest."

Doris looked over to where Olivia was laying on the hard ground, unmoving. Looking around, she could see that they were alone in the park.

"Now listen to me," Doris commanded the person on the other end of the line. "If there isn't an ambulance here in 5 minutes, I will fire you and ruin your life. Do you understand me?! I will track you down and I will ruin your life. That is a promise. Five minutes!"

Doris dropped the phone and returned to Olivia, leaning down again to check her breath. This time, she didn't hear anything. "Olivia?! Olivia?!" The hotelier was unresponsive. Remembering her training, Doris bent over and began mouth to mouth. When she still didn't hear anything, she moved down Olivia's body and began chest compressions.

"Don't you dare do this to me, Olivia. Don't you do this! You have a wife and children. Think of Natalia, Olivia! Think of Natalia," Doris insisted as tears ran down her face.

She was still delivering compressions when the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>  
>*************************<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a reminder that this story is set in the summer of 2011. So, even though Olivia and Natalia legally married in Massachusetts in 2010 (as they did in my little fic universe, a week before their ceremony at the FoL), their marriage wouldn't be recognized by other states or the federal government in 2011.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Yvonne saw the flashing lights of the ambulance from her office window and, for the second time that summer, went running out of the shelter towards an emergency. The paramedics were just loading Olivia into the back of the bus when she noticed Doris standing off to the side, looking as though she might be sick.

"Doris? Doris?!" Yvonne shouted but the mayor just stood there, as if in a trance. "C'mon. I'll drive," she insisted, yanking Doris towards her car.

They followed the ambulance back to Springfield General. Yvonne kept looking over at Doris, who was still in a daze. "Someone needs to tell Natalia."

Doris nodded absently. Looking down, she found her phone clenched in her hand and dialed a number. "Blake? Something's…happened. Olivia's on her way to the hospital. I need you to go to the Beacon and get Natalia, then bring her to Springfield General. Call Ashlee on your way and have her locate and hold Natalia. I don't want her to find out over the phone. I don't know yet…okay. I love you. See you soon."

* * *

><p>By the time Blake and Natalia arrived at the hospital, Olivia had already been transferred to the ICU. The paramedics were able to restart her heart, but the hotelier was still in critical condition. Dr. Rick took Natalia aside to brief her on Olivia's status. Doris had ensured, before Natalia arrived, that the hospital would treat her and Olivia like any other married couple or she would be delighted to sue their asses - with our without legal grounds.<p>

Blake passed Yvonne in the hallway. "Where's Doris?" she asked breathlessly.

"Waiting room - two doors down on the right. I'm just going to get her some juice," Yvonne explained. "Blake," she touched the redhead's shoulder. "She's kind of…out of it. I was worried she might be in shock, but she insisted she's fine."

"Thanks, Yvonne. Can you bring a sandwich too? She probably just had a smoothie, sometime before dawn."

Blake found Doris sitting in the waiting area, staring into the distance. She stood in front of the mayor, resting her hands lightly on Doris's shoulders. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Doris bit her lip, dropping her head down into her hands in shame. "It was my fault. We were arguing."

Blake reached down, lifting Doris's chin until the mayor was looking into her eyes. "Listen to me. It wasn't your fault."

"Where's Emma?" Doris looked around, suddenly frightened that that she'd forgotten about the eleven year old.

"Rafe is picking Emma up from school now," Blake assured her, tucking a strand of loose hair behind the mayor's ear. "As soon as we know Olivia is stable, he'll bring her here."

"I don't want her to be scared," Doris whispered desperately, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I know." Blake held Doris's face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "It's going to be okay," she soothed as Doris hugged her tightly around the waist, crying into her stomach. "It's going to be okay..."

* * *

><p>Dr. Rick explained the situation while Natalia sat next to Olivia's bed, desperately clutching her wife's hand. The hotelier was conscious but heavily drugged. She drifted in and out of the conversation as Rick and Natalia spoke.<p>

"What do you mean there was a malfunction?" Natalia asked, confused and light-headed. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Based on the information Doris provided us, we know that on two occasions within the last week that Olivia's pacemaker activated. As you know, pacemakers are designed to monitor your heart rate and respond if the heartbeat is too slow or too fast."

"Yes, I know all that, Dr. Rick," Natalia exclaimed in frustration. "So where does the malfunction part come in?" She could feel Olivia's fingers squeezing her hand faintly – an effort to help the brunette calm down.

"Based on the readings transmitted by Olivia's pacemaker, it's clear that there was no reason for it to activate," Rick explained patiently. "Olivia's heart rate was well within normal parameters during both events." He showed Natalia the log sheet with two areas highlighted in yellow. "Here and here. See? Heart rate was normal but the pacemaker activated. The first time, it made her lightheaded but the second time, she fainted and her heart stopped for a brief period of time."

"So what does that mean? Is it broken?"

"I called into the manufacturer. They are collecting data for a potential recall of some pacemakers manufactured between 2007 and 2008 because of faulty generators. They haven't announced it yet, because they are trying to determine how far-reaching it might be...supposedly," he muttered angrily. "This kind of fault _could_ make a pacemaker misfire the way Olivia's did."

"So she's going to be okay?" Natalia asked hopefully.

Dr. Rick gripped her shoulder gently. "I need to replace the pacemaker and make sure there's been no damage to the surrounding muscle. But yes, I think she's going to be okay. I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Doris Wolfe. The CPR probably saved her life."

"Thank you, Dr. Rick," Natalia smiled as tears poured down her face.

"I'll give you some time together before we prep Olivia for the surgery," he smiled before leaving the room.

"Baby," Olivia whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…"

Natalia gently climbed into the bed next to her wife, holding her carefully around all the wires and tubes that Olivia was hooked up to. "Shh..." she breathed against Olivia's mouth. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"Doris?" Natalia called from the doorway of Olivia's room.<p>

The mayor immediately composed herself, striding confidently to Natalia's side. "What can I do?"

"Olivia wants to speak with you…before the surgery," Natalia explained tearily. "She's a little out of it, but she insisted on speaking with you now."

"Of course," Doris nodded efficiently. She moved to enter the room but Natalia caught her by the elbow, pulling Doris into a hug.

"Thank you so much," she looked up, cupping the mayor's cheek. "Thank you for saving her."

"Natalia," Doris frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Natalia released her. "I'm going to have Rafe bring Emma over now. Olivia doesn't want Emma to see her this way…but…just in case…" The brunette wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew she couldn't let Olivia have major surgery without giving her daughter a chance to see and hold her mother, even if it was scary. "But you go in first."

Doris entered the room biting her lip, determined to keep her emotions under control. For Olivia. "Well aren't you a hot mess," she deadpanned, trying to keep things light.

"Takes one to know one," Olivia wheezed through the oxygen mask strapped to her head. She pulled the annoying thing away from her face.

"Don't do that," Doris insisted.

"This won't take a minute. And I want to make sure you understand. If something happens to me…"

"Nothing's going to happen to you," Doris wiped a tear from her eye. "You're Olivia Freakin' Spencer, for Christ's sake. You always come out on top."

"That's what she said," Olivia teased hoarsely, but no neither of them laughed. "Now you listen to me. If something happens to me, I need you to take care of Natalia and Emma."

"Just shut up," Doris insisted angrily, wiping another tear from her eye.

"We both know how federal estate taxes work for "unmarried" couples. She'll get the properties, but has to pay taxes she won't be able to afford. She'll need help making decisions. What to sell and for how much. She'll need someone to stand up to the Spauldings about Emma. People will try to take advantage of her. You have to…" Olivia couldn't finish the sentence, exhausted by the effort of speaking.

"How can you even ask me that?" Doris growled, crossing her arms. "You know I would do _anything_ for them," she shook her head, pinning Olivia with a look of absolute conviction. "I'll do anything you need me too. That is a promise, Olivia."

"Come here," Olivia commanded weakly.

"No," Doris refused.

"You just said you would do anything for me. So. Come. Here." Olivia commanded again, with fire in her eyes. "I want a hug."

Doris looked revolted, but complied. Truth be told, it wasn't much of a hug. She leaned over Olivia's body, squeezing the hotelier's hands in her own.

"You're my best friend. And I love you. Don't fuck it up with Blake. You need to marry that girl," Olivia whispered into Doris's ear. "Now prop me up a little so I don't scare Emma half to death when she comes in here."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em> 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Emma Spencer Spaulding was wise for her age. She knew what it meant to be in a hospital – that you were sick or injured or worse – and she knew what death was. Not just from books, but from her actual life – from people she had been close to or that her family had been close to. So, when Rafe picked her up from summer art class that day to take her to the hospital to see her mother, Emma knew that something serious had happened.

As Natalia led her into the darkened hospital room, Emma immediately ran to her mother. "What happened?" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"It's okay," Olivia explained, reassuring Natalia who she knew would be concerned about Emma getting tangled up in all the tubes and wires she was hooked up to. "My pacemaker just needs a little tune-up, Jellybean. Dr. Rick is going to fix it and then I'll be good as new."

"Then why is everyone crying?" Emma asked seriously.

"Kid, you are going to be a _great_ lawyer," Olivia sighed, her voice full of affection for her precocious little eleven-year-old. "Everyone _was_ crying because I gave them a little scare earlier," the hotelier looked over Emma's head to where Natalia was sitting, "and I am _so so _sorry for that."

Olivia's poor heart ached at the sight of her wife and at the thought of what she almost put her family through by hiding from what was going on with her heart. She knew she was damn lucky to be alive, to have another chance.

"Are they going to fix it now?" Emma asked, bringing Olivia back to the moment at hand.

"Yes. Soon." Olivia stroked her daughter's hair. "The only thing is, Emma, it might take a while because it's very delicate work they're doing, so I think it would be best if you spent the afternoon at home with Rafe…"

"No." Emma pulled away, shaking her head.

"You can watch movies, order a pizza," Olivia continued, "play video…wait! Did you just say 'no'?!"

"I'm staying here," Emma insisted calmly.

"Emma…" Olivia intoned seriously. "This is not up for debate."

"Is Mom staying here?" Emma gestured at Natalia.

"That's different…" Olivia countered.

"How is it different? Mom and I will stay here and Aunt Doris and Aunt Blake will keep us company."

"You need to eat!" Olivia pointed out.

"Rafe can get us lunch from Company."

"It will be uncomfortable out in that waiting room. You'll get bored," Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her resolve was fading.

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have my art homework with me and a deck of cards in my backpack."

"Are you going to help me out here, Natalia?" Olivia asked desperately.

Natalia just held up her hands. "What do you want me to do? The kid takes after you," she admitted proudly.

"It's not nice to take advantage of a sick woman," Olivia scolded. She could only look helplessly back and forth between her wife and daughter. They were her whole world. "I love you both," she sighed tearily, shaking her head. "So damn much."

"Now that's a dollar for the swear jar!" Emma exclaimed, victorious, before kissing her mother on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Once Olivia had been taken back for surgery, Yvonne began to collect her things. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"<p>

Natalia immediately rose from her seat in the waiting room to bid farewell to the shelter director. "Thank you so much," she sighed, releasing Yvonne from a bear hug. "You've done more than enough."

"Are you sure?" Yvonne asked, turning to hug Blake. "I'll bring you anything you need."

"Thanks, Yvonne. Rafe's getting lunch from Company and Ashlee's on her way with a change of clothes for Doris." She gestured towards the mayor who sat nearby at table playing cards with Emma, still dressed in her running clothes from earlier that morning.

Yvonne made her way over to the table, standing behind Doris. "I'm heading out," she said, clapping the mayor on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Yvonne," Doris muttered, eyes on her cards. But before Yvonne could leave, she reached up to squeeze her hand. "You're a good friend."

"Same to you," Yvonne smiled. Behind Doris, she held up three fingers for Emma to see.

"Hmmm…do you have any threes?" Emma asked slyly.

"Now, get out of here before I have you arrested for collusion," Doris joked, pinching Yvonne's arm gently. "I'll call you tonight with an update."

As Yvonne left the hospital, walking out into the warm June sunlight, she was struck by a powerful sense of loneliness. True, she loved her son, had a fulfilling career and a network of amazing, supportive friends but…something about the way Natalia and Olivia looked at each other, the sight of Blake comforting Doris during her time of need…it all just made her feel so… How many nights had she lain alone in her bed without the comfort of another's arms to hold her tight? How many crises at home or work had she been forced to manage on her own? At times, the weight of her responsibilities seemed overwhelming.

Yvonne looked down, cursing her own weakness. Need…desire…they were vulnerabilities she could ill afford. But...she considered the way that Blake had held Doris as the mayor cried earlier that morning. It was a side of Doris she'd never seen before, a side she suspected that no one had seen – until Blake came along. _Letting someone in…opening your heart, allowing them to fill a void in your heart…they make it seem worth it_, she thought to herself.

Pulling her cell phone out of her purse, Yvonne tapped in a number she already knew by heart, having dialed it so many times. But this time, she actually pressed 'send'. "Josh? It's Yvonne….do you want to get some coffee?"

* * *

><p>An hour after lunch, Rafe went back to work, leaving Natalia and Emma at the table working on an art project while Blake and Doris went for a walk. The assignment was an elaborate family tree that Emma had been working on for weeks. It was gorgeous – a giant maple tree with branches extending to the edges of the posterboard, the names of each family member written in careful, lilting script. Emma's art teacher had recommended this summer class, recognizing the eleven year old's innate creative spirit.<p>

"Can you pass me the green?" Emma asked.

Natalia held the green colored pencil aloft. "Hmm…I don't know. Can I?"

"Will you please pass me the green?" Emma requested again, trying desperately not to roll her eyes - a bad habit she'd picked up from her other mother.

"What's this part over here?" Natalia pointed to a new collection of branches on Olivia's side of the tree that hadn't been there the last time she looked at Emma's project.

"Aunt Blake and Aunt Doris will go here. And then Cousin Ashlee and Marcus down below with Ms. Harrison right here…"

"Oh, honey," Natalia said gently. "That's very sweet, but I'm not sure that's what your teacher meant when she asked you to make a family tree."

"Why? We _are_ family, aren't we?" Emma asked, genuinely confused by her mother's comment. "You always say that you're my mom because we love and support each other, even though we aren't related by blood. Right? It's the same with them."

Natalia swallowed hard, touched by Emma's sweet nature. "You know what? You're right, of course!" She leaned over, kissing Emma on the head. "I love you, Jellybean."

"Love you too, Mom." She looked up, noticing the tears in her mother's eyes. "Just remember what Aunt Doris always says."

"What's that?" Natalia asked, drying her eyes on a tissue.

"It's going to be okay." Emma nodded, returning to her work.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em> 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"There. Better, right?" Doris asked, exiting from a stall in one of the hospital restrooms. Ashlee had dropped off a suit from home so she wouldn't be forced to sit around the waiting room in her running outfit from that morning.

"Oh, I don't know," Blake said, straightening the mayor's collar. "You know I love you in a suit, but those little running shorts really show off your tush," she sighed appreciatively, squeezing the anatomy in question.

"Blake…" Doris warned. They were alone in the restroom, but it wasn't exactly the best time or place for…shenanigans.

"Oh, don't worry, mayor. I'll behave," Blake promised, wrapping her arms around Doris. "You're just so tense. I'd love to help you take the edge off."

"Me too," Doris agreed, squeezing Blake tighter. After the day they'd both had, the only thing she wanted to do was go back to Blake's bed and never get out of it. But, she'd agreed to give Blake some time alone with her daughter. "Do you need to call Clarissa?"

"I've been texting with her. She's seeing friends for lunch, but she sends us her well wishes."

"Us?" Doris asked skeptically.

"Clarissa is a good girl," Blake insisted. "I know she feels terrible about what happened. It might take some time, but she'll come around."

"Okay," Doris kissed Blake's forehead before pulling away. "Do you want to go for a walk? I'm starting to get antsy, cooped up in here."

"_Starting_ to get antsy?" Blake teased. "I'll text Natalia that we'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Doris and Blake strolled hand in hand around the small duck pond adjacent to the hospital. There was a walking path and picnic tables where staff and visitors could enjoy their lunches. On a beautiful June afternoon like this one, there were plenty of people around.<p>

Looking over at Doris, Blake couldn't help being amazed by how many things in her life had changed over the last few months. She was in a relationship with Doris Wolfe. The mayor. And they were strolling hand in hand. In public. Their time together had been such a surprise, and more rewarding then she could have ever imagined – in spite of any hardships they'd faced. Blake frowned, considering all the years they'd wasted _not_ being together. That made her feel all that better about making up for lost time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Doris asked, breaking their companionable silence.

"Oh, nothing major," Blake squeezed the mayor's hand. "Just glad I worked up the nerve to ask you out. Otherwise, we might never have gotten together…"

"Um…" Doris frowned. "Asking someone to help you write a book is not the first move. _I_ made the first move when I kissed you on the porch."

"But I kissed you in the bar," Blake countered.

"Doesn't count – you were tipsy," Doris assured her.

"Oh, is that so?" Blake asked, laughing. She pulled Doris down next to her on one of the benches lining the pond. "I love you." She smiled happily, stroking the mayor's cheek.

"I love you too," Doris answered seriously, but she looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just something Olivia said. She's worried about Natalia and Emma…you know, if something happens."

"Well, that's natural. Part of being a family is worrying about each other, wanting to take care of each other when the bad things happen."

"Yeah…" Doris agreed. She considered Blake carefully. "The way my will is set up, Ashlee will inherit everything."

"That makes sense," Blake assured her.

Doris frowned, thinking. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I…I'd want you to be okay."

"I would be," Blake insisted. "I mean, it would be terrible, of course. But financially? I can take care of myself. I have savings…I own my own home…"

"I know." Doris gripped the seat bench, looking down at her shoes. "I was just thinking…"

"I need to tell you something…" Blake cut Doris off before she could say something she might regret. "I decided, after Ross, that I wouldn't get married again." Seeing the hurt look on the mayor's face, she tried to clarify. "I didn't want to be in a position of _needing_ to be with someone, or of _having_ to have someone in my life – for whatever reason. After all these years, I've come to the conclusion that if people _want_ to be together, they will be. Not because of some piece of paper or because it's financially convenient or they're worried about being alone. But just because they _want_ to be. Does that make sense?"

Doris stiffened, clearing her throat. "It does," she answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Of course," Doris rose from the bench, straightening her suit jacket. "We should get back…"

Blake reached up, quickly grabbing her hand. "Don't run away from me."

"I'm not running anywhere." Doris tried to shake off Blake's hand. "I just want to be there for Natalia and Emma. Olivia would want me to be there."

"We need to talk about this," Blake insisted when suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked down at the text from Natalia and then back at Doris with concern. "Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>By the time Doris and Blake made it back to the ICU, Dr. Rick was guiding a shaken Natalia into one of the waiting room chairs. Emma sat at the table nearby, watching them.<p>

"Get Emma," Doris instructed.

Blake quickly went to the eleven year old, taking her hand. "Come with me, honey. We'll go get a soda."

Doris approached Natalia and Dr. Rick. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Dr. Rick looked down at Natalia, but the brunette just sat there, in a daze. He looked back at the mayor with regret in his eyes. "There were some complications."

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	56. Chapter 56

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because of the holidays and the fact that my wife is now 20 weeks pregnant (with twins!) I've decided to wrap this story up a little sooner that I had originally planned. It contains all of the elements of my original ending, just in an expedited fashion. However, I am also planning to write a sequel…of sorts (I can't quit you, lol). Some Things Never Change: Episodes will focus in on important moments in the lives of these characters, moving into the future. Weddings, births, graduations, happy moments, random sexy times – that kind of thing. So, I will continue posting updates to that story for the foreseeable future and I hope you'll check it out! _

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

_On the last episode of Some Things Never Change…_

"I need to tell you something…" Blake cut Doris off before she could say something she might regret. "I decided, after Ross, that I wouldn't get married again." Seeing the hurt look on the mayor's face, she tried to clarify. "I didn't want to be in a position of _needing_ to be with someone, or of _having_ to have someone in my life – for whatever reason. After all these years, I've come to the conclusion that if people _want_ to be together, they will be. Not because of some piece of paper or because it's financially convenient or they're worried about being alone. But just because they _want_ to be. Does that make sense?"

Doris stiffened, clearing her throat. "It does," she answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Of course," Doris rose from the bench, straightening her suit jacket. "We should get back…"

Blake reached up, quickly grabbing her hand. "Don't run away from me."

"I'm not running anywhere." Doris tried to shake off Blake's hand. "I just want to be there for Natalia and Emma. Olivia would want me to be there."

"We need to talk about this," Blake insisted when suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked down at the text from Natalia and then back at Doris with concern. "Something's wrong."

By the time Doris and Blake made it back to the ICU, Dr. Rick was guiding a shaken Natalia into one of the waiting room chairs. Emma sat at the table nearby, watching them.

"Get Emma," Doris instructed.

Blake quickly went to the eleven year old, taking her hand. "Come with me, honey. We'll go get a soda."

Doris approached Natalia and Dr. Rick. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Dr. Rick looked down at Natalia, but the brunette just sat there, in a daze. He looked back at Doris with regret in his eyes. "There were some complications."

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later…December 2011<em>

"I think in most jurisdictions this would be considered illegal," Doris intoned seriously, gesturing at the handcuff attached to her left wrist.

"Only if it's against your will," Blake replied. Tilting the can of whipped cream at an angle, she deftly spun two perfect swirls over each of Doris's nipples. "Which it clearly isn't."

"Damn, that's cold!" Doris cried, arching against the bed. While her left wrist was cuffed to the headboard, Blake had kindly allowed her right hand to roam freely.

"Oh, poor baby," Blake sighed. "Let me help you with that." The redhead leaned over and took her time removing the whipped cream from Doris's breasts with her mouth, sucking hard on the pebbled nipples to ensure every last ounce was cleaned away.

"Oh god," Doris cried out, burying her free hand in Blake's hair. The redhead's mouth felt like fire against her skin.

"Mmm…" Blake looked up, smiling happily and licking her lips. "I like this. Let's try some more…" She ran a stream of whipped cream from Doris's collar bone down to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Doris chanted over and over as Blake went about the task of devouring the cream.

"You know…I love the way you taste, all by yourself. But in my experience, whipped cream makes every dessert even better," Blake teased, swirling another mound over Doris's glistening hot sex.

Finding herself lightheaded, Doris took a few deep breaths to avoid passing out in anticipation of what was about to happen. Something about the cold cream on her hot clit, the ravenous look in Blake's eyes and the fact that she knew she was about the receive the tonguing of her life…it was almost too much. Almost.

"Bon appetit," she whispered as Blake began lapping away at the creamy, sticky sweetness coating her body.

Blake took her time, swirling the cream throughout Doris's slickened folds, resisting the urge to go faster. She had been right – the taste was extraordinary and she couldn't get enough. She loved watching Doris buck against her restraints, loved holding her hips in place while she sucked on her throbbing clitoris. It was magic to be able to give someone this kind of pleasure. So tangible and so raw.

Each time Doris came, Blake pushed her for more – stroking and licking until she could feel Doris's need returning. After the third orgasm, Doris's eyes closed and her breathing deepened to the point that Blake thought she might have fallen asleep.

"I'm just resting," Doris muttered, as if she could read Blake's mind. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion?"

"Do I need a special occasion to love my…" Blake didn't know how to finish the sentence. _Girlfriend_? They weren't teenagers. _Partner_? Too business-y. _Lover_? A little corny. _Wife_ sounded nice, but they weren't married and probably never would be because of a mistake that Blake had made. "…to love my girl?" she finished awkwardly.

"Certainly not. But whipped cream and handcuffs?" Doris smiled appreciatively. "It was a nice surprise."

"Oh that! Well, I don't know if you remember but the last time handcuffs and whipped cream were on the menu, Clarissa walked in…."

"Oh believe me," Doris interrupted her. "I remember. It's hard to forget meeting your…" Doris didn't know how to finish the sentence. _Girlfriend_? Too casual. _Partner_? Too formal. _Lover_? Weird. _Wife_ sounded right, but Blake had made it very clear she wasn't interested in getting married again. "…your girlfriend's daughter for the first time while wearing a pair of sex cuffs."

"So..." Blake continued. "I thought, before Clarissa comes home for winter break next week, we'd better finish what we started this summer. It's been on my mind," she purred, waggling her eyebrows.

"I'm glad," Doris growled playfully. "Now uncuff me so I can return the favor."

"Yes ma'am," Blake happily agreed. "Just let me clean you up a bit. I'm afraid I made a little mess." Blake got out of bed and walked over to the dresser she'd cleaned out so that Doris would have a place to keep her clothes. The couple was basically living together – rotating back and forth between the two houses – because neither was ready to sell. But, Blake had clearly made space for Doris in her home, evidence of which could be seen in every room. "You keep handkerchiefs in this drawer, right?" she asked, going through Doris's unmentionables.

"Blake, don't!" Doris shouted, reaching out with her free hand.

But it was too late. Blake stood in stunned silence, looking at some paperwork she'd found in the drawer. "Plane tickets?! To France?!"

"Surprise…" Doris muttered sadly.

"But?! How?!" Blake sputtered.

"After Reva's case wraps up – which should be by the end of the month – we're going to Paris. For two weeks."

Blake couldn't help it – she started crying.

"Oh, don't cry," Doris begged. "It's for Christmas, obviously, and to celebrate your books coming out. I'm so proud of you and, well, you know I never take vacation so I figured now was as good a time as any. Clarissa will be back in school by then. Are you okay?"

Blake wiped her eyes and, in the blink of an eye, launched herself on top of Doris, kissing every inch of the woman that she could reach. "I'm more than okay!" she cried. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! I love you so much…"

"Darlin, I'm glad you're happy, but you're going to break my arm…" Doris mumbled against Blake's skin. The redhead quickly reached over to the nightstand to grab the key and free Doris from her restraints.

"Oh baby!" Blake exclaimed with happiness as Doris flipped them over and commenced with the task of rocking Blake's world.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Doris lay in bed listening to the sound of Blake's breathing, trying to think of something beautiful and poetic to say. Some way to put into actual words everything she thought and felt about Blake. How much she loved her, how she would do anything to make her happy. But nothing she could think of felt adequate. <em>I love you…even more than I love me? No, that's not good. What about, you make me want to be a better woman? But isn't that from a movie? <em>

With a start, Doris tilted her head to inspect the clock on Blake's nightstand.

"Oh damn," she muttered. "Babe? We need to get moving or we're going to be late."

Blake clung limply to Doris's side. She looked like she'd been through a hurricane…a hurricane called Doris Wolfe. "Give me five minutes," she mumbled against Doris's left breast.

"Take ten," Doris deadpanned, tweaking Blake's nose. "You've earned it."

About an hour later, Doris made her way downstairs, straightening her collar in the living room mirror. She paused to examine a report on the dining room table, which was scattered with paperwork from her latest case – the prosecution of Reva Shayne for the murder of Jeffrey O'Neill.

Doris rolled her eyes, considering everything that had happened over the last six months. It all started when Jeffrey O'Neill went missing. Only Doris and a few others knew he was actually on the run from the mafia. _That was your first mistake, Jeffrey – never run_, Doris thought to herself. After three months, City Council met to discuss his replacement. It was then that Blake suggested that Doris step down from the Mayor's office and take over as Interim District Attorney, until the next election cycle. It was a decision that made sense to everyone, and Doris found herself delighted to be back in the courtroom – even if that meant cleaning house to rid the Springfield Police Department of any lingering corruption.

For the first time in a long time, Doris felt as alive at work as she did when she was home in Blake's arms. Prosecuting Reva was just a happy bonus. About a month after Doris took over the DA's office, Jeffrey resurfaced in Springfield, looking for his old job and a place at his wife's side. He found neither. Reva was so incensed by the fact that he had disappeared for four months – and that Josh had declined her advances in favor of Yvonne Harrison – that she shot the dirty dog on sight. Now, she was on trial for his murder, claiming temporary insanity.

_Some things never change,_ Doris thought wisely to herself.

"I'm ready," Blake called from the top of the stairs.

Doris looked up to find the vision of loveliness that was Blake Marler sauntering down the stairs in a ruched, copper-colored wrap dress with a plunging v-neckline. _But some things do…thank god._

"You look beautiful." She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, but leaned back to take in the view. It may have been a cold day in December, but the wedding was inside and Blake had never been shy about bearing a little skin.

"Same to you," Blake smiled, pulling on Doris's lapels. "It's a shame that Olivia isn't here to see this. For Yvonne _and_ for Josh."

"I know," Doris shook her head sadly. "We'd better get going."

* * *

><p>Yvonne Harrison was not a flighty woman. She believed in discipline, hard work and grace under pressure. She kept her social life to a minimum, preferring to focus on her son and her work at the shelter. It was just who she was. Therefore most people were surprised to hear that she was dating Josh Lewis. And <em>no one<em> suspected, on that windy day in October when Josh knelt in front of her during one of their walks through Harbor Point Park, to ask for her hand in marriage, that she would actually say _yes_. But she did – without reservation. Yvonne Harrison was not someone who cared about what other people thought. She had her son's approval and that of her closest friends, which was a blessing. Beyond that, she knew in her heart that she would never regret marrying Josh.

The couple had planned on a small service, just a few friends and family members, maybe even at City Hall.

But once Natalia, Blake and some of Yvonne's other friends caught wind of an opportunity to throw the woman an amazing celebration of her life and her future with Josh, there was no resisting them. After much debate, they'd finally settled on a non-denominational ceremony at the AME Church of Springfield, where Yvonne and Marcus attended services, followed by a reception at a nearby hall. The Beacon had been excluded from the list of venues so that certain staff members could attend without having to simultaneously "work" the event.

Arriving just a few minutes before the ceremony was scheduled to begin, Blake and Doris quickly took their seats next to Natalia and Emma. Ashlee was sitting up front with Marcus, who had been assigned the task of giving his mother away, if only in a metaphorical sense of that phrase. As she did with him, Marcus trusted his mother to make her own decisions when it came to matters of the heart. That didn't mean he wouldn't be watching Josh closely over the next few years to ensure he kept those vows to love, honor and cherish his mother.

Doris Wolfe wasn't a flighty woman either, and had never been particularly interested in getting married. When she made the decision to have Ashlee on her own, it wasn't just because she couldn't find a suitable mate – she firmly believed there wasn't anything she could do better as a couple than she could on her own. Even her ill-fated alliance with Alan Spaulding was 100% politically motivated for personal and professional gain. Doris had always been a solitary creature and she liked it that way…until Blake came along. If there was anything she learned over the last seven months, it was that life was better with Blake Marler there to share it with. Blake made everything better, and for the first time in her life since Ashlee, Doris was experiencing the desire to commit to something greater than herself. She wanted to commit to Blake, to their future together.

It was for that reason that Doris found herself actually listening to Josh and Yvonne's marriage vows with genuine interest that day. It was nice to be attending a wedding as a guest instead of as an officiant, reading from the same tired script that she'd repeated back to so many other couples over the last few years.

Holding Josh's hands in her own, Yvonne made the following vow: "Joshua, I take you as my husband. I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love; I promise to honor and tenderly care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all the changes of our lives."

Reflexively, Doris found herself squeezing Blake's fingers a little tighter and was happy to feel the redhead squeezing back. While Josh repeated his vows to Yvonne, Doris snuck a peak at Blake just as the redhead was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. _What is she thinking?_ _Does she wish it was us up there or is she just happy for Yvonne and Josh?_

Watching Blake, Doris was struck by an overwhelming urge to pull the redhead into her arms. To kiss her passionately. To propose to her and join Yvonne and Josh at the altar to exchange their own vows. But she didn't. She relaxed her grip on Blake's hand and prayed for the fortitude to accept the redhead's wishes. Yes, they could be together – maybe even forever. But they wouldn't be getting married, whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, everyone made their way over to the reception hall nearby to toast the happy couple and spend a few hours drinking, eating and enjoying each other's company. Emma loved to dance and hadn't yet reached the age where she'd be too embarrassed to boogie down with her mother. So the two made their way onto the dance floor, hopping around enthusiastically to the sounds of Lady Gaga and Pink. Natalia did her best to keep up with the wily eleven year old knowing, from her experiences with Rafe, that these kinds of moments with Emma were numbered. Soon, she'd be a sullen teenager that Natalia would have to chase around in order to get so much as a hug.<p>

Just then, the DJ switched gears a bit and put on Otis Redding's 'These Arms of Mine,' a song that she and Olivia had danced to at their own wedding. If Natalia was hurting, she hid it well for Emma's sake. "Finally! A slow song so I can catch my breath!" she exhaled, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Too slow!" Emma frowned, but tried to humor her mother. They were both missing Olivia.

"May I cut in?" A husky voice suddenly whispered into Natalia's ear, sending a chill up her spine.

"Mom! Olivia!" Emma and Natalia cried simultaneously, pulling Olivia into the circle of their arms.

"You're home early!" Natalia exclaimed, clinging to Olivia's neck while Emma simply squeezed her mother around the waist.

"I am! The conference wrapped up a little early so I decided to come home today instead of tomorrow. I'm only sorry I missed the ceremony."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Natalia buried her face in her wife's neck.

"Hey, Jellybean," Olivia called down to her daughter. "Why don't you sit this one out? Moms need some time to get reacquainted."

Emma took the hint and scampered away to the dessert table while her mothers swayed back and forth in silence to one of their favorite tunes.

_These arms of mine  
>They are lonely<br>Lonely and feeling blue  
>These arms of mine<br>They are yearning  
>Yearning from wanting you<em>

And if you  
>Would let them<br>Hold you Oh how grateful I will be

"You okay?" Olivia asked, holding her wife a little closer.

"I am now," Natalia murmured against the skin of Olivia's neck.

That summer, Olivia's pacemaker had malfunctioned and her heart stopped beating. During the surgery to repair it, Dr. Rick had found more damaged tissue than he expected. As a result, he was forced to put Olivia into a medically induced coma in order to give her heart the time it needed to heal. It was a scary moment for everyone, particularly Natalia, who up until that point had taken it for granted that she and Olivia would spend the rest of their lives together.

Natalia pulled back to look into Olivia's eyes, making sure that she was real. She could still remember that day in August, over a month after the surgery, when her wife opened her eyes for the first time…and the months of difficult recovery that followed. Since then, Natalia had been overprotective, watching Olivia's every move and monitoring her diet, exercise and alcohol intake religiously. Surprisingly, Olivia did her best to comply, knowing that she'd put Natalia through a terrible scare. She wanted to be around for her family as long as possible, even if it meant giving up martinis in favor of kale smoothies. The two week's long conference in New York had been a major test for them. Natalia was panic-stricken nearly every night, waiting for the call from Olivia to ensure her that her wife was okay.

Olivia held Natalia's face in her hands. "I love you," she whispered intently.

"I love you too. So much, Olivia."

They spent the next ten minutes kissing on the dance floor, as though they were the only two people in the room.

* * *

><p>As Doris watched Olivia and Natalia embrace she felt her heart swell the way it always used to whenever she looked at the wedding photo of them on her desk. She was sitting with Marcus and Ashlee at a nearby table while Blake had gone to get them some drinks. Unfortunately, the redhead was now in deep conversation with a handsome middle-aged man that worked with Josh at Lewis Construction – Doris couldn't think of his name. She smiled when Blake looked her way, winking over his shoulder. Six months ago, Doris would have been filled with jealousy and rage at the sight of her woman talking with someone who was obviously interested in more than conversation. But not anymore.<p>

"Marcus, listen to reason," Ashlee implored. "Stanford has always been your dream. And to receive an early offer of admission with a full scholarship?! You'd be foolish not to take it."

Marcus shook his head. "Is that really how you feel?"

"You know how I feel," she insisted, clutching his hand. "But I don't want you to regret this decision for the rest of your life. It's like Mom says…a Stanford education could take you anywhere!"

"I'm happy where I am," he assured her. "Springfield U has a great program. Look at how well she's done."

The two of them suddenly turned to Doris, as though hoping for an answer to their dilemma. Although she'd heard this same debate many times since Marcus got his letter from Stanford the week before, Doris had done her best to stay neutral, to avoid swaying the young man in either direction. She knew him well enough to know that he loved her daughter, that he would probably marry her one day. But she also knew what Ashlee was getting at: if Marcus stayed for her, would he always wonder how things could have been?

Doris studied them carefully before responding. "Do you really want my opinion on this? Because you know I won't sugarcoat things…if I'm involved, I'm involved," she intoned seriously.

The couple looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to her. "We do," they promised.

"Very well, then. I took the liberty of investigating some options on your behalf. Ashlee, Olivia has a friend at the Four Seasons in Palo Alto who, on her good recommendation, would be willing to offer you a position on their Event Services staff. This would give you the opportunity to expand the breadth and depth of your experience in another market…that just happens to be within three miles of the Stanford campus."

Marcus and Ashlee could only look back at her in dumbfounded silence.

"I only ask that, in return, when Marcus finishes law school you at least consider moving back here to Springfield to share your skills with the city you love." Doris reached over the table to squeeze their joined hands. "And to the families who love you more than anything. Take the time that you need to decide," she insisted. "Please excuse me, I need to attend to something," she apologized before rising from the table.

By the time Blake rolled her eyes for the fourth time, Doris got the message that she was ready to be released from her conversation with the hunky stranger. Every time the redhead made an excuse to return to her table, he altered his positioning subtlety to keep her in place. Doris could hardly blame him – Blake was a beautiful woman and she wasn't wearing a ring. But still, enough was enough.

"Hello, darling," Doris purred seductively before taking Blake into her arms for a long and luxurious kiss. Blake, in turn, responded with such enthusiasm that the stranger eventually took the hint and meandered back to the open bar.

"You're bad," Blake whispered when the kiss ended. Doris was still holding her tight.

"You love it."

"Indeed I do," Blake smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" Doris gracefully led Blake onto the floor. "They're about to play our song."

"What song?" Blake asked, surprised until she heard the opening strains of 'Goodnight Sweetheart'. She looked up in wonder as Doris twirled them around the dance floor. "So I guess you tipped the DJ?"

"Indeed I did," Doris grinned. "It was a nice ceremony, don't you think?"

"It was beautiful," Blake agreed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Do you remember the last time we danced to this song?"

"I do."

"Even though you were tipsy?" Doris teased.

"I wasn't _that_ tipsy," Blake insisted.

"That was the first time I held you in my arms," Doris pointed out. "So…thank you."

"For what?" Blake reached up to stroke Doris's cheek.

"For asking me to dance that night."

"Why?"

"Because it was one of the happiest, scariest moments of my life." Doris shook her head, swallowing. "And I have loved you forever…"

"Doris…" Blake began unsteadily until they were startled by Natalia, tapping on redhead's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Natalia apologized. "Blake, Yvonne wants to get a picture with us in the photo booth so I told her I'd come get you." She looked to Doris. "Can I borrow her for a minute?"

"Borrow away," Doris insisted, smiling. Blake gave her a saucy look before sauntering away as sexily as a woman could – she knew that Doris would be watching.

"Thanks." Natalia paused to kiss Doris on the cheek. During Olivia's time in the hospital, she and Blake and had been her lifeline. It was only because of them that she'd been able to take care of Emma and manage everything at the Beacon in Olivia's absence. She knew it was something she could never adequately thank them for but was grateful she didn't need to. Doris and Blake were part of her family now.

"You okay?" Doris asked in concern.

"I will be," Natalia assured her. "Did you see that your BFF is here? Go have a seat with her. We'll be back soon."

Doris grabbed two beers from the bar and casually took a seat next to Olivia, who sat watching Blake, Natalia and Yvonne trying on silly costumes for the photo booth from across the room.

"I snuck you a beer." Doris teased, sliding the bottle across the table. "You've got about five minutes before Mrs. Spencer gets back."

Olivia smiled, taking a sip. "I'm allowed to have a beer," she insisted.

"Well good – I'm glad she's lengthened your chain a little." They both knew she was only partially joking. Doris turned, hearing Blake's distinctive laugh from across the room as she wrapped herself in a pink feather boa. "How did we get so lucky?"

"We were due," Olivia sighed. It felt good to be home. Being away had been hard on both her and Natalia.

"Speaking of getting lucky…" Doris began carefully.

"Doris…" Olivia warned.

"I'm only asking because I care! Sex is an important way to connect with your partner…" Doris pointed out, borrowing a phrase from Blake.

"Oh god!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I liked it a lot better when I was bragging about _my _sex life and _you_ were going through a drought."

"So, no progress then?"

Olivia shook her head. "We made love before I left for the conference. Veerrry slowly and veerrry carefully. It was almost as if she thought I was going to break in half. Not that it wasn't nice! Of course it was nice…just not what I'm used to with her."

"It's going to take time," Doris sagely noted.

"I know it is." Olivia smiled, catching Natalia's eye from across the room. "And she's worth the wait."

* * *

><p>When they finished up at the photo booth, Natalia dragged Blake down the hallway and into the ladies room. Once inside, she checked all the stalls to make sure that they were alone before pulling Blake down next to her on the settee.<p>

"Olivia's back. We'll have Emma with us tonight, but Philip is picking her up tomorrow morning. I'm just not sure I can go through with this."

"Don't think about it that way," Blake insisted. "You'll go home tonight and relax together as family, get used to being around each other again. Then on Sunday, take things slow. Focus on normal activities until your nervousness starts to fade. Do some laundry, get brunch. Then, that evening…"

"I'm just worried…"

"I know you are, and that's normal. But the doctor has given Olivia a clean bill of health. He said she's ready to resume normal activities – sex included."

"But when I think about her heart…"

"You are justified in being concerned. Here's how I look at things. Life is short. Look at Gus…and Ross…and all the other people we've lost. There are no guarantees. Of course, you want Olivia around as long as possible, but only if the life she has is worth living! I've always said that sex isn't everything, but it is an important way to connect with your partner. And, after the last six months, you both need it."

"I know you're right, Blake."

"I am right," Blake agreed. "Here's some more advice that you didn't ask for: Do something to get yourself in the mood Saturday afternoon," she suggested. "Think about Olivia, read from the book – that's your story! The story of your passion for each other! I made sure Olivia got a copy too and I bet she's been reading it over the last two weeks. She'll be ready for you, girl!" she laughed, squeezing Natalia's hand.

Natalia managed a smile, wiping a tear from her eye. "I can't thank you enough. Without you and Doris over these last few months…"

"Stop thanking me," Blake insisted. "If it weren't for you, I would never have worked up the courage to approach Doris about the book. We might never have gotten together. I'm only returning the favor."

"Are you still planning your 'surprise' for this weekend too?" Natalia asked excitedly.

"Oh, you bet I am. It is _way_ overdue. Keep your fingers crossed for me…but not your legs!" Blake joked wickedly, before dragging Natalia back out to the reception.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon, Olivia snuck into the back door of the farmhouse, hoping to surprise Natalia with flowers and take-out from their favorite Thai restaurant in town. She thought it might be better to stay in that night instead of going out. That way, she and Natalia could spend some time alone reconnecting…and if one thing led to another? The bedroom was right upstairs. Olivia was doing her best to be patient. She knew Natalia needed time to realize that her wife was fully healed and ready for action, but patience had never been one of Olivia Spencer's most well-known virtues.<p>

The fact that she'd spent the whole conference reading and re-reading a romance novel based on her relationship with Natalia had done little to encourage that patience. Every day for the last two weeks, she'd gone to sleep fantasizing about the sexual positions – new and old – that she was looking forward to once she got home and things got back to normal. Although Olivia would never admit it to Natalia, her heart raced – in a good way – every time the brunette came within ten inches of her. That morning as she watched her wife bite into a buttered biscuit, she got so light-headed with desire that she almost passed out!

"Babe?" Olivia called, expecting to find her wife in the living room, but Natalia wasn't there. She thought she could hear music playing loudly somewhere in the house and hoped it wasn't an intruder as she carefully made her way upstairs.

The music only got louder as she approached their bedroom. Inside, there was nothing unusual except for a radio playing on the nightstand and a handwritten note on the bed with a simple message in Natalia's handwriting: _take off your clothes_.

"Oh my god, it's a Christmas miracle!" Olivia shouted, quickly following instructions. She'd just turned to sit on the bed when Natalia made her entrance. Olivia's jaw dropped.

"We never got a chance to celebrate your birthday this summer," Natalia purred, stepping out of the bathroom in the sexiest nurse's costume Olivia had ever seen: tight, white uniform with a skirt that just barely covered Natalia's ass, unzipped far enough to reveal a tiny red bikini top underneath, white fishnet stockings and heels topped off by a little cap. "You're probably sick of nurses by now, but I bought this before…you got sick."

"Oooh, but I'm all better now," Olivia assured her, reaching out to pull her wife towards the bed.

"Ah ah!" Natalia held up a hand. "I'll be the judge of that," she declared seriously, bending deeply at the waist so that Olivia would have an excellent view of her assets. She used a fake stethoscope to listen to her wife's heart. "Now before we begin this exam, you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Olivia insisted, pulling the sexy nurse into her lap.

Natalia grabbed her hand and guided it up between her legs. "Promise me we'll stop if you need to."

"Oh my god," Olivia moaned when she felt the wetness coating Natalia's thighs. "I promise," she lied.

"Okay then," Natalia smiled, hopping off her lap.

"Where are you going?!" Olivia asked in despair.

"It's time for part one."

"What's part one?"

Natalia turned up the volume on the radio – Lenny Kravitz's 'American Woman' had always been one of her favorite songs. "First comes the strip tease," she moaned, caressing her own breasts and moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

Olivia fell back on the bed, overwhelmed by happiness. It was so good to be alive.

* * *

><p>Since starting work at the DA's office, Doris had initiated a new rule: she would work no more than sixty hours a week. Sure, it was still a lot more than the average American slob, but it was a lot less than what she'd been working as mayor. Doris found it was a lot easier to go home at night when you had something to go home to. Still, that meant that occasionally, there was work to be done on the weekends, particularly when she was handing a big case – like Reva's murder trial, for example.<p>

So, that morning after her run, Doris had gone into the office for a few hours but managed to cut herself off by noon. At the wedding, she'd suggested that Olivia surprise Natalia with take-out and flowers, and that's just what she intended to do with Blake – hoping for similar results. She was just getting out of her BMW when she spotted the redhead waiting for her on the porch stairs.

"Hey," Doris smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Blake smiled back. "Just waiting for you…"

"How'd you know I'd be here? I thought it might be a surprise. After all, I only worked four hours today," Doris pointed out, grinning.

"I don't know…" Blake shook her head. "I guess I just had a feeling."

"Okay then," Doris laughed. "You must be cold. Why don't we go inside?"

"Because I like it out here. Are those for me?" Blake gestured at the flowers.

"Of course they are." Doris gallantly handed her the bouquet, but Blake made not move to go inside. "What's going on?"

"I have something for you too," Blake said enigmatically. She leaned over and grabbed a small pillow that had been leaning against the porch railing. "I thought you might like to use it here. This has always been kind of a special place for us, hasn't it?"

Doris tried to diffuse the strangeness of the situation with a joke. "Baby, I'd love to make love with you out here, but it's a bit chilly this time a year and I don't think that pillow's big enough for the two of us…"

"I _said_, it's for _you_," Blake explained patiently, tossing the pillow on the ground in front of her. "I don't want you to hurt your knee."

"Wha?" Doris began before Blake interrupted her.

"I found more than plane tickets in your drawer yesterday." From her behind her, Blake pulled out a small package.

Doris could only stare back at the jewelry box in Blake's hand. Her heart was suddenly pounding.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Doris?" Blake queried gently.

Swallowing hard, Doris finally managed to look Blake in the eyes. "Is there something you want to be asked, Blake?" She took a step closer to the pillow.

"I fear I may have given you the wrong impression before," Blake pushed her hair back with her hand, batting her eyelashes in the way that always drove Doris wild. "There _was_ a point in my life where I wasn't interested in getting married again. But things change and so have my views on the subject."

"Oh, I don't want to twist your arm," Doris insisted gently as she kneeled down on the pillow in front of the woman she loved. She stroked Blake's hands with her own before tenderly pulling the ring box from her fingers.

"You aren't," Blake whispered hoarsely. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. All she wanted to do in that moment was focus on Doris's face, to experience everything as fully as she could. "Remember how I said I never wanted to lose myself in a relationship again? Well, I don't feel lost with you," she shrugged happily. "I feel found. With you, I feel I've been given a second chance in life to experience everything that's important to me – my family, my friends, my career – with someone that loves and supports me and cares about those things too. The mind-blowing sex is just a bonus," she teased, remembering their first night together.

Doris gently tugged on Blake's hand, guiding her to sit on the bottom step, so that their faces were only inches from each other. "Very well then. Don't say I didn't warn you. Blake Thorpe Marler, light of my life, girl of my dreams, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"I will," Blake vowed, as Doris slid the ring onto her finger.

And then they kissed.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>COMING SOON!<strong> This story will be continued in a sequel entitled _Some Things Never Change: Episodes_. _Episodes _will focus in on important moments in the lives of these characters, moving into the future. Weddings, births, graduations, happy moments, random sexy times – that kind of thing. It will be posted with semi-regular updates into the foreseeable future so I hope you'll check it out!


End file.
